¡Pokémon Berserk!: La región de Tevia
by Chuuny
Summary: Una historia ambientada en una región original, siguiendo los pasos de una joven promesa en su búsqueda de llegar hasta lo más alto desde el fondo. Un comienzo tardío en un lugar que encierra antiguos misterios y un poder insospechado.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, hola primero que nada, ¿Cómo les va?, yo estoy bastante bien, y por eso decidí finalmente publicar esto. Creo que todo fan de Pokémon imagina alguna vez su propia historia, y yo no soy ninguna excepción.

Hace tiempo vengo puliendo los aspectos generales de este fic, y hace un par de semanas empecé a escribirlo al fin. No los quiero aburrir con los detalles, solo les voy a decir que esta historia se ubica en una región inventada por mi, Tevia. Por supuesto, los lugares, líderes y demás son también originales, porque la verdad ninguna de las regiones existentes me terminaba de convencer (No que tengan algo de malo, claro).

Así que les dejo este primer capítulo que es más bien un prólogo largo, una pequeña introducción a la vida de quien será protagonista de esta historia (Confío en que les guste lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad).

Finalmente, advertencias generales: Este fic contendrá lenguaje Soez, y podría (No lo tengo decidido, la verdad) contener escenas violentas más adelante.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, y no lucro de ninguna forma con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**El sitio más aburrido del mundo**_

Era ya tarde, y el cielo mostraba un hermoso cuadro de colores cálidos, mientras la oscuridad lentamente se hacía notar.

El pequeño pueblito de Vireza era una tranquila comunidad de granjeros, ubicada en el templado sur de la región. Sus habitantes eran muy rutinarios y conservadores, teniendo por costumbre acostarse temprano.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para el "toque de queda" auto impuesto del pueblo, pero en la pequeña plaza rodeada de farolas, los jóvenes se arremolinaban emocionados ante una batalla.

No era raro ver a los inexpertos entrenadores poner a prueba sus habilidades, apostando pequeñas sumas de dinero en cada encuentro, así como a los espectadores, que también hacían sus apuestas, aunque estas solían ser bastante más importantes.

Un hombre mayor, que vestía ropas desgastadas y un enorme sombrero estaba entre el gentío, tomando el dinero que los chicos ofrecían a favor de su contendiente favorito, pero la cosa parecía estar bastante desigual.

En el campo de batalla estaban los entrenadores. De un lado, un joven de unos trece años pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y expresión de confianza en su rostro. Delante de él un pequeño Pokémon canino, de piel atigrada y con un pañuelo verde al cuello se rascaba sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

Frente a ellos, a una distancia considerable estaba su oponente; una chica bastante mayor, de largo cabello rubio, ojos muy claros y bastante pasada de peso. Ella acariciaba tranquilamente el lomo de un enorme Pokémon marrón, de expresión serena y largos cuernos, que golpeaba el suelo con sus tres colas.

— ¡Muy bien, amigos! — Gritó el anciano, con un montón de billetes hábilmente atrapados entre sus dedos — ¡Se cierran las apuestas, empieza la última batalla del día!

Al terminar de decir esto, hizo un gesto con su brazo y la gente comenzó a gritar, a la vez que los Pokémon rápidamente asumían sus posiciones. Ambos entrenadores se miraron sonrientes, y mientras el rostro del menor dejaba entrever su gran emoción, ella estaba más bien calmada antes de empezar.

— Señorita, le permitiré dar el primer ataque — Dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia siempre con un dejo de burla para con la rival.

— Muy bien niño, ya te lo ganaste — Susurró ella para sí misma, sin dejar de sonreír ante el descaro del chiquillo — ¡Rusher, usa Cornada!

El Tauros golpeó sus cascos contra el suelo adoquinado antes de salir corriendo hacia su oponente, pero cuando bajó la cabeza para golpearle con su cuerno el can dio un veloz salto hacia la derecha. La gente miraba expectante, algunos incluso aplaudiendo ante la magistral agilidad del atigrado perro cuando se trataba de esquivar aquellos feroces embistes.

— Eso es, ¡Ahora Ascuas!

Del hocico de Growlithe salieron varios proyectiles brillantes, que impactaron en el costado desprotegido de Rusher antes de que éste pudiera moverse. Las nubecillas de brasas ardientes siguieron llegando, pero el Tauros logró evadirlas e incluso desarmarlas con feroces latigazos de sus colas, una vez los ataques de fuego se debilitaban en el aire.

El chico no perdió el tiempo y ordenó a su compañero continuar con Mordisco a las patas de su oponente, mientras este lidiaba con sus leves quemaduras. Su orden sin embargo fue casi interrumpida por la de la joven, que indicó el uso de Látigo. Mientras el Pokémon de fuego se lanzaba al ataque no pudo evitar los coletazos de Tauros, que si bien no le dañaban lo mantenían distraído y acabaron por hacerlo retroceder.

Esa era la oportunidad de Alice y ella no dudó en exclamar la indicación para que su criatura usara Cornada nuevamente. Inmediatamente de oír esas palabras así como los cascos del gran ser golpeando el suelo, aquel chico gritó para llamar la atención de su compañero.

Para cuando Growlithe recuperó la compostura y trató de esquivar saltando, ya era muy tarde y solo logró que el ataque lo lanzara más alto, cayendo contra el duro suelo de piedra, inconsciente. Aunque naturalmente impactados por el duro final del encuentro, los espectadores no demoraron en romper el silencio para felicitar a las dos partes; ambos entrenadores habían ganado su dosis de admiración y asombro.

— ¡¿Qué les parece?! — El anciano volvió a gritar — ¡Alice Koff gana de nuevo!

— ¡Growlithe! — El chico corrió a revisar a su compañero — No te preocupes, estuviste genial. Regresa

El gran grupo de gente siguió armando un escándalo de ovaciones y exclamaciones sobre lo fuerte que era esa entrenadora. A los pocos minutos todos se estaban yendo, ya con su dinero restituido de las apuestas.

El joven del Growlithe se acercó a Alice, que echaba un vistazo a la chamuscada piel de su Pokémon. Se dirigió a ella con cierta vergüenza, pero al final levantó la mirada y mostró una tímida aunque sincera sonrisa.

— Buena batalla. . . señorita. . . — Se quitó su pequeño sombrero

— Vamos niño, no te pongas así — Dijo ella despreocupadamente, haciéndole señas para que se pusiera el sombrero de nuevo – Solo deja de comportarte como idiota y piensa mejor tus ataques, ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a las patas de un Pokémon más grande que el tuyo?

— Sí, bueno, yo. . . — En eso el viejo les interrumpió, sonriendo y contando sus billetes

— ¡Mira esto!, ¡Es el doble que la semana pasada! — Le tendió al niño algunos billetes — Cómprale una poción a tu Growlithe, muchacho. Tal vez la próxima sea tu gran triunfo. . .

Sin saber muy bien que decir y con el rostro completamente rojo, el chico tomó el dinero y se alejó rápidamente. Ni bien estuvieron solos, la expresión de ella cambió por una sonrisa burlona.

— Más te vale que no le hayas dado de mi parte — Dijo Alice mientras subía de un salto al lomo de Rusher

— No te preocupes, niña, está todo. . . . así que hasta la próxima semana — Le alcanzó un fajo de billetes, y con una palmada al lomo del Pokémon se alejó

La joven miró a su alrededor; las luces de cada casa estaban encendidas, pero no se veía a nadie en las calles salvo a los escurridizos Pokémon nocturnos como Purrloin o Hoothoot. Era sábado en la noche y todos se iban a dormir, algo ciertamente inusual.

— Pero qué pueblo más aburrido — Comentó a su compañero — Bien Rusher, se acabó la fiesta, volvamos

Con un pequeño bufido de decepción, el Tauros emprendió su lento andar por la calle principal del pueblo. Cuando entraron al campo, el Pokémon empezó a trotar y consecuentemente acabó galopando a una gran velocidad.

— ¡Mira que correr después de todo lo que hiciste hoy! — Gritaba para que Rusher la oyera sobre el ruido de sus propios cascos.

Aquel día había sido particularmente ajetreado. Una vez a la semana, Alice Koff llegaba al pueblo con su Tauros y aceptaba cualquier reto de cualquier entrenador, en tanto cubrieran su elevado precio de apuesta.

La popularidad que había adquirido en esa zona rural y tranquila posibilitaba cobrar dicha suma, ya que la mayor parte de los retadores eran novatos que empezaban su viaje con dinero regalado por sus padres, y no medían el riesgo de sus apuestas. Sin embargo ella no engañaba a nadie, los tratos se hacían siempre con el oponente sabiendo que tendría que derribar al enorme toro.

Las praderas parecían no tener fin y entre la hierba se distinguían los brillantes ojos de algún Pokémon insecto, o tal vez un siniestro cazador. Era una noche cálida y despejada, con la luna reducida a una mínima curva blanca. No tardaron en atravesar la distancia entre el pueblo y la destartalada casa de madera, antaño conocida junto con su zona circundante, como el rancho Koff.

Rusher como era su costumbre frenó exactamente frente al sendero de entrada y saltó fácilmente sobre la vieja cerca blanca. Tras eso se detuvo con cierta dificultad, y se inclinó para facilitar el descenso de Alice. Esos ataques de fuego habían hecho más daño de lo aparente, pero el gran toro se negaba a abandonar su rutina de llegada.

— Bestia presumida — Dijo ella dándole una palmadita a la perla plateada en la frente a su compañero — Es todo por hoy socio

Tras decir eso ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una pequeña estructura cercana. El granero daba pena por su deteriorada condición, aunque aún en sus mejores días apenas pudiera dar refugio a tres Milktank y un Rapidash, como se veía en las fotos más antiguas del mismo.

Ni bien abrió la pesada puerta para que su Pokémon pudiese entrar, se oyó un ruido al que la joven ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Se volteó rápidamente a la vez que daba un suspiro de frustración, sabiendo bien lo que iba a encontrarse.

Del oscuro techo a dos aguas de la casa parecieron salir un montón de figuras aladas, que se alejaron con irritantes graznidos. Hacía una cantidad desconocida de años, el techo de la casa misteriosamente había adquirido un enorme agujero por el cual los Murkrow se colaban, atraídos por las cosas brillantes en el ático.

La entrenadora comentó enojada a su Pokémon sobre lo rápido que las aves oscuras habían desarmado su última reparación precaria en el techo, pero rápidamente encontró que Tauros ya estaba echado en su lecho de heno, bostezando y mirándola de lado. Con una sonrisa le deseó buenas noches a la gran criatura y cerró la puerta del granero para dejarle descansar.

Finalmente entró a la casa, y al encender las luces no le sorprendió ver que todo era un desastre. Las mismas aves con el tiempo habían abandonado el ático para asaltar el resto del lugar, particularmente la cocina.

Sin prestar mucha atención, Alice tomó una lata de cerveza de la nevera (único lugar seguro para cualquier comestible) y subió a su habitación. Empujó la puerta atascada hasta que la misma cedió, y finalmente pudo echarse de un salto en su vieja pero cómoda cama.

Ya recostada, abrió la lata y le dio un par de sorbos; acto seguido estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y encendió su pequeña radio roja, una de sus más preciadas posesiones siendo ella una persona más que negada para la tecnología.

Solo se oyó estática al principio, pero tras jugar un poco con los botones la chica sintonizó su estación predilecta: "La Dominó" de ciudad Damiedro. Estaba terminando el noticiero, y hablaban del tiempo a esperar los siguientes días.

— Déjame adivinar — Decía Alice por encima del sonido de la radio — Sol, sol y más sol en Vireza

Pero para su desagradable sorpresa, el locutor anunció una suba de temperatura en la zona durante los días que seguían, tras lo cual llegaría una inmensa tormenta eléctrica que duraría varios días más. Tras escuchar atentamente el pronóstico, la joven se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

— Fantástico. . . — Dijo finalmente con un suspiro de cansancio — Hubiera preferido el sol. . .

La radio seguía anunciando el tiempo, y aunque varias ciudades se verían afectadas por las tormentas, Praderas Doradas (zona dentro de la cual se hallaban Vireza y claro, el rancho Koff) sería la parte más castigada. Aunque la voz en la radio solo estuviera citando hechos, la magnitud de la tormenta casi sonaba como un presagio para asustar, siendo que incluso recomendaban desconectar las computadoras y demás electrónicos ni bien empezara.

Finalmente el noticiero terminó y empezó un programa de música que Alice disfrutaba mucho, más que nada porque solían elegir canciones de bandas populares de Sinnoh, su región natal. No conocía la primera canción pero no le disgustó, por lo que se relajó y siguió bebiendo.

Pensó en la tormenta; sería la primera desde que se había mudado a Tevia y si era tan malo como anunciaban, más le valía ir preparándose. Por suerte para ella no tenía demasiados electrodomésticos que se pudieran dañar ya que todo allí era realmente antiguo, pero también lo era el techo lleno de agujeros.

Sobre la radio y sus pensamientos pudo oír el sonido de las siniestras aves, nuevamente saqueando el ático. La chica golpeó la lata casi vacía contra la mesita de noche y oyó la atemorizada reacción de los Murkrow, que revolotearon e incluso lanzaron algunos graznidos.

Sin ánimos de ir a espantarlos en vano, subió un poco el volumen de la música y tras un tiempo que le pareció eterno, pudo por fin conciliar un pesado y placentero sueño.

* * *

Bueno, nada más por ahora. Voy a intentar subir los siguientes capítulos pronto, para que la historia avance un poco, y después ya empezaré a espaciar un poco la subida.

Sinceramente espero y les haya gustado. Si ven que tengo algún error o simplemente desean comentar esta introducción, no duden en dejarme un review. Muy bien, nos vemos pronto,

¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola, como anuncié, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me preocupaba mucho que los primeros capítulos resultaran lentos y tediosos, y por esa razón los reescribí múltiples veces. Este en particular es el que más he alterado, y sinceramente, confío en que quedó bastante bien.

La verdad no esperaba subir el segundo capítulo tan pronto, pero es en parte porque quiero volver a activar mi perfil como Beta reader, y para eso necesito volver a alcanzar el maldito requisito de publicación.

Sin más que decir, solo agrego que Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro para nada con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Un día más que agitado**_

A la mañana siguiente, Alice despertó por el sonido de la radio cuando empezaron las noticias matutinas. Nada muy interesante, la migración anual de Lapras en Hoenn rompía récords de observadores, una famosa coordinadora había ganado otro listón, y más cosas así.

Al parecer en ciudad Íbela, la más grande e importante de Tevia, por fin salía a la venta la E-Tab, un nuevo artilugio portátil para comunicarse. Aunque Alice nunca llegó a entender por qué la gente acampaba frente a las tiendas para comprar esas cosas, no podía negar que resultaban útiles.

Tras luchar contra la inevitable pereza, se levantó, se dio un rápido baño y salió de la casa con un trozo de pan en la mano. Entró al granero y conversó con Rusher mientras le servía su desayuno.

**—** Ya casi llegamos a la cuota. . . **—** Comentó mientras le veía comer **—** Fueron casi diez años, pero por fin saldremos de aventuras

El Pokémon se limitó a bufar, como si el tema fuera mucho menos relevante que su alimento

**—** Intenta contener tu entusiasmo. . .

Realmente era un momento importante, ya que por ser un desastre en la academia durante su infancia, Alice jamás se graduó y perdió su oportunidad de iniciar un viaje como todos los demás, años atrás.

— Vamos, hay que empezar el día de una buena vez — Se acercó a su él y le dio una palmada en el lomo — ¡Arriba, Rusher!

La criatura, que apenas terminaba de comer, se preparó y salió al trote del granero ni bien la entrenadora subió a su lomo. Recorrieron en minutos la distancia hasta Vireza, y la gente que estaba en las calles se sorprendió mucho de ver a la solitaria rubia en el pueblo un domingo.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a los establecimientos de la calle principal, donde consiguió materiales para reparar el techo. Mientras se preparaba para volver al rancho, con su Pokémon cargado de cosas al punto de tener que caminar junto a él, una voz la distrajo.

— No pensé que te iba a ver ten pronto, niña — Gritó el hombre desde el otro lado de la calle

Se trataba de Buck, su "socio de negocios". Era en realidad un viejo árbitro retirado con un don natural para hacer que la gente se interesara en una batalla, y más importante aún, que apostaran en ella.

Parecía tener alguna prisa por verla, ya que cruzó a la carrera y ya estando junto a ellos, se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

— Carajo Buck, es malo que los ancianos hagan mucho esfuerzo — Mencionó Alice con su típica actitud hacia él

— Mocosa malagradecida — Respondió una vez se calmó — Justo ahora iba a visitarte, tengo la mejor oportunidad que puedas imaginar, solo para ti

Intrigada, la joven le pidió disculpas en el mismo tono burlón, y le interrogó sobre esta dichosa oportunidad.

Comenzaron a caminar junto a Tauros, que lidiaba sin problema con su carga. Buck aclaró que la oportunidad a la que se refería era un "trabajo sencillo" para una acaudalada conocida suya, o mejor dicho, la acaudalada jefa de su sobrina.

— Veras, esta señora tiene una hija — Explicaba — La niña es su tesoro, y ahora debe dejarla ir por la región como a cualquier hijo de pueblo

— Genial — Intervino Alice — ¿Y yo dónde entraría?

— Ya llegaba a eso — Dijo el anciano, irritado — Quiere a una persona confiable y fuerte que proteja a la niña

— ¿El trabajo sencillo es ser niñera?

— Guardaespaldas suena mejor, ¿Verdad?

Aunque rió con aquella propuesta, la joven realmente llegó a pensárselo. De una u otra manera, aquella sería su oportunidad de salir finalmente, y sabía tratar con niños gracias a sus hermanos menores.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos, mientras Buck intentaba convencerla. Según llegó a decirle, la hija de esta mujer quería ser coordinadora, y no mostraba interés en recolectar medallas, otra razón para que su madre la sobreprotegiera.

Tras una breve reflexión, la chica se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había calculado antes.

— Espera — Dijo parando en seco su andar — Si yo me voy, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, no tendrás el dinero de las apuestas

— Bueno, eso es obvio — Respondió él con una sonrisa — Me voy a quedar en tu granja, y tú me vas a dar parte de tu generoso sueldo, ya sabes, por encontrarte el trabajo

Lo siguiente fueron dos minutos casi completos de carcajadas por parte de Alice y Rusher, quién soltó varios bufidos idénticos a las risas de su entrenadora.

— Ríete lo que quieras — Le interrumpió finalmente su interlocutor, nuevamente molesto — Pero en una semana esa niña termina sus estudios, y para entonces espero que hayas aceptado esta oportunidad

— Claro que si — Pokémon y entrenadora empezaron a caminar, saliendo del pueblo — Mañana te digo, ahora tengo un techo que arreglar

El camino hacia su casa era tortuosamente largo sin poder montar a lomos de su Tauros, y el sol estaba empezando a pegar con fuerza. Para cuando por fin llegaron a la granja, ambos estaban muertos de sed.

Tras descansar un poco y dejar a su Pokémon echado bajo el toldo del jardín, la joven se dedicó a sus tareas cotidianas, prometiéndose a sí misma que comenzaría con la reparación ni bien bajara un poco el sol.

Le tomó poco más de media hora cuidar de la pequeña huerta, resguardada por un viejo invernadero algo lejos de la casa. Como casi todo en su propiedad, la habitación de cristal había sido invadida por criaturas diversas, como Spinarak o Pidgey, que Alice ya se había aburrido de espantar.

Tras acabar con las plantas, lo siguiente era sacar al rebaño de Mareep de su corral. Llegó hasta la cerca de madera, y lo que vio ciertamente fue inquietante.

El rebaño no era para nada grande, de hecho se componía de diez Mareep (probablemente ni siquiera alcanzaría para llamarlo rebaño); Pero el hecho de que las criaturas estuvieran amontonadas en un día tan caluroso solo podía tener una causa.

— ¿Pero Qué les pasó? — Dijo trepando la cerca — ¿A Qué le tienen miedo?

Ni bien tocó el lomo de una Mareep, todas se estremecieron, liberando una descarga eléctrica sobre ella.

— ¡Pero me cago en. . .! — Se agarró la mano intentando no gritarle más a las pobre criaturas — Bien, bien, están asustadas, pero tengo que saber. . .

En ese momento Alice notó algo extraño en el montón de lana, y de inmediato sintió ganas de golpearse a sí misma por no notarlo antes. Faltaba Sugar, uno de los bienes más preciados de la familia Koff.

Era una Mareep de lo más normal en todo aspecto, a excepción de su lana, que era rosada, brillante y extremadamente valiosa. A su abuela le había costado una fortuna en una exposición de Pokémon en Johto.

— ¡Mierda!, como si precisara más problemas, ahora se roban a Sugar

En eso, todas las criaturas que seguían apiladas parecieron reaccionar a un ruido, y aunque no pudo oírlo al principio, luego se hizo más fuerte. Eran los chillidos de un Pokémon, muy probablemente del Mareep robado.

Como hubiera sido casi normal esperarse, venían de la arboleda Laberinto, bastante al oeste de la casa. Sin demora, Alice silbó con todas sus fuerzas, y en segundos apareció Rusher, veloz y eficiente como siempre.

Con un movimiento que seguramente no volvería a salirle, la chica saltó la cerca del corral y se montó en el enorme Pokémon, dirigiéndolo derecho al cerrado "muro" de árboles que casi se adentraba en el terreno del rancho. Con cierta dificultad, el Tauros se abrió paso entre ellos, y se encontraron de repente en una aterradora penumbra.

La arboleda era tan densa que casi no dejaba pasar el sol, lo que podía resultar hermoso o escalofriante. Ese lugar era también hogar de muchas criaturas nocturnas, venenosas e, incluso se decía, sobrenaturales.

Casi toda la furia de la entrenadora se disolvió ni bien Rusher puso una pezuña en ese sitio tan intimidante. Los chillidos volvieron a escucharse, mucho más cerca esta vez, y no tuvieron dificultad para seguirlos hasta su origen.

Un pequeño Mareep gritaba desconsolado, hasta que vio a su dueña llegar finalmente. Alice se alegró de ver que no estaba herido, solo algo sucio. Ese Pokémon, sin embargo, era uno de los normales.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — Preguntó Alice — ¿Qué le pasó a Sugar?

Al oír el nombre, el pequeño Pokémon se dio la vuelta, señalando en dirección a una cueva de tamaño considerable, aunque no lo suficiente para que un humano entrase. La joven se bajó de su Tauros y se acercó, para oír un siseo que la hizo estremecerse.

— Fantástico. . . Rusher, usa Látigo en la entrada

Sin meditarlo mucho, el imponente Pokémon se aproximó a la cueva y azotó el suelo a la entrada con sus colas durante unos segundos. Finalmente, cuando parecía que era en vano, el movimiento provocó una respuesta.

Un enorme ser apareció de golpe, atrapando las tres colas de un mordisco. La mirada de sus ojos rojos denotaba la satisfacción por su ataque.

— ¡¿Pero Qué mierda. . .?!, ¡Pisotón, ya!

Sufriendo un agudo dolor por la traicionera mordida, Rusher no tuvo reparo en elevar una de sus patas traseras y golpearla contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Fue inútil, ya que ni bien vio la intención del enemigo, el astuto Seviper soltó las colas y se apartó.

— ¡Qué rápido! — Alice sentía que la sola presencia de esa criatura le imponía un extraño nerviosismo — ¡Cornada!

Los cuernos de Tauros adquirieron su brillo blanco mientras corría hacia su escurridizo oponente. Nuevamente la velocidad de la víbora fue demasiada, ya que aunque no pudo evadir del todo el ataque, se movió antes de ser arrojado los los aires.

Ni bien estuvo fuera de peligro, los ojos y el cuerpo de Seviper comenzaron a resplandecer con un aterrador color rojo. Antes de poder darle ninguna orden a Rusher, los ojos de éste tomaron el mismo brillo.

— ¡Muy bien, regresa! — Exclamó asustada, con la Pokebóla en la mano

El rayo rojo que debería envolver al Pokémon no funcionó, y él empezó a correr erráticamente, golpeándose con un par de árboles en el proceso, con una fuerza tal que dejó enormes marcas en ellos.

—_ ¡Carajo, está confundido!_ — Pensó. Eso jamás les había pasado, solo sabía por sus estudios que era un problema molesto, y lo estaba comprobando de primera mano.

En ese momento la serpiente, que miraba divertida a su enemigo, decidió intervenir. Con un veloz movimiento de su cola, que mostraba ahora un llamativo brillo morado, lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, haciéndole caer.

Herido y ahora envenenado, Rusher dio un último alarido antes de quedar inconsciente. Esta vez Alice pudo regresarlo a su Pokebóla, pero no haría diferencia, su único Pokémon estaba debilitado, y Seviper no parecía estar satisfecho.

— Carajo — Murmuró desesperada, mientras la criatura salvaje se movía lentamente hacia ella, siseando

La chica tomó impulso para huir, pero ni bien se dio la vuelta, sintió que algo le aferraba con fuerza el tobillo. Cayó boca abajo, y cuando trató de incorporarse sintió una de las sensaciones más incómodas y aterradoras que alguien podría imaginar.

Con su característica velocidad, el Seviper se enrosco en torno a ella y comenzó a usar Constricción, aplastándola lentamente. Por más que quiso quitárselo de encima, sus fuerzas sencillamente eran inútiles, y cada vez se sentía más débil.

Podía oír el sonido que hacía el Pokémon junto a su oído. . . se estaba burlando de ella. En un arranque de furia, Alice se retorció con todas sus energías, pero solo consiguió que el bicho la estrujase aún más.

— ¡Víbora hija de puta! — Exclamó casi sin aire, mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse

Lo siguiente que vio fue un imponente resplandor blanco, que ocupaba su ya reducido campo visual.

— _¡Mierda, debo estar muerta!_ — Pensó llena de pánico — _Y ni siquiera puedo ir hacia la. . ._

De pronto, el fulgor cambió de blanco a azul, y un profundo dolor sacudió el castigado cuerpo de la joven, a la vez que oía un fuerte grito proferido por la bestia que la tenía atrapada. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como la soltaba, alejándose rápidamente de ella.

* * *

Bueno, sé que el final está un poco raro, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer sinceramente a quienes me han dejado sus review (por ahora solo **Lobo11**) e incluso a quienes no lo han hecho, por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, verdaderamente valoro su apoyo.

Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 2 (segunda parte)

Bueno, hola por tercera vez en la semana. La verdad no es mi costumbre andar subiendo capítulos de tirón (De hecho soy más de irme para el otro lado), pero quería apurar un poco los primeros capítulos, para agilizar el avance de la historia.

Tengo previsto subir dos o tres capítulos más en los próximos días, y ya después me voy a calmar un poco.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro de ninguna forma con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Un día más que agitado (Segunda parte)**_

La joven no tenía idea de qué había sucedido. Sentía un fuerte entumecimiento en los brazos, pero le alegró estar libre de aquel mortal agarre.

Volviendo a respirar con normalidad, pudo sentarse, mientras trataba de espabilar un poco. Miró hacia atrás, y se encontró con una figura desconocida para ella: un ser bípedo, de color rosa y cola anillada.

**—** Tú. . . evolucionaste. . . ¿para salvarme? **—** El Flaafy asintió. Tenía una mirada seria, concentrada en su enemigo, que le observaba desde lejos **—** ¡Muy bien!

Alice intentó pararse, y aunque su cuerpo seguía algo resentido por la descarga, logró ponerse en pie.

**—** Vamos a. . . **—** Se tambaleó un poco **—** ¡Vamos a enseñarle a esa víbora!

La oveja dio un fuerte balido antes de lanzarse en carrera hacia Seviper. Su velocidad era extraordinaria, en parte por ser del tipo eléctrico, y sería un enemigo de cuidado para la criatura venenosa.

**—** ¡Onda trueno, ya!

Cuando llegó hasta su enemigo, Flaafy dio un salto, cuya caída la serpiente evitó. Previendo esto, el Pokémon eléctrico giró sobre sí mismo ni bien cayó, para apuntar hacia él con la esfera de su cola, de la que salieron varios rayos azules.

Sorprendido, el Pokémon inmediatamente fue atrapado por los rayos, y se mostró resentido, mientras su cuerpo dejaba ver un ocasional chispeo.

**—** ¡Bien, eso lo va a dejar quieto! **—** La sonrisa de Alice denotaba sus ganas de vengarse **—** ¡Carga e Impactrueno!

La oveja comenzó a cargar energía, con gestos que parecían ser de hacer mucha fuerza. Su cuerpo volvió a brillar con luz azul y su lana creció rápidamente. Aterrado, Seviper intentó moverse, pero la parálisis era especialmente problemática para un Pokémon sin patas.

Con un grito, Flaafy liberó su energía en forma de un potente rayo, que no tardó en alcanzar al objetivo, y en cuestión de segundos, la serpiente estaba debilitada.

**—** Excelente trabajo. . . **—** Dijo la joven. El Pokémon se llevó la mano a la nuca como gesto de modestia, mientras se sonrojaba **—** Blushy es tu nombre ideal, ¿Te gusta?

La criatura respondió alegre con unos balidos, a la vez que su blanco pelaje liberaba chispas azules.

Mientras ambos compartían ese momento, una figura extraña los distrajo. De la oscuridad de la cueva salió Sugar, la Mareep rosa, tambaleándose. Alice la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera, terminando ambas en el piso.

Blushy se acercó asustado por el estado de ambas.

**— **No te preocupes **—** Le aseguró ella **—** Está envenenada, pero es muy leve, tengo antídoto en casa para ella y Rusher

Luego intentó incorporarse con la oveja en brazos y Flaafy ayudándola. Aunque le había salvado la vida, ese Impactrueno la había dejado maltrecha en cuanto a movilidad.

**—** Señorita ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! **—** Se oyó una voz desde entre los árboles

**—** No **—** Respondió ella, aliviada de ver a otro humano **—** De hecho nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda

En cosa de segundos, un hombre uniformado llegó hasta ella. Alice le reconoció como el oficial encargado de una pequeña caseta al otro lado de la arboleda. Él echó un rápido vistazo al debilitado Seviper, y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la joven.

Al parecer, los Pokémon del lugar habían estado comportándose de forma anormalmente hostil desde hacía días, por lo que al oficial no le sorprendió el relato de la ruidosa pelea.

**—** La verdad hubiera llegado antes **— **Comentó apenado mientras ayudaba a la joven a caminar — Pero mi caseta fue atacada por un par de Ariados. . . Estoy harto de este lugar

— Ni me lo diga, yo odio esta granja, pero era de mi abuela. . .no podría solo irme

— Yo lo haría — Su expresión cambió por una sonrisa — De hecho ya pedí mi traslado. . .

**— **Si, a lo mejor tenga razón

La caminata prosiguió en silencio. Blushy iba junto a ellos, apañándoselas para cargar a Sugar sobre su lomo. Era sorprendente que fuera de aquel laberinto el sol estuviera casi en lo más alto, serían con suerte las tres de la tarde.

Al llegar a la casa, el oficial simplemente se quedó lo suficiente para verificar que todo estuviera bien, marchándose con apenas tiempo de que Alice le agradeciera.

Tras descansar unos minutos, la joven debió levantarse para ir hasta el granero, donde aplicó antídoto a sus Pokémon, además de alimentar a Flaafy. Con el veneno mitigado y sus heridas vendadas, ambas criaturas parecían descansar con más tranquilidad.

Finalmente, estando a media tarde, Alice comprendió que la pesada reparación quedaría pendiente hasta que se recuperase del choque eléctrico, que había dejado sus extremidades insensibles y torpes.

Miró hacia el cielo despejado, que no daba razones para esperar tormenta. Las bandadas de Taillow, sin embargo, daban rápidas vueltas, como si quisieran que sus compañeros interpretaran algo importante. Tras unos minutos de observar a los pequeños Pokémon voladores zurcando el cielo frenéticamente, decidió que por el momento no quedaba mucho que pudiera hacer.

Se dio su segundo baño del día para quitarse la mugre del suelo de la arboleda, pero más que nada para relajarse. Al bañarse observó unas casi imperceptibles líneas rojas en su pantorrilla izquierda, otro efecto secundario del Impactrueno.

— "Blushy me lastimó más que la víbora esa" — Reflexionó mientras estaba en la bañera, riéndose de le ironía

Se acostó muy temprano, y como la noche anterior encendió la radio. Esta vez alcanzó al noticiero nocturno desde el principio, aunque eran más que nada las mismas noticias de la mañana, algo actualizadas.

Al parecer los concursos eran ahora la moda, y todos los medios los cubrían prácticamente minuto a minuto. Ella, como casi todos, disfrutaba de observar las hermosas actuaciones y apasionantes batallas, pero de ahí a oír solo resultados, sin siquiera poder verlos, era frustrante.

Alice recordó la oferta que Buck le había hecho más temprano; había prometido responderle al día siguiente, y en realidad ni siquiera lo había meditado seriamente. Ser la niñera de una niña rica no sería el fin del mundo, pero no sabía cómo sería ella, o que tanta libertad planeaba darle su jefa.

Sin querer darle más vueltas, decidió que aceptaría temporalmente, y en el peor de los casos, solo tendría que renunciar. Ya con su cabeza más despejada, se durmió al poco tiempo de empezar la música al igual que la noche anterior.

* * *

Todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, eso me motiva mucho.

¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Bueno, sigo subiendo capítulos a lo loco, y sin mucha novedad que comentar, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro para nada con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Caída con la lluvia**_

Una sensación espantosa sacudía a Alice, era como si alguien la estrangulase con una cadena. Intentó repeler a la oscura figura frente a ella, pero sus brazos sencillamente parecían no existir, contribuyendo a su desesperación.

Sintiendo que ya no podía respirar, era incapaz de mirar al frente para ver a quien la retenía. A su alrededor se estrechó una gruesa sombra negra, que en un segundo apretó con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un grito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe tomando aire, y lo primero que vio fue un par de enormes ojos rojos, parcialmente ocultos por un gran pico amarillento. Un pequeño Murkrow estaba parado sobre el abdomen de la chica, tironeando de su collar para quitárselo.

Tan rápido como espabiló, Alice alejó al Pokémon de un manotazo. Este comenzó a revolotear atolondrado, chocando contra los pocos muebles de la habitación, hasta que por fin dio con la puerta y desapareció.

**—** _No puede ser_ **— **Pensó fastidiada

Sintiéndose ya bien al caminar, la joven salió de su cuarto y vio como desde la trampilla que daba al ático, un par de ojos rojos la miraban expectantes. Bajó a la cocina, donde la escena era la misma, un montón de Murkrow asustados revolotearon hacia arriba, casi tirándola en el proceso.

Naturalmente, a la chica le extrañaba bastante que las aves siguieran en la casa estando ella, pero lo más raro era que estuvieran allí durante el día. Usualmente se iban casi al amanecer, de vuelta a su nido en algún lado de la arboleda laberinto.

Tras darse un baño, desayunar rápidamente y volver a cerrar el ático, salió de la casa. Ni bien estuvo fuera, vio a Blushy, que estaba sentado junto a la cerca de la entrada. El Flaafy parecía muy concentrado mirando el cielo, y la esfera de su cola brillaba de forma intermitente.

Alice lo imitó, y al mirar hacia arriba, solo pudo ver un cielo que si bien contaba con algunas nubes, no parecía motivo de preocupaciones. Algo consternada con el comportamiento de la criatura, le llamó por su nombre, y él se mostró tan sorprendido como contento de verla.

Después de un rato de arreglar el desastre que los Murkrow habían hecho, y haber soltado al rebaño de Mareep, la chica se pasó por el granero, y como cabía esperar, tanto Rusher como Sugar estaban casi en perfectas condiciones. Por suerte ninguno había sido gravemente envenenado.

Con sus extremidades ya solo un poco adoloridas, Alice se subió al techo acompañada por Blushy, para poder reparar el hueco de una buena vez. Lo primero era ahuyentar a los Pokémon del ático, lo que solo requirió un leve impactrueno, y cinco Murkrow salieron asustados.

Aunque le era un poco complicado manejar herramientas, con la ayuda de la alegre y servicial oveja, la mayor parte del trabajo requirió una hora y media, tras lo cual pararon para descansar y comer algo.

Rusher, que parecía sentirse mucho mejor, había salido del granero y desde su lugar, tendido en el pasto observaba atentamente a su entrenadora. Aunque conocía al ahora Flaafy de antes, le resultaba un poco incómodo ver a Alice acompañada por otro Pokémon.

El almuerzo fue bastante rápido, debido a que mientras comían, unas nubes mucho más oscuras que las de la mañana comenzaron a tomar el cielo. El sol ya apenas se distinguía, mientras en el techo de la casa, la joven se apresuraba en su labor.

Para cuando el arreglo estuvo terminado, las primeras gotas habían empezado a caer, y no se trataba para nada de una ligera llovizna. Con mucho cuidado bajó del techo, a tiempo para ver que sus Pokémon ponían mucha atención al cielo.

Costaba un poco creerlo con solo ver unos segundos, pero un enorme destello blanco surcaba el cielo oscuro, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. Tanto la joven como sus compañeros no podían sino seguir viendo incrédulos, hasta que el brillo finalmente descendió casi en picado.

La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, pero aún así, tras dudar unos segundos, Alice decidió ir a investigar. Mientras subía a lomos del ya recuperado Rusher, ordenó a su Flaafy que permaneciera allí y metiera a los Mareep a la casa.

El Pokémon acató la orden decepcionado de no poder ir. Tauros empezó a correr, saltó la cerca y se internó en el gran pastizal frente a la granja, donde habían visto caer al destello. Con lo denso del pasto y la lluvia, fue muy difícil encontrar algo fuera de lo común, hasta que llegaron a una zona un poco más baja, donde se distinguía claramente un enorme surco en la tierra.

Algunos Rattata, que seguramente estaban más que extrañados, olfateaban a la curiosa y enorme criatura que yacía boca abajo, con su pico contra el lodo y sus gigantescas alas extendidas.

Alice nunca había visto a ese Pokémon, ni siquiera en libros. Su color era plateado, y el interior de sus alas era de un tono rojo sangre. Todo su cuerpo relucía aún con la poca luz, y en varias zonas su cuerpo pareciera estar abollado.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la joven bajó de Rusher y se acercó al ave. Mientras los Rattata huían, pudo ver como un gran ojo amarillo se abría con dificultad, para cerrarse inmediatamente con un gesto de dolor.

**—** Tranquilo, amigo **—** Susurró, intentando no parecer una amenaza para él

Tras vacilar bastante, y ante la mirada preocupada de Tauros, finalmente tocó con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de aquel Skarmory. La piel era tan lisa y fría como se lo esperaba, pero había algo encantador en esa textura.

Entonces la criatura se agitó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a entrenadora y Pokémon por igual. Una de las enormes alas se levantó, dejando al descubierto otra figura bastante más pequeña.

Sorprendida, Alice se agachó para revisarla. Era una mujer; vestía una capa blanca, que naturalmente estaba cubierta de tierra, lodo y hierba. Pudo ver que respiraba y sintió sin problemas los latidos de su corazón; aparentemente solo estaba inconsciente.

Un nuevo gruñido del Skarmory sirvió como aviso de que no podría sostener su propia ala mucho tiempo más. Haciendo caso omiso al breve entrenamiento de primeros auxilios en la academia, tomó a la chica en brazos para alejarla de allí.

Con una lluvia bastante más leve empapándole, la joven pensó en un plan. Llevarse a la otra muchacha hasta la casa era relativamente fácil, pero su Pokémon era demasiado grande y pesado para cargarlo.

**— **_Con esa piel debe ser un tipo acero_ **—** Razonó mientras lo miraba **—** _No puede ser bueno exponerlo al agua_

Pensando rápidamente, se le ocurrió buscar la Pokebóla de Skarmory. Aunque se sintió muy mal quitándole algo a una desconocida, le alivió encontrar que en los guanteletes de aquella joven había un par de esferas.

Siendo que una de ellas estaba vacía; rezó para que fuera la que buscaba. Efectivamente el rayo rojo absorbió a la criatura metálica, dejando en los presentes una grata sensación de alivio.

Más tarde en la pequeña casa, los nueve Mareep se las arreglaban para amontonarse en el ático, y Blushy corría de un lado a otro colocando recipientes para las goteras. Alice mientras tanto acomodaba a su "invitada" en la única cama disponible, tras quitarle la capa sucia.

Se trataba de una joven delgada ya alta, de piel clara y largo cabello plateado. Al salir de la habitación para dejarle descansar, se llevó con ella la larga prenda blanca, y cuando la observó con cuidado antes de lavarla, vio que de hecho tenía un símbolo gris a la espalda.

Era muy complejo, con una figura similar a una Pokebóla en el centro, rodeada por lo que parecían ser dos enormes alas y una hilera de letras imposibles de identificar para ella.

**— **¿En Qué me estaré metiendo? **— **Preguntó fastidiada para sí misma, mientras seguía admirando el diseño

* * *

Bueno, adiós por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado, probablemente suba el próximo capítulo mañana, así que nada más.

¡Besos!


	5. Capítulo 4

Bueno, acá está el cuarto capítulo y probablemente siga subiendo casi de corrido hasta el ocho más o menos, porque es el punto de la historia al que quiero llegar.

En fin, perdón por llenarle el buzón a los que siguen esta historia (Sé que es muy molesto).

Disclaimer: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad y no lucro con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Un ángel metálico**_

La joven de blanco despertó repentinamente ante el ruido de un trueno lejano. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama ajena, y al mirar por la ventana junto a la misma, no vio más que un sendero rodeado de campos, coronados por un cielo gris.

Estaba en una habitación muy pequeña, con un agradable papel tapiz, y sin más muebles que una mesita de noche, una cómoda y una silla, además de algunas cajas apiladas en un rincón.

Un sonido extraño llamó su atención. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido excesivo, y un Pokémon asomó su rostro; los ojos negros de la criatura se abrieron de repente, ya que al parecer no esperaba verla despierta.

**— **Hola. . . — Soltó sin saber qué otra cosa decir — Tú. . . ¿Sabes dónde estoy?

Ni bien la oyó hablar, Flaafy sintió un poco más de confianza, por lo que entró al cuarto. Ante la mirada de confusión de su interlocutora, le ofreció el objeto que llevaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

Ella tomó lo que de inmediato reconoció como su propia capa. Estaba perfectamente doblada y olía muy bien, lo que en algún punto le provocó alivio. Segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que la chica recordara lo sucedido antes de despertar allí.

Con una repentina oleada de miedo se incorporó, colocándose la capa y, ante un confundido Blushy, salió de la habitación con paso firme. Aún sin conocer la casa, se figuró que encontraría a alguien si bajaba las escaleras.

En efecto, cuando estaba ya caminando hacia la puerta principal, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida chica, que pegó un salto al encontrarse con alguien más.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó a la persona en la puerta, sin hostilidad pero con firmeza

— Si, buenos días a ti también — Fue la respuesta de la rubia, cuya voz era sorprendentemente grave — Por un momento pensé que estabas en coma, ¿Sabes?

Sin bajar la guardia ni cambiar su expresión, la observó con cuidado. No parecía dispuesta a atacar, pero no podía mostrar debilidad; no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, y no tenía idea de en qué lugar se encontraba.

— Soy Alice, por cierto — Escuchó como intentaba acabar con la tensión — ¿Y tú?

— Althea. . . — Decidió contestar, aún con gran desconfianza

— Ese es un nombre raro, pero la verdad hay varias cosas de ti que me extrañan, quería preguntarte. . .

— ¿Y mi Skarmory?

— ¿Tu qué? — La cara de Alice mostraba sincera perplejidad, hasta que pareció reaccionar segundos después — Oh. . . ¿Dices ese Pokémon de acero?

— Si, el mismo — Althea empezaba a irritarse por la conversación y su situación de incertidumbre

Naturalmente esa irritación fue notada por Alice, quien no se inmutó y en su lugar le sonrió mientras hacía un gesto hacia la puerta. Afuera hacía bastante frío y la humedad del ambiente era insoportable.

A lo lejos se veía una densa niebla cubriendo las colinas e incluso la arboleda. Althea miraba en todas direcciones, sin entender en dónde podría estar su compañero, y nuevamente su desconfianza aumentó.

Dando la vuelta a la casa había una trampilla en el suelo, parcialmente cubierta por unos arbustos. Blushy, que en algún momento las había seguido, se adentró sin miedo junto a su entrenadora cuando ella abrió las puertas.

Por un momento la joven vaciló. Se había despertado en un lugar extraño y apartado, por lo que bajar a un sótano realmente no le parecía la decisión más sensata.

— ¿Vas a venir? — Oyó la voz de su anfitriona desde abajo

— Si — Murmuró, casi sin pretender que la escucharan

Finalmente concluyó que si hubiera querido encerrarla allí, la hubiese llevado en el tiempo que estuvo dormida. Respiró profundo mientras emprendía su lento caminar hasta el suelo desgastado y oscuro del sótano.

Efectivamente su Pokémon estaba allí, tendido ocupando gran parte del lugar, y descansaba junto a una salamandra encendida. Aunque se le veía algo dañado, no parecía incómodo ante la presencia de aquella chica y su Flaafy, de hecho parecía bastante tranquilo.

Al ver a su entrenadora, el ave soltó un fuerte graznido y torpemente se movió hacia ella. Aún si para Alice la idea de abrazar a un ser de acero resultaba muy incómoda, entendía los sentimientos involucrados en ese abrazo.

Eso resultó romper el hielo entre las dos. Althea comprendió que no había amenaza alguna, y se permitió respirar, llegando un rato después a mantener una charla bastante agradable con Alice. Le sorprendió mucho descubrir que había pasado un día entero inconsciente, pero más aún la historia de cuando la encontraron.

— Como dije antes, había algo que quería preguntar — Le dijo mientras ambas cenaban — Es sobre tu. . . accidente, y esa cosa en tu capa. . . son muchas preguntas en realidad

— Ah, eso — La joven reflexionó un poco — Estaba huyendo de alguien, era una misión simple, pero lo arruiné

— Espera, ¿Misión de qué?, ¿Por Qué estabas huyendo?

En ese momento fue que Althea empezó a manejar la posibilidad de que su interlocutora realmente no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba, o por lo menos así lo demostraba con su expresivo rostro.

— Tú. . . ¿No sabes qué es esto? — Preguntó señalando su pecho. Sobre su camisa había un símbolo del mismo estilo que el de la capa, pero parecía representar el sol.

— ¿Debería? — Fue la respuesta de su confundida compañera

No era muy difícil saber que la rubia no era originaria de Tevia, solo en base a esa respuesta. Por lo visto, las precauciones habían sido innecesarias, ya que ella no tenía idea de a quién había rescatado.

— No eres de esta región, ¿Verdad?

— No — Respondió sorprendida — Vengo de Sinnoh, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**— **No hay manera de decir esto sin que suene estúpido, así que aquí voy. . . — Althea tomó aire, luciendo nuevamente irritada — Soy lo que por aquí se conoce como un ángel. . .

Una vez más se hizo el silencio por varios segundos, durante los cuales el rostro de Alice pareció quedar inmóvil, sin mostrar una emoción definida más allá de parpadear unas cuantas veces. Al fin esbozó una sonrisa que acompañó su condescendiente comentario.

**—** Si. . .a lo mejor tengas que volver a dormir un rato más. . .

**—** Sé que suena ridículo, pero tengo que explicarme mejor. . .

Durante la siguiente media hora realizó una resumida explicación sobre su título. Los llamados ángeles como ella eran algo ligeramente similar a los rangers en otras regiones, con la diferencia de usar métodos más convencionales para mantener el orden, como usar sus propios Pokémon en lugar de capturarlos temporalmente.

Caelis, la organización a cargo de estos agentes, había existido durante siglos en la región, pero por la reciente falta de amenazas mayores a la población, era muy raro para las personas en general encontrarse de frente con un ángel.

Por un fugaz momento, Alice pensó que aquella chica estaba jugando con ella, o que se había golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que parecía. Esa idea, sin embargo se desvaneció al oír la emoción y detalle que ponía cuando hablaba de la dichosa organización.

— Eso es. . . mucho para procesar **— **Dijo por fin **— **¿Por Qué nadie aquí me habló de ustedes?

**—** Ha pasado más de una década desde que nos dejamos ver abiertamente por última vez **— **La repuesta fue acompañada por una mirada total seriedad **— **Nadie nos ve, pero todos nos reconocerían al vernos

**—** Muy bien. . . te creo, pero entonces ¿Cuál era tu misión?

Aunque abrió la boca para hablar, no dijo nada. Althea llevó su mirada al suelo y se arregló un mechón de su desprolijo cabello por un largo tiempo antes de volver a mirar al frente.

**— **No se me permite hablar de eso por el momento **— **Se levantó de la mesa **— **No sé cómo agradecerte, pero en serio tengo que irme

— ¿Irte?, ¿A Dónde vas?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, porque su interlocutora estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta principal. La siguió hasta el jardín, donde el enorme Skarmory fue liberado de su Pokebóla y, haciendo gala de una gran agilidad, su entrenadora lo montó de un salto.

**— **Tengo asuntos que atender **— **Dijo mientras su compañero se elevaba lentamente **— **Pero prometo que te voy a agradecer apropiadamente algún día

Sin que Alice pudiera objetar, el Pokémon se alejó, cruzando el cielo nublado con una gracia increíble. No tardó mucho en desaparecer de la vista; por lo visto volaban hacia el norte, mientras que ella se quedó sin poder decir nada, con la vista fija en el oscuro horizonte.

La joven ni siquiera notó la presencia de Blushy junto a ella, mientras ambos observaban el firmamento desprovisto de estrellas.

* * *

Como siempre espero que les guste.

Antes de despedirme, quisiera mencionar que oficialmente vuelvo a estar disponible como Beta Reader. Aunque me gustaría ayudar a escritores con proyectos similares a este fic, tengo preferencias relativamente amplias. . .y eso, por si a alguien le interesa.

¡Besos!


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola. Este es un capítulo bastante especial, y además muy largo, por lo que me disculpo. A partir de ahora voy a actualizar semanalmente, y esos son básicamente los anuncios de esta semana.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

**_Café y futuro_**

Los días pasaron mientras el tiempo mejoraba, y para Alice no podría haber sido más vertiginoso. Después del casi irreal episodio con Althea, la joven decidió indagar un poco en el tema de los ángeles.

Para su gran sorpresa, todos en Vireza parecían conocer, en mayor o menor medida a dichos individuos. Buck en especial le comentó que durante el largo conflicto con la región vecina, poco más de una década atrás, era común verlos en todos lados intentando mantener la paz.

Aparentemente su concepto de orden se les fue un poco de las manos, y cuando se hizo la paz, la población en general quedó bastante resentida con Caelis.

— Empezaron siendo nobles caballeros — Decía el anciano, molesto — Pero se aprovecharon de la guerra para controlar lo que hacíamos. . . Nos trajeron sus reglas a la fuerza. . .

— ¿Sus reglas?

— Bueno, ellos impusieron el primer toque de queda

— ¿Fueron ellos? — Cuestionó alzando una ceja — Pensé que habían sido ustedes

— Fuimos nosotros — Respondió él con una sonrisa — Pero cuando te obligan a hacerlo es distinto, te sientes pisoteado por esos santitos de mierda

— Entiendo. . .creo. . .

Poco después, Buck cambió espontáneamente el tema hacia la propuesta de trabajo que le había hecho, y que según él, estaba siendo groseramente ignorada.

Haciéndose la interesante, Alice le contó que había estado pensando, y a pesar de que no le gustaba nada la idea de dejarlo vivir en la granja de su familia, pensaba aceptar la oportunidad. Al parecer él no tenía duda de que aceptaría, por lo que ya había concertado una cita con la empleadora.

Aunque naturalmente eso le molestó un poco, y se encargó de demostrarlo con su rostro, la joven decidió dejarlo pasar; al fin y al cabo había accedido. La reunión sería al día siguiente en Cala Lunar, el sitio más al sureste de la región, conocido como punto de inicio para entrenadores locales.

El día en cuestión empezó bastante temprano para ella; el sol estaba a punto de salir, y Rusher ya estaba galopando por el sendero que salía de Vireza hacia el este. El viaje era largo, y en el camino había un denso bosque al que no le convenía entrar si quería llegar a tiempo.

Las rutas que unían los pueblos, ciudades y demás puntos de interés eran en general senderos rodeados completamente por entornos naturales. Esto convertía a la ruta 42 en una gran excepción, ya que estaba pavimentada y protegida por vallas metálicas.

Además resultaba ser una de las más largas, conectando Cala Lunar con Pueblo Torcido, una decadente colectividad vecina de Vireza. La principal ventaja de la nueva ruta era que al estar prácticamente junto al mar, permitía ir de un lugar a otro sin tener que atravesar el enorme bosque lunar.

Por ser una entrenadora ilegal, no tenía permitido comprar Pokébolas, así que Blushy viajaba sujeto a su espalda. Era una suerte que su Tauros, al ser un regalo, le fuera entregado en una de esas esferas.

Poco después de que amaneciera entraron a la ruta, y el cambio de la tierra al pavimento fue notorio en el ritmo de Rusher. Por ser un trayecto cansador, debía tomárselo con calma e ir a buen ritmo, aunque conservaba bastante impulso y velocidad.

El paisaje marino era imponente. No había más costa que una pequeña bahía rocosa, pero el sol incipiente dejaba ver todos sus colores en el agua. A lo lejos, apenas visible se adivinaba la silueta de isla Stala, el destino turístico de la región por excelencia.

Aunque monótona, la vista resultaba encantadora; algunos Pelipper que descansaban sobre las rocas volteaban a ver ante el fuerte galope del toro. Alice miró hacia su izquierda, donde comenzaba el bosque. Por la velocidad a la que iban, apenas distinguía a criaturas como Rattata o Taillow.

Finalmente la ensenada apareció en el horizonte. Las pequeñas piedras blancas que llenaban la playa le habían conferido el nombre de Cala Lunar, por el como se veía desde arriba. Aunque había empezado como un simple pueblito, se trataba ahora de una ciudad mediana.

El mayor golpe de suerte que pudo tener el pueblo fue ser elegido para establecer el laboratorio Pokémon donde, además de numerosos proyectos científicos, se llevaba a cabo el registro e iniciación de nuevos entrenadores.

Para cuando llegaron, aún quedaba media hora antes de la cita. Se pusieron a descansar en un pequeño parque; Tauros en especial, bebió de un estanque y luego se echó a recuperar fuerzas junto al banco donde estaba su entrenadora.

Algunos niños jugaban con sus Pokémon cerca de ahí. No eran entrenadores aún, pero era muy común que desde pequeños tuviesen mascotas, para acostumbrarse a estar en contacto con dichas criaturas.

Junto a aquellos pequeños había un Wooper, un Shinx y un Vulpix, que se divertían correteando con sus dueños, o jugando a esconderse de ellos. La joven se quedó mirándolos un rato con cierto cariño, ya que le recordaban bastante a sus propios hermanos.

Siempre había cuidado de los dos más pequeños cuando sus padres no estaban, y seguramente de ahí venía su casi ilimitada paciencia, rara vez superada por nadie. Mientras recordaba empezó a pensar en su futuro; Se tenía fe para el trabajo, pero ¿Podría realmente servir como guardaespaldas de una niña?.

Reflexionando, su mente volvió en el tiempo unos días. Aquel maldito Seviper la venció fácilmente, y la hubiese asesinado de no ser por Blushy. . . ¿Estaba capacitada para proteger a alguien aún más débil de algo así?.

Las inseguridades se amontonaban, haciéndola ver el error de asumir que unos meses como invicta la hacían ser realmente invencible. Los minutos pasaban, y finalmente despejó su cabeza de aquellos miedos. Emprendió la caminata hacia el punto de encuentro, después de guardar a Rusher.

Llegó rápidamente a un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad. Había estado allí hacía mucho tiempo, mientras pasaba el verano con su abuela, y el lugar esencialmente no había cambiado en nada.

Era moderno, con paredes de vidrio y colores de otoño. Había bastante gente por ser el momento de desayunar; una suave música instrumental alegraba el ambiente, junto con el dulce aroma de los postres y bocadillos servidos por todos lados.

Faltaba un poco para la hora, así que Alice se sentó con Flaafy en una mesa cercana a la puerta. No sabía nada de aquella mujer aparte de que era pelirroja, aunque según tenía entendido, Buck se había encargado de que ella le reconociera al verle mediante una minuciosa descripción.

Se preguntó qué habría dicho para describirla. Rubia, claro, pelo largo, ojos claros. . . Se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que su querido socio hubiera siquiera pensado en usar la palabra "gordita". Seguramente lo había hecho, y en el futuro ella se lo recordaría amablemente.

Ordenó un café para sí misma y unas magdalenas para su Pokémon. Varios comensales la habían mirado al entrar, por lo poco común que era ver a dichas criaturas en establecimientos de comida. Aunque ligeramente mal visto, no estaba prohibido, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Con cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más y más nerviosa. Miraba por los cristales que daban a la calle, esperando verle llegar de una vez. Su deseo fue de alguna forma cumplido cuando un enorme auto negro se detuvo frente al lugar.

Un hombre de traje bajó rápidamente y abrió una de las puertas. Lo primero que se vio con claridad fue la pierna de una mujer, cubierta hasta la rodilla por las tiras negras de unas enormes sandalias. Alice rezó para que aquella dama de vestido naranja, pulseras doradas y escote ridículamente pronunciado no fuera a quien esperaba.

Una brillante melena cobriza le hizo perder esa esperanza. Ella no se consideraba experta en estética, pero estaba segura de que ese atuendo no era el adecuado para ese tipo de cita, ni para ningún otro en realidad.

Ni bien entró, todos los ojos se posaron en ella. Era de esperarse, aunque la sorpresa general fuera mucho mayor de lo imaginable. Con los nervios a flor de piel, la joven hizo una seña, a la que la recién llegada correspondió con una sonrisa.

— _¿No podrían ser más discretos?_ — Pensó mientras la veía acercarse, ante las miradas de asombro y los murmullos de los presentes

Nada más sentarse en la silla restante, la dama dio un suspiro e hizo un breve comentario sobre el calor que hacia. Se notaba que era muy simpática, e inspiraba confianza aún con sus ojos ocultos tras unas inmensas gafas de sol.

— Alice Koff, ¿cierto? — Preguntó finalmente

— Si. . . Perdone, pero no me han dicho su nombre aún

— ¿De veras? — Se rió — Si, suena a algo que Buck haría. . . mi nombre es Corine Delauge

Durante una pequeña pausa tras revelar su nombre, vio que la chica ponía expresión de asombro, justo como ella esperaba.

Alice ató cabos rápidamente. Por eso todos le prestaban atención de forma tan descarada; La fama de aquella mujer como diseñadora de modas trascendía fronteras, y aún sin estar interesada en ese mundo, era imposible no vincular el nombre al de una importante figura.

La camarera llegó con la orden, y Blushy comenzó a comerse rápidamente los pastelitos. La dama aprovechó para ordenar un té, y nuevamente volvieron a estar solas. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Corine se levantó las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, y puso una expresión más seria.

Rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un objeto negro y plano. Se trataba de un E-Tab, que la joven miró con bastante asombro por lo delgado y brillante que era. Una vez encendido, su dueña realizó algunos movimientos con sus dedos sobre la pantalla, a la vez que comenzaba a hablar.

La charla fue lenta y algo tediosa. Un fugaz repaso de la casi inexistente carrera de la entrenadora, así como de su pasado familiar, y luego pasaron a dejar claros los términos del trabajo. Obviamente, su deber primordial era cuidar de Mila, su hija, que aspiraba a ser coordinadora, durante un viaje a través de Tevia.

— Naturalmente debes hacerte más fuerte. . . — Dijo la mujer, mirando a los ojos de su interlocutora — Eres libre de ir a los gimnasios o lo que prefieras, siempre que puedas protegerla

— Pues de hecho ese era mi plan, ni bien consiguiera mi. . .

— Tu licencia . . . — Le interrumpió — Lo sé, y está arreglado, acepta y la tendrás mañana mismo

— ¡¿De veras?!

— Claro, también te daré provisiones para empezar el viaje, algo para comunicarte y a lo mejor un poco de ropa nueva, eso que usas. . . bueno, no te favorece mucho

— Entonces. . . — Dijo Alice, dejando de lado el comentario — ¿Dónde firmo?

— Aquí mismo, cariño

Le pasó el dispositivo electrónico, así como un bolígrafo especial para el mismo. En la pantalla aparecía un documento bastante largo que en esencia le hacía comprometerse a proteger a la tal Mila a cambio de lo prometido, además de una presupuesto mensual generoso para cualquier cosa, por no hablar de su propio sueldo, cifra que tuvo que leer varias veces.

Firmó con la mano temblorosa, mientras Corine recibía su té y lo llenaba de azúcar. Por una vez Buck había dado al clavo, ya que aquella no era una buena oferta, sino algo único. Las inseguridades volvieron mientras firmaba, pero las ignoró; confiaba en sí misma y en su equipo, además de que no podía ser tan duro cuidar de una niña.

Devolvió la tableta y esperó nerviosa a que su empleadora revisara la firma. Ella finalmente sonrió y apagó el aparato, para guardarlo nuevamente en su bolso.

Blushy había tomado la taza de café desatendida de su dueña y lo bebía con gusto mientras ambas mujeres charlaban sobre algunos detalles. Partirían al día siguiente, cuando Alice y Mila recibieran sus licencias en el laboratorio.

La dama no dudó en contarle a su ahora empleada, que su hija de hecho había sufrido una grave enfermedad unos años antes, por lo que le costaba bastante hacerse a la idea de dejarla ir sola de viaje. Hubiera sido más fácil si la niña tuviese amigos con quienes viajar, pero esa siempre había sido una cuestión complicada para ella.

— No es muy. . . abierta a conocer gente nueva — Explicó Corine entre sorbos de té — De hecho, diría que tiende a cerrarse si alguien se le acerca

— ¿Y usted cree que acepte viajar conmigo?

— No te preocupes por eso, ella sabe que solo la dejaré viajar si es contigo, no tiene opción

— Eso no me da mucha confianza — Era muy común que a la chica le traicionara su honestidad

— Tranquila, cariño — Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa y un ademán — Estoy segura de que se van a llevar muy bien

Alice no pudo más que sonreír. Temió que su comentario anterior le hiciera perder puntos con su nueva jefa, pero parecía ser una persona despreocupada y con un buen sentido del humor.

Una vez hubieron acabado de hablar, quedaron de encontrarse en el laboratorio a la mañana siguiente, donde por fin conocería a Mila. Corine dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y se despidió de la joven con un beso en cada mejilla, lo que naturalmente sorprendió a ésta.

Se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado, atrayendo una vez más todas las miradas. Calmándose un poco, la chica se dio cuenta de que su Pokémon había robado el café y le dirigió una mirada acusadora, a la que él respondió bajando la cabeza.

Salieron del lugar poco después y se dirigieron al parque. El resto del día fue dedicado al entrenamiento de Rusher y Blushy, tanto peleando entre ellos como contra pequeños Pokémon salvajes de la zona.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, Alice visitó el centro Pokémon, que aunque ofrecía cuidados gratuitos a cualquier criatura, cobraba por alimentos y alojamiento a los no entrenadores, lo que tampoco era demasiado caro.

Le costó un poco dormirse, pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Por fin sería una entrenadora, saldría a recolectar las ocho medallas de la región, y con suerte ganaría la Liga Pokémon.

— _Soñar no cuesta nada_ — Pensó con alegría antes de cerrar los ojos, procurando dormirse rápido

* * *

Muy bien, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes me han comentado su opinión sobre esta historia hasta ahora, eso me alegra mucho.

Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido hasta la próxima semana, ¡Besos!


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola de nuevo. La semana pasó rápido, pero naturalmente me sobró el tiempo para escribir este capítulo (tengo que asegurarme de utilizar mi reciente inspiración para el bien).

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ya que aunque no menosprecio los capítulos anteriores, creo que este es el comienzo de la aventura en sí, el principio de algo que será largo y seguramente emocionante; espero y lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Presentaciones formales**_

Eran casi las ocho y media de la mañana cuando Alice llegó al laboratorio. Apartado de la ciudad, en una zona que limitaba con la arena pedregosa de la ensenada, era uno de los edificios más imponentes del área.

Había empezado como un pequeño puesto de investigación, dedicado principalmente a recolectar información sobre los Pokémon marinos locales. Su éxito, sin embargo, le había valido los recursos para expandirse y remodelarse hasta contar con un gran hábitat cubierto, en el cual criaban a las criaturas estudiadas.

Tocó dos veces la puerta antes de que le abrieran. Una joven escuálida y despeinada se asomó distraída, preguntándole quién era. Reconoció de inmediato el nombre de su visitante y la hizo pasar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se presentó como la asistente de la profesora principal, tras lo cual se dio un momento para acariciar con cariño la suave cabeza de Blushy. Echó a caminar rápidamente por un pasillo muy ancho, seguida de cerca por la rubia y su Pokémon.

Varios investigadores voltearon a verles mientras pasaban. La mayoría eran jóvenes sentados ante sus ordenadores, o llevando bandejas con nuerosas muestras de plantas, entre otras cosas. Pasaron junto a la puerta doble de cristal que daba a un gran lago techado, donde algunas personas alimentaban a varios Pokémon como Shellos y Buizel.

Finalmente, tras subir al piso superior, se encontraron con una puerta blanca, cuya placa dorada anunciaba el nombre de la profesora Giselle Vylon. Aunque se le hacía conocido, la chica no podía recordar haber visto antes a esa mujer.

Unos segundos después de que la asistente cruzara la puerta, una voz indicó a Alice que entrase, en un tono poco amistoso. Al pasar a la enorme oficina, que estaba tan desordenada como el lugar en general, pudo ver a cuatro personas.

La asistente estaba de pie junto a una mujer mayor, baja y gorda, que con suerte pasaría del metro y medio, y cuyos ojos negros parecían anunciar que no estaba para perder el tiempo. Luego, sentada de espaldas a un gran escritorio se hallaba Corine, vistiendo un traje pantalón blanco, que si bien resultaba extraño, disimulaba mucho más que el vestido del día anterior.

Finalmente, junto a un gran ventanal, e inspeccionando a la recién llegada de pies a cabeza, había una chica bastante alta y extremadamente delgada, de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Su vestuario era una prueba indiscutible de su parentesco con la excéntrica diseñadora.

Llevaba un elaborado vestido negro con detalles blancos y botas altas. Aquellos colores le conferían a su ya pálida piel un tono que la hacía ver algo enfermiza.

— ¿Llegué muy tarde? — Dijo por fin, intentando romper con aquel silencio

— Para nada, cariño — Respondió la señora Delauge, con una gran sonrisa — Nosotras vinimos muy temprano, mi bebé tenía miedo de dormirse y. . .

— ¡Mamá! — Interrumpió la aludida, claramente avergonzada

— Si, si, perdón, no dije nada

Tras esa encantadora muestra de carácter, un par de ideas vinieron a la mente de Alice con respecto a los siguientes días, y algo le decía que no iba a ser fácil. Ya con la tensión rota, la profesora Vylon y su asistente pasaron a registrar los datos básicos de la joven en una computadora portátil.

El último detalle fue una incómoda fotografía tomada casi sin aviso, y en cosa de minutos la licencia de entrenadora estaba oficializada. Por ser mayor de dieciséis, a ella no le correspondía un Pokémon inicial, pero sí una Pokédex y cinco Pokébolas, que le fueron entregados junto con un medallero rojo.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltearse hacia Blushy, que se había quedado tímidamente detrás de ella, y con un rápido movimiento soltó sobre él una de las esferas, siendo absorbido al instante. Se tambaleó dos veces antes de apagar su luz central con un satisfactorio sonido.

Diez minutos de orientación sobre la ética del entrenador fueron impartidos a ambas novatas por la profesora. Más que nada era una repetición de nociones básicas, como recordar en todo momento que cada Pokémon es único, para ser pacientes con cada uno.

Cuando la anciana acabó su discurso, con su firme tono de voz, tanto su asistente como la diseñadora aplaudieron conmovidas. La profesora sin embargo les dirigió una mirada fría que las hizo detenerse, y luego miró a las chicas en busca de una confirmación a las reglas.

Una vez hubieron jurado respetarlas, fueron libres de abandonar el lugar. Mila se adelantó, mientras Corine aprovechaba la caminata para hablar a solas con su empleada. Le recordó su deber vital de cuidar a la frágil chica de absolutamente toda amenaza.

— Sobre eso. . . — Cuestionó la joven — Pensé que su hija sería más pequeña

— Bueno, tiene solo quince años, pero es verdad, debió haber empezado su viaje antes. . .

Aunque no se explicó más allá de eso, Alice asumió que el retraso se debía a la enfermedad antes mencionada, ya que ciertamente esa chica lucía poco saludable. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la mujer se detuvo y tras buscar en su bolso un momento, le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, la chica tomó la cajita y agradeció por lo bajo, incapaz de mirar a su beneficiaria a los ojos.

— Esto es todo lo que necesitas por ahora — Dijo Corine, siempre sonriente — Dentro hay varias cosas, pero lo más importante es el Pokénav que te conseguí

— ¿Un Pokénav?

— ¿Es muy anticuado?, porque me contaron que no te llevas con la tecnología, y pensé que. . .

— No pasa nada, es perfecto, gracias — Aseguró ella — Imagino que quiere estar al tanto de todo

— Cada detalle, pero este aparato es especial, tengo algunos amigos en Devon, ellos lo adaptaron. . .

— ¿Especial en qué sentido?

— Además de funcionar como agenda y mapa, puedes usarlo para llamar, escribir mensajes y lo más importante, verificar el rastreador

Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su interlocutora, la dama sonrió y pasó a explicar la situación. Aparentemente, confiaba en la madurez de su hija, pero solo por si acaso, le había puesto un discreto dispositivo para ubicarla fácilmente.

Por supuesto, ante esta explicación la joven palideció. Eso no solo resultaba bastante inmoral, sino además ilegal, de seguro. En cualquier caso, ya sabía que mediante su nuevo aparato podría saber dónde encontrar a su protegida todo el tiempo, lo que aún así le daba escalofríos.

— ¿No le parece un poquito excesivo? — Preguntó, sin ánimos de tentar a su suerte

— Tú solo confía, y no se lo digas, ¿De acuerdo?. . . Si se porta bien no habrá necesidad de usarlo

Por fin cruzaron la puerta principal. Afuera, Mila esperaba por ellas mientras se entretenía hablando con una pequeña criatura. Era un lagarto cuadrúpedo de piel amarillenta y brillante; su lomo poseía una gran franja negra, mismo color que rodeaba sus pequeños ojos.

— ¡¿Eso es un Sandile brillante?! — Cuestionó Alice con gran sorpresa

— Si — Respondió Corine con un suspiro — Lo tiene desde hace años, yo particularmente no sé qué le ve. . .

— ¿Pero Cómo lo consiguió?

— Se lo compré durante las vacaciones en Unova. . . ese bolso con patas costó más que el viaje. . .

Entonces fue que Mila decidió prestar atención a su madre y su "niñera", exigiendo de mala gana empezar con el viaje de una vez. Tomó a ambas por sorpresa, pero no le dijeron nada, y comenzó una larga despedida.

Así como una persona alegre y generosa, Corine era también una madre muy cariñosa. Se encargó de abrazar a su hija hasta el cansancio, rapitiéndole que tuviera cuidado siempre y le hiciera caso a Alice, lo que tal vez no fue su mejor idea.

Zafándose del amoroso abrazo maternal, la adolescente se arregló el vestido y tomó un segundo para mirar con frialdad a su guardaespaldas, indicando de forma bastante clara que no estaba dispuesta a obedecer.

La rubia procuró no hacer caso y correspondió a la mirada con una amistosa sonrisa. Aunque parecía que Mila iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida por su madre, quien sugirió que salieran hacia el norte, por la primera ruta, que las llevaría directamente a Ciudad Lica.

El dúo comenzó a caminar por la calle que llevaba a la ruta uno. La dama se quedó mirándolas un tiempo, sintiéndose aterrada, pero a la vez emocionada y feliz por su hija.

Más tarde, mientras ambas chicas caminaban por el sendero de tierra rodeado de árboles, una gran tensión parecía enlentecer su marcha.

— Entonces. . . — La rubia intentó hacer conversación — Quieres ser coordinadora, ¿No?

— Si — Fue su inexpresiva respuesta

— ¿Y vas a participar del concurso en ciudad Lica cuando lleguemos?

— Naturalmente, por eso es que vamos hacia allá primero

El Sandile que iba entre los brazos de su entrenadora parecía reírse de la situación. Varios intentos similares terminaron de la misma forma en menos de diez minutos caminando. No había pasado una hora de conocerse, y Alice ya se sentía odiada.

— _Este va a ser un viaje muy largo_ — Pensó mirando hacia arriba, mientras sus pasos resonaban en la tierra seca del sendero

* * *

Muy bien, les deseo buenos días (o noches) y como siempre, espero les haya gustado. Sigo agradeciendo profundamente a quienes siguen este fic y me han dejado reviews, eso me anima mucho.

Sin mucho más que decir, hasta el martes próximo, ¡Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola, otra semana se fue volando, y vuelvo a publicar. No tengo mucho que comentar realmente, así que de una buena vez empecemos con el capítulo que nos ocupa.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**Rompiendo el hielo**_

La ruta uno era larga y pintoresca, además de ser algo empinada. Rodeada de hierba alta y zonas boscosas, era un punto obligatorio para que los nuevos entrenadores probaran sus habilidades a la hora de luchar y más importante, capturar Pokémon salvajes.

Mila estaba internada en la hierba, observando con cuidado a su oponente. Se trataba de un pequeño Poochyena, que en ese momento luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse del Bucle Arena invocado por Croc, su Sandile.

— Mordisco, ya — Ordenó con calma

El pequeño cocodrilo, que miraba divertido, se lanzó hacia su presa y la atrapó con su gran mandíbula, ignorando la arena. Sujetó con fuerza el cuello del can, mientras este intentaba apartarlo con sus patas.

A diferencia de su compañero, la joven no disfrutaba de la violencia innecesaria y sin demora lanzó una Pokébola. Poochyena fue absorbido, dejando a Croc decepcionado por la interrupción. La esfera cayó al suelo tambaleándose, pero tras tres movimientos, se abrió con un rayo de luz blanco.

Aterrado, el Pokémon salvaje huyó entre la espesura, perdiéndose de vista. La chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, frustrada, ya que aquella era la tercera captura fallida en lo que iba del viaje. Por suerte solo era medio día, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para dar con alguna otra especie interesante.

Con Sandile siguiéndola de cerca, volvió al sendero, donde la esperaba Alice. Se habían separado un rato para ver si podían atrapar algo, aunque era también para poder romper el incómodo ambiente que las rodeaba.

— Ya volviste — Dijo la mayor al verla — ¿Cómo te fue?

No hubo respuesta, pero el semblante de su protegida, junto con el hecho de que evitaba mirarla, le decían que no había habido mucha suerte. Prefirió no contarle la gran historia de como había capturado un Zigzagoon minutos atrás.

— Pensaba que podríamos comer por allá — Señaló una zona bastante alejada del camino — Hay un pequeño estanque y todo, ¿Qué te parece?

— Como quieras — Fue la respuesta. La chica seguía sin dirigirle la mirada

— Vamos, anímate, solo pasaron algunas horas y deberías. . .

— No me digas qué hacer — Interrumpió con un tono que denotó su irritación

Tras ese breve intercambio, Mila tomó en brazos a su compañero y echó a andar entre los árboles, en dirección al estanque. Alice se le quedó viendo sorprendida un momento antes de seguirla finalmente.

El lugar en efecto era relajante y hermoso, con aguas calmas de color verdoso, y varias especies de plantas rodeando el pequeño lago. Sentadas sobre un tronco cercano, ambas chicas comieron sus almuerzos preparados antes de salir, sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento.

Junto a ellas, Blushy, Rusher y Jill, la Zigzagoon, comían su alimento con voracidad. Un poco más alejados estaban los Pokémon de la más joven. Croc comía de forma pausada, casi como si no le interesara, y a su lado, una criatura pequeña y verde tragaba sin cesar su comida.

Se trataba de un Turtwig, que parecía bastante desconfiado e incluso asustado de estar tan cerca de su compañero, quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una apática mirada.

— Así que elegiste a Turtwig — Comentó la rubia, esperando generar una charla agradable —¿Te gustan los tipo planta?

— Para nada — Respondió la adolescente, nuevamente calmada — Pero tenía que elegir uno, y él era el más lindo

Aún si era algo tan pequeño, un avance así en su comunicación era digno de celebrarse. Tentando un poco a la suerte, Alice le comentó que tenía buen gusto para los Pokémon, a lo que Mila parecía querer responder, pero se contuvo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

De nuevo el silencio reinó, con frustración por parte de ambas. Unos minutos después, cuando hubieron acabado de comer y se quedaron descansando, una figura extraña les llamó la atención. Un ser pequeño de color azul salió rápida y torpemente del agua.

Era bípedo, de grandes ojos oscuros y vientre blanco, en el que se veía una gran espiral negra. Lejos de asustarse ante la presencia de humanos, se acercó dando saltitos hasta el grupo y empezó a comerse el poco alimento que Tauros había dejado, mientras éste le miraba sorprendido.

Sin palabras ante el atrevimiento del Pokémon, Alice sacó su nueva Pokédex, y tras luchar un poco con la tapa corrediza, pudo apuntarlo en dirección al extraño ser.

— Poliwag, el Pokémon renacuajo — Se dejó oír la voz robótica — Vive en agua dulce y tiene problemas para moverse en tierra. La marca de su estómago son en realidad sus órganos internos

Ese último dato causó que ambas chicas hicieran una mueca de asco, aún si la criatura en sí no se veía nada desagradable, ya que de hecho inspiraba bastante ternura. Cuando acabó de robarse la comida reparó en los numerosos extraños que le miraban con desconcierto.

Comenzó a correr en dirección al agua, pero justo delante de él, la tierra comenzó a moverse, levantándose como una pequeña ola que aprisionó sus patas y cola. Croc había reaccionado a la orden de su entrenadora, atrapando al ser acuático en su bucle de arena.

Se repitió la estrategia anterior, con el cocodrilo lanzándose de cabeza y apretando a su oponente con sus enormes colmillos. Poliwag dio un chillido al ser alcanzado por el ataque, mas no se rindió, y antes de que la joven intentase capturarle, lanzó una oleada de burbujas directamente al rostro del Pokémon siniestro.

La explosión de las burbujas hizo retroceder a Croc, resentido por el daño y herido en su orgullo.

— Parece que Poliwag no era tan débil — Comentó Alice, sorprendida — Mejor usa a Turtwig

— Ya te dije que no me digas qué hacer — Reiteró Mila, bastante molesta por el cambio de la batalla — ¡Bucle Arena de nuevo!

Recuperándose de la mordida que había recibido, el renacuajo saltó para esquivar tres levantamientos de tierra casi seguidos, aumentando así la desesperación del enemigo y su entrenadora.

— ¡Mordisco, ahora!

Nuevamente Sandile se arrojó hacia su oponente, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo, el vientre de éste adquirió un brillo rojo, para luego despedir un fino rayo zigzagueante del mismo color, que dio de lleno al desprevenido reptil.

Croc cayó al suelo, atontado y con sus ojos enrojecidos. Antes de que pudiera siquiera caer dormido, recibió un brutal ataque de burbujas aplicado a quemarropa, cuya explosión le hizo salir disparado hasta los pies de su entrenadora.

Aunque despierto, el ser siniestro estaba prácticamente debilitado, pero aún así encontró la fuerza para levantarse. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban atentos; no podía parecer débil frente a ellos.

— ¡Croc, ataca con. . .!

— ¡No! — Le interrumpió Alice, verdaderamente enojada — Cambia por Turtwig, Croc ya no puede más

— Te dije que no me dijeras. . .

— ¡No me importa lo que hayas dicho! — Volvió a interrumpir. Su tono de voz incluso asustó a los Pokémon — ¡Mira cómo está tu Pokémon!

Mila bajó la mirada al suelo, donde Sandile apenas se sostenía en pie. Podrían tener años viviendo juntos, pero aún era muy débil como para ponerlo en una desventaja así. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma, la chica lo regresó a su Pokébola, e hizo una seña a su otra criatura.

Orgulloso de tener al fin algo de atención, el ser verde pegó un salto, quedando frente a su entrenadora, y aguardó emocionado. Poliwag se había mantenido inmóvil desde su ataque; tal vez pudiera haber huido mientras todos estaban distraídos, pero parecía querer seguir con la batalla que tan bien había llevado.

— ¡Placaje, ya! — Ordenó la chica, con un ímpetu renovado

La velocidad de Turtwig era asombrosa para lo que se esperaría, y su ataque dio en el estómago del enemigo antes de que éste pudiese siquiera reaccionar. La criatura acuática, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para repeler a la tortuga de un fuerte coletazo.

Numerosas burbujas fueron inmediatamente liberadas hacia el enemigo, pero por orden de Mila, éste se refugió velozmente en su caparazón. Casi intacto tras las explosiones, el Pokémon de hierba se descubrió y asestó dos tacleadas seguidas al renacuajo, que por su torpeza sobre la irregular arena no podía con el veloz oponente.

Esos inesperados golpes dejaron a Poliwag tendido sobre su espalda unos segundos, momento en el cual una Pokébola golpeó su estómago, absorbiéndolo para luego caer al suelo con el típico tambaleo. Los presentes, tanto humanas como Pokémon miraban con ansiedad el pequeño objeto.

Tras un momento que se sintió demasiado largo, la luz central de la esfera se apagó, a la vez que su movimiento se detenía por completo. La adolescente no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio, mientras se agachaba para acariciar la cabeza de Turtwig.

Desde un principio había asumido que aquel ser le sería inútil, y que no necesitaba más que a su Sandile para completar sus metas, pero en ese momento se sentía afortunada de contar con él, y tal vez no fuera el único caso.

— Felicidades — Oyó la voz de Alice, que recuperó su tono bajo y tranquilo

— Gracias — Respondió sin mirarla, a la vez que recogía a su nuevo Pokémon

Pasaron segundos de molesto silencio, durante los cuales ninguna criatura se atrevió a moverse o hacer ruido.

— Perdón por gritarte — Dijo finalmente la rubia, sintiendo que rompía algo mucho más fuerte que el silencio — Si tanto te molesta viajar conmigo, deberías decirle a tu madre

— No. . . — Fue la inexpresiva respuesta de Mila, que por fin se volteó — Tenías razón de gritarme, actué como idiota. . .

Aunque una respuesta afirmativa se formó inmediatamente en la mente de Alice, evitó exteriorizarla. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más agradable que añadir, su protegida volvió a hablar.

— Me aconsejaste bien. . . generalmente no tengo oportunidad de cometer errores

— ¿A Qué te refieres?

— Bueno, soy una persona algo. . .débil — Miró sus manos, mientras su semblante se oscurecía — Siempre me protegieron mucho, pero últimamente me siento inútil, ¿Entiendes?

— Creo que sí, pero tú. . .

— Ni siquiera puedo viajar sola como todos — La irritación de su mirada se volvió tristeza rápidamente — Tengo que tener a alguien cuidándome, es patético

La brisa cálida sopló entre los árboles. Rusher y Blushy miraban la escena en silencio, aunque como su entrenadora, no podían evitar sentirse bastante mal por la chica. Turtwig se acercó a la pierna de Mila y apoyó su cabeza como gesto de cariño, en un intento por confortarla.

Sintiendo que su elección de palabras era crucial, Alice se acercó a la avergonzada joven y le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? — Preguntó, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora — No eres inútil, capturaste a ese Poliwag tú sola, fue genial

— ¡Claro que no fue genial!, ¡Usé un Pokémon con total desventaja!

— Bueno, eres una novata, eso pasa. . . mi primera batalla fue contra un Machop y usé a mi Tauros

Desde su lugar, Rusher se molestó de que su entrenadora mencionara ese momento. Aún si habían pasado años, el orgullo del toro le impedía superar su primera derrota. El comentario sin embargo sonó tan sincero como era, y la chica incluso llegó a sonreír tímidamente.

— No tengo que ser tu protectora todo el tiempo — Continuó la mayor, aún con su expresión serena — Podemos simplemente ser dos entrenadoras que viajan juntas

— ¿Y cuando tengas que cuidarme? — Cuestionó Mila, alzando una ceja

— Bueno, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no cuido a alguien menor que yo? — Sonrió, como si estuviese hablando de una inocente travesura — ¿Qué te parece?

La adolescente miró hacia arriba un momento con gesto pensativo, para luego reemplazar su sonrisa por una expresión seria. Retiró la mano de Alice de su hombro, pero en lugar de alejarla, la estrechó.

— Me parece bien por ahora — Habló al fin, con una nueva sonrisa, bastante más confiada — Pero no te creas que somos amigas ni nada

— Claro que no, solo somos. . .

— Conocidas

— Si, eso está bien

El momento durante el cual sus manos estuvieron juntas fue muy breve, pero ambas se sintieron mucho mejor después de ese "arreglo". Minutos después, cuando dejaron en claro que el rato de la emotividad había acabado, recogieron sus pocas pertenencias y tras guardar a sus Pokémon, siguieron el largo camino.

Aunque no conversaron durante casi una hora de caminar juntas, todo resultaba algo más llevadero. El silencio era ligero y agradable, y el tiempo parecía haber recuperado su flujo normal, mientras el dúo observaba a lo lejos la silueta de Ciudad Lica, que lentamente se apoderaba del horizonte.

* * *

Bueno, este no fue el capítulo más sencillo de escribir, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Estaba empeñada en escribir algo más largo que la semana pasada, por lo que logré mi meta.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen y/o siguen esta historia, pero naturalmente agradezco directamente a aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo extra en escribir reviews, realmente me animan mucho.

En fin, que les vaya bien, y hasta la próxima semana, ¡Besos!


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola, ¿Cómo están?. . . Por mi parte yo bien, gracias. En fin, otro martes, otro capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**Honor y lujo**_

El recorrido por la ruta continuó sin mayores sobresaltos durante toda la tarde. Tras la captura de Poliwag, la suerte de Mila pareció cambiar bastante, ya que en un lapso de dos horas se hizo con un Taillow, derrotado con bastante esfuerzo por Toto, su Turtwig.

Alice por otro lado falló en capturar un Sandshrew, que tras un corto enfrentamiento contra Tauros prefirió huir bajo tierra. Se dieron también varias batallas contra entrenadores novatos, la mayoría con criaturas como Pidgey o Rattata, aunque algunos contaban además con Pokémon iniciales.

— ¡Usa burbujas, ya! — Ordenaba desesperado un joven a su Piplup

El pequeño pingüino intentaba sin éxito asestar un golpe que detuviera la carrera de Jill. Si bien el fuerte de la Zigzagoon no era su velocidad, una errática forma de correr la ayudaba a evadir los ataques a distancia.

— Ataque arena — Dijo finalmente Alice, con un tono más animado de lo normal

Dando un repentino giro, el mapache corrió hacia su oponente, esquivando una oleada de burbujas tras otra. Las explosiones que estos ataques causaban la dañaban ligeramente, pero no detenían su andar.

Cuando llegó donde el enemigo, éste la sorprendió con un fuerte destructor, directamente propinado a su hocico. Antes de que pudiese encadenar otro golpe, una nubecilla de tierra lo cegó temporalmente.

Aún algo atontada, y bajo las órdenes de su entrenadora, Jill tomó impulso para luego arrojarse contra Piplup, dándole un Golpe Cabeza que lo mandó rodando por el suelo, hasta dar con un árbol cercano.

Con una sonrisa de resignación, el chico guardó a su compañero y felicitó a su oponente. Aunque era una norma social, Alice rechazó el dinero ganado; días antes lo hubiese necesitado, pero en ese momento sentía la seguridad económica que jamás había tenido.

Mila observó la escena con desconcierto. Ella también había derrotado a un par de novatos, pero ni siquiera había meditado perdonarles el dinero. Avergonzado de no poder insistir con el pago por su precaria situación, el entrenador decidió darle al menos un consejo a aquella extraña.

Sabiendo que ellas iban hacia Ciudad Lica, les habló del primer gimnasio Pokémon. Según dijo bastante apenado, él y su equipo no habían podido conseguir la medalla, más que nada debido al gran nivel de los entrenadores tipo eléctrico a cargo del lugar.

— Así que eléctrico. . . — Dijo la rubia con tono pensativo, evaluando sus posibilidades — ¿Y qué Pokémon usa el líder?

— No lo sé — Respondió él, rascándose la nuca — La verdad es que no logramos derrotar al lugarteniente. . .

— ¿El Qué?

— ¿No sabes qué es un lugarteniente? — Cuestionó Mila con incredulidad — Pensé que sabrías algo tan básico

— Bueno, apenas aprendo a manejarme en esta región, si pudieras iluminarme. . .

Complacida y dándose aires de superioridad, la joven contó a su protectora que en lugar de tener muchos aprendices como se estilaba en otros sitios, los líderes de Tevia contaban con un segundo al mando o sublíder, al cual debería derrotar antes de enfrentarse al titular.

— Eso es. . . me alegro de enterarme antes de llegar. . .

— Y es un tipo duro. . . — Reconoció el chico, cruzándose de brazos — Su Shinx se mueve como un rayo al menos. . .

Conversaron unos minutos, extrayendo toda la información que su nuevo conocido pudo darles sobre el reto a afrontar. En un momento él recordó haber oído que la líder del gimnasio era famosa en internet, aunque no habia tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo por carecer de un ordenador o dispositivo móvil.

Apenas lo escuchó, y esbozando una sonrisa, Mila se dispuso a sacar de su bolso una E-Tab, protegida por un forro rosa fluorescente. Los tres esperaban con ansias que el aparato despejara sus dudas, pero para su desgracia, el mismo mostró nada más encender que no tenía acceso a la red.

El joven, que en la charla se presentó como Jack, mostró su resignación con un gesto, diciéndoles que tendrían que esperar a estar más cerca de la ciudad para tener cobertura, ya que últimamente el servidor principal de Lica estaba teniendo problemas con sus antenas.

Segundos después se despidió y desapareció entre los árboles, en busca de otros entrenadores para fotalecer a su equipo. El dúo una vez más emprendió su marcha; no quedaba mucho para llegar, pero tampoco pasaría más de una hora antes de que cayera la noche.

Como sucedía en las demás regiones, casi cada ciudad de Tevia era reconocida por un atributo sobresaliente. Ciudad Lica era un gran ejemplo de esto; pese a no ser la más grande ni tener mayor relevancia política, poseía algo que sin dudas resultaba especial: Tecnología.

Desde luego, todas las otras ciudades contaban con dicho recurso, pero ninguna podía competir con la llamada "metrópolis digital". Las grandes empresas fabricantes de dispositivos electrónicos, así como el proveedor regional de internet tenían sus cedes centrales allí.

Absolutamente todo, de las señales en las calles hasta el servicio en varios locales de comida estaba automatizado y monitoreado mediante un centro de control, cuya ubicación e incluso existencia era incierta para la población en general.

Aquel lugar resultaba especialmente hermoso por la noche, cuando las luces de los rascacielos opacaban a las estrellas, y los letreros fluorescentes del centro parecían ser más intensos. Mila estaba mucho más acostumbrada a ese tipo de paisajes que su acompañante, quien caminaba con la vista hacia el cielo, maravillada por la brillante y colorida visión.

Las anchas aceras estaban plagadas de gente que se abría paso, aparentemente apurados. Era ya hora de cenar, y todo el mundo salía de su trabajo en los edificios, deseando llegar a la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Algunas personas miraban al dúo mientras pasaban, más que nada debido al extraño atuendo de la menor; era realmente inusual para ellos ver a alguien con una apariencia tan poco ortodoxa fuera del estadio de concursos.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron la zona céntrica de la ciudad, varios sitios llamaron su atención. Primeramente una edificación de solo dos pisos, que desentonaba con su entorno por los colores blanco y rojo que le adornaban.

Era el centro Pokémon más grande y bonito que Alice hubiese visto, por fuera y por dentro, como pudo apreciar cuando entraron para dar a sus criaturas la debida atención tras el largo viaje. Una vez estuvieron curados, Mila se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, con la rubia siguiéndola, bastante confundida.

— Tú. . . ¿Sabes que tenemos que dormir aquí, no? — Comentó por fin, apenas cruzaron las puertas de cristal

— Conozco un lugar mejor — Respondió ella sin prestar demasiada atención al tema — Pero te puedes quedar aquí si quieres

— Voy a donde vayas, supongo. . . — Se resignó, aún siguiéndole el paso — Entonces, ¿A Dónde vamos?

Tras avanzar unos pasos más, la chica se detuvo y con un dramático gesto apuntó hacia un inmenso edificio gris al otro lado de un pequeño parque. Una gigantesca fuente con la figura de varios Pokémon acuáticos coronaba la entrada del lujoso hotel.

Naturalmente la opulencia de su destino impresionó bastante a Alice. Aquel despliegue le parecía un poco exagerado, y estaba segura de que pocos entrenadores novatos podían permitirse algo así; por un momento no supo si sentirse afortunada o culpable.

La recepción del hotel era lo que cabría esperarse. Suelo blanco y reluciente, alfombra color vino con detalles dorados, y hermosas pinturas de distintos criaturas adornando las paredes. El sonriente hombre detrás del mostrador miró con detenimiento a las recién llegadas, hasta que se acercaron un poco y pudo distinguir a una de ellas.

Su reacción cuando vio a Mila fué ciertamente inesperada. De inmediato extendió aún más su sonrisa, y la saludó con sincera alegría, resaltando el tiempo que había pasado desde su última visita.

Para la mayor, fue interesante ver lo amable y extrovertida que podía llegar a ser su protegida con alguien a quien tuviera suficiente confianza. No era raro imaginarse que ella conociera ese tipo de locales, pero el hecho de que el recepcionista incluso le preguntase por su madre resultaba algo poco usual.

Habiendo hecho los trámites de registro y pagado con la tarjeta entregada por Corine para gastos misceláneos, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, teniendo en sus manos las llaves magnéticas de sus cuartos.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, Alice le lanzó a Mila una mirada inquisitiva, a la que esta última hizo caso omiso por unos momentos, para después comentar muy breve y parcamente que había pasado unos meses allí cuando era más pequeña.

Aunque esto generó más dudas de las que resolvió, la joven se quedó con las ganas de interrogar a su protegida, ya que ella dejó claro que no hablaría más del tema de momento. Llegaron por fin a sus habitaciones en uno de los últimos pisos, y acordaron levantarse temprano al día siguiente para empezar con sus pendientes en aquella ciudad.

Ambos cuartos, que estaban enfrentados, eran enormes y realmente bien decorados con un moderno y discreto estilo. Sandile se tiró boca arriba en la gran cama circular, mientras Mila se deshacía de su aparatoso atuendo. Sacó luego su E-Tab del bolso y se dirigió al lecho.

Acomodándose junto a su Pokémon, se dispuso a escibir un mensaje a su madre, pero descartó la idea, prefiriendo llamarla al día siguiente. Luego investigó en la página de la Liga Pokémon y para su suerte, tres días a la semana se realizaban concursos de principiantes, pensados para quienes no tuviesen ningún listón ganado.

Apagó el aparato, emocionada de pensar que aún le quedaba un día para prepararse y poder al fin brillar en un escenario.

Por su lado, Alice se tomó su tiempo admirando cada rincón de la habitación junto a Blushy, quien se apareció sin ser llamado. Luego de un largo y disfrutable baño, vació su mochila sobre la cama para ordenarla, topándose para su sorpresa con la cajita que Corine le había dado.

Invadida por la curiosidad que no había sentido en el momento de recibir aquel regalo, procedió a abrirlo. Lo primero que vio fue el aparato amarillo, con un una antena negra y una luz celeste en el centro, que solo había visto antes en imágenes de revistas y libros sobre Hoenn.

Bajo el Pokénav habían una poción y un antídoto. Los dos objetos que más llamaban la atención sin embargo eran un colgante negro con una colorida piedra en forma de lágrima y una Pokébola poco común.

La vistosa piedra del collar era de un color gris oscuro, con numerosas vetas irregulares de colores varios, desde rosa hasta azul claro. La esfera por otro lado era completamente blanca, con su línea central de color rojo.

Aunque sorprendida, la joven reconoció ambos objetos como una piedra arcoíris y una Honor Ball respectivamente. Aquellos extraños minerales eran extremadamente comunes en el subsuelo de Tevia, siendo característicos de la región.

Si bien normalmente no se le daba conocer elementos locales, Alice recordaba con cariño que su abuela solía tener en la sala de estar un gran fragmento de piedra, el cual lamentablemente le fue hurtado por los Murkrow años atrás.

Dejó el accesorio sobre la mesita de noche, y se dedicó a observar la Pokébola. Como cualquiera haría, presionó el botón central y tras crecer rápidamente, el objeto se abrió con un destello rojo. Ambos presentes retrocedieron sorprendidos, a la vez que la entrenadora maldecía casi por reflejo.

Sobre la cama yacía una bola azulada, con cuatro círculos de color rojo oscuro. No daba señales de vida hasta varios segundos después, cuando repentinamente se incorporó confundido, dejando apreciar cuatro patas y un rostro de larga nariz.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, el Pokémon giró su cabeza para ver a la joven y su compañero, que se habían alejado bastante de él. Sin entender bien lo que sucedía, Cyndaquill observó su entorno, y sin demasiados miramientos se acurrucó a dormir nuevamente.

Ya sin temor, Blushy se acercó a la cama y tocó al ratón, que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

— Bueno, al menos no es desconfiado — Dijo Alice, desconcertada con la peculiar situación

Procurando no sobresaltarlo, tomó de entre sus cosas el Pokédex y lo apuntó hacia la criatura.

— Cyndaquill, Pokémon ratón fuego. . . Es tranquilo y afable, pero si se ve en peligro expulsa llamas por su lomo

— Así que un tipo fuego, eso es bueno — Con un rápido movimiento lo regresó a la Honor Ball — Pero no nos conviene quemar el cuarto

Minutos después, cuando sus pertenencias estuvieron debidamente guardadas en el bolso, regresó a Flaafy y se acostó, pensando en sus altas expectativas para el día siguiente.

En una enorme estancia, cálidamente iluminada por múltiples faroles de cristal azul pendiendo del techo, un hombre sentado tras su escritorio metálico miraba fijamente a las dos personas frente a él, que evitaban mirarlo a los ojos, y se limitaban a escuchar, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

— Confío completamente en ustedes — Hizo oír su profunda y ronca voz — Esta misión es sencilla, pero esencial, no se confíen. . . ¿Soy claro?

— ¡Sí señor! — Respondieron ambos al unísono

— Bien, ahora vayan, les avisaré cuando deban proceder

* * *

Bueno, como siempre espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de la semana, y nada más por ahora, cuídense.

¡Besos!


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?. . . Bien, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (no fue mi intención la verdad) y creo que es bastante importante por algunas razones, que naturalmente no voy a exponer aquí arriba.

Juzguen por sí mismos y como siempre espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9:**_

_**Errores y aciertos**_

El día comenzó tan brillante y cálido como el anterior. Mila se despertó cuando no pudo seguir soportando la luz del sol, pero de inmediato espabiló y se sintió frustrada de no haber previsto que se dormiría.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche; eran las nueve y media, no demasiado tarde realmente, en especial por su carencia de compromisos formales ese día. Se levantó casi de un salto, alarmando a un dormido Croc, que reaccionó rápidamente, pero al verse fuera de peligro regresó a su descanso.

Mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa para bañarse, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, seguido por la ya familiar voz de Alice. Algo irritada por la interrupción, la menor anunció de mala manera que se reunirían en el restaurante del hotel a desayunar.

Sorprendida por el tono de voz con que fue recibida, la joven suspiró mientras se dirigía al ascensor. La verdad, algo la había hecho presuponer que su protegida no era el tipo de persona que se levanta de buen humor.

El enorme y acogedor restaurante era a la vez simple y espléndido, con grandes ventanales hacia el parque. Durante la espera, Alice miró a su alrededor; muchas personas aún disfrutaban de su desayuno, pero claro, aquello no se parecía nada a las mañanas en la cafetería de un centro Pokémon.

En dichos lugares solía estar repleto de ruidosos entrenadores que comían como bestias (ella misma incluida), pero en ese salón se sentía la calma, el silencio y las conversaciones tranquilas de gente que era, en un gran porcentaje, de mediana edad.

La camarera ya había servido las galletas, el café y el té para cuando Mila hizo acto de presencia. Vestía de forma mucho más simple que antes, y su largo cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas; su cara presentaba a la perfección el estado de ánimo que solía tener nada más levantarse.

Ambas entrenadoras empezaron a comer mientras mantenían una charla de lo más trivial, enfocada sobre todo en cómo habían pasado la noche. Estando en ese tema, Alice le preguntó sobre el Cyndaquill que había recibido.

Tras pensarlo un poco, la chica comentó que su madre tenía cierto gusto por adquirir Pokémon poco comunes, pero siempre acababa regalándolos o intercambiándolos.

— Intentó que yo me quedara con esa cosa — Dijo tranquilamente, entre sorbos de té — Pero odio a los tipo fuego

— ¿Alguna razón en particular?

— No, pero suelen ser algo. . . impulsivos para mi gusto

— Realmente no creo que este sea muy impulsivo, no reaccionó cuando lo liberé por accidente

— De cualquier manera te lo regalo. . . tengo suficientes Pokémon a los que preparar para el escenario. . .

El siguiente tema en la charla fue el plan para ese día; irían al estadio donde se realizaban los concursos, y después de eso podrían ir al gimnasio. Cuando rememoraban las palabras del día anterior sobre lo duro que sería el desafío eléctrico, ambas cayeron en la cuenta de que estando ya en la ciudad podrían obtener información sobre la líder.

Cuando hubieron acabado de comer, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse, y tomaron unos minutos para hacer una rápida búsqueda con la E-Tab. Mila, que controlaba hábilmente el aparato, se mostró muy sorprendida al ver los resultados y le mostró la pantalla a su compañera sin decir palabra.

Hacía un par de años, la liga Pokémon había creado un apartado en su página web en el cual se subían vídeos tomados durante las batallas de gimnasio, siendo que solo los enfrentamientos más importantes llegaban a televisarse.

Aparentemente, la líder de Ciudad Lica tenía su propia página personal con el mismo propósito, aunque con el añadido de subir fotos e información sobre sí misma y su equipo. Lo impactante sobre ella era visible ni bien se accedía al sitio.

— Esto no puede ser — Comentó Alice sorprendida, sin dejar de observar una foto — Es solo una niña

— Bueno, tiene trece años, en realidad debe ser un prodigio

— Supongo que sí, pero. . .¿Cómo para tener un gimnasio?

Siguieron mirando los datos. La niña en las imágenes era menuda, de cabello y ojos púrpura, vistiendo un curioso atuendo amarillo. Junto a ella posaba una pequeña criatura del mismo color, con enormes orejas puntiagudas y mejillas rosadas.

Mila hizo un breve comentario sobre lo buena que debía ser como para entrenar un Pichu, Pokémon conocido por lo inestable de sus poderes. Aún si tenía los hechos enfrente, Alice simplemente no podía concebir que su primer enuentro en un gimnasio fuera contra una niña.

Unos minutos después salieron finalmente. Gracias al Pokénav, pudieron ubicar el estadio, que de cualquier manera sería fácil de ver, por su inmensidad. El lugar tenía forma de iglú y un techo de vitral gigante en diversos colores, siguiendo un patrón floral.

Por dentro parecía aún más amplio, y al estar celebrándose un concurso en ese momento, la recepción estaba desierta salvo por un par de empleadas. Los datos de Mila fueron corroborados y en segundos le entregaron un pase de concursos, así como un estuche de listones, seis cápsulas de cristal y algunos adornos para las mismas.

Antes de partir, el dúo se entretuvo mirando en los monitores la segunda ronda del evento. Un Machoke intentaba desesperadamente acertar golpes y patadas a un Sudowoodo, que esquivaba cada ataque con la gracia de un bailarín.

Una caminata por la ciudad después, se las arreglaron para llegar al gimnasio Pokémon. Tenía tres pisos, y al igual que el anterior edificio, era una obra de arte; Completamente de cristal, con un esqueleto de acero negro.

Ni bien cruzaron las puertas, el panorama las sorprendió. Era, a todas luces, un centro recreativo para adolescentes lleno hasta el tope, con luces de colores, videojuegos, música electrónica e incluso una barra con cantinero.

Al principio pensaron estar en el lugar incorrecto, aunque el título de gimnasio estuviese en la fachada. Consultaron a un guardia de seguridad, hablando a los gritos por encima de la música, y él les indicó que subieran al piso de arriba.

Mientras a Alice le era casi indiferente el ruidoso entorno, Mila parecía estar más que molesta y rechinaba sus dientes a la vez que atravesaban el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras. Algunos chicos repararon en su presencia, pero rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo sin darles mucha importancia.

La segunda planta se veía más amplia por la ausencia de mobiliario, ya que estaba destinada a ser el gimnasio propiamente dicho. Con suelo metálico y amplias graderías del mismo material, el sitio aparentemente carecía de un campo de batalla regular.

Una única persona estaba en las gradas, por lo visto sin notar a las recién llegadas. Segundos después sin embargo, levantó la mirada del libro que le entretenía y sin mostrar más emoción que una leve sorpresa, se apresuró a bajar y reunirse con ellas.

Cuando pudieron verlo de cerca, repararon en su destacable altura. Era un poco mayor que Alice, aunque su largo cabello parcialmente teñido de azul, varias perforaciones faciales e incluso ojos delineados le hacían parecer un adolescente mucho menor.

Saludó amablemente a sus visitantes, aunque no sonreía en ningún momento. Se presentó como Vince, lugarteniente y principal administrador del gimnasio.

— ¿Administrador? — Cuestionó Mila — ¿Te refieres al antro para mocosos de ahí abajo?

Por un momento, Alice sintió cierto temor de que la lengua desatada que su protegida mostraba casi en cada oportunidad molestase a aquel tipo tan serio. Él sin embargo no pareció reaccionar al comentario, y respondió tras asentir con la cabeza.

— Sí, es una de mis responsabilidades. . . pero en fin, ¿Están aquí para retarnos?

— Sí, yo soy la retadora, Alice Koff. . .pero quisiera entender todo este asunto del sublíder primero, sin no te importa

— ¿Por Qué? — Preguntó con cierta dureza — ¿No te quedó claro en la academia?

— De hecho vengo de Sinnoh, así que no, no me quedó claro

— Ah. . . lo siento, supongo que ese es otro de mis deberes. . .

Con cierto desgano, Vince repasó las normas generales del desafío. Era en esencia muy simple; el retador debía vencer siempre al sublíder antes que al titular, a no ser que este último estuviese ausente, caso en el que el lugarteniente se volvería temporalmente la cabeza oficial del gimnasio.

Destacó que la ausencia debía ser prolongada. En ese momento la líder de Ciudad Lica no estaba en su puesto, pero era seguro que regresaría en unas horas.

— O sea. . . que en este caso debo pelear contra ambos, ¿No? — Dijo Alice tras la explicación

— Exacto. . .de hecho son pocas las probabilidades de que un líder no esté presente salvo. . . casos puntuales. . .

— ¿Van a luchar o no? — Intervino Mila, harta de la interminable lección

— Creo que estamos listos — Declaró Vince, para luego señalar con el brazo una zona alejada — Colócate por allá mientras preparo el campo

Sin entender muy bien a qué venía la última parte, el dúo se separó. Mientras que Mila se acomodaba en la primera fila de las vacías gradas, Alice caminó por el lugar hasta encontras un rectángulo blanco en el suelo, donde supuso debía pararse el retador.

Unos segundos después, un hombre vestido con un uniforme deportivo amarillo entró a la sala, portando en cada mano un banderín, de colores rojo y verde. Se colocó en un punto medio del campo, a unos metros de ella.

Por un momento la rubia se distrajo con la entrada del árbitro, preguntándose si Buck se había visto alguna vez tan profesional y serio. Un fuerte sonido la hizo espabilar, ya que ante la activación de una gran palanca en la pared por parte de Vince, el suelo de metal frente a ella se dividió como una compuerta.

La gran zona revelada bajo el piso era en efecto, un campo de batalla común, solo de tierra, con un círculo blanco en el centro. El sistema daba a entender que en algún momento ese piso también servía para otro propósito, lo que considerando la gran cantidad de gente en la planta baja, no sería tan extraño.

— ¡Esta es una batalla oficial de gimnasio entre el lugarteniente y la retadora! — Se escuchó la fuerte voz del árbitro — ¡Ambos contendientes usarán dos Pokémon sin posibilidad de cambio!

— _¿Sólo dos?_ — Pensó Alice, extrañada, ya que se esperaba una batalla más extensa

Sin decir palabra alguna, Vince sacó una Pokébola de su cinturón y la arrojó al aire con gracia. El resplandor blanco reveló a un ser cuadrúpedo, de piel negra y rayas blancas; Blitzle estiró su cuerpo liberando algunas chispas azules, a la vez que sus grandes y dulces ojos se fijaban en el oponente.

No era un Pokémon muy amenazante a primera vista, pero el hecho de tener a Blushy en su equipo era para Alice un recordatorio de que las apariencias realmente podían engañar. Sin demora, ella sacó también a su criatura, en este caso Jill, que se materializó con su postura de combate lista.

Ni bien se anunció el inicio de la pelea, el cuerpo de la cebra desapareció por un instante. Bajo la tranquila orden de su entrenador, el Pokémon eléctrico se lanzó en un Ataque Rápido, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca.

— ¡Esquí. . .! — Las palabras de la entrenadora se vieron interrumpidas por el fuerte y directo golpe

Zigzagoon no tuvo tiempo de moverse y tras un duro impacto rodó por el suelo, quedando en el límite del campo. Mientras se ponía en pie, observó como su oponente permanecía en su sitio, con su cuerpo entero envuelto en chispas y su crin emitiendo un fuerte fulgor azul.

Aunque el ataque era reconocible como Carga, Alice no podía creer lo rápido y efectivo que resultaba el movimiento en Blitzle, cuando Flaafy se había visto en serias dificultades para lograr una acumulación de estática notablemente menor.

Sin perder más tiempo, y sabiendo que era imperativo interrumpir la Carga, ordenó a Jill acercarse y usar Ataque arena. Recuperada de su caída, la veloz Zigzagoon emprendió una corta carrera, y mientras estaba a una distancia prudencial, usó sus garras para levantar la tierra del campo.

El esfuerzo funcionó, ya que la cebra quedó cegada y en su desesperación comenzó a emitir leves descargas a su alrededor, que Jill esquivaba de milagro, gracias a su particular forma de moverse.

— ¡Ahora Golpe Cabeza! — Gritó la rubia, sabiendo el riesgo que corría

Recibiendo parte de los ataques que rodeaban al enemigo, el mapache finalmente logró abrirse paso y con un gran salto impactó a Blitzle con su cabeza, logrando que cayera de lado, pero se levantó inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! — Exclamó Vince a su Pokémon — ¡Contrólate, es solo algo de arena!

Bajando las orejas en señal de disculpa, el Pokémon eléctrico consiguió abrir los ojos y ver a una agitada Zigzagoon, que no tuvo tiempo de recobrar su aliento.

— Acaba con ella de una vez — Sentenció el lugarteniente, notablemente más calmado — Onda Voltio, ahora

— ¡Jill, corre! — Fue la única indicación que Alice atinó a dar cuando escuchó aquellas palabras

Con su puntiaguda crin ahora brillando con un tono amarillo claro, el cuadrúpedo ser agachó la cabeza y de ella salió un gran rayo. La potencia aportada por Carga daba al ataque una fuerza y alcance superior; aunque Jill se las arregló para evadiro las primeras dos veces, al tercer intento su velocidad no fue suficiente y la onda la alcanzó directamente.

Dando un último chillido, Zigzagoon cerró sus ojos y cayó. Mila, desde su sitio como espectadora estaba asombrada; suponía que una batalla de gimnasio sería dura, pero no imaginó que su protectora empezara con tan mal pie.

— ¡Zigzagoon no puede continuar! — Habló nuevamente el juez — ¡La primera ronda es para el lugarteniente del gimnasio!

Alice se sentía como si le hubiesen echado un baldazo de agua fría. Esperaba con ansias aquel primer desafío desde hacía años, pero con solo ver el estado casi intacto de Blitze, entendió que aún Rusher, miembro más fuerte de su equipo, probablemente no podría hacer frente a ambos Pokémon por sí solo.

Mientras Vince esperaba pacientemente, observó como la retadora, en lugar de sacar a su segundo combatiente, levantó su brazo derecho, mientras apartaba la mirada.

— ¡Me rindo! — Gritó segundos después, cortando el silencio y tomando a los presentes por sorpresa

El gesto de levantar un brazo para detener un combate no era tan conocido fuera de Sinnoh y Hoenn, pero el árbitro lo entendió aún antes de las palabras, y tras una rápida mirada al sublíder, levantó el banderín del lado de éste.

— ¡La retadora se ha rendido, el ganador es el lugarteniente Vincent!

Ambos entrenadores se acercaron al centro del campo, y con un poco de esfuerzo, Alice pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras explicaba su repentino abandono.

— Lamento que perdieras tu tiempo, pero ahora veo que nos hace falta más entrenamiento

— ¿Estás segura de abandonar?

— Sí, mi Tauros es fuerte, pero creo que debo equilibrar a mi equipo si quiero tener oportunidad contra la líder

Vince sonrió al escuchar esas palabras; admitió que por lo observado, el nivel de Zigzagoon era muy bajo como para usarlo en un gimnasio. Tras desearle suerte con su entrenamiento, se despidieron de forma amistosa, sabiendo que volverían a enfrentarse en breve.

Pese a haber escuchado la conversación, Mila estaba aún incrédula de que su compañera hubiese renunciado a su primera batalla oficial tan inesperadamente. La mayor, por su parte, se mostraba tranquila sobre su decisión, aunque algo avergonzada por no haberle dedicado más tiempo al entrenamiento.

Mientras Jill se recuperaba en el Centro Pokémon, las dos entrenadoras pasaron el resto del día en el parque, haciendo que sus criaturas pelearan entre ellas o esquivaran ataques una y otra vez. Aunque Cyndaquill era perezoso y le costaba un poco seguir órdenes, rápidamente aprendió las nociones básicas del combate.

Caía ya la noche, y cada ser de ambos equipos había dado todo de sí hasta no poder más. Cuando la enfermera entregó a Alice la Pokébola con su Zigzagoon, ella le liberó y, agachándose para quedar a su altura, le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido antes.

Jill respondió con un alegre sonido, a la vez que movía su cola.

— No te preocupes, la próxima vez vamos a estar preparadas — Le dijo al Pokémon antes de regresarle

Antes de volver al hotel, se encargaron de hacer algunas videollamadas. Aunque molesta por no haber sido contactada antes, Corine exhibía su típica emoción y preguntó por cada pequeño detalle, centrándose en el concurso del día siguiente.

— ¡No te vayas a poner nerviosa, Mimmy! — Exclamaba con una expresión de sincero cariño — Sé que lo vas a hacer bien, como en tu primera obra de teatro, ¿Te acuerdas?

La mujer apenas tuvo unos segundos para despedirse antes de que su hija cortase violentamente la comunicación, con sus mejillas rojas y sin querer voltear a ver la sonrisa apenas disimulada de su acompañante.

— Muy bien. . . es mi turno de llamar — Dijo finalmente Alice

Marcó de memoria el número de sus padres. El rostro que vio al establecerse la conexión era de un hombre, con una expresión de cansancio en sus ojos azules y una descuidada barba incipiente. Naturalmente su cara cambió por completo al ver que quien llamaba era la hija con la que más costaba hacer contacto.

Hacía casi un mes desde la última conexión con su familia, ya que el comunicador del rancho Koff, que era uno de los primeros modelos, se había estropeado tiempo atrás, lo que implicaba tener que viajar hasta un Centro Pokémon o pedir a algún vecino usar el suyo.

El hombre no cabía en sí de la emoción cuando se enteró de que Alice era por fin una entrenadora oficial, y tras pegar un par de gritos, el resto de la familia se apersonó frente al aparato. Sus dos hermanos pequeños, su madre e incluso el Herdier de la familia la saludaron y la bombardearon con todo tipo de preguntas.

Aunque al principio todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la breve explicación de su trabajo como guardaespaldas, ni bien la joven les presentó a Mila, parecieron estar de acuerdo con la situación, y si bien los pequeños rogaban ver a los Pokémon de su hermana, ésta simplemente comenzó a despedirse, alegando que la llamada a larga distancia le costaría una fortuna.

— Vaya familia ruidosa tienes — Comentó la adolescente ni bien finalizó la conexión

— Sí, a veces de veras los extrañaba estando sola. . . — Alice se levantó y emprendió un lento andar — Bien, vamos Mimmy, tienes que descansar para mañana

Respirando con fuerza mientras luchaba contra su impulso de responder, Mila se limitó a seguirla en silencio, con un paso rápido y fuerte que gracias al tacón de sus botas, nadie podía ignorar.

* * *

Muy bien, antes de retirarme hasta el próximo martes, quisiera hacer dos aclaraciones importantes que se refieren a detalles técnicos. Por estar este fic ambientado en un entorno relativamente realista (amén del obvio realismo mágico) hay ciertas normas de los videojuegos que simplemente no puedo acatar al pie de la letra.

En este capítulo hay dos ejemplos: el primero es con el ataque Carga, que en los juegos únicamente potencia un ataque eléctrico usado en el turno siguiente. En esta historia sin embargo flexibilicé esa regla, haciendo que sea un potenciador en general por el resto del combate.

Luego, Onda Voltio, como otros ataques (por ejemplo As Aéreo) en los juegos es imposible de esquivar, e incluso hay quienes reclaman al anime por mostrar lo contrario, pero en mi fic, a no ser que se usara algún recurso como el movimiento Fijar Blanco, los ataques ineludibles son algo que no pienso respetar.

Espero entiendan estos detalles, aunque claro estarían en su derecho de no hacerlo también.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer, ¡Besos!


	11. Capítulo 10

Hola, feliz martes a todos. Bien, por fin cumplo uno de mis objetivos desde que conozco fanfiction: incluir un concurso Pokémon en una historia. Seguramente tenga errores que corregiré en el futuro, pero de momento, estoy realmente feliz con lo que logré.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10:**_

_**Un pie en el escenario**_

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, pero en el estadio ya se sentía una fuerte actividad. Ese día comenzaba el primer concurso para principiantes de la temporada, un evento que atraía a curiosos, lugareños y entendidos por las jóvenes promesas que debutaban en el escenario.

Siendo un evento de novatos, se llevaba a cabo exclusivamente por las mañanas, a diferencia de los concursos regulares, cuyo horario tendía a variar. El vestuario de mujeres estaba a tope, ya que la mayoría de los participantes eran chicas de entre diez y trece años.

Alice estaba sentada en una banca al final del pasillo, tratando de quedarse al margen de las entusiasmadas muchachas, que preparaban los últimos detalles en sus increíbles atuendos. Había un ejemplo de cada estilo que se pudiera imaginar, y realmente parecía que se dirigían a una fiesta o concurso de belleza.

Ella observaba con interés el entusiasmo que se veía en cada rostro maquillado. Llevando la mirada hacia un sector algo apartado del vestuario pudo ver como Mila ignoraba el bullicio a su alrededor, centrándose en sus complejos preparativos.

No era de extrañar sabiendo cómo era la chica, aunque cada cierto tiempo lanzaba una mirada de reojo a sus oponentes, molesta por el ruido que hacían. Un fugaz sentimiento de pena invadió a la mayor, pensando en lo difícil que resultaba a su protegida integrarse y empatizar con ellas.

Una de las encargadas se asomó a la puerta y con un grito anunció que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para el inicio del concurso.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a la chica, Alice decidió ir a ocupar su lugar en las gradas, a la espera del comienzo. Mila apenas notó su ausencia, ya que los pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza y un fuerte dolor de estómago le dificultaban concentrarse.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, en un intento por calmar sus traicioneros nervios. Aunque sus manos sudaban y temblaban, pudo terminar de arreglar su cabello, para luego mirarse al espejo.

A diferencia del resto de las jóvenes allí presentes, ella había tratado de no verbalizar o demostrar su emoción, en un intento de ocultar cualquier debilidad. Sabía que no era la primera en actuar, pero aún así prefirió ir saliendo de aquel lugar que se le hacía tan estrecho.

Para cuando la presentadora del concurso salió a la arena, el inmenso graderío estaba apenas ocupado. Aún si la asistencia a ese tipo de eventos era decente, mucha gente tendía a subestimar el nivel de las actuaciones.

La presentadora era una despampanante morena de cabello oscuro ridículamente largo y ojos color miel. Su vestimenta, al igual que su maquillaje, mostraban una arriesgada combinación de colores fluorescentes.

Con gran efusividad habló a la audiencia, la cual enloqueció nada más oír su aguda voz cantarina. Se introdujo a sí misma con el nombre de Vania, agradeció la asistencia y procedió a nombrar a los jueces.

Siendo una suerte de tradición, una enfermera del Centro Pokémon local estaba en el panel, saludando tímidamente al ser mencionada. El siguiente fue un delegado de la compañía de internet, que si bien se veía más cómodo frente a la gente, contó con una aclamación bastante menor.

— Y ahora, por si se lo están preguntando. . . — Continuó Vania, con una particular entonación, como si cantara las palabras — Tenemos a la jueza estrella de Ciudad Lica. . . ¡Mary, la princesa virtual!

La repentina exaltación de los presentes sobresaltó a Alice, haciéndola mirar a su alrededor por un momento. Cuando su vista volvió al frente, pudo observar como por el portal que debían atravesar los concursantes, se veía la entrada de una figura.

Aún si hubiera habido alguien en las últimas filas, podrían haber visto con claridad el llamativo atuendo de la joven que desfilaba por la arena, saludando y arrojando besos a las gradas. Básicamente llevaba un canguro amarillo con la capucha puesta, y de ella salían dos puntiagudas orejas de terminación negra.

Al llegar con la presentadora, la saludó y se descubrió la cabeza, mostrando su cabello platinado, y liberando a la criatura oculta bajo la capa, que resultaba ser una pequeña Pikachu. El Pokémon se acomodó en el hombro de su entrenadora mientras ella se dirigía a su asiento.

En silencio, Alice observaba a la recién llegada con estupefacción. Era en esencia la niña que había visto en internet el día anterior, aunque su color de ojos y cabello distaba bastante del púrpura antes apreciado.

Suponiendo que fuera ella, verla en persona solo hacía acrecentar las dudas sobre su capacidad. No parecía, a su criterio, una líder de gimnasio oficial sino solo una belleza glorificada.

Finalmente el concurso dio inicio. Las primeras actuaciones fueron interesantes, entre ellas un Totodile que combinaba Poder Oculto con Cola Férrea, una Sentret que bailaba envuelta en el brillo de Profecía y un Bellsprout que hacía impresionantes formas con su Látigo Cepa.

La competencia sin dudas era fuerte, y los jueces se veían más impresionados con cada participante. El joven delegado parecía ser el más exigente de los tres, ya que hasta la tercera actuación su nota no llegó a siete.

Mary, en el otro extremo, se mostraba notablemente complacida con casi cada espectáculo, habiendo otorgado dos puntuaciones perfectas antes de llegar al sexto concursante. Vania estaba aún más exaltada, describiendo el más mínimo detalle de cada movimiento con su curioso acento.

Desde el pasillo que daba a la arena, Mila observaba cuidadosamente, sabiendo que era la siguiente. Su momento se acercaba y no podía sino repetir mentalmente las indicaciones que daría; llevaba mucho tiempo practicando su primera rutina, y confiaba completamente en su fiel compañero.

Un escalofrío la sacudió cuando vio a una chica salir del escenario, entre aplausos y gritos. La presentadora finalmente anunció el nombre de quien actuaría a continuación, cometiendo un error a la hora de pronunciar el poco común apellido.

Con una mueca de frustración, y el corazón latiendo con una fuerza increíble, la joven empezó a andar, saliendo por fin a la luz del día filtrada por el colorido techo. Naturalmente el público la recibió con fuerza, en parte gracias a su elaborado atuendo.

La amplia falda de blancos volados se sacudía lentamente con cada paso, y el abundante maquillaje oscuro en torno a sus ojos le daba un aspecto misterioso que incluso disimulaba el hecho de que no sonriera para nada.

Aún estando en un asiento cercano, Alice se impresionó por el aspecto de su protegida. Ese estilo le parecía un poco excesivo, pero de alguna manera se ajustaba a la personalidad fría y altiva de la adolescente.

Tras llegar a su sitio, Mila levantó su mano, arrojando por fin la Pokebóla que había estado apretando con fuerza, en un intento de calmar sus nervios. El objeto se abrió, liberando una gran nube de humo blanco, gracias al sello utilizado.

La figura de Croc, envuelta en su característico brillo, apareció en el aire, disipando el humo con un rápido giro sobre sí mismo. Ni bien tocó el suelo con una pata, el grito de su entrenadora lo puso alerta, y comenzó a correr por el campo, dejando tras de sí una gran cortina de arena que levantaba con sus oscuras garras.

La magnitud del Ataque Arena causó buena impresión en los hasta entonces inexpresivos jueces. Notando esto, la entrenadora gritó una nueva orden, tras la cual su Pokémon pegó un gran salto. Un imponente torrente de arena salió del suelo, impulsándole antes de que cayera, y esto se repitió varias veces, con Sandile dando ágiles volteretas mientras pasaba de uno a otro.

— Ahora, el gran final. . . — Murmuró Mila con emoción — ¡Croc, usa Buena Baza!

Tan pronto como volvió a impulsarse en el aire, con más fuerza que antes, el pequeño cocodrilo encorvó su cuerpo, a la vez que un aura oscura lo envolvía. Una vez en el punto más alto, se estiró, dispersando la energía del ataque.

La combinación de la fina arena con la oscuridad del movimiento siniestro en torno al Pokémon causó que la concurrencia una vez más estallara en aplausos. Sandile aterrizó en los brazos de su entrenadora, quien casi cayó por el peso, pero logró incorporarse rápida y disimuladamente.

Las puntuaciones de los jueces fueron muy buenas, con un ocho tanto por parte de la enfermera como del joven. Mary sin embargo, le otorgó una de sus incontables notas perfectas, aunque siendo que casi cada coordinador había obtenido una, aquello no era motivo de optimismo.

Sintiendo las piernas débiles, Mila se retiró con su caminar rápido, tras una breve reverencia al público. Aún llevaba a Croc en sus brazos, y ni bien llegaron al pasillo, lo felicitó con un tono más relajado, a lo que él respondió con un gesto de orgullo.

Cuando fue a la recepción a esperar por los resultados, se encontró con Alice, que con su típica sonrisa le congratuló, especialmente sabiendo lo difícil que había sido para el Sandile dominar Buena Baza el día anterior.

Como cabría esperar, la menor no correspondió con entusiasmo al halago, restándole importancia al asunto. Pasó cerca de una hora, entre las actuaciones restantes y el análisis de los jueces, pero finalmente se dispusieron los resultados de la primera ronda en una gran pantalla.

Los nombres de quienes habían pasado fueron apareciendo por orden de puntaje, para desesperación de todos. Algunos de los jóvenes incluso daban exclamaciones de alegría al ver sus rostros en el selecto grupo ocho coordinadores.

Aunque como todos estaba nerviosa, Mila se repetía a sí misma que por su actuación no podía haber sido eliminada. Al fin lo vio; era la quinta clasificada, lo que le causó una indignación mayor que su alivio, y el hecho de que su apellido estuviese mal escrito no ayudó en nada.

— ¡Es Delauge!, ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?! — Protestaba una vez fuera del recinto

— Bueno, lo importante es que pasaste, ¿No? — Intentaba calmarla su protectora

— Claro que pasé, ¡Pero este trato es inaceptable!

Pasaron un rato en el parque, ya que la segunda ronda no empezaría hasta una hora después. Mientras los Pokémon de Alice volvían a su riguroso entrenamiento, Mila dio un largo discurso a Tara, su Taillow, y el elegido para afrontar las batallas del concurso.

El ave había mostrado ser no solo fuerte, sino un combatiente más que entusiasta. Todo el esfuerzo del día anterior se había enfocado en cambiar su estilo de combate salvaje e impulsivo por uno más grácil y vistoso.

Sin embargo, el Pokémon era bastante rebelde y ambas jóvenes sabían que era una elección arriesgada, pero Mila parecía tenerle suficiente fe.

— Recuerda. . . — Prosiguió con su instrucción — No se trata solo de ganar, debes verte bien o perderemos puntos. . . así que nada de arrebatos, ¿Entendiste?

Taillow asintió, aunque su mirada y postura dejaban entrever que aquello le resultaba tedioso. Una breve práctica de vuelo y ataques mostró que en efecto sabía como moverse con elegancia, incluso dando giros con sus alas cerradas.

Por otro lado, el resto de los Pokémon se veían afectados por el inconveniente de Jill, que al menor impactrueno que Blushy usara contra ella, se veía incapaz de moverse por el miedo. Aparentemente, la batalla en el gimnasio le había causado pánico por los movimientos eléctricos.

Entendiendo la reacción de su Zigzagoon, Alice intentaba que no se desanimara, incentivándola a entrenar con Rusher o Hynora, el Cyndaquil. La hora de espera pasó muy rápido para ambas, y tras guardar a sus compañeros, emprendieron su camino de nuevo al estadio.

Había en el lugar un poco menos de gente, debido a la ausencia de quienes acompañaban a los descalificados. Los combates se sucedieron con rapidez, más que nada debido al límite de tiempo de diez minutos.

El dueño del Totodile, siendo su nombre Alexander Guitz, se abrió paso derrotando a un Sunkern y a una Marill con su Tyrogue, y por ende clasificándose en la final. En la otra línea, Mila ganó fácilmente a un Wooper y un Aipom, aunque en ambos combates salió victoriosa por debilitar a su oponente, ya que si el tiempo se hubiese terminado, cualquiera de ellos la hubiera vencido por puntaje.

Este hecho la atemorizaba, porque si bien tendrían ventaja de tipos en la final, su oponente no era débil ni mucho menos, y además sabía como sacar lo mejor de sus movimientos para ganar puntos. Una vez su Pokémon fue curado para el combate, se tomó unos minutos para recordarle lo importante que era la apariencia en los concursos, con un tono bastante más frío que antes.

Finalmente llegó el llamado para ambos coordinadores, y su aparición desató la mayor avalancha de aplausos hasta ese momento.

— ¡Estamos en la recta final, compañeros! — Anunció Vania, sintiendo la emoción de la gente — ¡Dos de los novatos más prometedores lucharán por el preciado premio del día!

Mientras decía la última frase, levantó su mano para mostrar un pequeño listón. El broche dorado en el centro tenía forma de rayo y la cinta era de color púrpura, con algunos detalles amarillos. Hubo todo tipo de exclamaciones ante la visión del preciado símbolo.

— _Guau, espero que mi medalla sea así de bonita_ — Pensó Alice con una sonrisa —_ La apariencia es todo por aquí. . . _

Desde su puesto, Mila cruzó su mirada con la de Alexander. El joven, de ojos claros, a juego con su elegante y brillante traje, portaba una expresión tranquila y alegre; le sonrió a su oponente, pero ella simplemente hizo una mueca, para luego apartar la mirada.

Aún desde cierta distancia, la rubia pudo apreciar lo diferentes que se veían ambos chicos, desde sus atuendos, hasta sus expresiones.

Al grito de la presentadora, los contendientes lanzaron sus Pokébolas. Tyrogue apareció entre un montón de estrellas doradas, dando un rítmico giro de baile al caer al piso. Por otro lado, Tara salió agitando sus alas con fuerza, entre una nube de confeti rojo.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, y ninguno de los entrenadores perdió un solo segundo. Con las primeras indicaciones dadas, Taillow se lanzó en un Ataque Rápido, que fue recibido directamente por el Pokémon luchador, e inmediatamente respondido con un fuerte golpe por parte de éste.

Sorpresa fue el movimiento que le costó algunos puntos a Mila, y mandó al ave varios metros en el aire. Cuando Tara pudo recuperar su movilidad, una advertencia de su entrenadora le hizo esquivar con un giro el puño del Tyrogue, que resplandecía de un color naranja.

— ¡Ataque ala, ya! — Exclamó la joven, haciendo inconscientes gestos con las manos

— ¡Esquiva y usa Golpe Roca! — Fue la respuesta de su rival

La veloz golondrina se lanzó en picada, con sus alas envueltas de un brillo blanco. El ataque fue fácilmente evadido con un salto, sin embargo, y contrarrestado con un nuevo Golpe Roca, que dio de lleno en el lomo de Taillow, mandándolo al suelo.

El nuevo descenso de puntos fue mayor, habiendo pasado apenas dos minutos. Una seguidilla de ataques como Picotazo y Ataque Ala fueron esquivados, una vez tras otra, y respondidos con poderosos ataques físicos, hasta que Taillow acabo nuevamente en el suelo, intentando levantarse rápido.

No habiendo logrado encadenar dos golpes a la mitad del tiempo, Mila comenzó a desesperarse; no podía perder habiendo llegado tan lejos en su primer intento. Con la respiración agitada, concluyó que debería recurrir a su as bajo la manga.

Dio un grito a su Pokémon, que se incorporó con dificultad y alzó el vuelo a tiempo para evadir un Placaje de Tyrogue. Aguantando el dolor por los ataques de antes, Taillow subió hasta dónde los reflectores se lo permitían.

Todos observaron el ascenso en silencio, incluyendo a Vania, quien hasta entonces no se había cansado de comentar ingeniosamente cada intercambio de ataques. Aunque algo preocupada por el ritmo de la batalla, Alice sonrió al observar el fuerte resplandor blanco que envolvía al ave.

El día anterior habían inventado una combinación de Foco Energía y Ataque Ala, pero cada vez que lo probaban, el repentino incremento en la energía de Tara causaba imposibilidad al maniobrar, y acababa estampado contra el suelo.

Las dos últimas pruebas, sin embargo, habían resultado en una única posibilidad de golpe, tras la cual Taillow pudo detenerse en seco y evitar la caída. Lo arriesgado del movimiento resaltaba que tan desesperada estaba Mila por ganar, lo que la preocupaba bastante.

—_ Si Tara golpea el suelo perderemos todos los puntos_ — Se torturaba la chica, mientras miraba fijamente el destello en que se había convertido su compañero — _¡Tenemos que debilitarlo!_

El vuelo en picada de la resplandeciente golondrina, que dejaba tras de sí dos estelas blancas, era errático e impredecible. Quieto en su posición, Tyrogue se preparaba para esquivar aquel vistoso ataque.

Ante la expectativa de todos, Taillow finalmente llegó a su rival, que nuevamente pudo hacerse a un lado, recibiendo un leve impacto por la punta de un ala. Viendo que había fallado, el ave comenzó a perder la estabilidad en su vuelo.

— ¡Tara, elévate ya! — Mila gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada

— ¡Poder Oculto! — Ordenó Alexander, casi interrumpiéndola

Justo antes de salirse del campo y chocar contra un muro, Tara reaccionó a la voz de su entrenadora, recuperando su anterior confianza. Con un imponente batir de sus alas, cambió su dirección, volando hacia arriba, aún con Foco Energía en acción.

Los negros labios de la chica se extendieron en una sonrisa de alivio. Pudo observar el cambio de actitud de su Pokémon, que ahora se movía sin intentar dar una buena impresión, dejando en claro que su objetivo era vencer.

Parándose de puntillas, Tyrogue comenzó a girar rápidamente, liberando pequeñas esferas brillantes de color morado en todas direcciones. En su ahora controlado vuelo, Taillow esquivó con velocidad cada proyectil que se le acercaba, dirigiéndose directamente a su enemigo.

Ante la voz de Alexander, el pequeño luchador dejó de girar, pero debió apoyarse sobre su mano unos segundos antes de moverse, debido al mareo. Ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que el ave asestara de una vez su Ataque Ala, arrastrándolo unos metros atrás.

Antes de poder siquiera incorporarse del todo, Tyrogue recibió otro ataque, esta vez un feroz Picotazo en el pecho, que lo dejó tendido a los pies de su dueño. Mientras observaba a su Pokémon acercarse a ella, Mila miró la pantalla; le habían descontado algunos puntos a Alexander, pero aún tenía un amplio margen de victoria.

Quedaban treinta segundos cuando, tras un último esfuerzo por seguir, el Pokémon del joven cayó definitivamente, declarándose su derrota. La gente volvió a aplaudir y gritar, a la vez que del techo caía una lluvia de confeti, y la pantalla mostraba el rostro de la ganadora, con su nombre debajo, aún mal escrito.

Emocionada como si ella misma hubiese participado, Alice aplaudió desde su lugar, tras haber dado un par de estridentes silbidos. En el centro de la euforia, Mila aún no podía creer que realmente había ganado, y vio con tristeza como Tara, exhausto por la fatiga de Foco Energía, caía desplomado frente a ella.

Después de agradecerle, lo guardó y se acercó a Vania, quien ante la mirada alegre de los tres jueces, le entregó el preciado listón. Mientras sostenía el hermoso objeto, la joven no pudo evitar ver que su oponente se le acercaba.

— Quiero decirle que fue una gran batalla, señorita — Dijo amablemente, extendiendo su mano

— Lo fue. . . — Tras dudarlo un momento, finalmente estrechó la mano — Honestamente, no quiero repetirlo nunca. . .

Alexander quedó notablemente sorprendido por la respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, ya que ella simplemente soltó su mano y se alejó caminando con su elegante paso, por la arena cubierta de coloridos papeles.

* * *

Bueno, realmente espero y les haya gustado. Esta vez no tengo comentarios que hacer, a no ser simplemente uno. . . ¡**Odio** las batallas con límite de tiempo!

¡Besos!


	12. Capítulo 11

Otro martes, otro capítulo. Mañana empiezo las clases, y aunque es una joda, no creo que afecte en nada mi ritmo de publicación por el momento (más que nada debido a que escribo el setenta por ciento del capítulo los lunes).

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11:**_

_**Revancha de alto voltaje**_

El día después del concurso fue duro para Mila. La tarde anterior había tenido una larga conversación con su madre, quien no se molestó en disimular un gran orgullo cuando vio el hermoso listón morado en manos de su pequeña.

Casi una hora de llamada, en la cual entraron temas varios como el viaje en general, el entrenamiento de ambas chicas y sus planes para el futuro, terminó para dar paso a una cena de celebración.

Salieron a comer a un pequeño bar tradicional, lejos del centro. A diferencia de su compañera, Alice realmente disfrutaba comiendo a reventar, y probando algunos tragos locales. Mila apenas tocó su cena, sino que aprovechó esa ocasión para criticar la poca consciencia de su protectora con respecto a la debida dieta.

Naturalmente la mayor se lo tomó a risa, mientras seguía comiendo. La noche transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, pero al despertar por la mañana, la adolescente se sintió profundamente adolorida.

Una fuerte molestia al respirar le indicó que probablemente las intensas emociones del día anterior estaban pasando factura a su débil cuerpo. Paralelamente, Tara no estaba mucho mejor; el pequeño ser, con sus músculos llevados al límite, debió quedarse en el Centro Pokémon por la noche, y se suponía estaría mejor para la tarde de aquel día.

Ese inconveniente no detuvo a la entrenadora de seguir con el fiero entrenamiento de su equipo, aunque fuera sentada en una banca del parque, gritando órdenes a sus criaturas. Se negó rotundamente cuando Alice quiso llevarla a ver a un médico, y le ordenó que no llamase a su madre.

Aunque accedió a regañadientes, la mayor no pudo resistir su impulso y notificó a su jefa al caer la noche, estando cada quien en su habitación. Como cabría esperar, la mención del malestar causó un importante cambio en la alegre voz de la mujer.

La primera orden terminante que Corine dio a su empleada fue la de llevar a Mila a atenderse, así tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza. Afortunadamente, dicho recurso no fue necesario, ya que ni bien intercambió unas palabras con su madre, la chica finalmente accedió.

En efecto no se trataba de nada grave, solo una secuela de la enfermedad que había sufrido años atrás. Aunque ella también estaba aliviada por la visita al médico, Mila se sintió traicionada por su compañera, y evitó hablarle durante casi un día.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron con la misma rutina: Dormir, comer y entrenar. Tara salió del Centro Pokémon tan fuerte y desafiante como siempre, incorporándose con gusto en las continuas batallas de práctica.

Mientras el equipo de Mila trataba de refinar sus movimientos y pulir un sinfín de rutinas planificadas por su entrenadora, los Pokémon de Alice se enfocaban en poder esquivar, resistir y contrarrestar los ataques eléctricos de Blushy.

Con el paso de los días, Jill fue superando lenta y tediosamente su terror a dichos ataques. Aunque tenía la opción de simplemente no usar a su Zigzagoon en la batalla, la joven entendió que para su Pokémon, tener una revancha contra Blitzle era una cuestión de honor.

— _Qué suerte_ — Pensaba observando el duro proceso de Zigzagoon recibiendo un Impactrueno tras otro — _Me tocan todas las bestias orgullosas. . ._

Al quinto día, el dúo finalmente regresó al gimnasio, que como en la anterior ocasión, estaba repleto de adolescentes en el primer piso. Sabiendo el camino, se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras, para llegar a aquel salón tan amplio y silencioso.

Vince estaba hablando con otro joven, pero al ver a su retadora, se despidió y acudió a atenderlas. La rutina de la vez anterior se repitió; el campo se abrió, el árbitro anunció las reglas, y ambos Pokémon fueron liberados al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los ojos de Blitzle reflejaban su usual tranquilidad antes de pelear, la expresión y postura de Jill daban a entender que aquello era importante para ella. Al igual que había sucedido antes, la cebra se movió primero con un feroz Ataque Rápido.

Gracias a su constantes entrenamientos, Zigzagoon pudo ver el ataque y esquivarlo con relativa facilidad. No se salvó sin embargo del movimiento que le siguió inmediatamente, para el cual varios rayos azules salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

El efecto de Onda Trueno dejó a Jill inmóvil por un momento, mientras su cuerpo chispeaba y se notaba su gran esfuerzo para moverse. Blitzle aprovechó esa oportunidad para usar Carga, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en pocos segundos.

Alice se sentía impotente de ver a su compañera así, e incluso pensó en regresarla a su Pokébola para salvarla del inminente remate. Eso sin embargo la dejaría en la misma situación que la vez anterior, además de que aún le quedaba una vía de escape.

— ¡Jill, abajo ya! — Gritó, al mismo tiempo que su rival ordenaba el uso de Onda Voltio

Incluso más fuerte que antes, el potente rayo dorado cegó momentáneamente a los presentes, mientras calcinaba un importante rango del campo. Ni bien la descarga se detuvo, entrenador y Pokémon vieron con sorpresa que el objetivo no solo no estaba debilitado, sino que había desaparecido.

Desde su asiento, Mila había visto con desagrado lo que pensó sería el fin del mapache en ese encuentro, pero esa idea se disipó ni bien oyó la voz de la mayor. Un par de días antes, habían hecho una visita al centro comercial de Lica, uno de los más grandes en la región.

Entre ropa, objetos para el viaje y demás compras menores, Alice había decidido gastarse entero un generoso adelanto de su paga, para conseguir un paquete con tres máquinas técnicas. Su objetivo, además de guardar las otras para uso futuro, era darle confianza a Jill con un nuevo movimiento.

Sumergida en sus recuerdos, la joven fue sorprendida al ver el tan esperado golpe. Un Blitzle paranoico por encontrar a su oponente fue golpeado con dureza por ésta, que de un impulso salió de la tierra. Aún estando en un segundo piso, el campo tenía una ligera profundidad para permitir justamente casos así.

Al golpe de Excavar le siguieron un Placaje y un Golpe Cabeza, valiéndose de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, al querer asestar un último ataque para luego retroceder, la parálisis de Zigzagoon le jugó una mala pasada, dejándola quieta, justo delante del enemigo.

Un nuevo Ataque Rápido, impreso de toda la furia que el Pokémon eléctrico sentía por el golpe a traición, envió a Jill varios metros hacia atrás.

— Nosotros también aprendimos algo nuevo — Dijo Vince, sonriente y tranquilo a pesar de todo — Muéstrales el poder de Nitrocarga, ¡ya!

Tras golpear una pata contra el suelo, Blitzle echó a correr a gran velocidad, y su cuerpo rápidamente adquirió un brillo dorado, que casi de inmediato pasó a ser fuego, cubriéndole el cuerpo por completo.

Convertido en una bola ígnea avanzó hacia el resentido oponente. Por orden de su entrenadora, y superando temporalmente la parálisis, Jill comenzó a huir de la cebra. La escena podía parecer incluso graciosa, pero en el momento en que no pudiera moverse, estaría perdida, y ambos combatientes lo sabían.

— _¿Pero en qué está pensando?_ — Se preguntaba el sublíder, tratando de adivinar la siguiente estrategia — _Vamos a ver si te queda otro as en la manga_

La irregular carrera de Zigzagoon era difícil de seguir mientras mantenía el ataque de fuego, pero gracias a su aumento de velocidad, la criatura eléctrica se acercaba cada vez más a impactarle.

— ¡Ahora, excava!

Con un gran salto, el mapache se introdujo en la tierra de forma vertiginosa. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, el entrenador ordenó a su Pokémon mantenerse en movimiento; aunque sus llamas se extinguieron a los pocos segundos, Blitzle no paró de correr, tratando de evitar ser blanco fácil del ataque subterráneo.

Pasaron unos momentos de moverse sin descanso, y la fatiga del ser eléctrico era evidente. Por fin comenzó a bajar su ritmo, a tiempo para ver por el rabillo del ojo un levantamiento en el suelo.

— ¡Salta, ya! — Exclamó Alice al ver aparecer a su criatura

— ¡Aléjate de ahí! — Fue la única orden de un desprevenido Vince

Jill no fue directo a golpear con Excavar, sino que se impulsó en el aire con fuerza, cayendo sobre el lomo del enemigo, con un fuerte Golpe Cabeza cerca de la nuca. Un lastimoso chillido de dolor escapó de la cebra, a la vez que su cuerpo entero se veía envuelto en una descarga azul.

Cuando el resplandor cesó, ambos entrenadores se sorprendieron con la escena. Blitzle estaba tendido sobre un costado, inconsciente, y sobré el se hallaba Zigzagoon, que parecía sonreír con satisfacción mientras trataba de mover su adolorido cuerpo.

Esa última descarga defensiva había sellado el destino de la cebra, ya que le hirió levemente a él también. El Pokémon fue regresado rápidamente, y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno.

— ¡Blitzle ya no puede continuar! — Anunció el réferi — ¡La primera ronda es para la retadora!

— Eso fue interesante — Dijo Vince con voz clara, asegurándose de que le oyera su oponente — Tu Zigzagoon mejoró bastante. . .

— Gracias. . . realmente ha sido un entrenamiento duro — Respondió Alice con una sonrisa, mientras regresaba a su cansada criatura

— Ahora podrás mostrármelo — Su voz, además de tranquilidad dejaba notar gran confianza, mientras tomaba la segunda esfera de su bolsillo

Ambas bestias salieron al mismo tiempo. Hynora estaba desorientado al principio, pero ver a su entrenadora lo calmó e inmediatamente asumió una posición algo relajada como para un combate. Por el otro lado, el Pokémon del sublíder era un pequeño felino azul, de grandes orejas redondeadas.

Antes de que el árbitro diera inicio a la batalla, Mila aprovechó y apuntó su Pokédex al recién aparecido ser.

— Shinx, el Pokémon Flash — Recitó el aparato — Genera electricidad con sus músculos y usa el brillo de su pelaje para evadir a sus enemigos

— _¿En serio?_ — Pensó la chica, extrañada — _¿Todos le temen a una batería cobarde con patas?_

Siguió mirando al gato eléctrico; estaba segura de que Alice barrería el piso con aquella criatura en un par de minutos. Llegó un punto en que no pudo descifrar si confiaba en su compañera o solo menospreciaba al enemigo.

De cualquier manera, ni bien el combate empezó oficialmente, la figura de Shinx desapareció, y antes de que Hynora pudiese siquiera encender el fuego de su lomo, un duro Placaje lo mandó al suelo.

Ambas jóvenes estaban impresionadas; habían oído las exageradas anécdotas de Jack, pero resultaban no ser más que descripciones acertadas. La velocidad de aquel ser hacía palidecer a la de Blitzle.

Con un gesto de superioridad, la criatura eléctrica volvió a donde su amo, moviendo lenta y ostentosamente su cola.

— Ella es Ginchiyo — Habló Vince, cruzándose de brazos — No hay otro Pokémon tan rápido en este gimnasio. . . yo que tú lo tendría en cuenta

— Gracias por el dato. . . — La joven ocultó pobremente su preocupación — ¡Ascuas, ahora!

Sin demora, Cyndaquil se incorporó y, a la vez que su espalda se encendía, de su hocico salieron numerosas brasas ardientes. La sonrisa burlona de la criatura eléctrica no desapareció mientras esquivaba el ataque, recibiendo apenas una minúscula quemadura en su cola.

No importaba cuantas oleadas de fuego fueran despedidas, ella simplemente las eludía con gracia, mediante saltos y volteretas dignos de un concurso. El entrenador observó ese espectáculo durante unos segundos, hasta que percibió cierto cansancio en el oponente.

— ¡Usa tu mirada en él, linda! — Fue su peculiar orden

Tras salvarse fácilmente de las ascuas, Shinx se acercó al enemigo y de un momento a otro, sus ojos adquirieron un gran brillo, aparentando ser más grandes de lo usual. Atontado por el efecto de Ojitos Tiernos, Cyndaquil fue presa fácil para la gata, que le clavó sus afilados dientes en el cuello.

Aún procesando la extraña estrategia, Alice ordenó a su criatura liberarse del agarre con Ascuas, pero siendo más rápida, Ginchiyo afirmó sus patas en el suelo, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza sin soltar al oponente y finalmente lo arrojó hacia un costado, donde quedó tirado unos segundos.

— Vamos, ¡Levántate Hynora! — Exclamó la joven, mientras el sublíder nuevamente aprovechaba una oportunidad de usar Carga

Con cierta ansiedad, Mila observó los lentos movimientos del ratón mientras se ponía en pie. Pensándolo un poco, le resultó gracioso que su protectora le hubiese dado un sermón sobre no abusar de los Pokémon tras el concurso, e inmediatamente después usara en un combate de gimnasio a un ser que jamás había estado en una batalla real.

Tras cargarse por completo de energía, y con su pelaje oscuro erizado, Shinx se envolvió en un resplandor azul, liberando una gran cantidad de finos rayos, que se unieron en uno, directo hacia Cyndaquil.

Chispa era el movimiento, que para sorpresa de todos los presentes (incluyendo a su propia entrenadora), Hynora evadió de un salto, recibiendo solo parte del daño. Ni bien el ataque cesó, y se encontró a salvo, el Pokémon de fuego comenzó a brillar en un incandescente color blanco.

Su forma cambió radicalmente, tanto en tamaño como en largo, y el resplandor disipado reveló un ser muy diferente. Quilava abrió sus ojos rojos por primera vez, levantó sus orejas y con un chillido encendió el fuego de su cabeza, que ardía con gran intensidad, al igual que las llamas de su cola.

Alice miró con gran sorpresa a su compañero, que le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos resplandecientes y llenos de energía.

— ¡Muy bien, Hynora! — Dijo finalmente la entrenadora, con una sonrisa — ¡Vamos con Pantalla Humo!

Mientras su oponente seguía algo conmocionada por la repentina evolución, una negra humareda colmó la mitad del campo a gran velocidad, dejando a los Pokémon invisibles. Aunque la aguda visión de Ginchiyo la ayudaba, el humo le causaba serias molestias para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ante una orden de su alarmado maestro, la criatura usó Chispa en varias direcciones, esperando atinarle al enemigo. Entre un ataque y otro pudo ver el leve brillo de las llamas, pero era tarde; una oleada de Ascuas liberadas a poca distancia la hirió seriamente.

El ataque de fuego era bastante más fuerte y rápido tras la metamorfosis, y después de varios impactos de los ígneos proyectiles, Shinx fue golpeada por un fuerte Ataque Rápido, que la hizo salir rodando por el campo, hasta ser visible nuevamente.

Ambos entrenadores esperaban con ansias la reacción de la gata, que permaneció en el suelo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras. Vince le ordenó levantarse, pero por varios segundos no hubo respuesta.

Justo cuando el árbitro levantaba su brazo para señalar el fin del combate, el mismo dio otro giro. Como había sucedido antes a Cyndaquil, el Pokémon eléctrico empezó a brillar y cambiar de forma.

La rubia y su compañero vieron con cierto miedo como el felino ser se mostraba, bastante más grande, con el rostro rodeado por un denso pelaje negro, y con su arrogante mirada aún más brillante.

— ¿Tú. . .sabías que eso pasaría? — Cuestionó Alice

— Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes — Respondió Vince con su tranquila y alegre expresión — Bien, supongo que esto aún no termina. . . ¿Te parece si reanudamos el combate?

— Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil. . . — Suspiró ella con una sonrisa de resignación

Las dos bestias regresaron frente a sus entrenadores. El humo se había dispersado casi por completo gracias al tamaño del lugar y sus múltiples ventanas. Los ojos rojos de Quilava se clavaron en los de su enemiga, y ambos pudieron ver en la expresión del otro un profundo afán por vencer.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, espero les guste.

**Comentario del día:** Particularmente no me gustan los tipo eléctrico, y escribir batallas que los incluyan me resulta trabajoso. Precisamente por eso me puse la fija de crear un gimnasio de dicho tipo, para retarme a mí misma.

¡Besos!


	13. Capítulo 12

Hola, ¿Qué tal?. . . Bueno, otro martes, otro capítulo. Este en particular es uno de esos que lees muchas veces antes de siquiera considerarlo hecho, porque por algún motivo, te resulta imperativo que no tenga absolutamente ningún punto flojo (no quiero decir que no sea exigente con todos, pero creo que se entiende).

En resumen, este capítulo viene torturándome desde hace días, y realmente espero que el resultado logrado sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12:**_

_**Problemas de conexión (parte 1)**_

Pasados unos segundos, que parecieron eternos tanto para los Pokémon como para sus dueños, el réferi por fin dio la señal para reanudar el combate. Ambas criaturas, sin siquiera esperar órdenes, se lanzaron en carrera hacia el otro.

La "cresta" y la cola de Hynora crecían por momentos mientras se movía, a la vez que Ginchiyo era esporádicamente cubierta por chispas azules, con la estrella de su cola resplandeciendo en el mismo tono.

Aunque el primer Ataque Rápido de Quilava impactó de lleno en Luxio, ella no fue a parar al suelo, sino que se mantuvo casi en su sitio extendiendo sus garras para frenar el golpe. Estando tan cerca, pudo responder con Chispa, causando serios daños al oponente, quien dio un fuerte chillido.

— ¡Pantalla Humo, ahora! — Fue la primera orden de Alice

Ni bien la descarga eléctrica cesó, el Pokémon ígneo sonrió mientras el fuego de su cuerpo se extinguía en un segundo, para luego liberar otra densa cortina negra, que le permitió alejarse un poco.

Las llamas no tardaron en llegar, y si bien una primera oleada de brasas ardientes dieron en el blanco, Luxio no dudó en utilizar su vista, aún más aguda gracias a la evolución, para rastrear al desprevenido enemigo.

— ¡Sácalo de ahí, preciosa! — Exclamó Vince, confiando en los sentidos de su compañera — ¡Hora de usar la fuerza!

Las últimas palabras provocaron una sonrisa de la criatura, que inmediatamente dio gran un salto, llegando a ser parcialmente visible sobre el humo. Unas débiles flamas amenazaron con dañarla en el aire, pero ella las evadió grácilmente, mientras su cola se iluminaba con un fulgor plateado.

Antes de que la entrenadora pudiese advertir a su Pokémon, este se vio duramente azotado por Cola Férrea no una, sino dos veces consecutivas, siendo arrastrado fuera del humo, en un cruel golpe de ironía.

Desde las gradas, Mila observaba en silencio, sintiendo una mortal tensión cada vez que el sublíder y su criatura daban vuelta el combate. Se sorprendió mucho cuando de la nada, una figura apareció junto a ella.

Era la tal Mary, quien en ese momento vestía un particular atuendo celeste, con largas medias ralladas, adornos en forma de estrellas y tiradores negros, que a todas luces imitaban el patrón físico de Shinx.

Sobre su hombro estaba Pikachu, mirando el combate como su dueña. Al saberse observada, la niña solo sonrió sin decir nada, y sacó de su pequeño bolso una E-Tab, que apuntó hacia la arena, con la aparente intención de fotografiar la acción.

Mientras tanto, Quilava despedía su ataque de Ascuas sin parar, en un intento de que su oponente no pudiese cargar energía. Ocasionalmente paraba de atacar gracias a una leve descarga, que Luxio liberaba a la vez que esquivaba el fuego.

Ambos estaban cansados y agitados; mientras Ginchiyo estaba cubierta de quemaduras, Hynora podía sentir el molesto entumecimiento en dos de sus patas a causa de la electricidad. Nuevamente, aunque esta vez siguiendo órdenes, volvieron a lanzarse en carrera, ignorando cualquier dolencia.

Mientras Quilava usó Ataque rápido, su rival se vio envuelta en la descontrolada energía de Chispa, esperando ganar en una competencia de fuerza física. Estaban a escasos centímetros de chocar, cuando Alice gritó una arriesgada indicación.

— ¡Ahora, quédate quieto y deténla!

Sin pensárselo mucho por el ardor del momento, el ser de fuego redujo su impulso y se mantuvo firme en posición bípeda, recibiendo el fortísimo impacto de la bestia eléctrica contra su abdomen. Mientras sentía el gran daño de Chispa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se las arregló para sujetar con sus largas patas delanteras el cuello de Luxio.

Cuando la felina hubo descargado su energía, se vio fuertemente agarrada por un enemigo humeante y maltrecho. Abriendo con severidad sus ojos, Hynora dejó ver en ellos un siniestro brillo rojizo, que le intimidó incluso a ella.

En segundos, durante los cuales Ginchiyo trató de liberarse sin éxito, el cuerpo de Quilava se vio totalmente cubierto por aquel levísimo fulgor, a la vez que sus llamas reaparecían, con un tamaño desproporcionado en comparación al visto anteriormente.

— ¡Bien, ahora termina con ella! — Ordenó Alice, aliviada de que su estrategia funcionara

— ¡Claro que no, usa Chispa! — Fue la desesperada respuesta de Vince, quien compartía la consternación de su criatura

Antes de que la gata pudiese generar electricidad en su pelaje, Hynora le devolvió fugazmente la burlona sonrisa, para luego liberar directamente sobre ella el más feroz torrente de brasas, quemándole parcialmente la negra melena.

El ataque seguía cuando el lugarteniente retiró a su Pokémon, debilitada hacía varios segundos. Aunque parte de él sentía frustración por lo sucedido a Ginchiyo, debía lidiar con la derrota si pretendía continuar en su puesto, además de aceptar finalmente que aquella había sido una buena batalla.

— ¡Luxio no puede continuar! — Bramó el árbitro, más por formalidad que por otra razón — ¡La victoria es para la retadora!

— Esa fue una movida muy riesgosa, ¿Estás al tanto de eso? — Dijo Vince con severidad

— Lo estoy. . . — Respondió Alice, algo apenada — La habilidad de Hynora es impresionante, pero no pensaba tener que usarla tan pronto. . .

Mientras la rubia abrazaba y elogiaba a su magullado compañero antes de guardarlo, Vince le comentó el hecho de que habiéndole vencido a él, era libre de desafiar a la líder en cualquier momento.

Parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero una chillona vocecita lo interrumpió sin previo aviso.

— ¡Eso fue fantástico! — Exclamó Mary, quien se había acercado a la arena junto a Mila — ¡Hice unas fotos magníficas y todo!

La repentina aparición de la líder asustó ligeramente a los presentes. Sin darse cuenta de eso, ella volteó la pantalla de su aparato para que todos pudiesen ver las imágenes, que pese a la distancia, tenían una buena calidad.

Con un gesto de cansancio, el sublíder dio un suspiro, para luego reprender a la niña por haber fotografiado un combate luego de que él se lo prohibiera. La respuesta de ella, indicando que las imágenes ya estaban en la red, no hizo sino aumentar la frustración del mayor.

— Como sea, amargado. . . no vine a charlar contigo, sino con ella — Señaló a Alice, con Pikachu imitando el gesto desde su hombro — Sí que barriste el piso con Vinnie, ¡y quiero que estés en mi primer Streaming de la temporada!

— ¿Que esté donde? — Repuso su interlocutora, más que confundida

— ¿No sabes?, es muy simple — La líder bajó la vista a su aparato, deslizando sus dedos sobre él con verdadera maestría — Nosotras tenemos el combate por la medalla, mientras se transmite en vivo por mi página web

Mila se acercó a su compañera, y le susurró al oído una rápida explicación sobre las transmisiones por internet. Aunque generalmente la Liga Pokémon publicaba vídeos de los gimnasios, el detalle era que de estar de acuerdo con Mary, la pelea se vería por la red en tiempo real, en lugar de ser colgada solo si ganaba, como se hacía normalmente.

— En resumen, si pierdes. . . — Concluyó — Te verás expuesta en vivo. . .

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la entrenadora, considerando como había abandonado en su primer intento. Pasaron unos segundos en los que meditó la proposición, mientras Vince la miraba fijamente, ansioso de oír la respuesta, y Mary estaba concentrada en su dispositivo.

— Muy bien. . . — Habló por fin, con voz alta y clara — Transmite si quieres, yo solo voy a pelear como siempre

— ¡Entendido! — La chica apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla para mostrar su gran sonrisa — Ya lo anuncié a mis seguidores, va a ser todo un evento, te veo en dos días entonces. . .

— ¿Dos días?, ¿No puede ser hoy?

— ¡Claro que no!, necesito tiempo para que se difunda el anuncio, y prepararlo todo. . .

— Además. . . — Intervino Vince, agobiado por la frivolidad de su superior — Debes tener tres Pokémon sanos para el combate, ¿los tienes?

Algo sorprendida por la noticia, Alice se resignó a esperar por su siguiente enfrentamiento. Tras una breve despedida, el dúo abandonó el lugar, para dirigirse al Centro Pokémon. Eran alrededor de las cinco, y tras revisar a las dos criaturas debilitadas, la enfermera a cargo aseguró que para el día siguiente estarían como nuevos.

Estaban ya por irse cuando vieron, a través de los ventanales del lugar, un grupo de gente reunida en el parque de enfrente. Con curiosidad, y sin nada más que hacer, decidieron acercarse; la mayor tenía esperanzas de encontrarse con un combate callejero en el que entrenar un poco a sus compañeros para el combate de gimnasio, pero esa idea se desvaneció ni bien se paró de puntillas entre la gente.

La luz del sol se reflejaba con gran intensidad sobre la dura piel de una inmensa criatura, mientras una mujer de mediana edad despotricaba contra una figura totalmente envuelta en largos ropajes blancos.

Al principio, Alice estaba segura de equivocarse, pero ni bien la joven de blanco ignoró a su molesta interlocutora y volteó hacia el gentío, no hubo dudas, se trataba de Althea. Skarmory fue regresado a su Pokébola, tras lo cual su dueña procedió a alejarse, mientras el gentío se dividía a su paso, con una mezcla generalizada de temor y enojo.

— ¡Hey, Althea! — Le llamó agitando un brazo, lo que atrajo las miradas de varios presentes, y causó una gran sorpresa a Mila

— ¡Baja la voz! — Susurró la menor, tironeando de la blusa de su compañera — ¿De qué conoces a ese ángel?

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta, la mencionada extraña se acercó a ellas, mostrando su inexpresivo rostro, aunque al estar más cerca, se podía distinguir en sus ojos dorados cierto brillo de emoción.

Las tres se alejaron un poco de la gente, que empezó a dispersarse rápidamente. Althea estaba tan sorprendida como su amiga por el fortuito encuentro, e ignoró tranquilamente los sarcásticos comentarios de Mila sobre lo raro que era ver a un ángel trabajando para variar.

La historia de su primer encuentro en el rancho Koff no dejó del todo satisfecha a la menor, quien de inmediato cuestionó a qué tipo de actividad se dedicaba la recién llegada como para que la derribasen en pleno vuelo.

— Eso es algo que a una mocosa como tú no le importa — Respondió con una mirada gélida, y luego se dirigió a Alice, cambiando totalmente su expresión por una de pesar — Por cierto, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda para algo. . .

— ¿Mi ayuda? — Cuestionó la rubia alzando una ceja — ¿En Qué podría ayudarte?

Aunque la joven de blanco pudo ver claramente un gesto de disgusto por parte de la menor, prosiguió con su petición. La tarea por la cual estaba en la ciudad era para frustrar un crimen que sería perpetrado esa noche.

Según explicó al sorprendido par, el seguimiento de Caelis en las comunicaciones de los criminales había proporcionado el lugar exacto del golpe: la antena mayor de la ciudad, una de las estructuras más grandes e importantes en la región.

— Si es tan grave, ¿Por Qué mandaron solo a la señorita kamikaze? — Preguntó Mila haciendo una mueca — ¿No debería haber un ejército celestial por aquí?

— Los elementos a los que busco no son considerados amenazas mayores — Respondió Althea, con los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia arriba — Además, muchos de nosotros llamaríamos la atención, ya ven cómo me recibieron a mí

— Sí, por cierto, ¿A Qué venía todo ese alboroto de la gente?

— Ellos ya no confían en nosotros, no después de lo que pasó tantos años atrás — El ángel bajó la vista — Creen que causamos más desgracias de las que evitamos

Recordando lo que le había contado Buck sobre el autoritarismo de aquellos agentes durante la guerra, Alice comenzó a entender que las personas siguieran resentidas con ellos, pero en el momento en que iba a hablar sobre la proposición, su protegida se le adelantó, disculpándose con fingido pesar, para luego mencionar que siendo la mayor su guardaespaldas, no podía simplemente hacer lo que le viniera en gana e irse por la noche a "combatir el crimen".

Si bien la joven sentía fuertes deseos de objetar, hasta cierto punto había razón en las palabras de Mila. Con un gesto de tristeza pidió disculpas a su amiga y se dio la vuelta, en un intento de alcanzar los rápidos pasos la menor.

Althea suspiró pesadamente, siendo que aún si tenía previsto luchar sola, le hubiese gustado tener apoyo. Mientras veía a las chicas alejarse, pensó en rebajarse a reiterar la petición, pero justo en ese momento, se le ocurrió una estrategia mejor.

— ¿Mencioné que el internet de Tevia depende de esto?

Su última baza funcionó a la perfección, acallando inmediatamente el sonido de las botas sobre la tierra del parque. Mila se volteó lentamente, mostrando un leve interés en aquellas palabras, mientras que Alice parecía albergar ciertas esperanzas de un cambio en los planes.

Haciendo a un lado su largo y desprolijo cerquillo, el ángel volvió a su firme tono para dar explicaciones, aunque en algunos puntos se detenía, como si midiese sus palabras con cautela. Según contó, la operación a evitar era un sabotaje a la antena proveedora de internet en la región.

El plan con esto era introducir en los servidores un virus letal que inutilizaría la capacidad de cualquier dispositivo para conectarse a la red. Mientras que ambas se sorprendieron notoriamente ante la nueva información, la menor parecía especialmente consternada.

— Pues lo hubieras dicho antes, angelito. . . — Miró a su protectora, a la vez que se encogía de hombros — Bueno, esto cuenta como protegerme, ¡encárgate de la estúpida torre!

Un rápido asentimiento fue la alegre respuesta de la rubia, que se mostraba aliviada de no contradecir a quien era, en cierto nivel, su jefa. Aunque Althea se sentía sumamente incómoda ante los términos de aquella niña para con ella, no estaba dispuesta a cuestionarle de momento. Habiendo convenido en que Mila se quedaría en el hotel, donde estuviese fuera de peligro, las dos entrenadoras subieron al lomo de la enorme ave y partieron hacia su misión.

La imponente antena mayor estaba casi fuera de la ciudad, buscando no estorbar la estética general. Rodeada por una valla ridículamente débil, se erguía sobre un edificio blanco de solo un piso, relativamente pequeño en comparación con aquel monstruo de acero negro y luces parpadeantes.

Skarmory surcó el despejado cielo en dirección al lugar. Alice no intentó en ningún momento disimular su terror al montar al ser de acero por primera vez. Sentía el gélido viento nocturno en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y estrujaba la cintura de su acompañante.

Finalmente llegaron a la base de la antena, cuyas puertas habían sido cruelmente destrozadas, permitiendo ver el oscuro interior del edificio. Desde el portal, el resplandor causado por el pájaro al usar Destello les sirvió como guía para adentrarse allí.

La única luz que las chicas pudieron distinguir dentro eran numerosas pantallas de ordenador, todas en blanco, sin ningún tipo de mensaje. Nada más dar unos pasos, Althea encontró tras los escritorios a varias personas, inertes en el suelo.

Alice, quien la seguía de cerca, se llevó una mano a la boca, para luego tomar valor y cuestionar si aquellas personas estaban muertas. Temiendo lo peor, el ángel se arrodilló y comenzó a revisarles, descubriendo para su grata sorpresa que todos respiraban con normalidad, y ninguno mostraba heridas externas.

El resto del lugar estaba vacío, y por un momento los ordenadores les hicieron pensar que tal vez habían llegado muy tarde. Cuando iban saliendo, para poder llamar a las autoridades locales, una visión anómala las alertó.

Sobre una plataforma a mitad de la antena se veía una luz diferente del resto, y en contraste con ésta, un par de sombras que se movían. Un segundo a lomos de Skarmory fue suficiente para llegar hasta allí, pero ni bien alcanzaron la altura de la plataforma, el Pokémon de acero esquivó de milagro un par de rayos de color magenta.

Con torpeza aterrizó sobre el suelo de rejilla metálica, para levantar el vuelo inmediatamente cuando las jóvenes descendieron de su lomo. El ataque se repitió, esta vez con ellas como objetivo, pero Althea se apresuró en liberar a otra criatura, que se cubrió de inmediato con un brillante manto verdoso para desviar los rayos.

Se trataba de un enorme Prinplup, que como su entrenadora, miraba sorprendido a la que parecía ser su oponente. Lo sorprendente de la persona que los atacaba, era que se trataba de una niña pelirroja realmente pequeña, con un Pumpkaboo entre sus brazos y un Gastly flotando sobre su cabeza.

— Así que el jefe tenía razón. . . — Dijo, mostrando una aguda voz, con un tono más que burlón — Los ángeles ya bajaron a jugar, los estaba esperando. . . ¡Quiero jugar a arrancarles las alas!

La amplia sonrisa exhibida mientras decía esto, en conjunto con su tierna apariencia, la hacían ver aún más siniestra que sus Pokémon, quienes la acompañaban con sus alegres expresiones. Alice y Althea se miraron con desconcierto, sintiendo profundos escalofríos, a la vez que se cuestionaban en qué tipo de problema estaban metidas.

* * *

Tal vez me estoy haciendo adicta a este tipo de finales, no lo sé, pero supongo que dos veces seguidas no es un crimen.

**Comentario de la semana:** Como puede que sepan, la sexta generación no es. . . mi favorita, más por las novedades añadidas que por los nuevos Pokémon (aunque claro, algunos me resultan horribles también, como a todos). La cuestión es que no tengo nada contra las criaturas nuevas, y naturalmente pienso introducirlas de forma normal a lo largo de la historia, empezando con este debut de Pumpkaboo.

Bueno, nada más, cuídense, ¡Besos!


	14. Capítulo trece

Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?. Bueno, sin demasiados preámbulos les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que siendo sincera, me costó mucho menos que el anterior y espero esté mejor.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13:**_

_**Problemas de conexión **_

_**(parte 2)**_

La noche se había vuelto bastante más oscura, a tono con las criaturas que hostigaban a Althea y Alice. Mientras Pumpkaboo, flotando libremente en el aire, esquivaba divertido las constantes Garra Metal de Prinplup, Gastly hacía lo propio con los Impactrueno de Blushy.

Aún si el fantasma venenoso fallaba en esquivar algunas descargas, no dejaba que su rostro reflejase dolor alguno, lo que causaba terror a sus oponentes. La pequeña entrenadora no parecía preocupada de estar en un dos contra uno, siendo además la más joven, sino que parecía estar teniendo un gran momento, mientras sus criaturas causaban serios problemas a los contrincantes.

Empezaron luchando cada uno por su lado, pero finalmente Flaafy y Prinplup acabaron combinando Impactrueno con Rayo Burbuja para mandar a Gastly al suelo momentáneamente, de donde se "disipó", para reaparecer junto a su entrenadora, con un expresión que indicaba, por fin, dolor y fatiga.

Mientras los ataques volaban de un bando a otro, Althea gritaba preguntas a la niña, sobre su identidad y motivo de estar allí. Solo conseguía por respuesta risitas burlonas, frases sin sentido que parecían ser sacadas de cuentos infantiles, y contraataques más fuertes de los fantasmas.

El Rayo Confuso dio finalmente a Blushy, quién de inmediato se vio afectado, liberando numerosas descargas eléctricas en varias direcciones. Aunque la Protección de Prinplup le cubrió de recibir daño de su propio aliado, en el momento en que la retiró, una oleada de Hojas Navaja le golpeó, causándole severos daños.

Mientras la oveja, pese a los gritos de su entrenadora, no paraba de atacarse a sí mismo, el ser acuático se reincorporó, mirando con furia a Pumpkaboo, autor del ataque a traición.

— ¡Ya me cansé de tí, mocosa! — Fueron las palabras del ángel, quien extendió su brazo hacia el enemigo — ¡Picotazo, ya!

— Pero si apenas empezamos a jugar — Se burló la pequeña, viendo el iluminado pico de Prinplup — Como quieras, Gastly, ¡hazles temer a la oscuridad!

Esta última orden hizo que la sonrisa del ser venenoso se ensanchara aún más, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a despedir rayos negros, cuyo tono contrastaba completamente con el brillo de Picotazo. Prinplup estaba corriendo hacia el Pokémon planta mientras evadía dificultosamente el ataque de Tinieblas.

Flaafy por fin se liberó de la confusión, tras recibir más daño de sí mismo que de los enemigos. Alice, que miraba impotente la escena del pingüino esquivando Tinieblas y Hojas Navaja con cada vez menor margen, se dispuso a intervenir.

Alguien se le adelantó, sin embargo. Skarmory, hasta entonces manteniéndose al margen de la batalla mientras volaba en torno a la antena, interrumpió con un aterrador chillido. Agitó sus puntiagudas alas, liberando sobre los desprevenidos contrincantes una oleada tras otra de filosas ráfagas de energía azulada.

Una vez más, y por orden de su entrenadora, Prinplup se protegió justo a tiempo, pero el reiterado uso de su manto causó que parte del Aire Afilado lo dañara, dejándole al borde de la exhaustión. Gastly cayó debilitado inmediatamente y fue regresado a su Pokébola junto con Pumpkaboo, que si bien estaba consciente, se veía en pésimas condiciones, apenas aguantando en el aire.

Por un momento la expresión de la niña cambió por una difícil de descifrar, mezcla de ira y asombro. Su vestido a cuadros cubierto de coloridos remiendos había sufrido varios cortes por el ataque anterior, pero ella no mostraba más daños que una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

— Muy bien, se acabó el juego, ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

Las palabras de Althea fueron ignoradas por varios segundos, mientras la pequeña miraba con indignación al ave de acero. Justo cuando el ángel iba a repetir lo dicho, ella volvió a mirarles con su siniestra sonrisa.

— Me llamo Gigi — Dijo, como si nada le preocupara — Vinimos a mandar un mensaje

— ¿Vinimos? — Cuestionó Alice — ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

— Claro que sí, tonta. . . ¡¿Por Qué creen que las estuve distrayendo?!

Para la última pregunta, aquella voz chillona adquirió un tono algo más bajo y gutural, que resultó tan aterrador como las palabras pronunciadas. Nada más terminó de hablar, echó a correr hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma siguiente.

El dúo le siguió de inmediato, así como Blushy y Prinplup, ambos con un paso algo lento debido al daño recibido. Skarmory no tuvo problema en seguirla ascendiendo junto a las escaleras, por fuera de la estructura metálica.

Cuando ambas chicas pasaban por las escaleras, una impresionante imagen les alertó. Presenciaron un leve brillo rojizo sobre la plataforma a la que iban, y segundos después, la enorme figura del ave coraza pasó junto a ellas, cayendo de cabeza como peso muerto.

Afortunadamente, los agudos reflejos de su entrenadora la hicieron regresarlo a su esfera antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. Sorprendidas y preocupadas por ese ataque, las dos se miraron fugazmente con preocupación antes de seguir su paso.

Llegaron a una estancia mucho más amplia, ya que era la última plataforma. La altura restante de la antena salía del centro de la misma, dejando bastante espacio para moverse, y en una esquina, rodeada por numerosos cables, se encontraba una enorme computadora.

Flotando cerca de ella, habían dos criaturas de lo más extrañas. Una parecía una gigantesca chispa azul con un resplandeciente núcleo naranja donde estaba su rostro, mientras el otro era una curiosa mezcla de figuras geométricas rosas, cuyos ojos mostraban total indiferencia, a la vez que un leve brillo morado rodeaba su cuerpo de forma esporádica.

Finalmente, en el lugar estaba la niña pelirroja, siempre sonriente, y a su lado un chico algo mayor, pero muy similar a ella físicamente. Vestía ropas negras bastante formales, y un pequeño Natu descansaba sobre su hombro.

Harta de no conseguir respuestas concretas, Althea se dignó a preguntarles una vez más sobre sus motivaciones. Esta vez, para sorpresa de ambas, el joven sonrió y procedió a explicarse con una voz clara, aunque algo infantil.

Se presentó como Tim, para luego señalar a Gigi como su hermana pequeña. Pasó a contar brevemente su plan de introducir a Rotom y Porygon en el sistema de internet, con una calma magistral.

— ¿Pero qué pretenden conseguir con eso? — Fue la pregunta de Alice, que se adelantó a su compañera, por la confusión que sentía

— Tenemos algo que difundir — Respondió tranquilamente Tim, observando a las criaturas — Y estamos a punto de lograrlo, ¡Observen!

Nada más decir eso, la pantalla de la computadora se puso totalmente en blanco, e inmediatamente, los Pokémon artificiales comenzaron a cambiar de forma, volviéndose rayos luminosos, que se introdujeron en el aparato.

Un aura de color morado oscuro salió de los cables, rodeando la parte superior de la antena. La luz superior de la misma cambió su tono a un naranja cegador, y leves ondas del mismo color fueron emitidas, desapareciendo en el aire.

Por un momento, los presentes no pudieron sino quedarse viendo el curioso escenario, pero tras un par de segundos, y con un largo suspiro de frustración, Althea finalmente tomó una Pokébola de su guantelete, liberando a una nueva criatura.

Era similar al Porygon que se encontraba en la red, pero su cuerpo era bastante más compacto y lustroso, de colores mucho más vivos. Sus ojos amarillos daban cierto aire de extrañeza, como si aquel ser analizara todo al instante con su visión.

Una breve orden del ángel le hizo reaccionar, repitiendo el proceso anterior de convertirse en un rayo luminoso, pero antes de completarlo, Tim hizo un gesto que causó un ataque por parte de un Pokémon hasta entonces oculto detrás de él.

El pequeño Bronzor, que se encontraba encaramado a la espalda de su dueño como si de un escudo se tratara, voló a toda velocidad, embistiendo fuertemente la parte de Porygon Z que aún no se digitalizaba.

Viéndose interrumpido, el ser volvió a su forma física para eludir un segundo ataque. Los hermanos se vieron bastante más calmados habiendo frustrado el sabotaje, pero las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dejarse intimidar por las circunstancias.

Alice, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con su compañera, indicó a Blushy que combatiera con Bronzor, mientras Prinplup protegía al Pokémon digital de Natu, quien apenas se incorporaba a la pelea.

Ambos seres estaban cansados, pero tras unos segundos, los Pokémon psíquicos comenzaron a verse arrinconados. Para cuando Porygon Z completó su cambio de forma y se introdujo en la computadora, Bronzor estaba paralizado, recibiendo una descarga tras otra, mientras el pequeño pájaro maniobraba con dificultad entre enormes burbujas.

Tim vio con seria preocupación como su plan era comprometido, a la vez que sus Pokémon caían debilitados. Por primera vez, Gigi cambió drásticamente su expresión, imitando a su hermano; no tuvieron tiempo de hacer o decir nada, ya que en cosa de segundos, un objeto extraño voló hacia ellos.

Althea lo había disparado desde su guantelete izquierdo, notablemente más complejo que el derecho, en el que llevaba a sus Pokémon. El elemento en cuestión se desplegó nada más ser lanzado, mostrando ser una gran red blanca.

Salvo por la usuaria del objeto, todos los presentes se vieron muy sorprendidos en ese momento, y Tim, gracias a su más natural reflejo, atinó a empujar a Gigi fuera del alcance de la trampa. La niña cayó al suelo con una exclamación de miedo, para luego observar a su hermano intentando quitarse la red de encima, sin éxito.

— ¿Pero qué clase de red es esa? — Preguntó la rubia, viendo un ligero chispeo proveniente del objeto

— Es nuestro más reciente invento — Respondió el ángel, cruzando sus brazos con alivio — Una Electrotela artificial, paraliza a quien caiga dentro, y bloquea el efecto de las Pokébolas

Oyendo eso, tanto Alice como Gigi miraron con temor los efectos de aquel invento. Contra todo pronóstico, sin embargo, el chico logró mover a duras penas sus brazos para deslizar un pequeño objeto a través de los huecos en el tejido.

Se trataba de una Pokébola, que rodó hasta los pies de la pequeña. Ella vio con desconcierto a su hermano, mientras éste se limitaba a sonreír.

— Creo que tu invento tiene fallos — Dijo a Althea, con tono burlón, para luego dirigirse a Gigi — ¡Corre, ahora!

La niña se vio realmente confundida por un momento, y luego protestó, incapaz de abandonar a su hermano. Un grito aún más desesperado por parte de él la llevó a tomar la esfera, para liberar a un pequeño Abra al cual se aferró con fuerza, sintiendo un profundo pesar.

Cuando una segunda red fue disparada, ni ella ni la criatura estaban en el lugar, sino que se habían desvanecido con un destello multicolor. Las consternadas entrenadoras les buscaron con la vista, sin éxito, y asumieron que se habrían teletransportado fuera de allí.

Llegado ese momento, habían atrapado a uno de los criminales, que ya ni siquiera intentaba liberarse, sintiéndose más tranquilo con el escape de su hermana. Blushy y Prinplup fueron regresados a sus Pokébolas, incapaces de mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo más.

Mientras Alice parecía bastante calmada con respecto a los logros conseguidos, Althea mantuvo una intranquilidad, mezcla de frustración por dejar ir a un objetivo e impaciencia por saber si habían logrado evitar la difusión del virus.

Fue un par de minutos después que la pantalla de la computadora recuperó su resplandor blanco, para luego expulsar tres rayos brillantes. Mientras Porygon y Rotom huyeron completamente aterrados, el Pokémon de Althea se veía tranquilo, flotando hacia ella con el esporádico destello morado rodeando su cuerpo.

**— **¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó la rubia

**— **Parece que recuperó los datos, podré mandar el virus para que lo analicen — El ángel finalmente bajó la guardia — Buen trabajo, Zeta

Después de regresar al ser virtual, el dúo se comunicó con las autoridades locales, por sobre las cuales los agentes de Caelis tenían cierta autoridad. Mientras esperaban, Tim preguntó, sin mostrar demasiado miedo, qué sería de él a partir de entonces.

Recuperando su típico tono inexpresivo, Althea le comunicó que después de ser procesado, ella se lo llevaría a un centro de reclusión en la base de la organización. Naturalmente a Alice eso le sonó un poco excesivo, y aunque sabía que su conocimiento del proceder local era limitado, decidió comentar su opinión.

Ambos interlocutores la escucharon decir sus dudas sobre aquella situación, y antes de que su compañera pudiera contestar, Tim cayó en la cuenta de que la chica no solo no era un ángel, sino que además conocía los hechos a medias.

Muy para el pesar de Althea, el joven explicó sin verdadera malicia que pertenecía a una organización opositora a Caelis, y la misión de esa noche era solo su primer gran golpe. No dijo más, ya que se vio repentinamente interrumpido por la ruidosa llegada de las autoridades.

Varios minutos después, con el joven esposado, y estando ya fuera de la torre, Alice exigió una explicación a su acompañante, quien buscaba desesperadamente una forma de evadir aquel reclamo. Finalmente suspiró, sintiendo que no podía ocultar información a la persona que la había ayudado en dos ocasiones de forma desinteresada.

Tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para organizar sus ideas, convenció a la entrenadora de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para contarle todo cuando hubiese solucionado algunos pendientes de aquella misión.

Mientras tanto, Gigi se encontraba bastante cerca de ellas, oculta entre la espesura con Abra aún aferrado a ella, sintiendo su dolor. La niña estaba más que preparada para tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigas, aún si sabía que su victoria era imposible.

Una fría mano sobre su hombro la hizo temblar, y posteriormente se vio arrastrada bastante más profundo entre los árboles. Con gran temor miró a la imponente mujer, que aún agachada mostraba un cuerpo especialmente alto.

El solo tacto de aquella gélida piel había sido más que suficiente para reconocerla, e incluso el Pokémon psíquico comenzó a temblar. Unos fríos ojos azules, casi blancos, se fijaron en la pequeña, a la vez que los finos labios rojos de la mujer daban un aspecto aún más inquietante a su cara de pocos amigos.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer — Dijo, mostrando un marcado acento en la letra "r"

— ¡Pero señora, mi hermano. . .! — Gigi hizo a un lado su miedo momentáneamente, inundada por la desesperación

— Lo sé, pero ustedes fracasaron en su misión, no podemos ayudarlo ahora — La mujer se levantó, limpiando su uniforme blanco de forma casi compulsiva — Mejor será que vengas conmigo, ahora hay que rendirle cuentas a alguien

Si bien la idea de enfrentar a su jefe por el fracaso le causaba escalofríos, podría tener la suerte de lograr que ayudasen a su hermano. Volteó una vez más antes de seguir a su superior; aquellas chicas ya se habían ido, y seguramente Tim estaba ya en manos de la policía, alejándose cada vez más de ella.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, realmente espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Comentario de la semana:** Estos dos últimos capítulos han sido los más duros de escribir y reescribir hasta la fecha. También son los que más inseguridad me dieron a la hora de publicarlos (más el anterior que éste), y aunque sé que es algo tonto, atribuyo parte de eso al hecho de que ambos son, por decirlo así, el capítulo número trece.


	15. Capítulo 14

Hola, ¿Qué tal?.

Bueno, primero que nada quiero transmitir mi alegría por tener una semana de descanso (y mi más sincero pésame a quienes no pueden darse ese lujo).

Bien, entrando al tema que nos ocupa, ustedes pensarían que usé este tiempo para escribir muchos capítulos adelantados. . . la verdad no, tuve un repentino golpe de inspiración, pero no escribo más de un capítulo por semana, me gusta ir creando a medida que los lectores me cuentan sus impresiones del capítulo anterior.

Como sea, este es un capítulo algo particular, y la verdad dudé un poco a la hora de dejarlo como versión definitiva, pero no los aburro más aquí arriba.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 14:**_

_**Heridas del pasado**_

El día era gris y hacía bastante frío, en parte normal a aquellas horas de la mañana. Habían acordado reunirse en el Centro Pokémon nada más saliera el sol, para poner fin a las abundantes incógnitas.

Alice estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá de la recepción, esperando la llegada de Althea. Se sorprendió bastante con la inesperada aparición de Mila, quien no estaba casi al tanto de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y había despachado de mala gana a su protectora cuando ésta le avisó que saldría, un rato antes.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, vestida, arreglada e incluso sonriente para la ocasión, con un Croc igual de feliz entre sus brazos. Tomó asiento sin mediar palabra, y ambas volvieron a su silenciosa espera.

La joven de blanco al fin bajó lentamente las escaleras y alzó la vista, mostrando su fastidio de ver allí a la menor. Esperaba poder hablar a solas con Alice, sin tener que lidiar con comentarios sarcásticos o preguntas demasiado incómodas, pero cuando lo pensó, se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había enfrentado a ese tipo de gente, y una más no sería nada.

Se saludaron de forma extremadamente breve, como mera formalidad, ya que las tres sabían que había algo más importante de qué hablar. El tiempo de las explicaciones fue largo, con el ángel dudando ante varias palabras, y sus interlocutoras oyéndole atentamente.

Haría cosa de un siglo atrás, una célula rebelde se había formado dentro de Caelis, buscando la extinción del grupo en pos de sus propios intereses personales, pero tras un par de años fueron detenidos.

— ¿Y qué fue de ellos? — Cuestionó Alice, quien seguía con interés el relato

— Fueron ejecutados como ejemplo — Respondió Althea con severidad — Para que nadie pensara en imitarles. . .

La historia continuó ante la mirada de horror de la rubia, mientras que Mila mantenía su compostura pese a estar sorprendida de oír ese dato.

Aquel grupo de rebeldes fue bautizado como "Berserk" por Caelis, para demonizarlos a los ojos de la gente fuera de la organización. A pesar de que fueron detenidos, estuvieron a punto de lograr su cometido, por lo que la mismísima autoridad máxima entre los ángeles debió intervenir para pararlos por mano propia.

— ¿Su líder los venció sin ayuda? — Esta vez fue Mila quien habló, escéptica — Es curioso, no se suele hablar de todo esto en los libros de historia

— Pues deberían hablarlo, todo lo que dije no es más que historia general

— Pero si los ángeles no pudieron con Berserk. . . — Intervino Alice — ¿No te parece raro que una sola persona los derrotara?

— Nuestra líder tiene. . . poderes por encima de lo normal, pero no debo hablar de eso

Las últimas palabras, como era de esperarse, despertaron aún más dudas de las que contestaron. La explicación una vez más continuó, con la menor segura de que les estaban mintiendo, usando ese ridículo secretismo como excusa.

Por fin llegaron a la cuestión que las ocupaba; un par de años atrás, el centro de inteligencia de Caelis había captado varias comunicaciones sospechosas, que los llevaron a pensar en un resurgimiento de la célula rebelde. Una larga investigación secreta de los agentes reveló a varios traidores, quienes nuevamente fueron en palabras de la joven, "castigados por sus actos".

— Por favor, dime que no los ejecutaron — Murmuró la rubia

— No, ya no podemos hacer eso, tenemos nuestras propias normas, pero estamos atados a las leyes regionales

Alice suspiró aliviada, y escuchó el final de la historia. Luego de descubrir a los traidores, Caelis recibió comunicación directa de un desconocido, quien se proclamó como el líder del renacido Berserk, cuya única meta era eliminar de una vez y para siempre a la gran organización.

— Entonces los chicos de ayer. . . ¿Son parte de Berserk?

— Sí, siento no habértelo dicho, pero hasta que no salgan a la luz, no puedo andar hablando de ellos por ahí

— Creo que tiene sentido, pero ¿Por Qué querían difundir un virus entonces?

— Aún no lo sé, pero cuando analicen los datos, seguramente. . .

— ¡Esto es una idiotez! — Interrumpió Mila muy molesta, con Sandile gruñendo desde su regazo — Todo es "no lo sé, no lo puedo decir", debe haber una razón para que los quieran eliminar, ¿No es así?, ¡¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?!

El silencio más incómodo se abrió paso en la sala vacía, ya que los huéspedes del centro estaban en la cafetería desayunando. Las tres se miraron, encontrando distintos sentimientos en cada par de ojos, pero finalmente dos miradas se clavaron en Althea.

Aunque aquellos ojos dorados parecieron apagarse que durante la charla, recuperaron su chispa ante el comentario de la adolescente. Con su mandíbula apretada por la frustración, el ángel se debatía sobre soltar o no su lengua, pero al final el deseo de defender sus creencias se impuso a la cautela.

— Si tanto te interesa. . . — Sorprendió al dúo rompiendo aquel silencio — El líder de Berserk tiene motivos personales, piensa que tuvimos algo que ver en la muerte de alguien

Esa declaración impuso un silencio más profundo que el que destruyó, aunque mucho más corto, ya que de inmediato Alice hizo la pregunta que Althea temía oír.

— ¿Y es verdad eso?

— ¡Claro que no!, había una guerra en curso, mucha gente murió, él solo está buscando culpables. . .

— ¿De veras piensas eso?, ¿Por Qué no me sorprende? — Como siempre, las palabras de Mila eran efectivas en crispar los nervios de su interlocutora

Aunque parecía estar a punto de decir algo, literalmente se mordió la lengua, recordando la importancia de su posición como para ponerse a discutir con una niña. Tras lanzar un suspiro de cansancio y arreglar su desprolijo cabello, se disculpó con Alice por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, alegando que debía irse a reportar sobre la misión, además de encerrar a Tim.

Sabiendo que era casi imposible detenerla en lo que era prácticamente una huida, la rubia se despidió con cortesía, pero sin su sonrisa típica.

Horas antes del amanecer, lejos de Ciudad Lica, en aquella gran estancia de los faroles azules, se daba una tensa reunión. El gran hombre sentado tras su escritorio metálico suspiró pesadamente cuando la niña frente a él, temblando, acabó de contarle lo sucedido durante su frustrada misión.

La dama de la mirada fría estaba allí, sentada al borde del escritorio, escuchando sin mostrar expresión alguna. Gigi tragó saliva con dificultad, a la espera de una reacción; se había enfocado en contar lo cerca que estuvieron de lograr su objetivo.

— Muy bien. . . — Oyó por fin aquella voz ronca — Por lo visto los ángeles nos tienen más controlados de lo que pensábamos. . . estás perdonada por esta vez, ahora retírate

La respuesta sorprendió a la pequeña, que si bien se alegró de no recibir un castigo, no pudo evitar tentar su propia suerte.

— Pero, ¿Y mi hermano? — Preguntó, dejando de lado su temor — ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

— Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada por él, está de camino a la central de Caelis — Fue la respuesta del jefe, cuyo demacrado rostro mostraba un muy sincero pesar— Infiltrarnos allí está muy lejos de nuestras posibilidades. . .

— ¡Pero usted. . .!

— ¡Ya oíste tu orden! — Intervino la mujer, con firmeza — ¡Retírate ahora o te impondré un castigo yo misma!

Furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas, la niña apretó los dientes, soltando un ligero gemido. Prácticamente saltó de su silla y corrió hacia la gran puerta de la oficina, la cual por primera vez debió abrir sola, ante la ausencia de su hermano.

Otro largo suspiro salió del líder, quien se recostó en su asiento. No se trataba de la misión arruinada o los datos perdidos, ya que al final del día no resultaban tan importantes, sino del control que Caelis parecía tener sobre cada paso que daban.

El hombre se quitó las gafas oscuras un momento, buscando mitigar una molestia que nada tenía que ver con su cuerpo. Mientras manejaba sus complicados pensamientos sintió, aún a través de su uniforme, una gélida mano sobre su hombro que le devolvió a la realidad, a la vez que lo confortó en una forma extraña.

Fuera de la sala, Gigi se encontraba arrodillada sobre el reluciente suelo, dando rienda suelta a una tormenta de emociones. Había comenzado llorando como lo que era, una niña, en medio del pasillo vacío, pero luego la tristeza se había vuelto ira, y la ira impotencia.

En definitiva, estaba liberando un sinfín de sentimientos, que sus Pokémon no pudieron ignorar, y aún sin ser llamados emergieron para consolarle. Pumpkaboo, Gastly e incluso Abra intentaron todo lo posible por calmarla, pero cuando parecía que lo habían logrado, un rítmico taconeo resonó en la estancia.

Limpiándose rápidamente los ojos rojos por el llanto, Gigi miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una figura desconocida. Era una mujer muy alta y delgada; su largo cabello rizado era de color rojo sangre y sus brillantes ojos verdes transmitían cierta sensación amenazante.

Sus labios morados mostraron una maliciosa sonrisa cuando las miradas se cruzaron. Los pequeños Pokémon entraron en alerta ante aquella extraña, acercándose a su entrenadora como si quisieran protegerla de un peligro.

— Pero bueno, ¿A Qué viene el llanto, linda? — Dijo con una voz dulce y grave, mientras se agachaba

— ¡Nada que te interese! — Gritó la menor, alejándose un poco

La mujer alzó una ceja, viendo con diversión como aquella niña, pese a sentirse intimidada, aún alzaba la voz en su contra. Se levantó lentamente, y tras un breve estiramiento de sus brazos, volvió a hablar, ahora con un tono más relajado.

— Pensé que te gustaría vengarte del ángel que se llevó a tu hermano. . .

— ¡¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?! — Cuestionó Gigi de forma predecible, complaciendo a la extraña

— No mucho, se lo llevaron los ángeles y no puedes ayudarlo, así que, ¿Por Qué no vengarte de ellas?

Por unos largos segundos de silencio, la niña no supo qué decir. Estaba harta de oír que no podía hacer nada por Tim, aún si era cierto, y la ira que sentía ciertamente ameritaba una acción, una venganza.

Observó de reojo a sus criaturas, viendo que los tres estaban muy nerviosos ante aquella mujer. Finalmente la ceguera causada por sus sentimientos la llevó a asentir, primero con la cabeza, y luego con sus propias palabras.

La sonrisa en el pálido rostro de la mujer creció aún más, y extendiendo una mano enguantada se presentó como Astrid. Gigi también se presentó, aunque estaba segura de que su interlocutora sabía su nombre de antemano.

— Buena elección, linda — Aquel tono de voz dulce regresó — Yo te voy a hacer fuerte, y tendrás tu venganza

Ambas comenzaron a alejarse por el pasillo, mientras los Pokémon flotaban en torno a su dueña, mirándose entre sí con preocupación.

Horas más tarde, pasado el mediodía, en un lugar lejano y apartado, una joven atravesaba otro pasillo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Iba ataviada con un largo hábito blanco, y llevaba un Cinccino aferrado fuertemente a su hombro, temiendo caerse en cualquier momento.

El lugar por el que transitaba tenía un techo curvo de cristal, por lo que la poca luz de aquel día gris era lo único iluminando sus pasos. A lo largo del pasillo crecían enredaderas, pegadas a las blancas paredes y columnas, que daban al sitio un aire de paz.

Al fin llegó a un espacio abierto de amplias praderas, con un enorme lago cristalino en el centro. Tratando de no hacer ruido, la muchacha se acercó al cuerpo de agua, que comenzaba a mostrar el impacto de las primeras gotas de lluvia.

En la orilla del lago distinguió la enorme mancha blanca que buscaba. Un poco más de cercanía le permitió distinguir la alta figura de su señora, metida hasta la cintura en el agua con su larguísima túnica blanca, que ondeaba suavemente en la superficie.

— ¿A Qué se debe tu presencia? — Su voz sonó tranquila, aunque inexpresiva

— Señora, hemos tenido éxito en la misión de ayer contra Berserk. . .

Ante ese nombre, la mujer inmediatamente se volteó hacia su interlocutora, quien al igual que su Pokémon se apresuró a bajar la mirada. La menor relató brevemente los pormenores de la tarea, basada en el reporte del ángel asignado al caso.

— Ya veo. . . capturamos otro agente, ¿Y lo que trataban de enviar?

— Documentos encriptados. . . reportes incriminatorios de la década pasada. . .

— ¡¿Qué?! — El tono de la mujer cambió radicalmente, mientras se movía para salir del agua — ¿Berserk trata de difamarnos?

— S-sí, señora, pero no se preocupe, Porygon Z interceptó los datos, está bajo control — Explicó la joven, atemorizada

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡Quiero tres ángeles cuidando esa antena día y noche!, ¿Está claro?

— ¡Sí, señora!

Cuando parecía que la líder había recuperado su compostura y regresaba a su lugar en el agua, la joven dudó un poco, pero al final volvió a llamar su atención para hablarle de un mínimo detalle.

Frustrada, la mujer exigió a su asistente que hablase de una vez. Enterarse de que uno de sus ángeles había recibido ayuda de un entrenador no era tan raro, pero que el agente solicitase dicha asistencia le sorprendió un poco.

Al principio no supo qué pensar con ese dato, pero tras segundos de observar los fluidos movimientos de sus manos en el agua, se calmó y, estando nuevamente de espaldas a su interlocutora, sonrió mientras restaba importancia al asunto y ordenaba a la chica que se retirase.

Aquel fue un día lento e incómodo. Teniendo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para retar a Mary, Alice decidió tomarse un breve descanso, y pasó la tarde observando la lluvia cada vez más abundante, a través de la ventana de su habitación.

La televisión estaba encendida con el volumen bajo para hacer ruido de fondo, mientras ambas chicas compartían el mismo espacio sin reparar en la otra. Mila estaba echada sobre la cama usando su E-Tab, con Sandile durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Los pensamientos de las dos eran bastante similares; el día entero no les había alcanzado para procesar cada palabra de Althea. De la nada el escenario se veía más complejo, con aquellos dos grupos luchando entre sí, buscando destruirse mutuamente.

Por un momento, la mayor llegó a preguntarse por qué estaba allí. Se había mudado para vivir sola y conseguir su licencia, pero ya tenía ambas cosas, entonces, ¿Por Qué no volver a Sinnoh?

Esa cuestión se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos, pero finalmente tuvo su respuesta cuando volteó a ver a su protegida, despreocupada con sus cosas. Le gustara o no, era su trabajo cuidar de ella, y hasta no acabar con ese compromiso, no estaría yéndose a ninguna parte.

Cerró los ojos, a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Intentó enfocar su mente en el desafío más próximo, en lugar de preocuparse por algo tan descabellado y lejano como aquel conflicto.

* * *

Como decía antes, este no es el capítulo más simple que he escrito, y lo cambié mucho, más que nada removiendo datos que lo hacían muy "pesado". En cualquier caso, espero les guste, como siempre.

Hasta el próximo martes, ¡Besos!


	16. Capítulo 15

Hola, sé que hoy no es martes (gracias a Dios), pero también sé que por un problema de internet, que espero esté solucionado de una vez y para siempre, no pude actualizar el martes. Como no quiero esperar hasta el siguiente martes, decidí dar un brusco giro cambiando, a partir de ahora, el día de actualización a los sábados.

Como sea, este fue un capítulo muy duro de escribir (sé que lo digo a menudo, pero ahora es en serio), pero espero les guste, no los distraigo más.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 15:**_

**_¡Humo y chispas!_**

Otro día gris e inestable deterioraba el ánimo general de los habitantes de la metrópolis. El tiempo pasó considerablemente rápido para el dúo, que anticipaba su regreso al gimnasio al atardecer, hora sugerida por la líder.

Los Pokémon elegidos para afrontar el reto entrenaban como siempre, aunque de una forma mesurada, tratando de no causarse ninguna lesión que comprometiera su rendimiento. Blushy, por otro lado, estaba sentado en una banca cercana junto a Mila, sombrío y cabizbajo.

A la criatura eléctrica le dolía profundamente no participar en el primer combate de gimnasio, e incluso había ignorado el montón de dulces que Alice le ofreció como premio de consuelo. Creía en la promesa hecha por la joven de que él sería la primera opción para la siguiente medalla, pero con todo, se rehusó a ser parte del entrenamiento.

El trío que se mentalizaba para el combate no podía estar mejor anímicamente, siendo Hynora quien más entusiasmo mostraba al esquivar sin problemas las fuertes embestidas de Rusher. Evolucionar había cambiado drásticamente su personalidad perezosa y despreocupada, volviéndolo mucho más enérgico.

Si bien Alice seguía de cerca la actividad de sus criaturas, al menos parte de ella seguía reflexionando sobre los sucesos de los días anteriores. Althea se había ido sin dejar rastro, y esa misma mañana la ciudad se había visto sorprendida por la llegada de numerosos ángeles.

Casi una docena de agentes vestidas de blanco llegaron de la nada, a lomos de diversos Pokémon voladores. Más de la mitad se retiraron casi de inmediato sin embargo, tras revisar muy brevemente algunos ordenadores de uso público en el Centro Pokémon.

Como era de esperarse, los medios locales no habían tardado nada en enterarse del "atentado" en la antena principal, aunque claro, carecían de información clave en cuanto a los culpables. Lo que sí se hizo público fue la participación de Caelis, evitando la propagación de un peligroso virus informático.

Mientras ambas chicas veían el noticiero matutino en el hotel, la menor comentó con leve malicia como no habían mencionado a Alice en absoluto, aunque como solía suceder, la rubia se lo tomó a risa, mencionando que tal vez la consideraban ángel honoraria.

La tarde pasó con un ritmo mucho más lento y tortuoso, a medida que la hora se acercaba. Durante el día, Mila había usado su E-Tab para seguir la convocatoria de Mary, sorprendiéndose por el número de admiradores que tenía la niña.

Aparentemente, las fotos de la pelea entre Hynora y Ginchiyo habían causado furor en la comunidad, que además conocía la reputación de la implacable felina. Había numerosos comentarios anticipando el resultado del inminente encuentro, siendo la mayoría, en el mejor de los casos, pesimistas para con Alice.

Por fin, tras una rápida visita al Centro Pokémon para revitalizar a los combatientes, emprendieron el camino hasta el gimnasio. El sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo un abundante mar de nubes con un bello rosa.

Para sorpresa de ambas, el primer piso estaba completamente vacío; el guardia las saludó con una sonrisa, al igual que el cantinero, quien parecía alegre de no tener trabajo por una vez. No había silencio, sin embargo; se oía un fuerte ruido desde la segunda planta, apenas atenuado por el piso.

Ni bien subieron las escaleras, fueron recibidas por un mar de aplausos por parte de los chicos que solían ocupar el piso de abajo, ahora llenando el graderío azul. La fuerte música mantenía el ambiente, a la vez que varias luces de colores creaban una extraña atmósfera de discoteca.

Sonriendo incómodamente ante la ovación de los muchachos, Alice caminó en dirección al campo de batalla, seguida de cerca por Mila, que en cambio parecía a gusto con la atención recibida, aún si su sonrisa no era demasiado amplia.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, la arena se veía distinta en ese momento; el suelo seguía siendo de tierra, pero a lo largo de la superficie, distribuidos de forma irregular había varios cubos de distintos tamaños, pintados en colores primarios.

Finalmente divisaron la figura de la líder, fácil de reconocer aún bajo aquella iluminación. Estaba sentada a un costado de las gradas, frente a una mesa abarrotada de cables y aparatos, en torno a un ordenador portátil.

La niña hablaba con otro joven rubio, que operaba el dispositivo, pero tras unos segundos levantó su mirada, sonriendo al ver a las chicas. Se acercó a ellas velozmente, dejando ver su atuendo, curioso como siempre.

En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido de apariencia simple, pero con capas de volados amarillos y blancos intercalados, en un patrón similar a la piel de un Zigzagoon. Su cabello mostraba ahora un tono de rubio ceniza, y en la cabeza usaba una tiara con un par de enormes orejas amarillas.

Acostumbradas al excéntrico vestir de Mary, el dúo no lo mencionó, mientras oían la exaltada explicación sobre lo que sucedería. Con gran emoción la líder les mostró una buena cantidad de cámaras colocadas en torno al área de batalla, para asegurar una excelente transmisión.

Todo aquello, sumado a la gran cantidad de espectadores presentes, comenzó a alimentar un creciente nerviosismo en Alice. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse al público de las batallas ilegales, que de cualquier forma no llegaba a ser la mitad de gente que la observaría en ese momento.

Trataba de disimular su agitada respiración, pero Mila notó de inmediato el cambio de actitud, y compadeciéndose de su protectora para variar, la animó un poco, hablándole con un fingido tono de calma y desinterés.

Finalmente Blushy se apareció sin ser llamado como de costumbre, buscando animar a su entrenadora en el combate. Parecía haber superado un poco su pesar, o haberlo dejado de lado en pos de ayudar a su dueña a sentirse mejor.

Ni bien vio a la rosada criatura, la líder se acercó a acariciarlo, exclamando una y otra vez lo bonito y suave que era. Pasaron casi cinco minutos de cariño ininterrumpido hasta que Mary recordó la batalla que debían llevar a cabo.

Las coloridas luces se apagaron, siendo inmediatamente reemplazadas por reflectores blancos. La multitud se volvió aún más ruidosa, ovacionando a las entrenadoras que se colocaban a ambos lados del campo.

Mila se sentó en una banca más cercana a la zona de pelea, privilegio dado por ser acompañante de la retadora. Para su sorpresa, Alice permitió a su Flaafy estar junto a ella, y ambos miraban a su contrincante, como tratando de mentalizarse para lo que vendría.

Por fin comenzaron, solo cuando todas las cámaras estuvieron operando al cien por ciento. Grácilmente, Mary arrojó su Pokébola, que se abrió liberando un sinfín de brillantes corazones rosas.

Pikachu aterrizó sobre su cola redondeada, haciendo un adorable gesto con el que se ganó inmediatamente al público. La entrada de Jill, sin adornos ni pose encantadora, simplemente no fue tan aclamada.

— _"Bueno, supongo que estamos jugando de visitantes"_ — Se resignó Alice

Numerosas personas miraban el comienzo de aquel espectáculo a través de la red. Althea, por ejemplo, se encontraba en un Centro Pokémon muy lejos de Ciudad Lica, usando una computadora pública para observar la importante pelea de su amiga, aunque su motivo principal era evaluar claramente sus habilidades.

El réferi dio la orden, y ambas chicas gritaron sus indicaciones. Las dos criaturas corrieron a gran velocidad, evadiendo los cubos, hasta encontrarse en el centro del campo; el ataque rápido de Pikachu no llegó a conectar, ya que un feroz Golpe Cabeza de Zigzagoon, directamente asestado al abdomen, la mandó un par de metros hacia atrás, chocando contra una de las estructuras.

La roedora eléctrica se incorporó rápidamente, para ver complacida como Jill se resentía, con chispas envolviendo su cuerpo. Alice estaba desconcertada hasta que Mila, sin apartar la vista de su Pokédex, le habló de la habilidad "Electricidad estática", capaz de paralizar al mínimo contacto.

— _"¡Carajo!, ¡Esto de la parálisis me tiene harta!"_ — Pensó la joven, recordando la similar situación contra Blitzle

— ¡Ahora ilumina el campo, Impactrueno! — Exclamó alegremente Mary, con un dramático gesto

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la rubia indicó a su Pokémon que se ocultase bajo la tierra. Pikachu demoró unos segundos en cargar su ataque, pero Zigzagoon estaba enlentecida por su condición, así que solo cuando la descarga terminó, la mapache pudo cavar un agujero y desaparecer.

Ante la orden de su entrenadora, el ser eléctrico saltó sobre uno de los cubos, con la intención de ser intocable para la atacante. Tras unos segundos, la figura de Jill apareció desde el suelo, bajo indicaciones de Alice, impulsándose hasta estar a la altura del cubo.

La niña entonces ordenó una nueva descarga, pero antes de que Pikachu reuniese la energía, una oleada de tierra, producto de Excavar arrojada a sus ojos la cegó, interrumpiendo su concentración.

Aquel instintivo movimiento de su criatura dio a la mayor el momento que necesitaba para atacar a sus anchas. Tres Golpes Cabeza consecutivos fueron descargados sobre la ratona, que cayó tendida a los pies de su maestra, intentando en vano incorporarse.

Si bien una parte de Alice estaba feliz de haber acabado con el primer Pokémon de su contrincante, no podía evitar sentirse muy mal de verlo; había apaleado fácilmente a la tierna Pikachu de una niña.

El público parecía compartir esa opinión, o simplemente simpatizaban más con Mary, ya que apenas si ovacionaron la victoria de Zigzagoon. Blushy bailoteaba alegremente en su lugar, aparentemente gritando frases de aliento a su compañera.

— ¡Oye, la gente está comentando sobre ti! — Dijo Mila, esta vez valiéndose de su E-Tab

— ¿De veras?, ¿Qué dicen? — Cuestionó la mayor, curiosa, aunque temiendo la respuesta

— Dicen que Jill es genial. . . y que podrías bajar de peso — Eso último puso en el rostro de la adolescente su típica sonrisa maliciosa

— Bueno, por lo menos dicen la verdad . . . — Se limitó a responder la aludida, tratando de sonar despreocupada

Tras ese brevísimo intervalo, el combate se reanudó. Mary no parecía especialmente consternada con la derrota de su Pikachu en menos de seis minutos, ya que sabía de sobra la inexperiencia de su nueva criatura.

Entre una nube de estrellas doradas apareció el segundo ser eléctrico, bastante más grande, de profundos ojos negros, grandes orejas, y cubierto por un pelaje de apariencia puntiaguda, en el que claramente se inspiraba la vestimenta de su dueña.

Jolteon fue recibido con locura por el público, siendo un aparente favorito local. Entre tanto, Jill sorprendió a su propia entrenadora cuando sacó de entre su pelo una pequeña baya rosada, comiéndola de inmediato para acabar con su molesta parálisis.

Una vez más fue Mila quien le aclaró las cosas, en ese caso sobre la habilidad "Recogida", que permitía a sus poseedores encontrar objetos fácilmente. Alegre de ver la mejoría de su criatura, Alice llamó brevemente su atención, para decirle en voz baja que tal vez deberían intentar contenerse un poco, en vista de la fácil batalla anterior.

Sin cuestionar sus órdenes, la mapache asintió y observó a su enigmático oponente, mentalizándose para no ser demasiado dura con él. Nuevamente el árbitro dio la orden de iniciar, y Jill volvió a abrir con Golpe Cabeza.

Por su parte, Mary tomó unos segundos para ordenar el primer movimiento. Cuando Zigzagoon estaba a mitad de camino, el zorro eléctrico repentinamente dio un grito, mientras su cuerpo entero resplandecía con una fuerte aura dorada.

La mapache no tuvo tiempo de nada, ya que ni bien reaccionó, estaba siendo embestida con una fuerza descomunal por su enemigo, quien prácticamente había desaparecido segundos antes. El golpe tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, y la visión del Pokémon normal estampándose contra un enorme cubo rojo al otro lado del campo no hizo más que acrecentar el asombro general.

El público demoró un momento en comenzar a vitorear, pero lo hicieron con verdadera emoción. Vince, que había llegado momentos antes a sentarse junto a Mila, entendió por esa escena que su superior empezaba a jugar en serio.

Totalmente desconcertada, y sintiéndose nuevamente culpable, Alice retiró a su Pokémon, observando de paso la leve grieta en el cubo contra el que se había estrellado.

— Represalia es un ataque muy especial — Explicó la niña, acariciando la cabeza de Jolteon — Se fortalece con los sentimientos por un compañero caído, solo funciona en equipos unidos. . .

— Sin duda es un gran movimiento — Contestó la retadora, manteniendo la calma a duras penas, para luego murmurar — Ahora nosotros tomaremos represalias. . .

Un enérgico arrojamiento de Pokébola culminó con la aparición de Hynora, el primer Pokémon de ese bando que recibió un fuerte aplauso, por ser el único conocido. El ser de fuego encendió sus llamas al instante, mientras dedicaba una mirada amenazante al inexpresivo oponente.

El primer movimiento fue Pantalla Humo, que sumió casi a la totalidad del campo en la oscuridad. Quilava se apresuró a atacar con Ascuas, pero el zorro se las arregló para evadir el fuego un par de veces, hasta que chocó contra un cubo y recibió un ataque directo.

Con su áspero pelaje neutralizando parte del daño, Jolteon oyó la voz de su entrenadora, y se preparó para acatar la orden. Cuando recibió la siguiente oleada de llamas, tomó nota de la dirección desde la que habían sido lanzadas, y descargó un poderoso Impactrueno.

El agudo chillido de Hynora estremeció a Alice, quien en respuesta ordenó usar Ataque Rápido. Tras unos segundos en los que se vieron leves chispas y llamas entre el humo, la criatura eléctrica salió de la oscura nube de un salto, aterrizando en un pequeño cubo amarillo.

Lentamente el humo se disipó revelando, para sorpresa general, el cuerpo inerte de Quilava. Ante los gritos de su dueña, el hurón se incorporó con cierta dificultad, justo a tiempo para observar como su enemigo cargaba desde el hocico una oscura masa de energía violácea.

El Pokémon de fuego nunca había visto ese ataque, pero su entrenadora sí, y no dudó en ordenar, con cierto temor, el uso de Ascuas tan fuertes como fuera posible. Sintiendo el miedo en la indicación, Hynora de inmediato ignoró sus leves heridas, enfocando toda su energía en atacar.

Un par de segundos después, la Bola Sombra fue disparada, e interceptada por los ígneos proyectiles, que aunque al principio no podían pararla, fueron ganando terreno hasta provocar una pequeña pero impresionante explosión.

Por solo un momento, Quilava disfrutó la sensación de alivio, pero entonces reparó en el nuevo ataque oscuro que se abría paso entre el humo gris de la colisión. Sus agudos reflejos le permitieron evadirlo, aunque el amplio rango del movimiento le causó algo de daño.

Jolteon no pensaba dar tregua a su oponente, cargando un Impactrueno que fue esquivado a duras penas mediante el uso de Ataque Rápido. Sin saber cómo acercarse al zorro, Alice observó a su Pokémon evadir un ataque tras otro, cada vez con menor margen.

Aunque en una escala menor, Jolteon también se estaba cansando de tener que perseguir al enemigo con constantes descargas eléctricas, y finalmente debió parar por un momento. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para un contraataque; ni bien la mayor exclamó su orden, una nueva humareda cubrió el lugar.

Mary estaba más que harta de luchar entre humo, por lo que ordenó a su Pokémon que simplemente se alejara y atacara desde fuera con una seguidilla de Bolas Sombra. La estrategia parecía inteligente, ya que cada ataque fantasma diluía levemente la oscuridad del aire a su alrededor, irónicamente.

Momentos después, seguía sin haber señales de Quilava, ya fuera atacando o recibiendo los ataques. Cuando el humo empezaba a desaparecer una vez más, fue que el hurón por fin recibió su orden.

En un esfuerzo enorme, generó más y más humo, hasta que absolutamente todo el campo estaba oculto, llegando a ser molesto para los ojos de las entrenadoras, pero era la única forma de favorecer su nuevo movimiento.

Jolteon permaneció en su sitio, alerta y listo para esquivar en cualquier dirección, aunque le ardieran los ojos y le costara respirar en ese ambiente tan viciado. Por fin empezó una verdadera tormenta de fuego, con una ligera pero constante lluvia de Ascuas imposible de evadir por completo.

El zorro saltaba de un cubo a otro apenas distinguía vagamente sus formas, librándose de algunos impactos. Paró a respirar agitadamente, cuando le pareció ver la oscura silueta de Hynora, a la cual intentó calcinar con un largo Impactrueno.

Su instinto fue lo que lo llevó a girarse ni bien acabó el ataque, para encontrarse con terror al enemigo, y no solo eso, sino que además se hallaba envuelto en llamas brillantes. Desde fuera de la nube, la líder solo podía asumir lo que sucedía, confiando en su criatura, pero se puso nerviosa al oír la voz de ésta en un lastimero quejido.

El humo parecía arremolinarse en distintos puntos, formando curiosas espirales, cercanas a las ocasionales llamas que sobresalían en la oscuridad. Una vez la nube comenzó a perder su densidad, ambos combatientes volvieron a ser visibles.

Cada uno estaba en su lado del campo, tras una feroz instancia de combate cercano. Jolteon trataba de levantarse, tosiendo pequeñas volutas de humo, con su pelaje chamuscado en múltiples puntos; Hynora se veía un poco mejor, aunque muy magullado, con un leve chispeo intermitente.

Por fin, tras cruzar sus brillantes miradas por última vez, el Pokémon eléctrico cayó debilitado. Había recibido varios impactos directos de Rueda Fuego, aunque también se había encargado de propinarle fuertes descargas a Quilava.

Aliviada, Alice observó como su Pokémon aflojaba los músculos, sonriendo ante los enérgicos gritos de Blushy. Esta vez la ovación del público fue más que decente, ya que al parecer la criatura de fuego se había ganado a la gente, derribando no sin esfuerzo a dos de los mejores peleadores del gimnasio.

— Ese Pokémon es bueno — Aceptó Vince, cruzado de brazos — Pero no creo que soporte nada más. . .

— No importa, ya hizo su parte — Fue la tranquila respuesta de Mila, que seguía tanto la batalla como la transmisión — Además, todavía queda Rusher. . .

— ¿Rusher?, ¿Hablas del Flaafy?

— No, él es. . . bueno, ya lo vas a ver — A la adolescente le encantaba hacerse la interesante

Más que complacida con el desempeño de su compañero, Mary lo felicitó antes de guardarlo. Seguidamente, se limpió del vestido una mancha de tizne, y comenzó a hablar al público, en voz muy alta, aunque sin gritar.

— ¡Reconozco el talento de la retadora, un aplauso para ella! — La gente estalló en gritos, y la niña esperó a que se hiciera el silencio — ¡Pero llegó el momento de acabar con esto, les presento. . .a la princesa Momoko!

Con un elegante giro de baile, se preparó para liberar a su último Pokémon. La emoción de los presentes era indescriptible tras oír el nombre, y ambas forasteras estaban más que expectantes por ver qué clase de criatura era la tan aclamada princesa.

* * *

Y. . . final abrupto. Espero les haya gustado, o por lo menos lo hayan soportado; siendo sincera, la pelea contra Jolteon no dejaba de alargarse, y eso me mortificaba, pero al final creo que quedó decente.

**Comentario de la semana:** Tal vez algunos ya lo sepan, pero no me caen bien Eevee ni sus evoluciones. Siempre los consideré además poco útiles a la hora de pelear, por lo que quise "redimirme" un poco con el Jolteon de Mary, que en particular me agradó bastante.

Así que todo por ahora, hasta el sábado, ¡Besos!


	17. Capítulo 16

Feliz sábado a todos; bueno, después de mucho tiempo dedicándome a ello, conseguí dar a esta pelea un final que espero resulte satisfactorio (honestamente me asusto cada ve que dejo algo sin terminar, por las expectativas para el capítulo siguiente).

Bueno, suficiente con mis inseguridades, vamos a lo que nos ocupa.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 16:**_

_**"Derrocando a la princesa"**_

La Pokébola de Mary finalmente se abrió con un espectáculo de líneas blancas y brillantes, que se enroscaban en torno a la figura liberada. Todo el fulgor de la liberación resultaba simplemente cegador, pero irresistible para el público, que no contenía su emoción al ver aparecer a la estrella del gimnasio.

Alice no pudo más que arquear una ceja, con un inconsciente dejo de decepción ante la aparición de una enorme Flaafy. El Pokémon, tal y como Pikachu, se ganó inmediatamente al público con un gesto seguido por un paso de baile; no era necesario mirarla de cerca para ver que había algo especial en ella.

Los presentes quedaron atontados por la exhibición de la oveja, e inesperadamente, Blushy también. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia ella, saludándola con un alegre balido, que le fue correspondido, junto con algunas chispas de alegría por parte de ambos.

Ambas entrenadoras miraron desconcertadas como sus Pokémon bailoteaban, chocando las brillantes esferas de sus colas ocasionalmente. Mientras tanto, Hynora admiraba a su rival confundido, aunque tratando de no subestimarle por su apariencia tierna y despreocupada.

Luego de que todo el baile de los Flaafy quedase grabado para la posteridad, ambos seres parecieron hacer una reverencia, para luego volver a sus puestos. Si bien Mary estaba muy complacida observándoles, quería continuar con la batalla tanto como su retadora.

Un silbatazo reanudó la pelea, y ninguno de los contendientes perdió el tiempo. Mientras Quilava arremetía con Ataque Rápido, Flaafy permaneció en su lugar, y ante la primera orden, sacudió rítmicamente su cuerpo un par de veces, a la vez que su de por sí voluminosa melena parecía crecer a gran velocidad.

Sus movimientos se transformaron en un baile, que le permitió esquivar fácilmente la arremetida de Hynora, a la vez que liberaba de su pelo un montón de motas de algodón blancas. Esto tomó por sorpresa a su enemigo, que inevitablemente quedó cubierto por una espesa y suave capa, limitando su movilidad.

— ¡Ahora viene un lento! — Exclamó la líder, viendo que su ataque cubría a Quilava — ¡Hora de hacer contacto!

En el momento en el que el ser de fuego dejó de moverse, pudo ver con temor como el pequeño brazo derecho de Momoko se envolvía en una bola de luz naranja, de tamaño mucho mayor; al principio parecían llamas, pero ni bien el ataque estuvo listo para ejecutarse, era claro que se trataba de otro tipo de energía.

Pese a la indicación de esquivar, el hurón no pudo hacer mucho en su estado, y tras un feroz Puño Incremento asestado en un hombro, acabó estampado contra un enorme cubo azul, de forma similar a la derrota de Jill. La diferencia era que en este caso, no se trataba del último golpe.

Contra todo pronóstico, las llamas del Pokémon, apagadas repentinamente al ser golpeado, reaparecieron con una fuerza muy superior. Ambas entrenadoras supieron de inmediato que se trataba de Mar Llamas actuando nuevamente, y eso hizo que Mary sonriera, curiosa de observar al ser en acción.

El público volvió a vitorear por Hynora cuando éste se levantó con severa dificultad, mostrando sus relucientes ojos rojos. Por un momento, Alice se limitó a observarlo; aún si parecía dispuesto a luchar, el instinto le decía a la joven que había algo mal con su compañero.

Finalmente trató de eliminar de su mente esas dudas, y ordenó a su Pokémon atacar con Rueda Fuego. Flaafy volvió a moverse, queriendo preparar su rítmica capacidad para esquivar lo que le fuera lanzado a partir de entonces.

Con un chillido, Quilava se vio envuelto por completo en llamas, que rápidamente solucionaron el problema del algodón, consumiéndolo en un momento con un leve chispeo. Sin pensárselo se lanzó contra su oponente, esquivando a duras penas los obstáculos; aún no dominaba por completo Rueda Fuego, y la visión enrojecida a causa de su habilidad no ayudaba para nada.

— ¡Pero qué hermoso brillo! — Bromeó la niña — ¡Momoko, opaca ese fuego desde arriba!

Sin detener en ningún momento su contoneo, la criatura eléctrica giró para luego saltar bastante alto, momentos antes de que el enemigo llegase hasta ella.

— ¡Hynora, para y esquiva! — Fue la orden de Alice, en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de su oponente — ¡Detente!

Fue sencillamente imposible para él acatar su indicación. La energía que canalizaba en su ataque era demasiada, y lo estaba sobrecargando; aunque detuvo su avance, era incapaz de extinguir el fuego que incluso comenzaba a hacerle daño. Utilizar un movimiento así con la potencia de Mar Llamas le estaba jugando en contra.

Irónicamente por suerte para él, Momoko descendió sobre su lomo, atravesando las llamas con su reluciente brazo. El fortísimo impacto lo estrelló contra el suelo, dejando en éste una marca considerable. Todos parecían estupefactos ante la caída del ígneo ser, pero de cualquier forma reaccionaron, aplaudiendo a la implacable princesa.

Mientras retiraba a su criatura, Alice tomó un segundo para pensar en su situación; sus mejillas estaban rojas, y se sentía muy mal por su comportamiento, manteniendo a Hynora en el campo una vez alcanzado su límite. Pensó en lo que Mila diría sobre eso, por lo que ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

Por un momento consideró retirarse otra vez, ya que desde un principio había subestimado a su oponente, siendo sin duda la entrenadora más fuerte y astuta a la que se hubiese enfrentado hasta el momento. Aquella posibilidad se esfumó sin embargo, cuando la joven pensó en todo el esfuerzo que sus compañeros habían dado para llegar a ese punto.

Finalmente liberó una larga exhalación, y dio una fugaz mirada a sus enemigos, antes de tomar su Pokébola. Hasta el momento sólo temía de esa Flaafy el devastador ataque tipo lucha, pero de seguro tendría un montón de sorpresas preparadas.

Arrojó la esfera con fuerza, sintiendo un profundo alivio al ver la enorme figura de Rusher. Recuperó su sonrisa habitual, sabiendo de forma casi inconsciente que si alguien podía hacer frente a ese desafío, era su fiel compañero. Tauros bufó con fuerza ante la visión de sus oponentes, y eso bastó para que recibiera una cálida bienvenida del público. Las tres colas azotaban el suelo, a la vez que una pezuña rascaba insistentemente la tierra.

— Ah, ahora entiendo — Dijo Vince tranquilamente, haciendo memoria — Así que éste es su as en la manga, ¿Eh?

— Así es — Respondió Mila con una sonrisa — La verdad nunca lo vi luchar oficialmente, pero creo que puede manejar esto

Pese a la confianza que transmitía en sus palabras, la menor realmente tenía sus dudas. El estilo de Momoko era magistral, combinando gráciles pasos con una fuerza descomunal, ni siquiera dependiendo de su poder eléctrico; por un momento, agradeció no tener que disputarse un listón con Mary.

El combate fue reanudado por última vez, y el silencio fue instantáneo. Las expectativas, aunque divididas entre ambos bandos, eran muy altas, ya que todos preveían el emocionante último esfuerzo de la retadora. Dadas las primeras órdenes, los Pokémon se pusieron en movimiento.

Otra vez el brazo de Flaafy se iluminó, aunque por primera vez era ella quien corría hacia su enemigo. Los cuernos del enorme toro también adquirieron brillo, acrecentándose ligeramente. Cuando estaban a punto de colisionar, la oveja dio un pequeño salto, buscando golpear la cabeza de Rusher; éste lo previó, sin embargo, y clavó sus pezuñas en el suelo, frenando casi de golpe.

El resultado fue que el Puño Incremento abrió una impresionante grieta en el piso, dándole a Tauros suficiente tiempo para reanudar su marcha, asestando un severo golpe a Momoko, que intentó aguantar en el lugar, pero irremediablemente fue arrastrada por la fuerza de su enemigo.

Causarle al menos algo de daño a la oveja avivó los ánimos de entrenadora y Pokémon, que no dudaron en encadenar más ataques. Sin embargo, Flaafy recuperó la compostura de inmediato, lanzando un potente Impactrueno que detuvo en seco la arremetida del toro.

Con la melena erizada, pero sin demasiada dificultad, Rusher echó a correr entre los coloridos obstáculos, evadiendo una seguidilla de descargas con relativa facilidad.

— Evitaremos que corra entonces — Murmuró Mary para sí misma — ¡Libera tu algodón, ya!

— ¡No la dejes, Cara Susto! — Ordenó Alice, casi interrumpiéndola

La criatura eléctrica repitió su baile, concentrándose en su creciente pelo, pero no pudo evitar sentir el efecto de la amenazante mirada que le dedicaba su oponente, petrificándola por un momento e interrumpiendo la carga de su movimiento.

Viendo su oportunidad, la mayor indicó una nueva arremetida. Tauros corrió velozmente hasta la resentida enemiga, con sus cuernos nuevamente relucientes. Recuperándose segundos antes de la colisión, Momoko intentó saltar para esquivarle, pero como bien sabían el toro y su entrenadora, eso casi siempre solo empeoraba la situación.

En efecto, sin el debido tiempo para impulsarse fuera del alcance de Cornada, Flaafy no solo recibió un golpe más duro con la punta de un cuerno, sino que hubiese sido arrojada en el aire, de no ser por sus agudos reflejos, que la llevaron a ignorar momentáneamente el dolor, para sujetarse a la cabeza del atacante.

Esta maniobra naturalmente sorprendió a los presentes, excepto tal vez a Mary, que solo sonrió aliviada de haber evitado más daño. Ni Alice ni su Pokémon tuvieron tiempo de pensar en nada, ya que inmediatamente un Impactrueno, mucho más potente y dañino que el anterior por la nula distancia, sacudió a Rusher.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el ser normal aguantó la descarga, para luego comenzar a sacudirse violentamente, en un desesperado intento de quitarse al enemigo de encima. Empezó a correr mientras seguía moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones.

Dos descargas más lo azotaron antes de que, siguiendo los gritos de su entrenadora, finalmente se estrallase él mismo (y por ende también a Flaafy) contra uno de los prismas, que quedó con una enorme fisura. Adolorida, pero lejos de estar fuera de combate, la oveja se vio atrapada por los cuernos de Rusher, casi literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

Viendo el pésimo estado de Tauros, con sus patas temblorosas y una agitadísima respiración, la líder del gimnasio supo que podría acabar con ese enfrentamiento de un solo golpe.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Rusher! — Exclamó Alice, asumiendo las intenciones de su enemiga — ¡Sal de ahí!

— ¡Hora de terminar, Puño Incremento!

Con cierto esfuerzo, Momoko levantó su pequeño brazo y lo observó brillar, con una intensidad levemente menor a sus anteriores usos. El toro, por otro lado, trataba de zafarse con desesperación, impulsándose hacia atrás para desenterrar sus cuernos.

Finalmente fue Flaafy quien lo liberó, con un golpe tan fuerte a su hocico que lo impulsó un par de metros atrás. Aunque le costó unos segundos espabilar tras semejante puñetazo, Rusher logró reaccionar a tiempo para evadir otro ataque, y echó a correr hacia su lado del campo, con un paso enlentecido por las heridas.

La entrenadora se sintió terrible de ver a su compañero en tales condiciones, pero aún le quedaba un riesgoso truco en la manga. Cuando el enorme Pokémon llegó junto a ella, al fin le comunicó su orden, que dejó a casi todos los presentes más que perplejos.

Ante los incrédulos ojos de la audiencia, el toro asintió pesadamente, relajó su expresión, y se tendió en el suelo a dormir. Por su parte, Mila jamás había visto esa estrategia tan descabellada, y estaba lista para hacer que su compañera entrase en razón a base de gritos, pero su ímpetu fue cortado cuando un aura rosa y brillante envolvió el cuerpo del Pokémon.

Reconociendo entonces el movimiento Descanso, Mary sintió el temor de tener que enfrentar a un enemigo recuperado, en el estado en que se hallaba su Flaafy. De inmediato ordenó un ataque con la suficiente potencia como para neutralizar los incipientes efectos de la curación.

Mientras la oveja rosa corría al lugar, concentrando toda la energía que le restaba en su puño, el ataque psíquico eliminaba las magulladuras de Rusher como si se tratase de tinta. El manto rosa se desvaneció cuando la enemiga estaba por golpear, aunque desgraciadamente, el toro no se despertó.

Ansiosa por dar el golpe final, Momoko eligió atacar la cabeza de Tauros, más específicamente el área entre sus ojos, donde se encontraba la perla plateada más grande. Pese a los desesperados llamados de atención por parte de Alice, el gran Pokémon no reaccionó.

— _"¡Odio este ataque!"_ — Pensó la joven, con pesar y resignación

La verdad era que pese a haber dominado el movimiento curativo poco tiempo antes de dejar las peleas ilegales, nunca lo utilizaba por dos razones; le daba mucha impotencia ver a su compañero en semejante situación, y realmente, por lo menos hasta su encuentro con Seviper, nunca lo había necesitado (coincidentemente, en aquella ocasión la confusión lo quitaba de las opciones).

Observando desde lejos la ejecución del Puño Incremento, Mary sonrió, segura de que el entretenido pero tortuoso encuentro había acabado. Cuando la energía naranja se desvaneció del brazo de Flaafy, ésta pudo ver el enorme daño que había provocado.

Lo más notable era la mencionada perla, cuya superficie había sido destrozada por el impacto, siendo visibles las esquirlas plateadas desparramadas en el suelo. La oveja se sintió algo mal por el estado de su enemigo, pero cuando iba a voltearse para ver a su entrenadora, el temor la invadió; los ojos de Tauros se abrieron de golpe.

Aliviada por ser correcta su suposición, Alice aprovechó el factor sorpresa para ordenar un contraataque. Más que feliz de obedecer, el toro se levantó en un segundo y embistió con fuerza a su sorprendida enemiga.

Ese giro sorprendió a los presentes; Mary estaba impresionada por el hecho de que Tauros resistiera el ataque, así como los demás, incluyendo al árbitro, que había estado a punto de dar por terminado el combate, e incluso a Blushy, aún si sabía lo fuerte que era su compañero de equipo.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! — Cuestionó la líder — ¡Puño Incremento es de tipo lucha, debería haberle causado mucho daño!

— Y lo hizo. . . — Respondió la retadora — Rusher sí recibió daño, pero tu Flaafy lo atacó en una zona especialmente protegida. Esa perla no es un adorno, sino que absorbe el daño de las embestidas, o dirigido a la cabeza en este caso. . .

El Pokémon pareció sonreír mientras esperaba en posición de ataque. Aunque no había sentido más que un ligero dolor, estaba seguro de que la protección de su frente no estaba en buenas condiciones.

—_ "Bueno, esa perla está rota, no lo va a proteger de nuevo"_ — Razonó la niña, observando el pésimo estado de su criatura. Debía terminar rápido

Nuevamente, las órdenes fueron gritadas, y ambos seres entendieron la importancia de los siguientes momentos. Los dos tenían todas sus fuerzas puestas en su ataque; Momoko corrió, envolviéndose de un fulgor amarillento, ajeno sin embargo a la electricidad, mientras que Rusher una vez más recurrió a Cornada, logrando que sus cuernos crecieran un poco más que antes.

Cuando se encontraron, inmediatamente se volvió una competencia de fuerza, con la Flaafy sujetando al toro por los cuernos. Por su tamaño y complexión, ella no habría sido rival para un ser tan grande y pesado, pero la descomunal potencia de su ataque equilibraba las cosas, a la vez que le causaba un considerable daño.

Finalmente, cuando Momoko fue incapaz de aguantar el retroceso de su técnica, el brillo a su alrededor se desvaneció, y sus músculos resentidos no le permitieron más que liberar una pequeña descarga eléctrica sobre Rusher, quien sin pensárselo dos veces levantó su cabeza de golpe, causando que la oveja, aún aferrada a él, fuera elevada también.

Lo siguiente era predecible, dio el golpe definitivo con su cuerno derecho, terminando su exhausta enemiga en el suelo, de donde no se levantó. Todo permaneció en silencio, hasta que el árbitro dio por terminado el encuentro levantando uno de sus banderines.

Entonces fue que el público comenzó a vitorear; aún si ellos apoyaban a Mary, no podían ignorar el hecho de que ambas habían luchado igual de bien. Blushy entró al campo para felicitar a su compañero, pero este, que apenas se mantenía en pie, lo alejó con el latigazo de una de sus colas. Irritado, el Flaafy felicitó a su congénere derrotada en su lugar.

La niña colmó a su Pokémon de halagos antes de regresarla, para luego proceder con la parte más importante. Ambas entrenadoras se acercaron a la mitad de la arena, observando en el camino los daños causados a las coloridas estructuras durante la pelea.

Mary entonces indicó a Alice que sonriera para las cámaras, lo que causó en la mayor un repentino terror, ya que había olvidado por completo la transmisión. Aunque por fuera sonreía de forma incluso creíble, no podía con el ritmo de su corazón, al pensar en cuántas personas la habrían visto.

La medalla Red, que le fue ofrecida por la pequeña, mostraba una superficie azul claro, surcada por líneas doradas que se entrelazaban, coincidiendo en un punto central, marcado con una estrella de cuatro puntas en el mismo color. Sus manos temblaban al recibir aquel brillante objeto, y el agradecimiento a la líder del gimnasio sonó tan sincero como era.

Minutos después, cuando Mary se despidió animadamente de sus seguidores y cortó la transmisión, todos los chicos presentes se dirigieron al piso de abajo para una fiesta, algo aparentemente común tras cada batalla importante allí.

Luego de convencer a su protegida para quedarse a celebrar, la joven estaba por bajar también, pero fue llamada nuevamente por la líder, que estaba acompañada por Vince. Cuando estuvieron juntos, el sublíder aprovechó para felicitar a Alice, y comentarle que el gimnasio más cercano estaba en el poblado de Villa Fotza, al este de Lica.

Seguidamente, la niña expresó su intención de tomar una foto para su página, con su retadora y la ganadora del listón Lica. Naturalmente, Mila fue la primera en negarse, pero ser reconocida por su logro como coordinadora pareció ablandarle un poco, y acabó aceptando.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Mary indicó a ambas chicas y a su subordinado que se acercasen a ella. Valiéndose de su E-Tab, sostenida por Vince, ya que él tenía brazos más largos, tomaron la foto, en la que los cuatro salieron bastante bien; además, Blushy se las arregló para meterse entre ellos y ser fotografiado también.

Lo siguiente fue enviar a alguien al centro Pokémon con las Pokébolas de los seres debilitados. Con eso resuelto, la fiesta se desató; aún si la música no le era del todo agradable y el resto de los asistentes eran menores que ella, Alice realmente disfrutó de la ocasión.

Y aunque empezó seria y reticente, Mila acabó pasándola bien; a diferencia de su compañera, ella conocía algunas de las canciones, y aún si no se acercó a la pista de baile, pasó largo rato hablando con un grupo de chicos que la reconocieron del concurso.

Claro que no duró demasiado para ellas, ya que había empezado bastante tarde. Faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche cuando el dúo abandonó el gimnasio, ligeramente atontadas por la música y (en el caso de la mayor) por haber bebido un par de tragos.

Charlaron un poco de camino al hotel, más que nada sobre la batalla, con la menor mencionando la desagradable derrota de Quilava. Recordando eso, Alice admitió que no sabía qué tan mal estaría su criatura tras ese desastroso final. Por fin llegaron a la puerta de sus habitaciones, y como era su costumbre, no se despidieron, sino que en ese caso solo acordaron no levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

En el momento en que la transición terminase, Althea quedó pensativa unos segundos. Se había emocionado bastante durante el combate, creyendo en varias ocasiones que su amiga iba a ser derrotada, pero con todo, había logrado sorprenderla.

Tras reflexionar un tiempo más, sacó de entre sus ropas un Pokégear negro. Sin dudarlo llamó a uno de los primeros números registrados y esperó; el aparato no sonó dos veces antes de que una alegre voz al otro lado de la línea la saludara con sincera emoción.

— ¡Escúchame!. . .tengo algo importante que pedirte. . . — Dijo, ignorando las interminables palabras de su interlocutor

— ¡¿Sí?!, ¡Bueno, dímelo, lo que sea por ti! — Fue la animada respuesta

— Hay alguien a quien tu gente está investigando, y quiero que los despistes. . .

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la línea, hasta que la otra persona confirmó, en un tono menos animado, que haría lo que estuviese en su mano. Después de agradecer y despedirse fugazmente, Althea cortó la comunicación, con el silencio obligándola a lidiar nuevamente con sus pensamientos.

Al final sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente. Con un suspiro apagó el ordenador, se levantó de su asiento y sin hacer el menor ruido se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Bueno, como siempre espero les guste.

**Comentario de la semana:** Mary fue uno de los primeros personajes que inventé, aunque no para este fic, sino para mi primer intento de hacer una historia así, hace ya seis años. Aunque ese proyecto tenía poco que ver con este, reusé casi todos los personajes, cambiándolos en distinto grado. Básicamente lo que cambié de Mary fue su equipo, su "verdadera" apariencia, y el tipo de tecnología que usa.

Todo por ahora, nos vemos el próximo sábado, ¡Besos!


	18. Capítulo 17

Hola, y feliz sábado (al menos técnicamente, ya que apenas son las tres y media por aquí). Bien, no tengo demasiado que decir de este capítulo, más allá de que es relativamente corto.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 17:**_

_**"La emoción del camino"**_

En los dos días siguientes a la batalla de gimnasio fue que el dúo recibió más atención por parte de sus conocidos. Mientras las llamadas casi diarias de Corine eran algo a lo que estaban prácticamente acostumbradas, les sorprendió bastante que la profesora Vylon las contactara.

Con su típico tono poco animado las congratuló por sus rápidos progresos, dándoles varias recomendaciones, como conseguir muchas provisiones antes de emprender el largo trayecto de la Ruta dos.

La tercera llamada fue de Buck al Pokénav de Alice, cuyo número el anciano había obtenido mediante su sobrina. La joven se alegró mucho de saber que él estaba bien en el rancho, cuidando del rebaño, y según dijo, con planes de arreglar la decadente casa.

Rusher, Jill y Hynora salieron del Centro Pokémon al segundo día; mientras la herida en la frente del primero aún debía cicatrizar del todo, tanto Zigzagoon como Quilava parecían estar en perfecto estado, aún si al último se le notaba algo desanimado y distante a la hora de comer junto a sus compañeros.

Sospechando que algo andaba mal con su Pokémon, Alice decidió ir al parque durante la tarde, siendo que a la mañana siguiente abandonarían la ciudad. Mientras por un lado Mila intentaba que su Poliwag se moviera con gracia en lugar de tropezar con sus propias patas, la mayor sacó a Hynora para luchar contra Blushy.

Flaafy se veía feliz de estar en combate nuevamente, aunque fuera para entrenar, pero el ser de fuego no exhibía su normal ánimo. Sus orejas estaban caídas, su fuego apagado y sus ojos carecían del brillo que solía encenderlos antes de una batalla.

El ser eléctrico no reconocía a su compañero, que antes estaba tan encendido como sus propias flamas al combatir, así que se acercó a dialogar con él. Intercambiaron sus característicos sonidos por unos momentos, con Quilava aparentemente respondiendo sin demasiado ímpetu.

Por supuesto, Alice no podía entender nada, lo que la hacía sentir impotente y fuera de lugar. Lo único que pudo captar de la conversación fue que en cierto momento Hynora dijo algo que forzó a Blushy a guardar silencio, mostrándose sorprendido y algo apenado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hynora? — Preguntó, atrayendo brevemente la atención de los Pokémon — ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea en el gimnasio?

Ambos se quedaron callados, y el aludido bajó la mirada. Aunque hubiera sido imposible entenderle, ese gesto fue un asentimiento más que claro; la verdad era que ella también había sentido algo extraño durante los momentos finales del combate entre su Pokémon y la Flaafy de Mary.

Arrodillándose para acariciar la cabeza de Quilava, recordó el leve escalofrío que la sacudió cuando vio que su criatura se incorporaba tras un brutal Puño Incremento. Resultaba muy irónico, pero en ese momento hubiera deseado que su criatura no pudiera luchar más.

Exigirse de más después de una tortuosa pelea contra Jolteon y Flaafy resultó en la pérdida del control sobre sus propios poderes, incapaz incluso de extinguir o soportar su fuego.

La entrenadora creía saber lo que sucedía, y sus temores se acrecentaron al sentir la piel de Hynora. Era muy suave y cálida, claro, pero la zona entre sus orejas, donde se hallaban los lunares rojos, usualmente desprendía un calor apenas soportable al tacto, y ene se momento estaban anormalmente fríos, aún más que el resto del pelaje.

Rato después, algo alejados de allí, los Pokémon de Mila veían con tranquilidad como, tras múltiples intentos, Poliwag por fin parecía adaptarse al movimiento en tierra. Su dueña, aunque complacida con los resultados, miraba de vez en cuando a su compañera, curiosa por el progreso del entrenamiento.

Tratándose de alguien tan preocupada por entrenar como Alice, verla sentada hablando con su Quilava resultaba algo extraño. Al fin, la adolescente decidió acercarse a ver qué sucedía, y se encontró bastante sorprendida de oir las novedades.

Aparentemente, no importaba cuántas veces lo hubiera intentado durante la tarde, Hynora parecía ser incapaz de liberar su poder elemental, ya fuera encender el fuego de su cuerpo o usar movimientos de dicho tipo.

Mientras la situación era explicada, el Pokémon del conflicto no podía evitar bajar aún más las orejas, sintiéndose humillado. Sencillamente no era capaz de sentir el ardor en su interior como hacía días lo había hecho.

Cada vez que intentaba expulsar brasas ardientes o envolver su cuerpo en llamas, solo conseguía a lo sumo algo de humo gris. Recordaba con terror la última ocasión en que había recurrido a su habilidad, cuando perdió el control y su propio fuego lo hirió; desde ese momento sentía que había perdido una parte de sí mismo.

Por supuesto, era incapaz de decir todo eso a su entrenadora, e incluso a sus compañeros Pokémon, en ese caso más por un tema de proteger su magullado orgullo. A duras penas se había abierto con Blushy, ya que por alguna razón le tenía especial confianza.

La noche caía ya cuando las chicas visitaron el Centro Pokémon para dejar allí a Quilava durante la noche, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Alice sencillamente decidió no hacerlo, para utilizar una estrategia alternativa.

— ¿Exactamente a qué viene el cambio de planes? — Preguntó Mila mientras se dirigían al hotel

— Bueno, la enfermera dijo antes que Hynora ya estaba sano. . . — Respondió la mayor, con la Pokébola en la mano — Así que debe ser algo psicológico, y no quiero que se sienta peor si cree que me molesta su problema. . .

— ¿Por Qué estaría traumado?, los Pokémon reciben palizas cada tanto, es algo de la vida

— Sí, pero él es muy joven todavía, hace una semana era un Cyndaquil que nunca había peleado

— Bueno, ahí sí tienes un punto. . .

No había demasiada ciencia en la estrategia de Alice; simplemente pensaba mantener a su Pokémon a gusto y tranquilo hasta que pudiera asimilar y superar su conflicto. Los liberó a él y a Blushy en su habitación, donde se habían conocido, y les armó una cama improvisada con sus almohadas.

Nada resaltable perturbó la noche, aunque de algún modo, la joven despertó para descubrir a sus criaturas durmiendo prácticamente encima de ella en la cama. Se levantó tratando de no despertarlos, y tras vestirse poniendo el mínimo esfuerzo posible en su apariencia, se dio a la tarea de despertar a su protegida.

El sol había salido hacía casi una hora cuando ambas estuvieron preparadas para partir de la ciudad. Sus bolsos pesaban bastante por hacer caso al consejo de la profesora. Villa Fotza, pese a ser considerada "hermana" de Ciudad Lica, estaba en realidad bastante lejos, y se trataba de una pintoresca zona de playas a la que la gente de la gran ciudad escapaba nada más podía por aquellas fechas.

Gracias a esto, paralelamente a la Ruta dos más tradicional, rodeada de hierba y pequeñas arboledas, había una carretera moderadamente concurrida, que atravesaba la zona silvestre de forma ligeramente más directa.

Poco después de ver el letrero que indicaba los límites de Lica, vieron uno más pequeño, del lado de la carretera, que avisaba del tiempo de viaje estimado como un día y medio en automóvil.

Solo ver eso hizo que la mueca de Mila se acentuase más aún. La idea de irse temprano había sido suya, pero eso no evitaba que se viera como si fuera a matar a alguien, con Croc durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos.

Como parte de su terapia especial, Hynora permaneció fuera de su Pokébola, caminando junto al dúo. Si bien no estaba tan animado siempre, se le veía notablemente más motivado mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje de las praderas durante la mañana.

Por la hora que era, no vieron a nadie en la ruta, ni humano ni Pokémon. No fue sino hasta casi tres horas después que comenzaron a toparse con algún que otro entrenador madrugador; los equipos mayormente compuestos por Pokémon de ese camino como Patrat o Pidove fueron un calentamiento para Jill y Blushy.

De vez en cuando se encontraban con varios niños viendo alguna batalla, generalmente de entrenadores con iniciales tipo agua, intentando por todos los medios fortalecerse para hacer frente a Vince y Mary.

Recibiendo una avalancha de retos cada vez que llegaban hasta un grupo, ambas estaban llevando bien sus batallas. Turtwig, Poliwag y Sandile se lucían mostrando sus coreografías de ataque y defensa, mientras que Taillow simplemente se metía de lleno al combate, girando en el aire cuando lo recordaba.

Tras gastar varias pociones para las leves heridas de sus equipos, se detuvieron a descansar en un lugar al margen del sendero, rodeado de árboles. Por suerte para ellas, el tiempo estaba mucho mejor que los días anteriores, pero era casi mediodía, y el calor del verano dificultaba la marcha.

Después de una hora y media para comer y reposar a la agradable sombra, debieron continuar su camino. A medida que seguían el camino, los entrenadores eran más fuertes, pero a la vez menos numerosos.

— ¡Ahora, Golpe Bajo! — Gritó una joven a su Raticate, en un enfrentamiento contra Alice y Flaafy

Durante cosa de cinco minutos el enorme roedor había probado ser terriblemente duro, resistiendo un Impactrueno directo sin demasiadas complicaciones para atacar con un aterrador Hiper Colmillo.

La habilidad de Blushy se la había jugado sin embargo, paralizándole en el momento en que aprisionó entre sus enormes dientes el brazo de su enemigo. Se aseguró de lanzar bastante lejos al ser eléctrico antes de resentirse.

Y en ese momento luchaba contra su malestar para correr hacia Flaafy con su puño dejando una estela azulada tras de sí. El siniestro ataque dio al oponente en un costado, cuando trataba de evadirlo; aunque pudo liberar un último Impactrueno, no evitó caer debilitado.

Esa era la primera derrota de Alice en bastante tiempo, contra otro entrenador novato, o entrenadora en ese caso. Después de revisar a su Pokémon caído y regresarlo, pagó la pequeña suma acordada y siguieron su camino.

Volvieron a la soledad del viaje, escuchando muy de vez en cuando los veloces movimientos de las criaturas salvajes en la hierba. Finalmente, y por una cuestión más de gratificación personal que otra cosa, Mila y Croc capturaron un pequeño Poochyena.

Esta vez era Alice quien no tenía suerte, ya que uno tras otro, todos los Pokémon a los que intentaba atrapar huían de ella, especialmente seres voladores, ya que Blushy estaba debilitado, y el resto de su equipo no eran precisamente atacantes a distancia.

— ¡Vaya!, casi lo tenías — Comentó burlonamente la menor, viendo como un Pidove se alejaba aleteando con fuerza

— Pues ya podrías ayudarme, préstame a Tara para atrapar algo. . .

— Lo haría, pero me costó mucho que aprendiera algunos modales, como para que lo conviertas en una bestia feroz de tu equipo. . .

Justo cuando la mayor iba a replicar, alegando que Flaafy no era precisamente una "bestia feroz", se vio interrumpida por un repentino grito que alertó a ambas.

— ¡Hola, me alegra mucho verles por. . .!

Tras una sonora caída, algo bastante grande parecía abrirse paso entre los arbustos cercanos; aún sin su fuego, Hynora instintivamente se puso en posición de ataque frente a su entrenadora, pero pronto pudieron ver que la figura en cuestión era solo un humano.

Más precisamente era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y desgarbado, con el cabello y la ropa cubiertos de hojas y manchas de tierra. Ciertamente no era lo más agradable para aparecerse de la nada, pero no parecía demasiado amenazante, lo que ayudó a las chicas a calmarse levemente.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento y retirado algunas hojas de su persona, el individuo se presentó como el profesor Lynch, arqueólogo de un museo en Johto. Esa presentación era tan curiosa como poco creíble, pero un leve, aunque inconfundible acento apuntaba a que al menos decía la verdad sobre su procedencia.

Hecho el pertinente intercambio de nombres y motivos para viajar, el profesor se apresuró a revelar la razón de haberles llamado la atención. Entender que aquel hombre no se dedicaba a asustar a los viajeros daba cierto alivio, pero ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír su dilema.

— Verán, encontré estas ruinas al sur de la ruta, pero no puedo entrar a investigar. . . — Mientras se explicaba, apuntaba con su dedo el punto exacto en un viejo mapa — La puerta tiene un complejo cerrojo. . . algo como un puzzle. . .

— ¿Vienes a pedirnos que te ayudemos con un estúpido puzzle? — Cuestionó Mila alzando una ceja

— ¡Por supuesto que no, sería imposible! — Lynch rió con fuerza, para luego sacar un pequeño y antiguo libro de su bolso — Tengo razones para creer que este puzzle es obra de una exploradora en particular. . . es complicado de explicar, pero sólo puede descifrarlo un Alakazam. . .

— Pues odio romper su burbuja, pero ni hemos visto uno de esos aún — Intervino Alice, cruzada de brazos, mientras Quilava escuchaba interesado

Suspirando pesadamente, el arqueólogo explicó finalmente que no era necesario, ya que él tenía en su poder un Kadabra, y lo único realmente requerido era que una de ellas intercambiase un Pokémon temporalmente para lograr su evolución.

Ante la entendible pregunta de si no era posible que el ser psíquico resolviera el problema en su actual forma, rápidamente alegó que en tres días de constantes intentos no había hecho avance alguno.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la mayor aceptó el intercambio, siendo que algo tan simple significaría tanto para otra persona. Contrario a lo que ella creía, no era necesario nada más que dejar en claro las circunstancias del trato para que este contase como oficial.

Dudó un segundo, pero finalmente recibió una Pokébola ajena, entregando a cambio la de Jill. La esfera ahora en su mano brilló con un momentáneo fulgor blanco, tras lo cual Alice la abrió, impaciente por ver si había funcionado.

En efecto, el ser que apareció, con sus largos bigotes, mirada seria y dos cucharas flotando sobre sus manos era un Alakazam. Prácticamente incapaz de contener su emoción, Lynch devolvió rápidamente la Pokébola con Zigzagoon aún dentro, tomando a la vez la suya.

Luego de intentar abrazar a la rubia, siendo firmemente rechazado, el hombre se conformó con abrazar a su recién evolucionado compañero, que alegremente devolvió la muestra de afecto. Por su parte, Mila había tenido suficiente de la buena acción diaria,y sugirió de forma poco sutil que debían seguir su camino.

Su protectora estuvo de acuerdo, pero ni bien dieron un paso, fueron nuevamente detenidas por la aguda voz del profesor.

— ¡Esperen!. . . ¿Puedo pedirles otro favor?

— No me digas, ¿Quieres un Gengar o algo así? — Respondió la adolescente, frustrada

— Es que. . . bueno, mis estudiantes abandonaron el proyecto hace semanas y yo. . . necesito alguien que me acompañe a explorar las ruinas. . .

La negativa de Mila fue casi instantánea; ya bastante había tenido que mentalizarse con la inevitable imagen de acampar en medio de la nada, como para andar jugando en alguna tumba polvorienta. La promesa de remuneración económica hubiera servido si Alice viajase sola, pero para la menor, el dinero casi crecía en los árboles.

Estaba ya caminando por el sendero cuando notó que su protectora no le seguía. Mirando hacia atrás la encontró, parada en el mismo lugar, con una expresión que transmitía perfectamente su deseo de involucrarse en aquella innecesaria, pero innegablemente emocionante aventura.

Suspiró mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, exigiendo reconocimiento por cualquier cosa que descubrieran, así como la mitad de cualquier elemento valioso dentro de las ruinas. Mientras transitaban por un camino secundario parcialmente oculto por los arbustos, el profesor no disimulaba su emoción, casi corriendo con Alakazam levitando a su paso.

Luchando por moverse, respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo, les contó la historia de Harock, una famosa exploradora de Johto, que poco menos de dos siglos atrás había recorrido el mundo, recogiendo conocimiento y objetos valiosos, que se decía había enterrado en algún lado.

— ¡Y entonces murió a sus cuarenta años! — Relataba exaltadamente — ¡Sin decirle a nadie la ubicación del escondite! ¡¿Pueden creer que eso esté aquí?!

— Si esto sigue así ella no va a ser la única muerta. . . — Murmuró Mila, que caminaba un poco más atrás, no queriendo oír la palabrería del hombre

* * *

Y nada más por ahora, espero les guste.

**Comentario de la semana:** Cuando uno se propone escribir este tipo de fics, hay cosas como las batallas que son el centro de todo el nerviosismo, ya que no son fáciles de narrar y a la vez son vitales. En la otra mano, inventar cosas que sucedan entre un punto de interés y otro es algo también vital pero muy relajante, por lo que va a haber bastante de eso en este fic.


	19. Capítulo 18

Hola de nuevo. Sé que técnicamente ya es domingo, pero tuve ciertas dificultades, así que en fin, me pasé por cosa de tres horas.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 18:**_

_**"Los secretos de Harock"**_

El sitio de las ruinas estaba ubicado bastante al sur del camino, por lo que encontrarlo demandaba una caminata importante. Para cuando llegaron, a las chicas incluso les costó divisar la estructura en cuestión.

Una especie de puerta de tamaño normal sobresalía por la ladera de una pequeña loma. La entrada estaba hecha de piedra blanca, y se veía muy fuerte. Una pequeña cuadrícula se apreciaba a su vez en la puerta, con una docena de pequeños cuadrados blancos, aparentemente iguales.

— Entiendo que Alakazam sea inteligente y eso. . . — Comentó Alice mirando las figuras — Pero esto no tiene sentido, no se parece a ningún puzzle que haya visto

— Pues sí, esta cerradura nos detuvo durante mucho tiempo — Respondió Lynch, mientras su Pokémon se acercaba al recuadro — Fue hace poco que conseguí el diario de Harock, donde ella misma admite que el puzzle es imposible, a no ser que se cuente con un Alakazam

Sin decir más, se quedó observando como su criatura se ponía manos a la obra, literalmente. Con sus cucharas flotando a los lados de su cuerpo para no estorbar, iluminó sus ojos con un resplandor azul claro, y con sus dedos empezó a mover los pequeños cuadrados blancos, a una velocidad tal que resultaba casi invisible para los presentes.

El profesor tomó unos minutos para explicar a las jóvenes que el puzzle se basaba en colocar cada pieza en un orden específico, algo bastante difícil debido al método requerido, moviendo cada una para llenar un único hueco disponible.

Normalmente a una persona le tomaría un tiempo excesivo lograr cada combinación posible, y más aún llegar a la correcta. Ahí entraba el Pokémon psíquico, conocido por su gran intelecto, además de una memoria visual casi perfecta.

— Pues lo lleva bien — Dijo Mila — Pero no sería más sencillo. . . no lo sé, ¿volar la puerta en pedazos o algo así?

Ante aquellas palabras, la expresión del hombre cambió radicalmente, por una combinación de sorpresa y enojo. No era la primera vez que alguien le sugería eso; de hecho, la mitad de su equipo había intentado dinamitar la entrada, siendo detenidos solo por una llamada de su superior.

Tratando de alejar ese molesto recuerdo, respiró profundamente, para luego dar una breve aunque convincente explicación sobre el irreparable daño que una explosión causaría a los invaluables elementos dentro de las ruinas.

Esperaron por cosa de quince minutos, en un silencio solo interrumpido por el frenético sonido de las piezas siendo deslizadas velozmente. Tendido en el suelo de tierra, Hynora observaba con interés lo que podía apreciar de los movimientos que hacía el Pokémon.

Aún si su capacidad había cambiado totalmente al evolucionar, el ser psíquico no había tenido tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva naturaleza, por lo que sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, sencillamente no podía ir tan rápido como hubiera deseado.

Viendo que la situación se prolongaría bastante, el explorador decidió mostrar a sus acompañantes el lugar donde había vivido casi dos meses. Se trataba de un campamento bastante decente, con cuatro grandes tiendas blancas, un toldo del mismo color sobre una mesa plegable, y un círculo de rocas que correspondía a una fogata.

Lynch les dio un rápido recorrido por el sitio, aunque no hubiera demasiado que ver, ya que todos lo habían abandonado de repente, sin detenerse siquiera a desarmar sus tiendas. Si bien no se veía en absoluto alegre con esa situación, Mila se sentía internamente aliviada de estar en algo más espacioso que su propia tienda plegable.

Tras dejar sus pocas pertenencias en el campamento, volvieron a la zona de las ruinas, donde la situación no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Quilava, que hasta entonces no se había separado de su entrenadora, eligió quedarse todo ese tiempo solo mirando la compleja labor de Alakazam, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

La tarde era relativamente joven todavía, por lo que el dúo decidió alejarse un poco de aquel lugar, para poder entrenar sin perturbar el trabajo. Encontraron rápidamente una porción de terreno despejado entre la hierba alta.

Aunque algo cansados por las peripecias del viaje, los Pokémon se vieron contentos de ser liberados en ese entorno. En vista del esfuerzo que las criaturas habían dado durante el día, las chicas cambiaron sus planes, dándoles un rato de libertad.

Tara revoloteaba con cierta gracia, mostrando que la presión ejercida por su entrenadora comenzaba a hacer algún efecto. Blushy y Rusher se dedicaban a pastar tranquilamente, aunque el primero no parecía disfrutar tanto el sabor de la hierba, demasiado amarga para su gusto.

Jill y Uzu, el Poliwag de Mila, jugueteaban corriendo de un lado a otro, con el renacuajo tropezándose varias veces a pesar de su reciente práctica. Por su lado, Sandile descansaba sobre el regazo de su entrenadora, que estaba sentada sobre una gran roca; Turtwig estaba echado a sus pies, temiendo las frías miradas que el cocodrilo le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

Alice se acercó a su Tauros para charlar un poco con él, hábito que se le hacía natural por su estilo de vida relativamente solitario desde que su llegada a la región. Se alegró de ver que a diferencia de Hynora, Rusher no parecía tener secuelas que no fueran físicas, ya que se comportó como de costumbre con ella.

Mientras le comentaba sobre lo sucedido durante ese día, miraba la venda que cubría la frente del toro. La perla que tanto los había ayudado en la pelea estaba en un estado lamentable, por lo que tras aplicar un cicatrizante especial, la enfermera que lo atendió dejó bastante claro que no debería combatir hasta que eso no sanara.

Ese clima de paz y distensión duró bastante, y para cuando todas las criaturas fueron devueltas a sus Pokébolas, estaba comenzando a atardecer. No recibir aviso alguno del profesor les hacía suponer que la entrada seguía cerrada, pero aún así se decepcionaron un poco al volver y confirmarlo.

El Pokémon de fuego aún estaba allí, pero estaba durmiendo plácidamente. El que no apartaba la vista ni para parpadear era el mismo Lynch, quien simplemente no podía con su emoción, y sentía que cada movimiento que su criatura hiciera sería el definitivo, solo para que su ilusión muriese una vez tras otra.

La noche era tranquila y cálida, con un cielo estrellado bastante más llamativo que el apreciable entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. Las dos entrenadoras descansaban sentadas en torno a un débil fuego, a la espera de algún avance en la resolución del puzzle.

Tiempo después, habiendo cenado una insípida pero soportable comida enlatada, se fueron a dormir. Como Hynora seguía en las ruinas, Alice soltó a Jill para que se quedase fuera de la tienda de Mila, y diera aviso de cualquier peligro.

Con una mirada que mostraba su convicción, Zigzagoon asintió en respuesta y acató la orden, algo bastante sencillo debido a la naturaleza de su especie, que durante las estaciones cálidas era conocida por robar comida a los acampantes por las noches.

Nada fuera de lo común sucedió hasta que el sol comenzó a iluminar levemente el lugar con su resplandor rosa. Fue entonces que un Lynch completamente exaltado llegó corriendo al campamento, para sorpresa de Jill, quien apenas empezaba a sentirse cansada.

El pobre hombre, que en su alegría no notó al Pokémon, se disponía a acercarse a las tiendas, cuando recibió una fuerte mordida en una pierna. El grito siguiente despertó a Alice, y casi alteró el profundo sueño de Mila.

Confundida y algo asustada, la rubia asomó su cabeza para ver al profesor forcejeando con la pequeña mapache, que no pensaba soltarle del agarre de sus colmillos. Una orden fue suficiente, sin embargo, para resolver la situación, y tras agradecer a Zigzagoon por su ayuda, la joven la regresó a su Pokébola.

Mientras el arqueólogo se incorporaba, revisando brevemente la superficial herida de su pierna, y aseguraba estar bien, Mila finalmente hizo acto de presencia, con la misma actitud repelente que solía mostrar todas las mañanas.

Luego de una rápida sesión de higiene personal improvisada, haciendo uso del igualmente improvisado baño del campamento, el dúo estuvo listo para observar aquello que tanto habían esperado desde el día anterior.

Una vez en las ruinas, se alegraron de ver que la puerta antes cerrada estaba ahora abierta del todo, mostrando un interior en el que no se distinguía nada, por la gran oscuridad. Quilava estaba allí, también admirando la estructura con curiosidad.

Alakazam por su parte estaba algo lejos de la puerta, y aunque levitaba con sus piernas cruzadas, era bastante obvio que dormía tras el duro trabajo. El profesor le aseguró a las chicas que había ido a buscarlas ni bien la puerta se abriera por fin, y por ende, no había visto el interior, aunque en realidad de haberlo hecho, ellas tampoco se hubiesen mortificado como él creía.

Finalmente decidieron entrar, y aunque Hynora iba junto a ellos, no era capaz de usar su fuego, por lo que Blushy fue liberado para alumbrar la estancia con la resplandeciente esfera azul de su cola. El grupo se encontró con un pasillo relativamente largo, y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, con cierto miedo irracional de que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos.

Las sólidas paredes blancas parecían lisas a simple vista, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, se podían notar leves marcas de pintura en ellas. Lynch se tomó mucho tiempo indicándole a Flaafy que alumbrase desde ángulos específicos, obteniendo fotos en las que se distinguían los curiosos dibujos.

— Entonces, ¿Qué viene significando esto? — Preguntó Mila, quien se sentía levemente incómoda en aquella estancia

— No estoy seguro, pero reconozco estos. . . — Respondió el hombre, señalando unos símbolos alineados en la parte inferior del muro — Es código caélico, pero no hay manera de saber lo que dice. . .

Mientras su mirada seguía en la pared, explicó que ese código era muy común en las ruinas y reliquias de Tevia, ya que desde hacía siglos había sido usado para proteger secretos importantes de cualquiera que no debiera verlos.

Aún sin palabras, lo que quedaba de la ilustración, que era básicamente una especie de enorme ojo, probablemente de una gran criatura, era suficiente para transmitir cierto miedo. Alice, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que había visto aquellos signos, grabados en la capa de Althea.

Cuando el profesor acabó su exposición, ella se apresuró a preguntarle sobre el origen del código. Teniendo en cuenta el nombre, no era de extrañar que en efecto fuera elaborado por Caelis siglos atrás.

— ¿Pero aún lo usan? — Cuestionó la joven — ¿Un ángel podría leerlo?

— Bueno, es posible. . . — El hombre se puso pensativo — Aunque no tendría muchas esperanzas, este código es de hace mucho tiempo. . .

Mientras Alice asentía, perdiendo las esperanzas en su idea, la expresión de Mila, acentuada por la luz azul de Blushy, le transmitió con severidad que no soportaría la intromisión de Althea, aún si de cualquier manera no hubieran podido contactarla.

Tras asegurarse de que cada detalle quedase registrado por la cámara, procedieron con su lento avance, hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Para su suerte, la puerta no solo era normal, sino que el candado que la bloqueaba estaba en condiciones deplorables.

Tratándose de una puerta de madera, bastante afectada por el paso del tiempo, Lynch simplemente no pudo contener su curiosidad por saber qué habría al otro lado, y dio permiso a sus acompañantes para derribarla.

Naturalmente, Rusher podría haberla destruido con una embestida bien asestada, pero debido a su herida, el trabajo debió ser realizado por Tara y Jill. No hubo mucha espera de cualquier forma, ya que la antigua estructura cedió a la tercera combinación de Golpe Cabeza y Ataque Ala.

El interior de la sala a la que entraron estaba repleto de polvo, que se levantó rápidamente por el aleteo de Taillow antes de ser regresado. Dada su dificultad para respirar en ese ambiente, Mila debió salir unos momentos y regresar una vez la polvareda se asentó nuevamente.

Aquel cuarto era lo bastante grande como para albergar un sinfín de diversos objetos. La luz del Pokémon eléctrico hacía que las sombras proyectadas parecieran tener vida con cada movimiento; Entre aquellas cosas había varias estatuillas de criaturas como Liepard, Lapras y Bellossom entre varios otros.

Al fondo, recargados sobre pilas de cosas, había algunos cuadros, paisajes marítimos más que nada. Los jarrones también predominaban en la sala, estando la mayoría tapados.

— ¡Vaya!, esa tal Harock era toda una acumuladora — Comentó Mila, apenas recuperando su respiración normal

— Bueno, es realmente. . . encantador — Dijo Alice tranquilamente, mientras admiraba la pequeña estatuilla de un Glaceon, cuyos ojos eran hermosos cristales

Ante el silencio del profesor, ambas voltearon a ver, y les sorprendió un poco ver aquella inmóvil expresión de felicidad en su rostro, mientras observaba cada pequeño detalle en la habitación. La mayor estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero el hombre solo cerró sus ojos, a la vez que usaba el puño de su camisa para secarse las lágrimas.

Sencillamente no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía. Toda su carrera, hasta entonces bastante mediocre, palidecía completamente ante aquel momento, en el que finalmente había dado con su preciado tesoro.

— Recorrí esta región entera, sin siquiera pensar en este lugar. . . — Soltó por fin, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes — Pero por fin lo he encontrado. . .

Las dos chicas se sintieron obligadas a añadir algo, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar, un sonido alertó a los tres. Al principio pensaron que uno de los Pokémon en su curiosidad había tirado algo, pero los tres estaban en el centro del cuarto, tan alarmados como ellos.

Una pila de objetos se sacudía por momentos, causando que los elementos más pequeños cayeran rompiéndose o causando aún más ruido. Por fin, ante la mirada atenta de los presentes, un largo y robusto brazo se alzó entre las cosas.

La criatura que salió de allí, mirando a los intrusos con sus penetrantes ojos negros, era algo que las entrenadoras nunca habían visto. Levitaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, con sus enormes bazos flexionados, en una posición de ataque.

Sin embargo, lo llamativo de él era que tanto la parte central de su cuerpo, así como una de sus extremidades estaban cubiertos por una cristalina coraza morada, que le daba la apariencia de tener cuernos afilados, así como picos del hermoso mineral envolviendo su puño.

— ¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Lynch, tratando de no alertar a la criatura con su voz — ¡Es un Geodude de Johto, esto lo confirma!

Alice hizo una mueca al oír esas palabras; ella había visto algunos Geodude en persona durante sus estudios, pero nunca algo que se le pareciera a aquello.

— Espera, ¿Todos los Geodude de Johto se ven así? — Mila se le adelantó en lo que ambas pensaban preguntar

— Claro que no, los Geodude se alimentan de minerales y en Johto abundan las amatistas, por lo que se puede ver esta variante, pero es muy rara, me sorprende que. . .

Antes de que el hombre terminara su clase, la criatura de roca finalmente se cansó de que le ignorasen y se lanzó hacia el oponente más cercano, Flaafy. Por suerte, la oveja no le había quitado ojo de encima, por lo que vio el Placaje y lo esquivó sin problemas.

Atontado aún por su largo sueño, Geodude fue incapaz de medir su fuerza, por lo que acabó estrellándose contra otro montón de objetos, destruyéndoles en el proceso, para horror de Lynch. Varios ataques más se sucedieron, con la furia del Pokémon rocoso en aumento cada que su enemigo evadía los golpes.

En un momento de peligrosa cercanía, Blushy desató un ataque que conocía hacía poco tiempo. Con un chillido, incrementó radicalmente el tamaño de su melena, para luego liberar numerosas motas de algodón que se adhirieron al rostro del oponente.

La misma Alice se vio sorprendida ante esto, ya que no estaba enterada de que su Flaafy supiera Esporagodón, pero asumió que lo había aprendido por su cuenta tras observar el ataque de Momoko durante la batalla de gimnasio.

Si bien eso pareció detener su frenesí de destrucción, un par de fuertes manotazos fueron suficientes para alejar el suave obstáculo de su visión, y aquellos ojos, como era de esperarse, mostraban un enojo mucho mayor que antes.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo! — Le dijo el profesor, tirando desesperadamente de su manga — ¡Está fuera de sí, y va a destruir el tesoro de Harock!

La rubia tomó un breve momento para pensar; no tenía idea de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Geodude, y aún con la velocidad de Blushy a su favor, no había forma de que pudieran causarle un daño considerable. Echó una mirada a sus otros Pokémon; todos estaban en desventaja elemental, y aún si Jill podía excavar, sería muy difícil golpear a un enemigo que flotase.

— ¡Mila! — Exclamó por fin, sin siquiera quitar la vista del frente — ¡No lo vamos a vencer solos, necesito a Toto!

A la menor le tomó unos segundos reaccionar a lo que su protectora le pedía; estaba ya bastante acostumbrada a mirar las batallas de Alice, sin preocuparse por la posibilidad de que ella perdiera. Por fin salió de sus pensamientos, suspiró y arrojó con fuerza su Pokébola, que chocó contra el techo y se abrió.

Una explosión de brillantes pétalos rosas dieron la entrada a Turtwig, quien apareció grácilmente parado sobre una de sus patas delanteras, como tanto lo había practicado. Su perfecto equilibrio, así como su gran sonrisa se vieron borradas en un momento, ante la visión del enemigo.

Aterrado, el Pokémon de hierba corrió a esconderse entre las piernas de su entrenadora, recibiendo de esta una mirada totalmente gélida. En ese momento fue que Geodude, ante esa curiosa escena, dejó de perder su tiempo y se arrojó contra el suelo, plegando los brazos al cuerpo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese identificar su estrategia, comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad increíble. No tardó en golpear duramente a Blushy, rompió un enorme jarrón con la imagen de un Gyarados, tomó impulso nuevamente y volvió a asestar un golpe, mucho más fuerte que el primero.

Pese a un intento por esquivar, el ser eléctrico se llevó otro golpe que lo dejó noqueado, yéndose con él la luz. Un pánico incontrolable se apoderó de los presentes al quedar a oscuras con aquella feroz criatura, pudiendo distinguir a duras penas la luz al final del pasillo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado.

**Comentario de la semana:** Bueno, puede que estén pensando _"¿Pero Qué te fumaste para inventar esa cosa de Geodude?"_. Bueno, estoy muy al tanto de la tendencia entre los artistas en internet, de crear fan arts de cómo se verían distintas variantes de una sola especie Pokémon por diversos factores. Se me ocurrió que aunque este no sea un medio visual que favorezca del todo esto, sería interesante escribir sobre algunas variantes.


	20. Capítulo 19

Feliz sábado a todos. . . no tengo mucho que comentar hoy, así que pasemos a lo importante.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: **_

_**"Melodía de luz y valor" **_

Varias cosas se dieron en pocos segundos; la enorme cámara estaba completamente a oscuras, y los presentes sabían que aquello no lograría detener la descontrolada racha del Geodude. La criatura rocosa no se había molestado en pensar demasiado la situación y se limitaba a cumplir con las últimas órdenes recibidas, proteger el elemento más importante de las ruinas.

Aún sin la luz, seguía enfrascado con Desenrollar y tenía una buena idea de dónde estaban sus enemigos. Se lanzó girando sobre sí mismo una vez más, con un impulso aterrador. Alice lo escuchó acercarse por un segundo e inconscientemente se echó hacia un lado, mas un chillido le indicó que Jill había recibido el golpe.

En efecto, la mapache con su decente visión nocturna había detectado el movimiento de su oponente, y sin pensárselo dos veces se arrojó contra él para desviar ligeramente el curso del ataque, ayudando a su entrenadora pero cayendo al suelo completamente debilitada.

Hynora oyó el quejido, e inmediatamente después el ruido de una nueva montaña de objetos rompiéndose por el impacto del duro Pokémon roca. Entendió entonces que él era el último que quedaba, y en su desesperación por ayudar a su dueña intentaba encender su fuego sin resultado alguno. Mientras tanto Turtwig se había quedado acurrucado entre los pies de Mila, pero en el momento en que la luz se fue, pudo sentir como la adolescente caía repentinamente de rodillas.

Incapaz de reaccionar, ella se limitó a temblar en la oscuridad perdiendo cualquier clase de noción sobre lo que sucedía con Geodude. Estaba fuera de sí, cosa que Toto pudo sentir sin problemas. Llevaban poco tiempo juntos, y ella ciertamente no le había tratado del todo bien, pero no podía evitar un profundo deseo de protegerla. La pequeña tortuga estaba agobiada, tenía terror de luchar y por un momento rogó que Mila volviera en sí para sacar a Croc, Uzu o Tara.

Sin embargo, ni bien escuchó a su entrenadora reprimir un sollozo al tiempo que la bestia de roca se ponía nuevamente al ataque, algo dentro de él se desató. Por un lado seguía aterrorizado, pero un impulso hasta entonces desconocido lo llevó a correr hasta Alice y dar un par de enérgicos gritos para que ella notase su presencia. La rubia, que intentaba descifrar dónde estaba el enemigo se asustó bastante de oírlo, pero lo reconoció rápidamente y sintió alivio, ya que no tendría que arriesgar a Rusher.

Para su desgracia además de estar a oscuras, la joven no tenía su Pokédex a la mano, pero recordaba haber visto algunos de los entrenamientos de Turtwig.

— ¡Muy bien, usa Hoja afilada! — Exclamó Alice cuando escuchó nuevamente a Geodude.

Para Toto era muy difícil distinguir algo en la oscuridad, ya que sus ojos no estaban preparados para eso. Con un dejo de inseguridad comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, liberando veloces hojas en la dirección general del atacante.

Un gruñido de dolor les indicó que el movimiento había acertado, además de impactar contra varios objetos. En esos momentos Lynch, que hasta entonces había permanecido quieto esperando a que las entrenadoras resolvieran el problema, se movía rápidamente hacia la salida para buscar a su Alakazam, aunque tenía algunos problemas evitando tropezar por las cosas amontonadas en todas partes.

Mila por su parte seguía en el mismo lugar intentando calmarse, pero un miedo más fuerte que su autocontrol nublaba sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado la entrada de Turtwig a la batalla, y su mente no estaba lo suficientemente centrada como para razonar la situación.

Las filosas hojas volaban en la oscuridad con breves silbidos al cortar el aire. Otro sonido de dolor le indicó a la entrenadora dónde que había cierta distancia entre ellos y el Geodude, por lo que se vio sorprendida al escuchar cómo la tortuga era fuertemente golpeada, mandándole bastante lejos. El Pokémon planta se resintió levantándose con dificultad de entre unos escombros creados antes por un impacto del enemigo.

Su incapacidad para ver en la oscuridad le frustraba, ya que no tenía idea de dónde podía estar su atacante. Antes de poder moverse siquiera, pudo sentir el sonido de algo muy pesado arrastrándose por el suelo de tierra; se escuchaba muy distinto a los giros de Geodude sobre sí mismo y daba la impresión de ser un movimiento mucho más rápido.

Turtwig se preparó para esquivar, pero algo sucedió. Al principio fue imposible saber qué había detenido al oponente, pero por unos segundos las cosas se vieron con claridad en un sentido más que literal. Una leve y fluctuante llama se encendió arrojando una débil luz sobre parte de la cámara; era la cresta de Hynora, quien se había interpuesto entre el pequeño Pokémon y su atacante, una criatura muy distinta a Geodude.

Era también un ser rocoso, pero sus ojos eran invisibles y de él solo destacaba a primera vista una enorme piedra roja que sobresalía de su cuerpo, clavándose en el hurón. Alice estaba más que sorprendida, en parte porque Quilava había recuperado un mínimo control sobre su fuego, y en parte por la curiosa apariencia de su segundo enemigo que hasta entonces se había refugiado astutamente en las sombras.

La llama se apagó de inmediato, dejando la habitación nuevamente en penumbras, pero la situación no duró mucho ya que todo el lugar se vio repentinamente bañado por una luz blanca y segadora. Asombrado, el ser ígneo volteó a ver a su compañero, sin soltar el fuerte agarre con el que retenía a Nosepass.

Lynch y su Alakazam llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo una criatura verde y enorme de aspecto prehistórico lanzaba interminables ráfagas de hojas sobre sus sorprendidos oponentes, mientras estos trataban inútilmente de responder con ataques físicos. Dos tupidos arbustos adornaban el lomo dorado de la tortuga, que rugía con una voz notablemente más grave de la que tenía solo minutos antes.

El resplandor que emanaba de las cucharas del Pokémon psíquico hizo visible el destrozo en el que se había convertido aquel magnífico lugar. Casi cada invaluable obra había sido destruida en la batalla; algunas pinturas tenían hojas clavadas, y Blushy yacía inconsciente junto a los restos de una figurilla que solía representar un Milotic.

Mila se recomponía lentamente, odiándose a sí misma por el quiebre emocional sufrido. Se había alejado de la zona en que su propio Pokémon, bajo las órdenes de Alice, masacraba a los seres rocosos. En parte había huido por su seguridad, pero más que nada para que su protectora no viera en su rostro los oscuros surcos de maquillaje que delataban su condición; era algo imposible de controlar en ella, pero la oscuridad le causaba un pánico casi doloroso, y por más que tratase de razonarlo ese miedo simplemente era más fuerte.

Observó con cierta vergüenza a su Turtwig, ahora Grotle; ella lo había repudiado por su cobardía, pero en el momento de la verdad él había vencido sus temores para protegerla. Hynora no hizo demasiado en el combate tras la evolución de Toto, sino que se limitó a soltar a Nosepass con una sonrisa maliciosa que auguraba la afilada lluvia de hojas.

Geodude fue el primero en ser derrotado, con un par de pequeños cristales desprendiéndose de su cuerpo por el impacto contra el suelo. Nada más caer, una Pokébola lo golpeó, absorbiéndole de inmediato; tomó un par de sacudidas pero al final fue capturado. La criatura magnética por otro lado, dio una batalla más dura lanzando rocas por doquier, e intentando paralizar a la tortuga con Onda Trueno.

Ya con la luz se podía notar en el cuerpo del enemigo algo extraño; además de los leves cortes causados por Hoja Afilada, su piel estaba cubierta de extraños símbolos, aparentemente tallados a mano. Nosepass estaba acorralado y aunque había causado bastante daño al enorme reptil, él mismo se hallaba también en su límite. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero había despertado y no tenía intenciones de darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Aún si no era perceptible para quienes lo vieran desde cierta distancia, sus pequeños ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras la voz de su dueña resonaba en su cabeza. Ella confiaba en él para proteger ese lugar hasta su regreso, no podía fallarle.

Ante las súplicas de Lynch de acabar con la pelea antes de reducir todo a polvo, Alice ordenó a Grotle una última ráfaga de proyectiles que fue lanzada sin demora, mas nunca golpeó al objetivo. Un imponente campo de energía eléctrica rodeaba a la criatura, y fácilmente desintegró las hojas. Toto recibió la orden de esquivar una poderosa arremetida de Chispa, pero cuando ya tomaba impulso para atacar, el rápido movimiento de Nosepass se vio interrumpido.

La tierra bajo él se movió como si tuviese vida propia, cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con un fuerte agarre de arena. Sandile estaba junto a Toto, con un levísimo brillo azulado en sus ojos y su típica sonrisa maliciosa. Mila apareció tras él, evitando mirar a su compañera mientras mantenía su atención en el combate.

— Hasta que por fin te apareciste — Bromeó Alice

— Bueno, tu trabajo es protegerme, ¿No es así? — Respondió la menor, en un tono más serio— Aunque estés usando a mi propio Pokémon para eso

— La cuestión es que hasta ahora no te ha pasado nada. . .

— ¡¿Les parece dejar eso para después?! — Intervino el profesor, irritado — Y por favor no lastimen mucho a Nosepass, necesito verle más de cerca. . .

Ni bien el Pokémon imán fue incapaz de mantener su poder eléctrico, ambos Pokémon le atacaron a la vez con una lluvia de hojas y bolas de lodo, en el caso de Croc, que acabaron por debilitarle muy rápido. El estado en el que quedó Nosepass era lamentable, cubierto por una densa capa de fango y follaje siendo su forma apenas distinguible.

Nuevamente una Pokébola voló sin demora pero esta vez fue Mila quien logró capturar al Pokémon, después de varias sacudidas dramáticas de la esfera. Por fin los presentes pudieron respirar, asumiendo que ya no habría más contratiempos. Jill y Blushy fueron regresados, mientras el grupo se tomaba unos momentos para apreciar el desastre en el que estaban pocas las cosas que permanecían intactas, y Lynch prácticamente lloraba a la vez que recorría la sala con la vista, buscando algún elemento particularmente importante.

Rato más tarde las jóvenes volvieron al campamento, donde curaron las heridas de sus Pokémon a base de pociones para que pudieran descansar tranquilamente. Alice apreciaba el parcialmente cristalino cuerpo de su nuevo Geodude mientras lo trataba, sintiendo cierto miedo a que despertase de golpe. Por su lado, Mila limpió concienzudamente al ser magnético dejando su dura piel reluciente; los extraños símbolos que le cubrían eran bastante similares a los del pasillo, y naturalmente no había manera de saber qué representaban.

Cuando volvieron a las ruinas, se sorprendieron de ver todos y cada uno de los elementos que llenaban la cámara en el suelo cerca de la entrada, siendo cuidadosamente depositados en pequeños grupos por Alakazam haciendo uso de Confusión. Una vez todo estuvo fuera pudieron entrar, aturdidos por una fina cortina de polvo y un fuerte olor a encierro. La habitación se veía mucho más grande sin todas esas cosas e incluso se distinguía al fondo una puerta, antes oculta por tantos objetos.

Nuevamente la curiosidad se hizo imperante, y la frustración general fue enorme cuando observaron que había un nuevo puzzle idéntico al anterior. Casi sin esperar órdenes, Alakazam se puso a intentar resolverlo.

Tiempo después, a media tarde, el profesor analizaba con sumo cuidado las piezas que se habían salvado, en su mayoría jarrones y antiguos accesorios. Mientras, las jóvenes una vez más aprovechaban el tiempo muerto para hacer algún progreso.

Alentada por lo sucedido antes, Alice se sintió bastante mal cuando su Quilava fue incapaz de encender la más mínima chispa. Por una sugerencia de Mila, intentaron ponerle en una situación de batalla y ver si funcionaba.

El recientemente capturado Poochyena de la menor corrió para atacar a Hynora, y éste a su vez se concentró en el can buscando generar su poder elemental, pero no podía sentirlo. Era algo difícil de comprender; la emoción estaba allí pero algo le faltaba. Intentaron varias veces, pero el único resultado fueron varios Mordiscos recibidos por el Pokémon de fuego.

En el momento en que Mila iba a sugerir sarcásticamente tratar con su Poliwag, Lynch las interrumpió anunciando que la puerta estaba abierta. Ambas se sorprendieron de oír eso, siendo que la prueba anterior había tomado tanto tiempo. El profesor explicó que el segundo puzzle era mucho más simple, probablemente porque Harock no esperaba que nadie llegase tan lejos.

Dudaron un poco antes de cruzar el oscuro umbral, siendo que casi la mitad de sus Pokémon no estaban en condiciones de luchar. Al final entraron con el ser psíquico guiándolos e iluminando una estancia mucho más pequeña que la anterior.

No había prácticamente nada en la angosta habitación salvo una enorme mesa al fondo, con una silla cerca y un inmenso tapiz en la pared. El mismo representaba únicamente a un enorme ser de alas gigantes rodeado por figuras humanas, aunque estando tan descolorido y rotoso era complicado observar demasiados detalles.

Se acercaron para comprobar que la mesa de madera estaba repleta de papeles amarillentos. Aquel era el verdadero tesoro para Lynch, quien sacó el diario que lo había guiado hasta allí y comenzó a comparar la caligrafía, poniendo especial atención a las cartas y notas que se veían más viejas. Aún si realmente no quería arruinar la desmesurada emoción del hombre, Mila debió interrumpirlo para sugerirle que revisara el enorme arcón bajo la mesa, cuya cerradura dorada resaltaba levemente con la luz.

Haciendo uso de sus gafas y unas ganzúas, el arqueólogo rápidamente abrió el contenedor ante el asombro de sus acompañantes, quienes se preguntaban por qué alguien, aún en esa profesión, sería así de habilidoso forzando cerrojos. La emoción de los presentes disminuyó bastante al ver el contenido del cofre, que eran básicamente más papeles, solo que en forma de pergaminos cuidadosamente apilados.

Al ir sacándolos sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en blanco, todos y cada uno de ellos.

— Una exploradora que deja joyas al alcance de los ladrones pero se empeña en esconder su papel de repuesto. . . — Decía Mila mientras ojeaba algunos pergaminos — No me sorprende tanto que supiera el idioma de los ángeles. . .

— No, debe haber algo importante por aquí — Negaba Lynch, sacando frenéticamente los papeles.

Alice estaba a punto de decir algo para calmarle, pero al igual que él, vio claramente un elemento oscuro al fondo del baúl que se distinguía de inmediato entre los otros. Se trataba de una cubierta negra y cilíndrica, que seguramente protegía un pergamino. Suspirando para contener su emoción, el hombre retiró la tapa y tomó del interior un papel idéntico al resto.

Temiendo que Harock le jugase una broma cruel, lo desenrolló y al apreciarlo, su temor se volvió intriga.

— Eso es. . . ¿Una canción? — Cuestionó Alice, incrédula

— Pues sí, no tiene título. . . — Lynch escrutaba cuidadosamente la delicada partitura — No lo entiendo, nunca supe de que Harock siquiera tocase un instrumento . . .

Antes de poder hacer un comentario, Mila fue detenida por su protectora con un toque en el hombro y una mirada seria. La mayor sugirió entonces que lo mejor para encontrar el sentido sería traducir los símbolos dejados por todo el lugar o intentar reproducir la melodía.

Recuperando su convicción, el profesor estuvo de acuerdo aunque recordó que debía presentar un informe de lo encontrado a quien financiaba su investigación, un inversor anónimo, extremadamente rico pero a la vez impaciente, que casi le había dejado sin recursos por la falta de resultados.

— Por cierto. . . — Dijo cuando iban saliendo de las ruinas — La verdad es que necesitaría a ese Nosepass que capturó

— ¿De veras? — Respondió la adolescente, casi sin mirarle — ¿Está dispuesto a pagar por él?

— Bueno. . . la verdad yo no puedo. . .

— Estoy bromeando — Le interrumpió ella, con una expresión de cansancio — No pensaba quedarme esa cosa tan fea de todos modos

Alice sonrió ante la rara muestra de generosidad de su protegida, quien no demoró en pedir a cambio una de las joyas de la cámara desconcertando a sus acompañantes. Siendo que faltaban unas horas hasta el atardecer, el dúo decidió pasar una noche más en el campamento y partir a la mañana siguiente, ya que aún les quedaba media ruta por recorrer.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí; ojalá les haya gustado, y hasta el próximo sábado. ¡Besos!


	21. Capítulo 20

Bueno, hola y feliz sábado. Veinte capítulos (técnicamente veintiuno, pero en fin) es algo que solo había logrado con un par de fics, y la verdad me alegra mucho llegar de nuevo a esta cantidad, ya que como siempre digo, lo mío son los long-fics.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 20:**_

_**"El inicio del fuego"**_

Muy temprano habían salido las entrenadoras del campamento. Tras despedirse rápidamente de Lynch y Alakazam, emprendieron su largo camino, teniendo primero que volver a la ruta, para luego recorrer el importante tramo que les separaba de Fotza.

Fue un viaje tranquilo y silencioso, con algún intento de charla trivial que terminaba rápido, más que nada por el pésimo humor matinal de Mila. Tardaron más de una hora en encontrar nuevamente el sendero, e inmediatamente divisaron algo más allá la carretera, vacía a aquellas horas.

Su travesía continuó por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sol empezó a aumentar su intensidad, y comenzaron a cansarse. Al final, faltando poco para el mediodía, volvieron a encontrarse una sección rodeada de árboles donde descansar con tranquilidad.

Mientras se preparaban para almorzar, soltaron a sus Pokémon, quienes como siempre se vieron más que felices de tener un rato libre, y comenzaron a jugar por los alrededores. El único ser que no estaba fuera de su Pokébola era la más reciente captura de Alice, ya que ella sinceramente temía por la reacción de la criatura rocosa.

Al final decidió que sería mejor no postergarlo, y con un dejo de duda lanzó su esfera. La luz blanca dio paso al cuerpo flotante de Geodude, que se vio momentáneamente cegado por el resplandor del día, a la vez que sus cristales relucían de forma hermosa.

Molesto, el ser de roca intentó orientarse. Ni bien sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad, volteó para ver a las personas que habían irrumpido en el santuario de su maestra, y naturalmente su reacción no fue positiva.

Viendo la ira en aquellos ojos oscuros, y temiendo que saltase sobre ella en cualquier momento, la chica intentó razonar con él.

— Escucha, lamento mucho lo que pasó en las ruinas. . . — Empezó a decir, gesticulando para indicarle que se calmara — Te pondré al corriente, estuviste doscientos años encerrado . . . Yo soy Alice, te capturé y ahora eres parte de mi equipo. . .

Diciendo eso, ella señaló el lugar en el que descansaban sus otros Pokémon, pero a excepción de Blushy que sonreía, todos le miraban con cierto recelo. El Pokémon bajó la vista; ya no estaba enfadado, sino en estado de shock.

La información recibida era excesiva para él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo dormido, y más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de lo que aquello conllevaba, la razón por la que Harock nunca había vuelto por ellos.

Presa de una gran tristeza, la criatura cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes en un vano intento de ocultar de aquellos extraños la forma en que su moral se caía a pedazos. Ver a un Pokémon de roca llorar no era un espectáculo común para la mayoría de los humanos, pero como sucedía con cualquier otro ser, era algo angustiante.

Mila miraba desde una distancia prudente, sintiéndose ligeramente triste por el infortunio del ser, pero sin perderle el rencor por haberles causado tantos problemas. Grotle, por otro lado, sentía gran empatía por Geodude, y estaba a punto de acercarse a él, cuando vio que alguien se le adelantaba.

Alice, luchando contra su sentido común, intentó poner una mano en el hombro de su Pokémon. Él hizo amague de alejarla con el brazo, pero desistió, sintiendo que ya no tenía caso tratar de fingir dureza.

El tacto de aquel cuerpo cristalino no se sentía como si perteneciera a un ser vivo al principio, pero cuando la joven tuvo su mano en contacto por un momento, pudo sentir una mínima calidez. Geodude miró hacia arriba, con sus ojos enrojecidos, encontrándose con el sereno rostro de su entrenadora.

La sincera preocupación que encontró en su mirada le trajo recuerdos de su breve tiempo con Harock, y la forma en que ella le había hecho sentir tan especial hacía ya siglos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se arrojó sobre Alice con sus brazos extendidos.

Naturalmente, eso causó que todos los presentes se alarmasen, y cuando los Pokémon de la mayor estaban corriendo a auxiliarla, ella misma les ordenó que se detuvieran. Confundidos al principio, los seres vieron con gran sorpresa como su dueña estaba sentada en el suelo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo del pesado Geodude.

— "Increíble, otro momento emotivo. . ." — Pensó Mila, dejando ver en su rostro el poco entusiasmo que sentía

Tras unos momentos se separaron, con el Pokémon sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. El siguiente rato transcurrió con tranquilidad, mientras Geodude meditaba en silencio contra un árbol, ante la mirada de preocupación de su entrenadora.

Luego de comer, se pusieron nuevamente en marcha, saliendo de la arboleda para llegar a otra amplia pradera. Les sorprendió bastante oír el molesto ruido de un motor, que resultaba fuerte aún apagado por la distancia. Siguieron caminando, con la esperanza de que aquel irritante estímulo pasara de largo.

Harta de esa molestia, la menor rechinaba los dientes mientras andaba a paso ligero, con la vista hacia abajo. Tratando de seguirle el ritmo, Alice se percató de otros sonidos a su alrededor; la hierba circundante se sacudía con violencia, y al mirar hacia atrás vio con sorpresa como el camino era atravesado por numerosas figuras.

Se trataba de pequeños Pokémon como Ratatta, Sentret o Meowth, que cruzaban en tropel por la zona libre de hierba, aparentemente huyendo de algo. Más lejos, era visible un movimiento similar de seres alados, que volaban desesperadamente, alejándose de la arboleda.

Entre semejante caos, no era muy difícil notar que aquel horrible zumbido se acercaba demasiado, con una intensidad más que irritante. Deteniendo del todo su marcha, ambas chicas pudieron ver claramente la fuente de semejante alboroto.

Por el sendero tras ellas, entre los árboles, apareció la distintiva figura de una gran motocicleta negra, que dejaba a su paso un rastro de polvo y humo. Naturalmente, algo así estaba estrictamente prohibido, ya que como en efecto estaba sucediendo, los ruidos perturbaban el hábitat de los Pokémon.

Sin saber con certeza cómo reaccionar, el dúo se hizo a un lado para dar paso al vehículo, que se acercó a una velocidad considerable, pero su conductor, al verlas a través de sus oscuras gafas, se detuvo en seco.

El ronroneo del motor se apagó en un momento, tras lo cual el hombre descendió, ante la mirada confusa de las jóvenes. Era más alto que ellas, aunque bastante delgado; su piel era trigueña, y su cabello negro, despeinado por el viento le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Sin decir palabra sacudió un poco el polvo de su chaqueta negra, sonrió amistosamente y se quitó las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos rasgados y oscuros. Aún siendo un completo desconocido, la verdad era que no resultaba muy amenazante con esa despreocupada expresión.

— Tú eres una entrenadora, ¿No es así? — Dijo finalmente, señalando a Alice

— Ambas lo somos — Se adelantó a responder Mila — ¿Quién se supone que eres?

— Me llamo Mark Lidner. . . — El joven llevó una mano a su cinturón, para luego mostrar una reluciente Pokébola — Y me interesa tener una batalla contra la señorita Koff, si no es problema, claro. . .

Como sería de esperarse, la aludida se vio muy sorprendida al oír eso último, e inmediatamente cuestionó al extraño cómo era que conocía su nombre. Él solo volvió a sonreír sin malicia, y le ofreció responder a esa pregunta tras el combate.

Aún algo nerviosa, la joven aceptó; no era tan raro para los entrenadores luchar nada más encontrarse, antes de presentarse siquiera. La única posibilidad que se le ocurría era que él viniera desde Lica, y Mary le hubiese hablado sobre ella, lo que tampoco sería tan descabellado.

Allí mismo en la zona del camino se prepararon para pelear. Dejaron cierta distancia entre ellos, con Mila detrás de su protectora, observando atentamente. Sería una batalla de dos Pokémon, y según prometió el entrenador, quien ganara podría preguntarle al otro lo que quisiera.

Mark fue el primero en arrojar su Pokébola, con un grácil movimiento, casi digno de un concurso. La criatura que apareció era pequeña, de brillante pelaje rojizo, enormes orejas, y seis majestuosas colas que sacudía lentamente.

— Vulpix, el Pokémon Zorro. Esta criatura tiene un control natural sobre el fuego, y su pelo genera calidez cuando se siente a gusto — Recitó el Pokédex de la menor

— Ella es Lola — Puntualizó el entrenador — ¡La diva mística!

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un teatral gesto, a la vez que la criatura sacaba pecho con orgullo. Ligeramente agobiada por el repentino despliegue de su oponente, Alice se limitó a abrir su Pokébola para soltar a Jill.

Ambas criaturas se miraron directamente; los ojos ambarinos de Vulpix mostraban una serenidad total, mientras que la mirada de Zigzagoon dejaba entrever su inquietud por lanzarse al ataque. Ambos entrenadores dieron sus indicaciones, y el combate dio inicio.

Mientras Jill se lanzaba en carrera directa hacia su oponente, ésta formaba en su hocico una enorme bola de fuego azulado. La arena arrojada a su rostro en el momento de atacar, sin embargo, la hizo errar el disparo.

El impresionante movimiento de fuego, luego de ser lanzado, cambio totalmente su trayectoria, y alcanzó a su desprevenido objetivo. La mapache no sintió el dolor que esperaba, sino que su cuerpo absorbió la llama, dejando varias heridas en su piel, que segundos más tarde comenzaron a doler bastante.

Mark se tomó un momento para explicar las misteriosas cualidades de Fuego Fatuo, un místico ataque capaz de seguir a la presa por cierto tiempo, quemándole al contacto. La joven escuchó esas palabras con desconcierto, mientras veía a su Pokémon resentirse por sus humeantes heridas.

Esta vez fue Vulpix quien tomó la iniciativa primero, dispuesta a no dar respiro a la enemiga. Un nuevo ataque ígneo fue lanzado, pero bajo la forma de una resplandeciente espiral anaranjada. Siguiendo órdenes, Zigzagoon comenzó a correr, dejando tras de sí una nube de arena que apenas debilitaba el poderoso Giro Fuego.

Las llamas consumieron una buena cantidad de hierba antes de acorralar al objetivo, cerrándose en un estrecho círculo, que la zorra controlaba aún habiendo dejado de escupir fuego; sus ojos, brillando con un resplandor dorado, no se apartaban de su trampa.

Jill comenzó a desesperarse al ver que el fuego no solo se le acercaba, sino que las ardientes paredes aumentaban su altura rápidamente. Sudando y sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, pudo escuchar la acertada orden de su entrenadora.

Finalmente las llamas ce cerraron en una especie de domo por varios segundos, hasta que el joven, convencido de su victoria, ordenó a Lola acabar el espectáculo. Tanto el fuego como los ojos de Vulpix se apagaron casi al instante, pero para gran sorpresa de sus enemigos, Zigzagoon no estaba allí, sino que en su lugar había un hueco en la tierra.

Para cuando entendieron lo que sucedía, era muy tarde. Aunque los agudos reflejos de la zorra la llevaron a moverse a un lado, no pudo evitar el impacto que le llegó desde abajo; una larga y filosa garra fue lo primero en salir, y le siguió el resto de una enorme criatura.

En el tiempo que le tomó recuperarse del ataque, Lola fue golpeada múltiples veces por una oleada de Golpes Furia, que la mandaron temporalmente al piso. Mientras el rival se incorporaba, Alice miró sorprendida la nueva forma de Jill, adquirida durante su tiempo bajo la tierra.

El alargado ser miraba al Pokémon de fuego con sus enormes ojos azules. Se erguía sobre sus patas traseras, dejando ver en su lomo un distintivo patrón de rayas color café, y sus largos brazos estaban extendidos, con las garras aún resplandecientes por el ataque usado.

Una vez más, fue Mila quien usó su Pokédex, bastante sorprendida por la impresionante evolución de Zigzagoon.

— Linoone, el Pokémon Lanzado. . . Aunque es extremadamente veloz, solo puede correr en línea recta, lo que lo hace muy impreciso. . .

— Vaya, magnífico Pokémon sin duda — Admitió Mark — Pero si piensas que caeremos así de fácil, estás equivocada, ¿Verdad, linda?

Como respuesta a su dueño, Vulpix abrió los ojos de golpe, y haciendo caso omiso a los dolorosos cortes que cubrían su cuerpo, se incorporó. Linoone trató de asestarle una nueva serie de golpes, pero al primer intento, su garra se clavó en la tierra, de donde la oponente parecía haberse desvanecido.

Para cuando sus sentidos le indicaron que Lola estaba justo detrás de ella, Jill no pudo hacer más que bloquear con su otra garra el ataque de Finta, para luego recibir de lleno un feroz Lanzallamas, ligeramente más grande que su propia usuaria.

Aunque luego de eso la criatura normal pudo encajarle a su enemiga un par de golpes, sus fuerzas estaban ya muy mermadas por las quemaduras de Fuego Fatuo, y bastó un nuevo golpe traicionero con Finta para mandarla al suelo.

— Nada mal. . . — Comentó Alice, mientras retiraba a su Pokémon

— Gracias, nunca debes subestimar a un Pokémon por su apariencia

— Sí, sé algo de eso. . .

Blushy salió de su Pokébola su habitual alegría, bailoteando enérgicamente. Su entrenadora le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por la tranquila e inofensiva apariencia de Vulpix, aunque las marcas negras en la hierba y las múltiples heridas en el pelaje rojo daban el mensaje bastante bien.

El comienzo del combate se dio con la criatura ígnea repitiendo su estrategia de abrir tratando de quemar al oponente, pero para su desgracia, ambos entrenadores tuvieron la misma idea, resultando en la flama azulada siendo destruida por los rayos de Onda Trueno, que siguieron su camino hasta impactar en la zorra.

El tiempo que tomó para que Lola se moviera nuevamente fue aprovechado por Flaafy, quien comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica trabajosamente, haciendo crecer su melena con lentitud. Para cuando Vulpix estuvo en condiciones de lanzar un Lanzallamas, el movimiento no fue rival para el potenciado Impactrueno del rival.

La descarga no había terminado aún cuando el ser de fuego se desvaneció gracias a su movimiento siniestro. Logró aparecer y golpear fuertemente a la oveja, pero el Placaje que recibió en respuesta, sumado a la enorme cantidad de daño recibido, causó que el elegante Pokémon rojo se desplomase en la tierra, estirando sus colas al momento de caer.

Con una sonrisa, Mark retiró a Lola, agradeciéndole por su desempeño. El joven estaba disfrutando la pelea, pero a la vez se encargaba de analizar a su oponente; no podía evitar sentir simpatía por alguien que podía ofrecerle ese tipo de desafíos.

Por fin se decidió, lanzando una segunda Pokébola con la misma gracia de antes. El ser que entró al combate era bastante más grande que Vulpix; tenía una figura bípeda y delgada, de largos brazos y una cola fina, de cuya punta partía una gran llama.

La burlona sonrisa en la cara de la primate mientras hacía una reverencia, daba a entender que la teatralidad era algo propio en los Pokémon de aquel joven.

— Me alegra presentarles a Babú, ¡La estrella fugaz de Tevia!

Otra vez, la criatura nombrada exhibió una expresión de gran orgullo; por su parte, Blushy sonreía tranquilamente, algo ansioso por enfrentarse a la extrovertida Monferno.

El combate se reanudó, pero incluso antes de que la joven pudiese pronunciar la primera orden, su oponente se le adelantó. Previendo que volverían a abrir con Onda Trueno, el primer movimiento de Babú consistió en llevar una mano a su cadera, mientras con la otra hacía gestos provocando a Flaafy para que atacase.

De pronto la mano que movía adquirió un aura negra, al igual que sus ojos, y Mofa entró en efecto. Sin atender al llamado de atención que le hizo su entrenadora, Blushy echó a correr hacia el ser de fuego.

Sorprendida, Alice repetía el nombre de su Pokémon, indicándole que detuviera su ataque. Fue Mila, con el Pokédex en las manos, quien le informó del movimiento Mofa, que restringía al afectado a usar ataques ofensivos, mientras lo mantenía en un estado en el que ignoraba cualquier cosa ajena al combate.

En esencia, hasta que el efecto pasara, la oveja estaba luchando por su cuenta. El Placaje falló, siendo que la mona lo esquivó con gran facilidad, para responder luego con un feroz golpe de su puño, envuelto en una cegadora luz blanca.

Para su sorpresa, el estado de Flaafy no afectó sus capacidades de combate cercano, por lo que esquivó dos intentos de Ultrapuño antes de recibir el tercero de lleno en el pecho, retrocediendo unos pasos, en un intento de mantener la postura.

Se resintió bastante del golpe, a la vez que su mente se iba despejando; fue capaz de oír nuevamente las palabras de su dueña, y saltó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evadir una lluvia de brasas resplandecientes.

Entonces ambos se vieron enzarzados en una especie de danza de combate. Se lanzaban mutuamente Ascuas y descargas eléctricas, mientras corrían para evadir dichos ataques.

Al cabo de unos minutos, habiendo sido los dos alcanzados por los poderes del contrario en más de una ocasión, fue Mark quien cambió de estrategia, ordenando un movimiento bien conocido por la rubia y su Pokémon.

Tras recibir un último Impactrueno, Monferno sonrió para luego tomar impulso y lanzarse al frente con una ágil voltereta, a mitad de la cual la llama de su cola creció desmesuradamente, hasta envolverle por completo.

La enorme Rueda Fuego no solo tenía un tamaño muy superior a la de Quilava, sino que además alcanzó una velocidad aterradora en segundos, calcinando la hierba a su paso, y siendo esquivada a duras penas por Blushy, que igualmente recibió daño por la cercanía de las flamas.

A Babú no le tomó demasiado tiempo dar una cerrada curva para golpear nuevamente, y pese a la desesperada descarga lanzada por la oveja para intentar detenerle, el impacto fue inevitable. La fuerza del ataque arrastró a Flaafy bastante lejos, tomándole varios segundos incorporarse con un lado del cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras.

Se le veía en un estado tal, que parecía a punto de desplomarse en cualquier instante, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, Alice le retiró del combate, perdiendo en el proceso. El entrenador también regresó a su criatura, felicitándola antes por su brillante ejecución.

Al final, ambos entrenadores se acercaron, e intercambiaron algunos elogios, aunque pronto pasaron al tema que ambos deseaban discutir. Aún si había ganado, Mark había propuesto el combate únicamente por diversión, ya que de cualquier manera pensaba contarles todo.

— Bueno, no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar — Admitió, con una sonrisa — Pero bien, la razón por la que sé tu nombre es porque Althea me lo dijo. . .

— ¿Y de qué la conoces? — Cuestionó Alice, sorprendida — ¿Eres un ángel también?

Esa pregunta causó que el joven se riera por un momento, mientras Mila mostraba una leve mueca de irritación. La menor se adelantó a informarle a su protectora que ser ángel era una tarea exclusiva para mujeres.

— Lo siento, no debí reírme. . . es verdad que no eres de esta región — Se disculpó, serenando su expresión — Pero la verdad es que yo vendría siendo lo contrario, soy un agente de Berserk. . .

El silencio se prolongó por algunos segundos después de aquellas palabras, con ambas jóvenes exhibiendo en sus rostros una repentina mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado.

**Comentario de la semana: **Para ser un capítulo relativamente especial, es uno de los que menos me ha gustado, ya que tuve que reescribirlo un montón de veces. . . simplemente no me convencía. Al final llegué a un punto en que consideré que estaba lo suficientemente bien, pero sigue sin ser de mis favoritos.

Como sea, gracias por leer, hasta el próximo sábado. ¡Besos!


	22. Capítulo 21

Hola, ¿Qué tal?. . . De nuevo es domingo, aunque creo que debería cambiar la fecha de publicación, de "sábado" a "entre el viernes y el lunes". En cualquier caso, me alegra haber salido del leve bloqueo en el que estaba, y puedo decir con algo de orgullo que este capítulo es mucho mejor que el anterior.

Sin más que agregar, vamos al punto.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con este escrito.

* * *

_**Capítulo 21:**_

_**"Bestias del viento"**_

Mark miró con sorpresa como, prácticamente de la nada, surgía la enorme figura de un Tauros, que pese a su frente vendada, se veía amenazante. La criatura había sido liberada por Alice casi como un reflejo, tras conocer la identidad del extraño.

El Pokémon naturalmente no entendía la situación a la que había entrado, pero se limitaba a interponerse entre su entrenadora y aquel hombre. Mila por su parte, había retrocedido apenas un par de pasos, más por tomar distancia en caso de un combate que por verse intimidada.

— Bueno, esta no es la reacción más positiva que he visto — Mark finalmente rompió el silencio, tratando de aminorar la tensión

— Acabas de revelar que eres miembro de Berserk, ¿Qué esperabas? — Respondió la menor

— Touché. . .

El entrenador no perdía su expresión tranquila mientras intentaba explicarse. Sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos del toro, les contó que si bien era un miembro de la organización criminal, en realidad eso se debía a que tenía lazos familiares con el líder, y por si fuera poco, servía como espía para Caelis.

Con cuidado, observaba las reacciones de sus interlocutoras, quienes se mostraban entendiblemente escépticas, tomando en cuenta todo lo que sabían de aquel grupo. Por un momento él dudó, preguntándose cómo podría seguir su discurso, mientras los largos cuernos de Rusher, relativamente cerca de su persona, le generaban cierto nerviosismo.

Por fin dio un leve suspiro, y decidió un camino, confiando en su facilidad de palabra.

— Verán, hace años yo era un delincuente sin futuro. . . — Su sonrisa desapareció mientras bajaba un poco la vista — Pero. . .ella me salvó, Althea me guió lejos de esa vida, y ahora es mi turno de devolver el favor. . .

Aquellas palabras se sentían totalmente honestas, y ambas chicas se vieron bastante aliviadas al oírlas, comenzando a tenerle algo de confianza al joven, quien de cualquier manera jamás había hecho un esfuerzo por lucir intimidante, sino lo contrario.

Sin entrar en más detalles sobre su pasado, habló brevemente sobre su tío, el líder de Berserk. Había pesar en su voz cuando hablaba de ese hombre y sus retorcidos planes de venganza, que debían ser frustrados a toda costa.

— Eso es interesante — Intervino Mila, cruzándose de brazos — Pero todavía no entiendo por qué la santurrona te habló de Alice. . .

— Ah, eso. . . bueno, desde el incidente de la torre, ellos han empezado a vigilar a Alice. . .

Mark relató entonces cómo Althea le había hablado, pidiéndole ayuda para desviar la atención de Berserk lejos de la joven; había sido cosa fácil, siendo que el fallo de la misión se le atribuía a los ángeles.

— Por ahora, prácticamente no eres nadie para Berserk. . . — Dijo, con su voz adquiriendo un tono serio — Pero si sigues frustrando sus planes, comenzarán a mandar gente a por ti. . .

Esa última frase naturalmente afectó a Alice, quien no pudo evitar imaginarse en una situación en que el muchacho con el que hablaba fuera su enemigo, y juzgando por su anterior combate, de seguro no sería el mejor escenario para ella.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Mila comentó que en ese caso lo mejor para ellas era simplemente dejar de ayudar a los ángeles, algo que en lo personal no le suponía un gran contratiempo.

— Es verdad, sería mucho más fácil para ustedes así — Convino el joven — Pero hablo muy en serio cuando digo que Berserk debe ser detenido, y por lo que he visto, tú tienes potencial, serías de gran ayuda. . .

Nuevamente, había sinceridad en sus palabras, y su mirada prácticamente mostraba una súplica. Para la entrenadora, aquella era una cuestión muy delicada; no tenía idea de lo que aquellos criminales pudieran mandarle, y debía recordar además su trabajo cuidando de Mila.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos estaba lista para declinar, cuando oyó la aguda voz de su protegida, que con poco entusiasmo aceptó. Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, tras lo cual la adolescente se encogió de hombros, alegando que de cualquier manera, si los planes de Berserk eran tan nefastos, terminarían luchando contra ellos tarde o temprano.

Alice intentó replicar, pero la menor se mantuvo firme en su decisión, llegando a argumentar que lo único que la rubia debía hacer era lo que Corine le había ordenado, volverse más fuerte que aquellos que le atacaran.

Mark estuvo de acuerdo, y les contó que él mismo era un agente novato, por lo que el líder le había ordenado fortalecerse, así que estaba en el camino de las medallas. Aquello básicamente significaba que ambos entrenadores eran rivales, aún si el joven mencionó que probablemente no participaría en la Liga Pokémon.

La rubia por fin se resignó a lidiar con Berserk cuando fuera necesario, y recibió una breve lección por parte del chico. Según le contó, cada agente de aquel grupo se especializaba en un tipo elemental, por lo que tener un equipo equilibrado sería primordial.

— Althea y tú se encargaron de los especialistas en tipo fantasma y psíquico — Dijo, levantando dos de sus dedos — Pero además de que Gigi sigue suelta, esos dos eran los más débiles. . .

Mila escuchaba con cuidado; aún si no conocía a los individuos en cuestión, la cara de su protectora cuando escuchó que eran los más débiles le indicó que la batalla no había sido del todo pan comido.

La clase siguió, con información como que Berserk, por el contrario de otras organizaciones criminales, no contaba con esbirros de bajo rango, sino que era un grupo muy reducido, al punto de que en ese momento ni siquiera tenían una persona para cada tipo elemental.

Las jóvenes escucharon en silencio por mucho tiempo; Rusher por su parte no veía utilidad en su anterior posición, y había adoptado una postura más relajada, aunque sin bajar del todo la guardia.

Por desgracia, debido a su su reciente incorporación al grupo, a Mark se le confiaba poco y nada de la información vital sobre el plan de Berserk, más allá de saber que su objetivo más fuerte era erradicar a Caelis de la faz de la tierra.

— Sí, Althea nos contó algo sobre tu tío. . . quiere vengar a alguien, ¿No es así?

— Eso es, pero es todo lo que sé, no somos demasiado unidos que se diga. . . creo que ni siquiera confía en mí como para contarme eso. . .

Aunque mostraba una tímida sonrisa mientras hablaba, era claro cuando el chico forzaba sus gestos, y con solo escucharlo se podía sentir la falta de ánimo con que se expresaba, por lo que Alice decidió dejar ese tema de momento.

Después de intercambiar algunos datos más, el joven hizo memoria, asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Finalmente pidió a la mayor que le registrase como contacto con el Pokénav; aún si él tenía un Pokégear, el sistema universal permitía a distintos aparatos comunicarse, aunque claro, la calidad del audio variaba enormemente con los más antiguos.

Habiendo intercambiado números, Mark se despidió de sus nuevas conocidas siempre sonriente, para luego montarse en su motocicleta, ponerse los lentes oscuros y encender aquel ruidoso motor. El dúo observó con calma como el vehículo se alejaba por donde había llegado, dejando una nueva estela de humo y polvo.

Mientras tomaba velocidad, el joven se planteó mentalmente el objetivo de la misión que le habían asignado; dio un brusco giro para salirse del camino y se adentró en un angosto sendero secundario hacia el sur.

El terreno era irregular, y recorrerlo era tan complicado como divertido para él; generalmente viajaba solo por carretera, así que estar en aquel entorno era un placentero, aunque ilegal cambio. Al final pudo ver el sitio que le había sido descrito, con una loma particularmente grande, de cuyo lateral sobresalía una gran puerta blanca.

Para ese momento, las chicas habían vuelto a emprender su caminata bajo el cálido pero soportable sol. Rusher se había quedado fuera de su Pokébola, y caminaba junto a ellas, sintiendo la agradable brisa en su melena.

La pequeña ciudad de Fotza, con sus estructuras mayoritariamente blancas, era ya visible en el horizonte, y con un poco de esfuerzo se podía llegar a apreciar el brillante mar más allá, aunque aún quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer.

Sin embargo, las jóvenes no sabían que estaban siendo cuidadosamente observadas desde la distancia; entraron a la última arboleda que quedaba en el camino, caminando a paso ligero por sus ganas de llegar a su destino.

Allí, entre los arbustos, se hallaba una criatura que les había seguido desde hacía tiempo, viendo con interés la pelea de Alice y Mark. Lejos de preparar una emboscada, el ser solo estaba reuniendo su valor para presentarse ante ellas.

Fue muy sorpresivo para el dúo cuando tras un breve movimiento del follaje, un Pokémon ligeramente más alto que ellas se paró en medio del sendero, mirándolas con un par de profundos ojos negros.

El ser era delgado, verde y en lugar de manos mostraba un par de impresionantes guadañas; sus grandes alas translúcidas estaban extendidas, como si estuviera listo para emprender el vuelo. Sin dejar de observarlas, extendió una de sus largas cuchillas al frente, liberando un fuerte grito.

La actitud de la criatura era no solo extraña, sino además desconcertante para las chicas, quienes no estaban seguras de cómo reaccionar. Mientras Tauros resoplaba y golpeaba una pezuña contra la tierra en respuesta, Mila se encargó de sacar su Pokédex e inspeccionar con él a aquel misterioso insecto.

— Scyther, el Pokémon Mantis. Este Pokémon usa su piel verde para camuflarse entre las plantas; sus movimientos son tan rápidos que es difícil verle cuando ataca

La voz del aparato fue como música para Alice, quien no podía creer su suerte; aquel bicho tenía pinta de ser no solo fuerte, sino además raro, y sin embargo allí estaba, quieto frente a ellas.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó por fin la rubia — ¿Quieres pelear?

Scyther bajó su brazo y asintió, junto con un nuevo grito de su aguda voz. La entrenadora sonrió, pero su ánimo cayó inmediatamente cuando recordó que dos de sus Pokémon estaban debilitados, Hynora no contaba con su fuego, era muy pronto para usar a Quartz, su Geodude, y Rusher no debía luchar hasta que su herida sanase.

Maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de que su acompañante no la oyera recitar cada palabra vulgar que conocía. Al final se resignó, y ante la mirada confundida del guerrero insecto, simplemente se disculpó, diciéndole que no era capaz de luchar.

La mantis se vio muy desconcertada, y señaló con su garra a Rusher, quien le respondió golpeando el suelo con sus patas delanteras, en señal de que realmente quería combatir, pero las palabras de su entrenadora, recordándole sobre su herida, le hicieron retroceder.

En medio de eso, Mila dio un paso al frente, con su característica elegancia; tranquilamente expresó su intención de ocupar el lugar de Alice, cosa que a esta última le extrañó bastante, no solo porque su protegida no era de tomar la iniciativa a la hora de pelear, sino porque Scyther no parecía el tipo de Pokémon que captaría su atención.

Inmediatamente, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, la adolescente liberó a Tara, quien emergió de su esfera entre una nube de confeti rojo. Los ojos de ambos seres voladores se encontraron en ese mismo momento, y ambos vieron en la mirada del otro algo muy familiar.

No tardaron nada en lanzarse uno contra el otro; las alas de la mantis, pese a su apariencia delicada, se movían a una velocidad tal que resultaban invisibles, causando un leve zumbido. El Pokémon insecto apenas se elevaba del suelo al moverse, y mientras tanto, sus guadañas se recubrían de una energía oscura, de apariencia acuosa, que incluso desprendía pequeñas burbujas a su paso.

El ataque Persecución tomó a Taillow por sorpresa; el ave había cargado con picotazo, pero su golpe se vio truncado por un fuerte impacto del ataque siniestro en el pecho, que lo obligó a retroceder para recuperar el aliento.

Alice, que observaba el recién comenzado combate con atención, no podía evitar maravillarse por la asombrosa velocidad de la mantis. Su información de la Pokédex no estaba exagerando, y la joven solo podía rezar para que Mila perdiera interés en él tras vencerlo.

La lucha continuó, esta vez en el aire, por encima de los árboles. A las chicas les costaba bastante seguir el veloz encuentro, pero parecía una competencia de rapidez y agilidad, en la que ambos contendientes se llevaron múltiples golpes, sin mostrar cansancio en ningún momento.

El orgullo de ambos era enorme, y su estilo de pelea era similarmente salvaje. Por fin, tras un feroz Ataque Ala a traición, que dañó uno de sus delicados apéndices, fue Scyther quien cayó al suelo, incapaz de amortiguar el golpe. El delgado ser, cubierto ahora de heridas por los golpes y picotazos, se incorporó con dificultad, y sostuvo la mirada a su enemigo.

Mila dio su siguiente orden antes de que el insecto pudiera hacer nada; era obvio que la chica estaba más que feliz con el desempeño de su Pokémon, y quería terminar aquel encuentro por todo lo alto. Sin demora, Tara ascendió por solo unos segundos, y en el momento en que se quedó quieto, su cuerpo adquirió el intenso brillo de Foco Energía.

Su emblemática combinación de movimientos, bautizada por la coordinadora como "Corte Celeste", había mejorado considerablemente a través de un riguroso entrenamiento, y aunque seguía siendo difícil de controlar, su puntería era mejor y el cansancio que producía se reducía un poco con cada uso.

Envuelto en aquel brillo, y dejando sus estelas paralelas, el ave se lanzó en picada hacia su oponente, quien parecía atontado ante la fuerza del ataque. Al último momento, sin embargo, Scyther reaccionó y saltó fuera del camino, aunque recibió un leve golpe en un costado.

Tara no demoró nada en darse cuenta de su fallo, y en lugar de detenerse en seco, hizo caso a una muy arriesgada orden de su entrenadora. Llegó hasta un árbol, amortiguando su avance con las alas extendidas, y apoyó sus garras en el tronco, deteniendo así su movimiento.

En el momento en que tocó el árbol, usó el mismo para impulsarse sin perder su brillo, y se lanzó en dirección opuesta a la de su anterior embate, tomando por sorpresa al enemigo, que recibió el poderoso ataque por la espalda con un lastimero grito de dolor.

Sorprendida por la astuta estrategia de su compañera, Alice observó el árbol, cuya corteza exterior había volado en pedazos por la fuerza del golpe. Taillow volvió a donde su dueña, respirando agitadamente, con sus alas algo adoloridas.

La chica tenía ya una Pokébola en su mano cuando, contra todo pronóstico, el insecto comenzó a incorporarse tensando cada uno de sus músculos. Clavó una guadaña en el suelo para no caer, y una vez más miró a sus enemigos con aquellos penetrantes ojos, indicándoles que no pensaba rendirse.

La sorpresa de los presentes era mayúscula, teniendo en cuenta todo el castigo que aquella criatura había aguantado, con sus alas especialmente heridas. El guerrero se puso finalmente en pie, tambaleándose un poco.

Por un momento Mila no supo cómo proceder, ya que no era su estilo andar atacando a enemigos tan maltrechos; sin embargo, Scyther tenía algunas cosas más que mostrar, e inmediatamente usó Foco Energía, adquiriendo el mismo fulgor antes visto.

Aquella era una medida desesperada ya que ese ataque, aún si le fortalecía, acabaría cansándole a la larga. Esto no parecía intimidarle, porque al momento dio un chillido, y con un veloz movimiento, cinco mantis más aparecieron entre él y Taillow.

Aunque al principio temieron estar ante una emboscada, las jóvenes rápidamente notaron que se trataba de espejismos, simples hologramas creados por Doble Equipo. Aún sabiendo esto, a Tara le resultaba complicado distinguirlos cuando todos se lanzaban contra él, por lo que recibió múltiples golpes y cortes bastante dolorosos.

El ave se veía en aprietos, hasta que logró evadir un ataque y alzar el vuelo nuevamente, dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de heridas, con un aspecto ligeramente mejor que el del enemigo. Por sus alas lastimadas, Scyther no podía seguirle en el aire, por lo que disolvió sus copias, y aún con Foco Energía brillando, tomó impulso para atacar a distancia.

Sus poderosos brazos, más que cansados, podían aún cortar el aire con una rapidez demencial, solo que entonces, cada corte liberaba una increíble onda de energía blanca, que Taillow comenzó a esquivar con cierta dificultad.

Ninguna de las entrenadoras había visto antes el movimiento Onda Vacío, que resultaba impresionante, aún cuando lo usaba el contrario. Mila ordenó a su Pokémon que buscase un hueco entre los ataques y arremetiera con Picotazo; Tara obedeció, realizando toda clase de maniobra aérea para esquivar las ondas, mientras esperaba el momento de atacar.

Finalmente, el esfuerzo sobrepasó las capacidades del insecto, y cayó apoyándose sobre una rodilla, mientras su brillo desaparecía y su respiración se agitaba. Recuperó la sensibilidad en sus músculos, solo para ser castigado con un atenazante dolor generalizado, y para colmo recibió el golpe de gracia por parte de su enemigo, a quien había quitado la vista de encima por demasiado tiempo.

Nuevamente estaba Mila preparando su Pokébola cuando fue detenida, esta vez por Alice.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó la mayor — Sé que es tu captura, y no es mi estilo pero, ¿Me dejarías este?

— ¿Por Qué iba a hacer eso? — Respondió su compañera, mientras Taillow se posaba en su hombro — Con lo que me costó mandarlo al piso. . .

— Porque tú ya tienes un Pokémon volador con mala leche, ¿Para Qué quieres otro?

El ave dio un fuerte graznido al oír esas palabras, aunque la coordinadora por otro lado se lo pensó bastante, más que nada porque era verdad. Al final se encogió de hombros y arrojó la esfera sobre el ser salvaje; mientras la misma se agitaba, la sonriente chica explicó a su protectora que estaba dispuesta a cambiar el Scyther, ni bien recibiera una oferta decente.

La Pokébola, que dejó de moverse tras tres sacudidas fue recogida por su dueña y limpiada con un pañuelo blanco, tras lo cual ambas siguieron su camino, recordando que les quedaba poco camino. Durante la siguiente media hora, Alice intentó convencer a Mila de regalarle a la mantis, siendo que no tenía Pokémon de reserva que intercambiar, pero naturalmente no tuvo éxito.

— Yo no regalo nada, deberías saberlo. . . — Decía la adolescente mientras caminaba, aún con la golondrina en el hombro — Captura algo que me guste y ya veremos. . .

— Podrías ser más como tu madre. . . — Bromeó la mayor, resignándose

La broma fue ignorada por Mila, quien solo sonrió por la situación, mientras continuaban su lento andar, sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para los desafíos que les aguardaban en Ciudad Fotza.

* * *

Nada más por ahora; espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer, nos vemos. . . el próximo fin de semana.

**Comentario de la semana:** Honestamente me gustan mucho los tipo insecto, y no entiendo el poco "amor" que reciben por parte de los creadores, siendo en general un tipo malo en los videojuegos; esto es algo muy personal, pero en mi humilde opinión, si tanto necesitaban equilibrar a los dragones, los hubieran hecho débiles a los insectos y mataban dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ahora sí, nada más que decir, nos vemos pronto, ¡Besos!


	23. Capítulo 22

Hola, y primero que nada disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada; fue un fin de semana algo complicado, pero la cuestión es que estoy de vuelta. No me gusta eso de perder una semana, pero quería esperar para no volver a cambiar mi día de publicación, así que lo más probable es que la semana próxima suba dos capítulos, pero ya veremos. . .

Por ahora, aquí está el capítulo correspondiente a el fin de semana pasado, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: **_

_**"Ni un día libre"**_

Era muy común que en cada región hubiese localidades destacadas en ciertas temporadas, pero Fotza era un caso que incluso en ese apartado resaltaba mucho. Durante el año uno podía prácticamente olvidar la existencia de esa pacífica ciudad, pero desde el primer día de verano, nadie parecía poder encontrar otro sitio para pasar sus vacaciones.

Aún si no podía compararse con lugares como Bahía Arenisca o la misma Isla Stala, Fotza tenía un especial encanto de pueblito costero, finamente combinado con la comodidad de una ciudad en lento desarrollo, que la gente no podía resistir.

El día que recién comenzaba prometía ser tan soleado y cálido como el anterior. Contrario a lo que acostumbraba, Mila despertó con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por las cortinas translúcidas del ventanal.

Habían llegado a la ciudad algo tarde, aunque gracias a lo largas que eran las jornadas de verano, todavía había una leve y rojiza luz solar. Luego llegó el difícil reto de encontrar un lugar que no estuviese a reventar de turistas, siendo que por allí no había más de dos o tres hoteles de cadenas importantes.

Al fin, tras dar algunas vueltas, se decidieron por una pequeña y algo modesta posada, ubicada en la zona más antigua de la ciudad, a un par de calles de la playa. Su hospedaje no estaba tan mal como esperaban, y la noche pasó muy rápido para ambas.

Alice se sorprendió de ver a su compañera no solo levantada y vestida, sino además con una expresión que por una vez no denotaba fastidio por levantarse temprano; cuestionó si aquello tenía algún motivo, pero su pregunta fue tranquilamente ignorada, mientras la adolescente apuraba el paso para bajar a desayunar.

Conversaron más de lo usual mientras comían, sobre sus respectivas listas de pendientes. Tal y como había pasado la vez anterior, Mila comentó que había investigado sobre el líder de gimnasio local, y no escatimó en palabras sobre lo raro que parecía.

La mayor escuchaba con tranquilidad, pero aquello cambió al oír el nombre del líder, como parte de una serie de burlas por parte de su protegida. Inmediatamente dejó su taza en la mesa, sin reparar en lo enormes que se veían sus ojos azules, debido a la mezcla de sorpresa y emoción que sentía repentinamente.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Cuestionó su interlocutora, algo molesta — ¿Encontraste un Joltik en el café?

— ¿Cómo. . . dijiste que se llamaba el líder?

— Bueno, no es su nombre real, obviamente, pero parece que le dicen "Tifón", o algo así. . .

Y con esa confirmación, una amplia sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de la rubia, que prácticamente no hacía esfuerzo alguno por reprimir su emoción. Mila, extrañada de ver a su compañera actuando tan raro, siguió exigiendo una explicación.

Tras unos segundos para calmarse, Alice recuperó una pequeña parte de su tranquilidad habitual. Procedió entonces a explicar, hablando algo más rápido de lo normal, que el hombre en cuestión no solo era un entrenador excepcional, sino además un famoso luchador proveniente de Hoenn, retirado y desaparecido de los medios hacía varios años.

— Él era mi ídolo — Finalizó la joven, sonriente — ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a pelear!

— Pues nunca oí de él — Opinó Mila, con su particular forma de tirar abajo la emoción ajena — Además, es posible que solo sea alguien con el mismo apodo poco original. . .

Si bien normalmente hubiese ignorado las palabras de la adolescente, Alice no podía negar que ese último era un punto válido. Por ende, su siguiente paso fue suplicarle que buscara nuevamente la información con la E-Tab.

Girando los ojos por la frustración, Mila accedió, y en pocos minutos encontró lo que buscaban. Bastó con dar un rápido vistazo a la fotografía en la página de la Liga Pokémon para que la sonrisa volviera al rostro de la joven, más amplia que nunca.

Efectivamente era él, su héroe desde hacía tantos años estaba allí, y lucharía contra él. Fue entonces que pensó en lo fuerte que sería un entrenador así, sintiendo algo de pánico por la idea de perder en forma vergonzosa su batalla.

Un chasquido de los dedos de su compañera la devolvió a la realidad; tomaron un par de minutos más para acabar el desayuno, y luego salieron de la posada. Pasaron por el Centro Pokémon, que a diferencia de lo que se esperaría, estaba construido para ajustarse al rústico estilo de la ciudad antigua.

Habiendo recogido a sus Pokémon, planearon su jornada; faltaban dos días para el siguiente concurso local, y la inseguridad de Alice le llevó a decidir que tal vez no era conveniente dirigirse al gimnasio de inmediato, sino que debía preparar a su equipo para tamaño reto.

Mila escuchó con cierto desinterés las palabras de su protectora, pero la verdad era que ella ya tenía bien pensado lo que iba a hacer. Aún si la idea no era para nada del agrado de la mayor, en menos de quince minutos ambas estaban dirigiéndose a la cercana playa.

Siendo que provenía de una zona bastante fría de Sinnoh, que además estaba muy lejos de la costa, la rubia nunca había apreciado la playa, aunque tratando de verlo por el lado positivo, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel podía ser un buen lugar para entrenar.

No había demasiada gente por ser muy temprano, y quienes estaban allí eran principalmente personas mayores. El dúo apreció aquel tranquilo paisaje desde lo alto de unas viejas escaleras de madera, que daban entrada a la playa.

Mientras esperaba a que Mila se cambiara en un unos precarios vestidores, Alice no pudo evitar preguntarle si acaso pensaba entrenar para su siguiente desafío. Casi de inmediato, la menor respondió que tomaría un día de descanso y comenzaría a prepararse luego.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la adolescente salió del vestuario, ataviada con un traje de baño morado de dos piezas. Aún con tantos preparativos, en su rostro no se veía demasiada emoción o alegría por estar allí, sino que su expresión permanecía neutral mientras tomaba sus cosas y emprendía el camino hasta la orilla.

Se sentaron en un sitio relativamente lejos del agua, donde aún las olas más fuertes no pudieran llegar hasta sus pertenencias. Los Pokémon fueron liberados casi de inmediato, y la mayoría se sorprendieron de sobre manera, ya que nunca habían visto el mar.

Las criaturas de Mila, sin órdenes específicas que seguir, se dedicaron a juguetear o descansar en la arena. El equipo de Alice, por otro lado, se dirigió a una zona algo apartada para poder entrenar sin molestar a los presentes.

Antes de irse tras sus Pokémon, la rubia miró a los seres que jugaban por la playa, y le sorprendió un poco no ver al recién obtenido Scyther entre ellos, aunque teniendo en cuenta la agresividad de la mantis, tal vez esa era la mejor opción.

Muy lejos del agua, la fina arena blanca daba paso abruptamente a una zona de hierba con algunas palmeras, ideales para aquellos que buscaran sombra, o en el caso particular de la entrenadora, un lugar para desarrollar las prácticas.

Los cinco Pokémon se pusieron en línea para escuchar sus indicaciones. Tratando de no irse demasiado por las ramas, Alice les habló de Tifón, y el gran reto que supondría plantarle cara; sabiendo que el líder se especializaba en el tipo lucha, comenzó a planear su estrategia.

Rusher, Jill y Geodude, pese a sus buenas defensas, no resistirían demasiados ataques de ese tipo, lo que dejaba a Blushy y Hynora como los más aptos, o lo serían si este último tuviese sus poderes, pero tras el incidente de las ruinas, ni una chispa había salido de él.

La joven se torturó tratando de sacar un plan para contrarrestar sus debilidades. Cuando lo pensó un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que le convendría tener un Pokémon volador, criaturas no muy difíciles de encontrar en cualquier entorno, aunque ella tenía la idea fija de qué ser necesitaba en particular.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió cambiar de planes. En lugar de hacer que sus Pokémon entrenaran luchando entre sí, les ordenó internarse en la parte más alta de la hierba, y hacer salir de allí a tantos Pokémon salvajes como les fuera posible.

Algo confundidas, las criaturas acataron la orden, corriendo como una minúscula estampida entre las palmeras, embistiendo cada pequeño arbusto que encontraban. Varios Rattata salieron disparados, solo para ser inmediatamente debilitados por los feroces ataques del entrenado equipo.

Complacida por el incipiente éxito de su plan, Alice tomó de su cinturón una pequeña bolsita de cuero donde llevaba un montón de Pokébolas vacías, solo por si acaso se le presentaba una situación como esa.

Mientras tanto, Mila estaba tumbada sobre una toalla, con unos enormes lentes de sol redondos. Junto a ella descansaban por un lado Croc, semienterrado en la arena, y por el otro Toto, cuyas abundantes hojas brillaban levemente al absorber la luz del sol.

La adolescente podía oír claramente el escándalo del entrenamiento, pero a diferencia del resto de los presentes, que miraban disimuladamente, ella prefería no darle demasiada atención. La cosa se mantuvo igual por un largo rato, hasta que un nuevo y más molesto ruido se sumó al ya existente.

Eran las escandalosas risas de una voz muy aguda y molesta, que Mila trató de ignorar. Al final se incorporó a tiempo para detectar un objeto que volaba a gran velocidad en su dirección general.

Le costó menos de un segundo darse cuenta de que era una bola de voleibol, y aunque por su trayectoria era obvio que no la golpearía, Sandile no dudó un segundo, desenterrando su cuerpo de un salto para cazar la pelota en su amplia mandíbula, reventándola sin dificultad con su fuerte Mordisco.

Ese ruido alertó a Alice, quien tomó unos segundos para lanzar un par de esferas a unos debilitados Seedot, hizo una seña a Rusher para que le siguiera y dejó al resto de su equipo reduciendo a los pocos Pokémon salvajes que quedaban, mientras ella se alejaba hacia donde su protegida.

La menor miró con desinterés los restos de la pelota que su criatura escupía, y su primera reacción fue tumbarse nuevamente, mas los gritos de aquella molesta voz le hicieron cambiar de parecer. Se trataba de una niña algo más pequeña que ella; la extraña estaba entendiblemente molesta, y se acercó a la adolescente gritando algunos improperios dirigidos principalmente a Croc.

No fue sino hasta que Mila retiró sus gafas oscuras con una expresión de molestia, que ambas se reconocieron, y el silencio fue tan largo como incómodo.

— ¡Mimmy! — Fue lo único que aquella niña atinó a decir, con su enojo repentinamente transformado en sorpresa — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

— Nada de tu incumbencia. . . — La respuesta fue totalmente fría, acompañada por las gafas oscuras volviendo a su sitio

Y así hubiera acabado la conversación si de Mila se tratase. Cualquier vestigio de buen humor que hubiera tenido se había esfumado, y solo quería alejarse de esa molestia; Sandile, siempre sensitivo con respecto a su dueña, gruñía enseñando los colmillos a la otra chica.

Pero la niña no se iba a dar por vencida, sin importar que tan cortante fuera su interlocutora. Se apresuró a aceptar unas disculpas nunca pronunciadas por el incidente de la bola, y procedió a hablar de su vida con quien obviamente estaba esforzándose por ignorarla.

— Recibí mi primer Pokémon hace dos semanas. . . — Hablaba rápidamente, sin esperar reacción — Y ya ganamos un listón de principiante, ¿Te lo muestro?, ¡Es muy lindo!

— ¿Qué parte de no me importa no entendiste?. . . Solo vete, ve a jugar con tus Pokémon o algo. . .

— Lo haría, pero tu Sandile se comió la pelota — Pese al trato recibido, no había malicia en la voz de la niña — ¡Pero espera, te mostraré al equipo!

Se alejó corriendo, muy para el placer de Mila, mas volvió casi de inmediato, seguida de cerca por un grupito de criaturas. Sabiendo que jamás se iría si no conseguía su cometido, la adolescente suspiró pesadamente, se puso los lentes sobre la cabeza y miró a las criaturas con el menor interés posible.

Había un Marill, un Sentret, un Gible que parecía estar bastante distraído, y el más grande, un Bayleef. Sin embargo bastaba una mirada al Pokémon de planta para notar algo totalmente anormal; su piel era de un tono rosa pálido, y aunque la hoja de su cabeza no presentaba anomalías, su collar de follaje se componía de capullos florales rosados.

— ¿Qué te parece, Mimmy?, es un buen equipo, ¿No?. . . el tuyo también es muy genial, ¡me gusta mucho!

En ese momento Alice decidió intervenir; había llegado antes, pero ver a su compañera socializando con alguien era algo tan raro como entretenido. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por saber quién era aquella niña podía con la entrenadora.

Ambas chicas se parecían mucho, delgadas y menudas, con ojos verdes muy similares, aunque el cabello de la extraña, lacio y muy largo, era de un tono cobrizo en lugar de castaño.

Mila se sintió incluso aliviada de ver a Alice, aunque muy a su pesar, tenía una buena idea de lo que iba a suceder. La rubia se presentó con una sonrisa, como una amiga de la adolescente, lo que causó gran sorpresa a ambas interlocutoras, por motivos distintos.

— ¿De veras?. . . Mimmy, no sabía que tuvieras una amiga — Dijo la niña, con la mayor sinceridad — Pero bueno, ¡Yo soy Portia Delauge, la prima de Mimmy!

La verdad era que el parecido daba para que pasaran por hermanas, además de la relación complicada que parecían tener. Tratando de aminorar un poco la tensión que Mila no dejaba de acumular, Alice dialogó con Portia, más que nada sobre su equipo y sus planes en Fotza.

No era difícil encontrarle la lengua a la muchacha, y tras relatar su corto tiempo como entrenadora a velocidad de vértigo, mencionó que pensaba participar del concurso local, para conseguir su segundo listón.

Fue instantáneo para el dúo unir dos y dos, dándose cuenta de que ambas chicas serían rivales en ese evento, además de como coordinadoras en general. Mila hizo una mueca de frustración, sintiendo que aquel no era su día de suerte.

Primero su prima aparecía de la nada en el mismo lugar que ella, y luego revelaba tener exactamente los mismos planes y objetivos que ella, además de tener un equipo que, aún si jamás lo diría en voz alta, se veía decente.

Pasaron muchos minutos de charla banal, tras lo cual Tauros, que se había quedado al margen, dio un suave bufido para llamar la atención de su entrenadora, y con su hocico señaló la zona de hierba alta donde seguía estando el resto del equipo.

Fue así que Alice recordó de golpe lo que debía estar haciendo, se disculpó con su nueva conocida y emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar, viendo con sorpresa que Mila y por ende también sus Pokémon le seguían.

Era obvio que la adolescente buscaba desesperadamente escapar de su prima, poniendo como pretexto acompañar a su "amiga". Portia sin embargo fue incapaz de ver dicha obviedad, y tras hablar un poco con sus criaturas, decidió volver al Centro Pokémon, ya que era casi hora de comer.

Blushy, Jill y Hynora descansaban tendidos en el pasto, mientras Quartz estaba un poco alejado, parcialmente enterrado junto a una palmera. Todos estaban exhaustos, y no era para menos, ya que junto a ellos había por lo menos media docena de pequeños seres salvajes, totalmente debilitados.

— ¿Pero Qué es todo esto? — Cuestionó Mila, alzando una ceja

— Bueno, ya que no tengo ningún Pokémon para cambiar contigo. . . Te ofrezco todos estos, más diez que capturé a cambio de Scyther

La menor prácticamente había olvidado que tenía al insecto en su equipo, y ciertamente había olvidado la promesa de intercambio. En una situación cualquiera, la idea de recibir casi veinte Pokémon dando solo uno era un sueño, pero la especialidad de la coordinadora era tirar abajo los sueños.

— Básicamente me estás ofreciendo tres kilos de Rattata y Seedot por un bicho tan raro. . .

— ¡Vamos, Mila!, tú ya tienes a Tara, ni necesitas otro volador, además no creo que Scyther encaje en los concursos. . .

La menor tuvo que admitir que ese era un buen punto, y con una leve sonrisa le propuso un trato a su compañera; esta se vio intrigada, y le sorprendió descubrir que la naturaleza del acuerdo era prestar su ayuda en el entrenamiento para el concurso.

— ¿Qué pasó con lo de entrenar mañana? — Esta vez era la rubia quien alzaba una ceja, con un dejo de inocente burla

— Eso se acabó, no quiero perder contra Portia. . .

Alice sentía cierta curiosidad por la pésima relación de Mila con su prima, pero decidió poner sus prioridades en orden y confirmó la parte del trato que le interesaba; si Mila ganaba el listón Fotza, le regalaría a Scyther.

Ese era un incentivo importante, y fue así como el dúo pasó horas entrenando duramente a cada Pokémon, buscando que el equipo de la menor pudiera equilibrar sus habilidades de batalla con su baile y gracia.

Mientras los Pokémon de Alice practicaban sus ataques lanzándolos constantemente, las criaturas de Mila debían esquivar y contraatacar manteniendo una línea de movimientos elegante y fluida, como si realmente estuvieran en una batalla por puntos.

Cuando estaba ya próximo el atardecer, dieron por terminada su jornada y, tras dejar a los Pokémon bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras, se dirigieron a la posada para descansar de aquel día de playa, que en lugar de relajante había resultado demoledor.

* * *

Todo por ahora, espero les guste y gracias por leer.

**Comentario de la semana:** Como ya dije antes, sencillamente adoro el tema de las variantes Pokémon, y los miembros del tipo planta se prestan muchísimo para eso, por la relación de plantas y estaciones o áreas geográficas. La cuestión es que aclaro eso por si alguien quería matarme por ese Bayleef tan raro.

Ahora sí, hasta pronto, ¡Besos!


	24. Capítulo 23

Hola y buenas. Ya termina el fin de semana, que otra vez no me dio para mucho de lo que quería hacer, y apenas ahora pude dedicar un rato a escribir este capítulo. Sé que dije algo de publicar dos capítulos en vez de uno, pero debí pensar que era algo difícil en mis condiciones actuales; igualmente sí quiero publicar ese segundo capítulo a mitad de semana, así que eso.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 23:**_

_**"Raíces oscuras"**_

La luz de la mañana bañaba la playa de Ciudad Fotza, haciendo resplandecer las tranquilas aguas. Eran poco más de las siete y media, por lo que aún se sentía una estremecedora mezcla de frescor y humedad nocturnas.

Al norte de la ciudad, la zona más alejada de la costa, se elevaba un monte de robles de tal espesura, que era imposible divisar más allá de unos metros entre los árboles. La única excepción era un sinuoso sendero cubierto por escalones de madera, cuya función era guiar hacia el gimnasio Pokémon oculto en el bosque.

Alice estaba parada al pie del camino, acompañada por Hynora. Había salido a caminar como solía hacer cuando despertaba muy temprano, solo que en aquella ocasión, un asunto en particular ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Generalmente ella no se veía intimidada por un desafío, mucho menos en lo referente a las batallas, las cuales consideraba su mayor talento; sin embargo sentía que algo era diferente en esa ocasión. No era solo por su profunda admiración hacia el líder del gimnasio, aunque ese era el motivo más fuerte.

La noche anterior, al visitar el centro Pokémon tras un entrenamiento especialmente duro para su equipo, la joven pudo presenciar una escena que la dejó cuanto menos intranquila. Se trataba de dos enfermeras que corrían de un lado a otro, no dando a basto con el trabajo que tenían. Aún cuando caía la noche, seguían ingresando entrenadores aterrados con sus Pokémon en brazos.

Todo tipo de criaturas llegaban en estado lamentable, y aunque muchos chicos no lo mencionaban por la urgencia de su situación, era obvio que todos provenían del gimnasio. Muchos seres eran pequeños o débiles contra el tipo lucha, pero tampoco era raro ver un enorme Pidgeotto casi desplumado, o un Drowzee cubierto de horribles marcas oscuras.

Fue todo aquello lo que causó una noche intranquila para Alice. Al día siguiente intentó no mostrar su creciente inseguridad mientras supervisaba las rigurosas prácticas de sus criaturas, aunque era imposible ocultar cualquier cosa de Rusher, quien la conocía más que cualquier persona.

El toro compartía la intranquilidad de su dueña, pero como ella, la hizo a un lado para prepararse. Todos parecían fortalecerse rápidamente, especialmente Quartz, que había mostrado seguir muy en forma derribando un árbol con Desenrollar, habiendo tomado algo de carrera.

Al grupo se había unido un pequeño Seedot bautizado como Kono, el único Pokémon conservado por la entrenadora después de analizar cuidadosamente a los muchos especímenes capturados en masa, que fueron liberados poco después.

El pobre ser de hierba se sintió naturalmente confundido y desconfiado tras haber sido atrapado de forma tan abrupta, pero la actitud amigable de sus nuevos compañeros, especialmente Flaafy, le hicieron adaptarse rápido, y probó tener potencial pese a ser aún muy débil.

Era el último día que Mila tenía para prepararse antes del concurso. Hizo hasta lo imposible para no toparse con su prima, y para su propia sorpresa lo logró, ya que Portia se hospedaba en otro establecimiento, bastante lejos de la posada donde estaba el dúo; por ende solo tuvo que evitar cruzarse con ella en el Centro Pokémon.

La adolescente se tomaba su entrenamiento mucho más en serio que antes. Decidió que Uzu, su Poliwag, sería el encargado de la primera ronda; la rutina fue rápidamente planeada, y el resto fue hacer que el desgraciado renacuajo la ejecutase tantas veces como le fuera físicamente posible, apuntando a la perfección.

Para la segunda ronda no habría riesgos, y el elegido era Sandile, a quién se veía muy emocionado por su rol protagónico, siendo capaz de evitar los ataques de Toto con una gracia que casi parecía una burla al contrincante.

Tara y Bakuzan, el Scyther, tenían sus rencores muy frescos aún, por lo que no dudaron en batallar casi tan ferozmente como en su primer encuentro, disfrazándolo apenas como un mero combate de práctica.

Mientras tanto, Blushy también se preparaba para su gran momento. No había olvidado la promesa hecha por su dueña en Ciudad Lica, y él estaba dispuesto a abrir la batalla con todo lo que tenía.

La oveja debía pulir un movimiento; recientemente había aprendido Derribo, y aunque contra el tipo lucha convenía usar ataques a distancia, no estaba de más tener fuerza física. Por ende, incontables fueron las veces que el Flaafy se echó a correr dejando tras de sí una estela dorada, solo para chocar contra el enorme cuerpo de Rusher, que le embestía ferozmente.

Al principio la diferencia de poder era más que clara, y el Pokémon eléctrico era finalmente arrastrado por su enorme compañero, pero los múltiples intentos, así como la gran perseverancia de Blushy alcanzaron para que en unas horas la situación comenzara a emparejarse un poco más.

Hynora por su parte, cansado de estar relegado a un puesto secundario por carecer de su fuego, había pedido a Jill que le enseñara las bases del movimiento Excavar. Su compañera no podría haberse visto más sorprendida por eso, ya que ellos dos nunca habían interactuado más allá de practicar juntos de vez en cuando.

Si bien Alice obviamente no tenía idea de la conversación entre sus dos Pokémon, pudo darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo algo por su cuenta, y decidió dejarlos, con la esperanza de que lo que fuera, ayudaría a Quilava a recuperar su poder.

Mucho antes de que los humanos inventaran las maravillosas Máquinas Técnicas y Ocultas, capaces de otorgar a ciertos Pokémon la base de movimientos desconocidos, las criaturas transmitían su conocimiento de manera tradicional, enseñando el ataque directamente.

Los mencionados artefactos aceleraban el proceso de familiarizarse con el nuevo poder, además de que generalmente al usarlos no hacía falta tener un Pokémon que sirviese de instructor, por lo que resultaban increíblemente prácticos.

Siendo así, Linoone no tuvo más que ponerse a cavar frenéticamente, parando cada tanto su labor para comprobar que Hynora le copiara a la perfección. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambas criaturas entendieran que aquello no iba a ser fácil, ya que las patas del hurón apenas alteraban la tierra que rascaban a toda velocidad, debido a su poca experiencia y fuerza física.

Por último, bastante lejos del caos que era aquella sesión de entrenamiento, Poochyena y Seedot, los Pokémon más débiles de cada equipo, practicaban sus ataques. El perro mordía fuertemente a su contrincante, quien aguantaba como podía recubriendo su cuerpo con un intenso brillo blanco, para finalmente liberarse con Venganza.

Y así fue que pasó su último día, entre ataques que se superponían en belleza y fuerza. Se repitió la rutina habitual de pasar por el Centro Pokémon antes de regresar a la posada, y como era de esperar, allí había un desfile de diversos seres debilitados, aunque eran menos que la noche anterior.

Antes de marcharse, se vieron en la obligación de llamar a Corine por el concurso del día siguiente. Aunque la dama intentó mostrar su habitual semblante de alegría, era obvio que algo la molestaba, y se puso mucho peor cuando supo que su sobrina competiría contra Mila.

Fue muy curioso para Alice ver la reacción de su jefa ante la primera mención de Portia; estaba obviamente sorprendida, pero también preocupada. La joven se había imaginado que alguien tan maternal y amorosa sería una gran tía, pero por lo visto tanto la madre como la hija sentían emociones principalmente negativas con respecto a aquella adorable niña.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento. . . — La entrenadora se decidió a decir por fin — Pero Portia parece una buena chica, ¿Qué pasó para que la odien así?

Por un breve, casi imperceptible momento, la mirada de Corine a través de la pantalla se tornó aterradoramente similar a la que su hija mostraba cuando una batalla empezaba a ir cuesta abajo. Los ojos verdes incluso parecieron brillar, pero de inmediato pasó a una expresión más serena.

— Eso son cuestiones de familia. . . — Fue la seca respuesta

Quedó muy claro que aquellas palabras representaban un intangible límite, del cual no convenía pasar. Durante aquel breve intercambio Mila permaneció callada, y su rostro solo se alteró al oír la apática voz de su madre.

La diseñadora hizo lo imposible por acabar con la repentina tensión, dedicando algunas palabras de aliento a su hija, a quien curiosamente evitó referirse como "Mimmy" durante toda la llamada. No había demasiado que decir, y el ambiente nunca había estado tan asfixiante, por lo que la conferencia terminó a los pocos segundos.

La caminata a la posada fue silenciosa e incómoda; la rubia se sentía excluida de algo importante, pero era incapaz de hacer que su compañera le contara cualquier cosa sobre su familia.

Aquella fue otra noche intranquila, además de especialmente calurosa. Con las cortinas de su ventana ondeando por la intermitente brisa marina, Alice estaba tendida en la cama mirando al techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Mila no pasó una noche mucho mejor ya que el concurso era a la mañana siguiente, y aunque su nerviosismo era mucho menor que la vez anterior, ahora tenía el agregado de que su prima estaría con ella.

Liberando un profundo suspiro que incluso despertó a Sandile, la chica maldijo la coincidencia de encontrarse con Portia justamente allí. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no se veían, pero ciertamente tampoco era un tema en el que le gustara pensar.

Recordó con un ligero escalofrío la época en que su familia era más unida, y solía pasar mucho tiempo con su prima, aunque rápidamente trató de dejar esas memorias de lado, concentrándose en dormirse para poder estar en pie al día siguiente.

Esa misma noche, al otro lado de la región, en una inmensa y oscura cueva subterránea, se daba un masivo movimiento de Pokémon salvajes, que huían en tropel de los extraños agresores. Seres como Aron o Geodude caían fácilmente debilitados cuando los alcanzaba algún ataque.

Un par de Sandslash luchaban ferozmente contra uno de los extraños Pokémon forasteros, pero con unos simples ademanes de sus huesudas manos, el misterioso ser psíquico elevó a las grandes criaturas de tierra más de un metro en el aire, donde fueron alcanzadas por una combinación de Hojas Navaja y Tinieblas, usadas por los otros dos atacantes.

Detrás de toda aquella destrucción estaba nada menos que una pequeña niña, conocida solo como Gigi. La pequeña gritaba a sus órdenes a todo pulmón, aunque miraba el impacto de sus ataques con una apatía perturbadora.

La cámara rocosa en la que estaba, que era iluminada por el brillo de su Pumpkaboo, tenía el suelo casi totalmente cubierto por los cuerpos de Pokémon inconscientes. Ella misma se sorprendía de la masacre que acababa de provocar, y tanto su Kadabra como su Haunter parecían no haber sido golpeados ni una vez.

La chiquilla estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que casi pegó un grito al escuchar una serie de lentos aplausos, seguidos por una socarrona risa que ya conocía de sobra. Miró a un lado para encontrarse con la figura de Astrid. La enorme pelirroja descansaba acostada sobre una gran roca, sonriéndole con sus labios pintados de negro.

— Bravo preciosa, creo que ya vas cazando todo esto. . . — Ensanchó su sonrisa mirando a los Pokémon caídos — Tu equipo se ha fortalecido mucho por lo que veo

— Sí, y supongo que es gracias a ti — Admitió la niña, muy a su pesar

Aquel entrenamiento intensivo era tan efectivo como devastador, y las criaturas de Gigi habían tenido un tiempo duro adaptándose a las estrictas medidas de Astrid. La niña también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ponerse a la altura de aquella misteriosa y macabra mujer, que no parecía conocer el término "piedad".

Sin embargo los métodos crueles daban sus frutos, y tanto su Gastly como el Abra de su hermano pronto evolucionaron, volviéndose mucho más fuertes y competentes, tanto individualmente como en conjunto.

Hacía casi dos semanas que la niña no veía la luz solar, ya que todo el entrenamiento se había dado en aquel sistema de cuevas subterráneas. Al principio, su maestra le obligaba a hacer trabajos muy duros por su cuenta, como cargar rocas de un lugar a otro, o cavar con las manos desnudas hasta encontrar piedras arcoíris.

Aquello, además de servir para el perverso deleite de la adulta, tenía el propósito de probar que tan determinada estaba Gigi a vengarse. Por suerte o por desgracia, la ira ciega de la niña la llevó a pasar la prueba, y solo entonces comenzó a aprender el estilo de batalla que definía a una de las agentes más temidas de Berserk.

No era para menos, ya que en tan poco tiempo Astrid había sido capaz no solo de fortalecer increíblemente a los Pokémon de su discípula, sino también de envenenar su mente, convirtiendo un deseo de venganza nacido de la impotencia, en algo mucho más profundo y peligroso.

— Entonces, ¿Terminamos ya el entrenamiento? — Dijo la menor con cierta esperanza, mientras caminaba con dificultad entre los seres caídos hacia su maestra

— Pues ya casi, pero aún te faltan unas pruebas más

Como era de esperarse, la niña no se tomó bien eso, y comenzó a maldecir entre dientes, mientras sus Pokémon la miraban con un semblante neutral, aún si en el fondo no dejaban de temer por la integridad física y mental de su joven dueña.

* * *

Sé que fue algo corto, pero espero les haya gustado.

**Comentario de la semana:** No sé si mi teoría sobre la capacidad de enseñar movimientos tenga tanta lógica como a mí me pareció en su momento, pero es un detalle que hace tiempo quería introducir en una historia, ya que uno siempre llega a preguntarse "¿Cómo se hacía X cosa antes de que se inventara X objeto?", tanto en la vida real como (más frecuentemente) en la ficción.


	25. Capítulo 24

Hola, feliz nuevo fin de semana; espero lo estén pasando bien, y les traigo este nuevo capítulo por si no tenían nada en que ocupar su tiempo. A diferencia del capítulo anterior que fue incluso tedioso de escribir, este salió con bastante más facilidad, lo que espero influya en su calidad y obviamente, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 24:**_

_**"Frutos de un mismo árbol"**_

Más allá del atractivo que Ciudad Fotza pudiera tener como balneario, su estilo arquitectónico ya le convertía en un destino realmente interesante de por sí. Antiguos caminos adoquinados se mezclaban con algún que otro callejón de tierra fina, a medida que uno se acercaba a la zona de la playa.

Los edificios eran sin embargo lo más hermoso, ya que además de predominar el blanco a lo largo y ancho de la urbanización, prácticamente todas las construcciones se distanciaban mucho de ser convencionales; casi no había en ellas ángulos rectos, sino que abundaban las curvas y aberturas redondeadas, dando la impresión de que las casas se hubiesen hecho con barro o arcilla.

De más estaba decir que aquello, siendo de alguna forma la marca de la ciudad, era preservado a toda costa, evitando derribar ningún edificio antiguo si había otra opción. En aquel reino marino los pocos hoteles modernos, casi enteramente de cristal, resaltaban de forma inevitable.

Era uno de estos establecimientos que, en un gran esfuerzo por caer mejor a los ciudadanos de Fotza cooperaba con la Liga Pokémon, sirviendo su centro de convenciones como una cede de concursos provisoria, mientras se construía un lugar definitivo.

Aquella soleada y cálida mañana como era de esperarse, el local estaba lleno de jóvenes coordinadores, que nuevamente eran en su mayoría chicas. El evento principal se había retrasado hasta casi mediodía, para molestia de las participantes que debieron esperar bastante tiempo.

Por fin se acercaba la hora, y en los amplios vestuarios se respiraba una incontenible emoción, mezclada con todo tipo de perfumes florales que hicieron estornudar a Mila en más de una ocasión mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

La chica estaba preparada desde hacía varios minutos, pero seguía cepillando su cabello acomodado en dos coletas, solo para evadir contacto visual con su prima. Portia estaba sentada muy cerca, y luchaba torpemente por hacerse una media cola, a la vez que hablaba de forma casi imparable con la mayor, nuevamente sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Alice otra vez había buscado un asiento en las primeras filas, cosa sencilla, ya que si bien había algo más de concurrencia que en los concursos de novatos, el hecho de tener una playa tan cerca en un día caluroso restaba algo de público al evento.

La rubia esperaba pacientemente el inicio del concurso, disfrutando de la aleatoria música ambiental. Era de admirarse el trabajo que la gente del hotel había hecho con su salón de convenciones más grande, acondicionándolo con un campo oficial y gradas abundantes.

Blushy y Hynora estaban sentados en los espacios libres a los lados de su entrenadora; el primero se había aparecido sin permiso como era su costumbre, mientras el segundo estaba ahí como parte del plan experimental para que recuperase su fuego.

El día anterior había resultado ser desastroso para el Quilava, ya que por más que lo intentó, lo único que obtuvo al intentar aprender cómo excavar fueron vendajes en sus patas delanteras. Ese fallo sin duda había hecho estragos en su ya débil moral, por lo que Alice pensó que distraerse un poco de su problema podría ser positivo.

Finalmente la música cesó, los reflectores se apagaron, y la única luz que permaneció encendida se dirigió a un extremo del campo, por donde aparecía la delgada figura de un hombre, caminando a paso ligero y elegante, a la vez que saludaba en respuesta al estallido de ovaciones que generó su aparición.

Se trataba de un sujeto alto, vestido con un esmoquin blanco y reluciente; su corto cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia un costado. Con un simple gesto de su mano acalló los gritos, acercó el micrófono a su rostro, y tras aclararse la garganta comenzó a hablar.

Después del obligatorio agradecimiento a los concurrentes el presentador mencionó su nombre, Kurt, aunque la mayoría de la gente entre el público, especialmente las mujeres, parecía conocerle de antemano.

Lo siguiente fue presentar a los jueces; como era de esperarse había allí una enfermera local, algo mayor y con una mirada más bien fría. Una vocera del hotel de impecable presencia era la segunda jueza, y antes de nombrar al tercero, el presentador hizo una larga pausa dramática.

Alice estaba al borde de su asiento, recordando la ocasión en que vio a Mary por primera vez; su corazón latía con una fuerza impresionante, mientras la joven esperaba ver aparecer a su ídolo, el fabuloso luchador enmascarado de Hoenn.

Los Pokémon, aún si no entendían completamente la situación, podían sentir lo exaltada que estaba su dueña por lo que imitaban su posición, ridículamente inclinados hacia adelante. Mientras Kurt anunciaba que el último juez era increíblemente especial, la inconsciente sonrisa de la entrenadora no hacía sino ensancharse cada vez más.

— Y aquí lo tienen, damas y caballeros. . . — Anunció por fin el hombre, estirando su brazo en un gesto dramático — Por primera vez en la temporada, nuestro juez estrella, ¡el magnífico Fucsia!

Así nada más, en el momento de escuchar aquel nombre, las ilusiones de Alice cayeron al suelo; casi sin darse cuenta se lanzó hacia atrás, de nuevo a su asiento, siendo seguida de inmediato por sus criaturas.

Tal fue la desilusión de la joven que prácticamente no prestó atención a los gritos del público, los cuales fácilmente eran el doble de fuertes que la aclamación recibida por Kurt. Incluso en el pasillo que daba al campo, las jóvenes concursantes escucharon la identidad del juez.

El pánico que cundió en aquel grupo de adolescentes era comparable a un fósforo arrojado en un charco de alcohol; todas conocían y admiraban a Fucsia, uno de los coordinadores más aclamados de Tevia.

Fue inútil para Mila intentar disimular su repentino nerviosismo ya que sus manos, que hasta entonces jugueteaban con la Pokébola de Uzu, temblaban sin control amenazando con soltar la esfera en cualquier momento.

Portia por otro lado observaba aquel descontrol con genuina confusión. Sin pensárselo demasiado se acercó a su prima y entre susurros le pidió una explicación, a lo que la mayor reaccionó molestándose ante tal ignorancia, y por supuesto evitó contestar aquella pregunta.

La menor siguió insistiendo con su aguda y alegre voz, colmando los sensibles nervios de su prima con suaves tirones a su vestido.

— ¡Ya, deja de molestarme Portia! — Estalló por fin la adolescente, recuperando la parte de su falda que sostenía la niña

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Mila volviera a respirar con algo de normalidad, reparando en que varias otra chicas la observaban algo asustadas por aquel repentino grito. La joven no dudó en fulminarlas con una mirada amenazante, que les hizo mirar hacia otro lado casi de inmediato.

Sorprendida por la brusca respuesta de su prima, Portia aprovechó los instantes de distracción para alejarse por el pasillo en dirección a los vestuarios, de donde las últimas participantes apenas estaban saliendo.

Mila vio esto, pero la irritación que sentía por haber tenido que aguantar a la niña tanto tiempo le impedía sentir pena por la forma en que había reaccionado, y rápidamente se vio distraída por la aclamada aparición del último juez.

Aunque comúnmente se hablaba de Fucsia como "él", era complicado determinar su género basándose en la apariencia. La persona que desfiló hasta su asiento bajo la luz de los reflectores vestía la parte superior de un traje formal morado, que sin embargo se unía con una larga falda translúcida del mismo color.

Su rizado cabello rosa era mucho más largo de un lado que del otro, y sus enormes ojos negros eran rodeados por maquillaje púrpura. Sobre él apareció casi de la nada la figura de un imponente pájaro gris, que revoloteaba grácilmente agitando las largas tiras rosadas que pendían de su antifaz natural.

El elegante y altivo Unfezant se reunió con su amo cuando ambos llegaron a su puesto, bañados en elogios y aplausos. El último juez estaba ya en posición, por lo que el concurso dio inicio de forma casi inmediata.

Nuevamente las presentaciones fueron impecables, destacando algunas como un Glameow que usaba Finta para arrojar y atrapar numerosos aros de colores con su cola; hubo también fallos como una pequeña Pichu que se electrocutó a sí misma al final de su acto, no solo quedando descalificada sino además muy lastimada.

Mila fue la quinta participante, y ni bien dijeron su nombre dudó un poco; temía arruinar todo delante de quien si bien no era su ídolo personal, tenía una innegable importancia en el ámbito de la coordinación de Tevia. Por fin sacudió suavemente su cabeza para despejarla, respiró tranquilamente y salió a la luz.

Mantuvo su típico paso ligero hasta el campo, prestando poca o ninguna atención a las gradas. Las anchas mangas de su vestido negro se balanceaban libremente mientras se movía, e incluso cuando hizo un brevísimo gesto para lanzar su Pokébola.

El objeto se abrió en el aire, dando lugar a un gran destello blanco rodeado de enormes burbujas celestes, gracias al sello utilizado. Uzu apareció cayendo limpiamente sobre sus pequeñas patas; era algo complicado posar sin tener brazos, pero el ser acuático logró dar la impresión de confianza que tanto habían practicado.

No perdieron el tiempo, y el primer ataque utilizado fue Burbujas, las cuales pese a tener un tono multicolor, se mezclaron con las del sello. Ágilmente, el renacuajo siguió las órdenes de su entrenadora y pegó un salto, cayendo sobre una esfera con cierta dificultad para mantener el equilibrio.

El corazón de Mila se hizo sentir cuando la chica pensó que su criatura iba a resbalar, pero una vez el Poliwag se recuperó, ella pudo volver a respirar. Pocos segundos después sin embargo, fue imperativo que el Pokémon saltara otra vez, ya que la burbuja estalló en una nubecilla de humo claro.

Así fue que el monstruo de agua emprendió una carrera, saltando de esfera en esfera ante el asombro de los espectadores, quienes miraban sorprendidos por la agilidad y precisión del pequeño ser. No era para menos, ya que esa rutina tan ambiciosa para alguien tan poco experimentado como él le había costado casi un día entero de doloroso ensayo y error solo para probar si era viable.

Cuando llegó al centro del campo habiendo explotado seis burbujas, Uzu recibió la orden final de su dueña, y estando en el aire su enorme cola adquirió un brillo azulado, que rápidamente se convirtió en un pequeño torrente de agua envolviendo la extremidad.

Hidrochorro no era para nada un ataque dañino, aunque sí podía debilitar a los seres de fuego, por lo que resultaba útil como refuerzo. En esa ocasión, el Pokémon de agua comenzó a girar velozmente sobre sí mismo, causando que aquel minúsculo tornado acuático tocara, y por ende reventara las burbujas restantes.

Finalmente Poliwag volvió al piso amortiguando su caía con Pistola Agua, mientras sobre su cabeza se disipaba una gran nube de humo casi blanco. Todo el ambiente se había humedecido repentinamente por el Hidrochorro, y una gran parte de la arena de combate estaba cubierta de lodo.

Los aplausos demoraron un poco en darse, pero finalmente la joven fue ampliamente elogiada. Alice aplaudió con fuerza desde su lugar mientras Blushy gritaba emocionado, liberando pequeñas descargas desde sus cuernos; Hynora también se veía feliz, aunque aquella humedad no parecía gustarle nada.

La joven coordinadora por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, y mientras esperaba las notas de los jueces aprovechó para felicitar discretamente a Uzu. Su puntuación fue mejor que la ocasión anterior, aunque por ese tropiezo al subir a la primera burbuja, lo más alto que obtuvo fue un ocho de la vocera del hotel.

Antes de retirarse, la chica agradeció a los tres jueces y por un momento le pareció ver algo en el enigmático rostro de Fucsia. Su mirada parecía querer transmitir algo, aunque Mila desechó rápidamente esa idea, emprendiendo su marcha de nuevo al pasillo.

Ya en la seguridad de estar lejos de los reflectores, fue que la coordinadora reparó en que allí estaba su prima, aparentemente observando la actuación. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, Portia no sonreía y su vista parecía fija en el suelo.

Hasta ese momento Mila no se había dado cuenta, pero aún mientras daba las órdenes durante la rutina, su ceño había estado fruncido, lo que seguramente le había hecho perder puntos en una forma simbólica.

Relajando su rostro mientras daba un largo suspiro, la chica regresó a su Poliwag, y pasó de largo por donde estaba su prima. No tenía ninguna intención de llevarse bien con ella, especialmente tras haber revivido antiguas memorias en sus dos noches de insomnio.

No miró hacia atrás en ningún momento, y no sentía forma alguna de culpa, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué le había pasado a Portia en esos años de no verla. Hacía mucho que ambas no se llevaban bien, pero Mila conocía perfectamente a esa niña que había sido prácticamente su hermana, y un cambio tan radical en su manera de ser era difícil de imaginar.

Por fin llegó al enorme recibidor, donde estaban quienes ya habían participado y allí encontró a Alice, quien una vez más la felicitó con una sonrisa. Esperaron allí mismo, ya que había unos sillones desde los que se podían ver las pantallas por las cuales se transmitían las actuaciones.

— La verdad me sorprende que no estés rabiando porque dijeron mal tu nombre — Comentó la rubia mientras miraban una presentación

— ¿Lo dijeron mal? — Reaccionó Mila de golpe — ¡¿Otra vez?!

— Sí, yo. . . pensé que lo habías notado. . . ¿Pasa algo?

Fingiendo desinterés nuevamente, la menor relató su encontronazo con Portia rato antes. Por más que quiso ponerse del lado de su protegida, Alice no podía dejar de ver cuán obvio era que esa pobre niña solo era duramente rechazada sin motivo aparente.

Evitó opinar sobre la situación, ya que en los días anteriores había dejado claro lo que pensaba del tema. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el bajo pero audible sonido de las pantallas las hizo reaccionar.

El presentador acababa de pronunciar el apellido Delauge perfectamente, mientras la concursante entraba al campo dando alegres saltitos. El vestido de la chica era similar al de su prima en cuanto a volados, cintas y detalles, pero totalmente opuesto en lo referente a colores, ya que en lugar de predominar el negro, resaltaban tonos de rosa, magenta, y morado.

El Pokémon elegido para esa ronda fue aquel enorme Bayleef rosa, que como era de esperarse apareció entre pétalos del mismo color. Su rutina era increíblemente llamativa, ya que inició con el gran reptil agitando la hoja de su cabeza rápidamente, liberando oleadas de un polvo púrpura que incluso llegaba a parecer brillantina, pero era nada menos que letal Polvo Veneno.

Era curioso como algo tan nocivo podía desplegar tal belleza, aunque en ese caso el polvo no llegó a dañar a nadie, ya que fue rápidamente atrapado en una gigantesca espiral de hojas resplandecientes, que parecían desafiar a la gravedad girando sobre la cabeza de su usuario.

Aquel tornado brillante era de por sí increíble, pero aún restaba el final. Tras mantener el ritmo de su combinación por largos segundos, el cuerpo entero de la criatura empezó a brillar con fuerza, tomando todos los colores del arcoíris.

Con el brillo de Síntesis envolviéndole, Bayleef hizo un dramático gesto; bajó su cuello hasta casi tocar el suelo con el hocico, e inmediatamente alzó la cabeza de golpe, disipando no solo las hojas y el polvo, sino además su resplandor, que acentuó aún más lo visualmente impresionante de la mezcla.

La ovación no se hizo esperar para nada, y ciertamente fue una de las más fuertes hasta el momento. Una vez salieron de su asombro, los jueces dieron sus notas, que no eran nada menos que dos calificaciones perfectas y un nueve.

Mila no podía creer lo que había visto; su prima acababa de arrasar con la competencia, siendo además una de las últimas en actuar. La chica sabía que Portia debía tener algún talento o no tendría un listón, pero aquello superaba por mucho sus expectativas.

Alice, que hasta entonces no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, notó que su protegida estaba más pálida y seria de lo usual, aún si eso parecía imposible. Le colocó una mano en el hombro, sin obtener más reacción que una fugaz mirada.

— Lo sabía. . . — Dijo por fin Mila, aparentemente sin demasiada intención de ser oída — Tengo que cuidarme de ella. . .

— Tranquila, puedes con esto — Respondió la mayor en tono despreocupado — Entrenamos muy duro. . .debes vencerla para que yo pueda tener a ese maldito Scyther

Ese último comentario causó una sonrisa a la adolescente, ya que con todo aquello casi había olvidado la promesa. Más allá de sus propios intereses, ella sentía que el ánimo dado por su protectora era sincero, lo que le hizo sentir un poco más confiada.

Pasó un rato de charlar sobre temas banales y repasar varias veces cada estrategia en la que hubiesen pensado, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de revelar a los ocho clasificados. Muchos jóvenes esperaban nerviosos por los resultados, que como siempre fueron apareciendo por orden de puntaje.

Para nadie fue sorpresa que la primera en ser nombrada fuera Portia, inmediatamente seguida por su prima, quien como siempre tenía el apellido mal escrito junto a su foto. Por suerte fueron puestas en distintos grupos, así que de encontrarse, sería ya en el último combate.

Mila se vio muy sorprendida cuando Portia se les acercó, felicitándola por haber clasificado. Después de intercambiar unas amigables palabras con Alice, la sonriente niña extendió su mano enguantada para que su prima se la estrechara.

Algo extrañada por aquel gesto, la chica dudó bastante, pero un suave codazo de su guardaespaldas le hizo suspirar por la frustración, a la vez que correspondía al apretón de manos con bastante desgano.

Fue entonces que un leve escalofrío la sacudió, justo antes de que su mano fuera apretada de golpe, con una fuerza a todas luces excesiva. Mila dejó escapar un levísimo gruñido, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, mientras miraba el alegre rostro de su prima.

— Te veo en la final, Mimmy — Dijo con un tono dulce y tranquilo — Que gane la mejor. . .

Y así nada más, la niña se alejó antes de recibir cualquier respuesta. Alice sonrió al saber que ambas jóvenes se habían acercado aunque fuera un poco, pero en la cabeza de Mila solo había una misma frase que se repetía una y otra vez.

— _"Lo sabía. . ."_

* * *

Y bueno, todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y sí, sigo debiendo el capítulo extra que prometí. . . sé que lo voy a subir en algún momento, estén seguros de eso.

**Comentario de la semana:** Hacía dos capítulos que quería tomarme un tiempo para hablar de la arquitectura de Ciudad Fotza, y por fin pude sacarme las ganas. Sé que es algo raro de decir en lo referente a una obra carente de apoyo visual, pero es una de las ciudades que más me gustan de las que he inventado.


	26. Capítulo 25

Bueno, por fin actualizo. Este fue un capítulo algo complejo de escribir, pero la verdad me gusta como quedó, y naturalmente espero les guste también.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 25:**_

_**"Batalla de opuestos"**_

La segunda ronda pasó más bien rápido, y como era costumbre para Mila, debió abrirse paso en su grupo derrotando a los oponentes en lugar de enfocarse en el puntaje. En esa ocasión tenía de su lado al grácil Croc, pero el nerviosismo de la coordinadora por no perder hasta la final impedía que dejase nada al azar.

En el fondo ella sabía que aquel método la haría quedar mal frente a los jueces, y en específico frente al magnífico Fucsia, que se mostraba muy serio durante cada pelea de la chica. Sin embargo nada de eso era más importante que llegar a la última instancia, y plantarle cara Portia.

Entre una actuación y otra, mientras Sandile era curado, Mila no podía evitar preguntarse a sí misma el motivo de ese repentino interés. Aquel frío y doloroso apretón de manos de su prima le había hecho entender que la niña se había cansado de fingir, y por ende dejaría de jugar suave.

Fue así como en efecto sucedió. Alice pudo observar con sorpresa como la pequeña de inocente mirada y vestido rosa literalmente masacraba a la competencia. Su Pokémon de elección había sido Togepi, pero por más tierno que el ser hada pudiera parecer, era portador de una fuerza descomunal, y solo su ataque Poder Pasado le bastó para finalizar sus dos primeras batallas.

Aunque al principio la rubia no quería cambiar su opinión de Portia, sí que se la veía más agresiva en combate, casi igualando a su prima. La expresión alegre y dulce cambiaba de forma drástica en ciertos momentos, como cuando ordenó una última descarga de pedruscos resplandecientes para debilitar a su enemigo, un Farfetch'd previamente confundido con Beso Dulce.

Kurt, el alegre presentador, estaba genuinamente sorprendido por la velocidad de los combates, y una vez hubo atado cabos sobre las dos chicas, no dudó en apodarles "Las hermanas caos". Sería imposible decir con certeza a cuál de las dos le dolió más oír aquel apodo, aunque Alice sí que pasó un buen momento imaginándose la reacción de su protegida.

Mila pudo llegar a la final tras debilitar a su última oponente, una desgraciada Cascoon a la cual su dueño había presionado de más para que evolucionara durante el combate, pensando que así ganaría más puntos.

Cuando llegó el momento de la batalla decisiva, el área de combate había sufrido graves daños debido al recurrente uso de Bucle Arena y Poder Pasado, por lo que la tierra estaba revuelta y llena de rocas negras.

El público no cabía en sí de la emoción; habían presenciado una seguidilla de combates feroces, poco usuales en los concursos. Blushy, aún junto a su entrenadora, comenzó a gritar desesperadamente cuando vio entrar a las coordinadoras, mientras Hynora por el contrario contenía su emoción.

Ambas chicas, por mucho que se parecieran físicamente resultaban una antítesis de la otra. Por un lado la adorable niña del vestido rosa y medias blancas; por el otro su prima vestida a blanco y negro, además de usar su abundante maquillaje oscuro.

El presentador, que no tenía intención de callarse, tomó un momento para mostrar el premio del día. Entre sus dedos sostenía un pequeño listón cuya placa dorada tenía forma de caracola, y la cinta celeste que salía de ella acababa en picos que pretendían representar aletas.

Ver el objeto no hizo sino alimentar la emoción de las competidoras, aunque ambas supieran que todo aquel revuelo poco tenía que ver con el listón. La mirada de Portia había cambiado, y sus ojos verdes eran aún más fríos que los de su prima.

Los jueces miraban expectantes cuando se dio la orden de comenzar, y las Pokébolas volaron. Sandile apareció ya en posición de combate, mientras que Togepi se ganó al público girando grácilmente sobre su cascarón.

Ni bien vio la figura de aquel Pokémon, Mila se dio cuenta de que no le había conocido en la playa días antes, por lo que asumió peor; Portia había conseguido un ser de tipo ventajoso contra Croc.

Por un breve instante sintió el impulso de gritarle a su oponente, de decirle que no le importaba esa arma secreta, pero afortunadamente su autocontrol fue más fuerte. En el momento en que se dio inicio a la cuenta atrás, la adolescente apretó los puños y gritó su primera orden.

Portia sonrió mientras veía como el lagarto siniestro corría velozmente hacia su Togepi, y esperó hasta último momento para dar su indicación. Los numerosos dientes de Sandile se veían aún más grandes para el uso de Mordisco, cuando el Pokémon bebé le apuntó con un pequeño brazo, del cual nació una nube de brillantes corazones rosas.

Croc no pudo estar más desconcertado por el aspecto de Encanto, que por supuesto lo tomó desprevenido, cortando su ataque mientras sus colmillos volvían a la normalidad. El público amó esa demostración de brillo, y naturalmente Mila perdió una pequeña parte de sus puntos.

Sandile se incorporó frustrado por haber permitido semejante fallo. De inmediato tuvo su nueva orden, y sin dudarlo atrapó al enemigo con su arena, sin que éste hiciera demasiado por impedirlo; el cocodrilo estaba ya envuelto en el aura oscura de Buena Baza, cuando una vez más Portia dio su orden.

Se trataba de un ataque del que Mila jamás había oído, pero el nombre fue suficiente para hacer que la chica dudase de quién ganaría en la colisión. El pequeño cuerpo de Togepi brilló de manera tan intensa que fácilmente fue confundido por varios espectadores con una evolución.

Brillo Mágico era el ataque, y en solo un segundo la energía negra de Sandile fue una insignificante mancha, luchando por abrirse paso en un mar de luz blanca. Como Mila se lo temía, el brillo acabó por devorar de alguna forma el movimiento del Pokémon tierra.

Cuando finalmente el fulgor se apagó, a todos les costó un poco adecuar la vista nuevamente. En particular Alice buscaba con desesperación el cuerpo amarillento de Croc. Mila, aún impactada por lo que había visto, no demoró tanto en localizar a su Pokémon, ya que el impulso del ataque le había dejado en su lado del escenario.

Se veía a leguas que el cocodrilo no estaba nada bien; a duras penas se puso en pie, con su cuerpo cubierto de lo que pareciera ser residuo de un polvo brillante. Tal fue el daño recibido, que ni siquiera pudo mantener control sobre su ataque de arena, liberando al oponente.

Los puntos de la mayor habían caído en picada, mientras los de su enemiga se mantenían intactos. Mientras el presentador hacía comentarios sobre cómo la luz siempre acababa con la oscuridad, Mila no podía quitarse de la cabeza imágenes de su anterior batalla por el listón de Lica.

En definitiva se estaba repitiendo eso, un oponente más mesurado que ella le estaba dando una paliza gracias a su incapacidad para controlarse durante la batalla. Solo estaba ordenando ataques directos, basada en su desesperación, y en esa ocasión no tendría tanta suerte.

De inmediato pensó en la pelea para capturar a Scyther, en la cual todo había salido tan bien. No había sido fácil, pero durante ese enfrentamiento había estado mucho más centrada, siendo capaz de dominar la situación pensando rápido.

Mientras ella trataba de razonar qué era diferente en esa ocasión, su prima decidió tomar la iniciativa, ordenando el uso de Poder Pasado. Levantando al aire sus pequeños brazos, Togepi logró que a un metro sobre su cabeza se materializaran tres enormes objetos oscuros envueltos en un fuerte brillo blanco, que de inmediato fueron lanzados con cierta dificultad hacia su objetivo.

Fue en una fracción de segundo, cuando vio el inminente peligro dirigiéndose hacia su compañero, que Mila entendió finalmente. La epifanía llegó de ningún lado, como si de un recuerdo adormecido se tratara: tenía miedo.

Durante ambos combates importantes, cuando todo su trabajo se ponía a prueba, le embargaba una inseguridad que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en terror sin ella notarlo. Cuando luchaba contra cualquier entrenador fuera del escenario o contra un Pokémon salvaje, aquellos sentimientos no le controlaban, y esa era la raíz de su ineptitud.

Apretando con fuerza los puños, sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su ser. Los enormes pedruscos llegaron a su blanco, y aunque Croc evadió dos de ellos, la onda expansiva generada por el tercero le arrastró bastante lejos, además de resultar levemente herido por pequeños fragmentos rocosos.

Contra toda expectativa, el reptil se incorporó con un gruñido, volteándose para mirar a su dueña. Desde su lugar, tanto Alice como sus Pokémon luchaban contra la gran emoción que los atormentaba, porque era a todas luces obvio que algo andaba mal con su compañera.

Sin darle más oportunidad a su contrincante de seguir atacando, Mila volvió a concentrarse, ya decidida a vencer el miedo que estaba obstaculizando su incipiente carrera. Echó una mirada a su Pokémon, que reconoció de inmediato el brillo en los ojos de su entrenadora, y ambos comenzaron su última ofensiva.

Justo antes de ordenar el movimiento a utilizar, la chica dio una fugaz mirada al tablero, encontrándose con la aterradora realidad. Quedaba poco más de un minuto, y sus puntos estaban a la mitad, mientras que su rival tenía los suyos intactos.

— _"No hay manera de ganar"_ — Pensó, desanimada — _"¡Pero podemos darle una paliza a esa mocosa!"_

Portia casi se estremeció al ver la mirada de su prima. Se había esforzado por descifrar que estaría pensando en base a sus mínimas expresiones faciales, y en ese momento era más que obvio lo que pasaba por su mente.

— ¡Entiérralo, ahora! — Gritó Mila con todas sus fuerzas, siendo escuchada por cada persona entre el ruidoso público.

— ¡Ni creas! — Fue la respuesta de su oponente, que no tenía idea de lo que podría significar eso — ¡Usa Poder Pasado!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus dos patas entumecidas y ligero mareo debido al ataque tipo hada, Sandile puso cuanta energía tenía en echar a correr hacia Togepi, levantando tras de sí la gran cortina de arena, que inmediatamente afectó la visión del pequeño ser.

Las rocas negras volaron en la dirección equivocada, ya que su usuario tenía los ojos llenos de aquella molesta arena, y lo siguiente fue que su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado nuevamente, esta vez llegando el terroso agarre casi a tapar su rostro.

Para rematar, la escasa parte del cuerpo de Togepi que aún era visible fue rápidamente tapada por varias bolas de lodo, que se mezclaron con la arena. Tal vez el Pokémon huevo tuviera un peligroso repertorio de ataques, pero su capacidad de movimiento y velocidad dejaban mucho que desear.

La situación cambió por completo gracias a aquella inteligente combinación de ataques que no solo sepultó a la pequeña amenaza, sino que prácticamente equilibró los puntajes por exhibir el poder elemental de Croc, y de paso arruinar la hasta entonces perfecta presentación de Portia.

Sintiendo que la tensión se desvanecía, Alice se echó hacia atrás cruzando los brazos, siendo fielmente imitada por Blushy. No era de extrañar que la mayor sintiera cierto orgullo también, ya que ella misma había ideado la combinación durante el entrenamiento intensivo en el que había ayudado a su protegida.

— _"Bueno, ya está"_ — Pensó cerrando los ojos por un momento — _"Mila está feliz, y Bakuzan está prácticamente en mi equipo"_

Pero el combate técnicamente no había terminado. Kurt se había tomado los segundos necesarios para hacerse oír entre el repentino vitoreo del público, hablando sobre el inesperado cambio en el curso de la pelea.

Si bien el puntaje de Portia seguía siendo mayor, y quedaban aún diez segundos, el show se estaba dando por terminado. Animados por el presentador, todos los presentes incluyendo a los jueces comenzaron la cuenta atrás, a la espera de alguna reacción por parte de Togepi.

De más estaría decir que ni Sandile ni su dueña movían un músculo, deseando que los malditos segundos pasaran de una vez. El cocodrilo no podía con su propio peso, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejarse caer, pero sabía que no se podía permitir semejante error en esos momentos.

Finalmente, cuando solo restaban cuatro segundos, Portia, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido inexpresiva, esbozó una alegre sonrisa mientras animadamente llamaba a su Pokémon. El montículo de tierra en el cual la criatura estaba enterrada comenzó a temblar, a la vez que la arena se dispersaba rápidamente.

Nadie pudo creer lo siguiente. El resplandor blanco que se veía entre la tierra no pertenecía en esa ocasión a Brillo Mágico, sino que su naturaleza hizo a todos, especialmente a Mila, poner una genuina cara de estupefacción.

La adolescente sabía que la combinación de ataques utilizada no podría debilitar al oponente, pero tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un Pokémon bebé, había pensado que podría bien inmovilizarle el tiempo suficiente, o incluso asustarlo para que perdiera su concentración, algo típico de esos seres tan particulares.

En ningún escenario previó a la criatura que ahora estaba viendo; más grande, con un tono blanco más puro, y pequeñas alas que ni se molestaba en mover para flotar hacia su entrenadora.

Tan sorprendida como impresionada con la apariencia del nuevo Pokémon, Alice no dejó pasar la oportunidad de escanearlo con la Pokédex.

— Togetic, el Pokémon Felicidad — Comenzó a recitar el aparato — Se dice que verlo trae buena suerte, y siempre buscará animar a aquellos que le rodeen. . .

— Carajo, esto es malo para Mila. . . — Dijo la joven con un suspiro — Además, ¡¿Soy la única que no puede conseguir un Pokémon volador?!

Hynora y Blushy le miraron ante el último comentario, aunque su atención rápidamente volvió al campo de batalla, donde tanto el presentador como los jueces elogiaban a la ganadora oficial y su hada recién evolucionada.

El colorido confeti caía del techo como radiante lluvia, y los silbidos de la gente hacían zumbar los oídos, aunque para Mila poco importaba ya. Regresó a Croc a su Pokébola tras disculparse con él por el pésimo trabajo dándole órdenes, e inmediatamente observó a su prima, quien para entonces recibía el listón Fotza de manos de Kurt.

Todos esperaban el tradicional apretón de manos que demostraba espíritu deportivo, así como ausencia de rencor entre los contrincantes, aunque eso último no pudiera estar más lejos de la verdad.

Ese era el momento que Mila temía desde el primer encuentro con Portia, y efectivamente la menor se le acercó rápidamente con la criatura blanca flotando encima de su cabeza. La niña del vestido rosa tenía su típica sonrisa alegre, aunque su prima podía ver fácilmente a través de esa pobre fachada.

— Bueno Mimmy, parece que yo gano esta ronda. . .no me guardes mucho rencor — Su actitud animada y tierna, en contraste con sus maliciosas palabras no hizo sino alimentar la molestia de Mila — Por cierto, tienes un problema de pánico escénico. . . no me sorprende, es igual que en tu primera obra de teatro. . .

— ¿Por Qué? — Intervino la mayor, reprimiendo su impulso de golpear a la chiquilla — ¿Por Qué fingiste hasta ahora?

La sonrisa de Portia se borró casi al instante, quedando ambas chicas con similares expresiones de irritación.

— Yo no fingí, Mimmy. . . Pensé que si actuaba como antes podíamos no sé, volver a llevarnos bien

— Entonces pensaste mal — Fue lo primero que Mila atinó a decir, debido a la sorpresa de oír esa frase — Y ten por seguro que la próxima vez no te va a salvar este estúpido huevo con alas. . .

Tras aquella impulsiva frase, la coordinadora dio media vuelta y se alejó con su paso típico, tan elegante como ligero pese a todas las emociones que le atormentaban repentinamente.

Muchas horas después, cuando ya la luna llena alumbraba una noche despejada y ventosa, había un alma solitaria en la minúscula terraza de la posada, una de las pocas que el edificio se podía permitir por su tamaño, y que estaban reservadas para las habitaciones más caras.

En concreto la terraza de Mila daba directamente a una amplia calle adoquinada, bastante transitada para la hora que era. Ella solo los veía pasar sin mucho interés, perdida en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo acaecido ese día.

El repentino ruido de alguien golpeando a la puerta cortó la cascada de imágenes que no paraban de inundar su mente, y sin demasiado ánimo por saber de quién se trataba, la chica solo gritó anunciando a su visitante que pasara.

Como pudo, Alice se acurrucó contra la pared de la terraza encontrando un punto no demasiado incómodo para estar sentada por mucho tiempo. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, y la mirada de la menor estaba fija en el mar visible a la distancia.

— Estuviste genial hoy, Mila — La rubia decidió romper el silencio

— No hagas esto de nuevo — Fue su seca respuesta, precedida por un largo suspiro

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Deja de decirme que lo hice bien cada vez que me pongo en ridículo. . .

— Está bien, lo hiciste horrible la verdad, apenas pudiste conectar dos ataques ofensivos

Mila miró a su protectora sorprendida e irritada, a lo que ésta última solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que era lo que ella le había pedido. Al final la adolescente no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa por la despreocupada actitud de su guardaespaldas.

— Creo que sí hiciste algo bien hoy — Volvió a hablar la mayor — Diste vuelta una batalla, y aplicaste tu. . . pensamiento rápido en un concurso, eso es bueno

— Sí, puede ser. . . la próxima vez que entierre a esa cosa, no va a salir. . .

En esa ocasión fue Alice quien sonrió, feliz de escuchar a su protegida con el humor para hacer un comentario como ese, aunque también había una buena probabilidad de que estuviera hablando en serio.

— Entonces, esta instancia de crecimiento personal sería algo así como una victoria, ¿No?

— Ni en tus sueños te voy a dar a Scyther. . .

— Me lo imaginaba. . .

La charla sobre temas de lo más variados duró un largo rato, hasta que ambas jóvenes sintieron el frío nocturno y prefirieron continuar cualquier tópico pendiente en la mañana.

Esa misma noche, un ser de considerable tamaño sobrevolaba los oscuros cielos de Tevia, con sus minúsculas alas exhaustas de tan largo viaje. Finalmente aterrizó, agradeciendo internamente el contacto con el suelo, aunque de inmediato se puso firme, llevando su ala derecha a la frente en saludo a su superior.

El viento que soplaba con fuerza en aquella azotea hacía ondear tanto el blanco uniforme como el cabello rubio de la enorme mujer que se apersonó a recibir al Delibird, ansiosa por ver el paquete que éste traía desde tan lejos.

Con sus fríos ojos celestes examinó el pergamino entregado cuidadosamente por el ave. Por momentos, la criatura temía que su dueña encontrara algún desperfecto en el objeto, aún cuando sabía que eso era improbable.

Finalmente la dama asintió, enrollando nuevamente aquel delicado papel. Hizo el mismo saludo militar que su Pokémon, y le congratuló con un "buen trabajo" a secas antes de regresarlo a su Pokébola.

* * *

Bueno, todo por esta semana. La verdad demoré en parte por estar armando el comienzo de mi nuevo fic de mundo misterioso, pero espero no vuelva a suceder y pueda manejar ambas historias a la vez.

**Comentario de la semana:** Una y mil veces estoy dispuesta a dejar en claro mi . . . no muy positiva opinión sobre el tipo hada, pero por más que no me guste debo aceptarlo como parte del canon, y sin querer ser hipócrita, como alguien con una obsesión poco sana por las cosas que brillan, este tipo tiene al menos algo positivo bajo mi punto de vista.

Como sea, espero les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima.

¡Besos!


	27. Capítulo 26

Hola, lamento el tremendo retraso de esta semana; la verdad jamás pensé que tener dos semanas libres me haría confiarme de esta manera, y no publicar a tiempo. Como sea, me disculpo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro para nada con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 26:**_

_**"El desafío más grande"**_

La noche pasó lentamente, llegando el día justo cuando Mila sentía su cordura alejándose de ella. Había tenido con suerte una hora de sueño tranquilo antes de despertarse sin motivo aparente, sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Por más que trató no fue capaz de volver a dormirse, así que tomó de su bolso la E-Tab para tener al menos algo que hacer. Su entretenimiento duró poco, ya que ella no acostumbraba usar el aparato más que para revisar o investigar asuntos puntuales.

Justo antes de darse por vencida con el dispositivo, se le ocurrió revisar su casilla de correo, siendo que hacía tiempo la había descuidado. Tenía una infinidad de mensajes, la mayoría con más de un mes de recibidos, aunque varios eran más recientes.

Había un único mensaje de Camille, lo más parecido a una amiga que Mila podía recordar de su recién terminada etapa como estudiante en una prestigiosa academia privada de Unova. La chica le enviaba ese correo contándole sobre su regreso a casa tras salir de la institución, y lo feliz que estaba de iniciar sus estudios cuando acabase el verano.

La gran mayoría de las muchachas que asistían a esa escuela tenía planes ajenos al entrenamiento Pokémon. Cam aspiraba a ser una periodista, y apenas pasaba las clases obligatorias que tenían como objeto de estudio a los Pokémon.

Mila pensó en contestar al mensaje por cortesía, pero ni bien estuvo frente al espacio en el cual debía escribir, sus ánimos se vieron sobrepasados por el mal humor que la jornada anterior le había dejado.

Se prometió responder luego, tras lo cual regresó a mirar el buzón. Tres misivas eran de su madre, recibidas con pocos días de diferencia; Corine era una persona a la que le costaba bastante cambiar sus costumbres en lo más mínimo, por lo que seguía enviando correos que casi nunca eran leídos en lugar de optar por mensajes directos al aparato de su hija.

Nada era urgente, muchas palabras de aliento, una colorida tarjeta virtual y recordatorios de que se cuidase de todo, más allá de que ese fuera básicamente el trabajo de Alice.

Cuando el sol finalmente entró por la gran ventana, pintando todo con su débil luz naranja, la adolescente prácticamente saltó de la cama, harta de estar inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Sacó a Croc para que tomara algo de aire fresco tras su dura batalla del día anterior.

El cocodrilo dorado, si bien pareció alegrarse de ver a su dueña, de inmediato recordó ese combate y se sintió profundamente frustrado por la cruel derrota que habían sufrido. Ninguno de los dos podía ocultarle al otro su molestia, ni sentían la necesidad de hacerlo; esa era una de las ventajas de conocerse tan bien.

Rato después, tras una larga sesión de peinado y maquillaje, la menor se miró al espejo sintiendo que su típico vestido ya estaba bastante gastado ante su vista, así que se cambió por lo primero que encontró en su bolso, ropa oscura y simple que generalmente reservaba como pijama de emergencia.

No tuvo la satisfacción de despertar a su protectora, ya que se encontró con ella frente a la puerta de su habitación. Alice nuevamente había salido a caminar acompañada por Hynora, quien portaba una mirada particularmente serena esa mañana.

Como siempre desayunaron antes de salir. Tal vez aquella modesta posada no contara con un salón comedor muy amplio ni un menú matinal muy variado, pero sin duda podían presumir de su cocina tradicional, que no tenía demasiado que envidiarle a muchos hoteles en lo referente a calidad.

Todos los Pokémon estaban afuera, en el jardín trasero del establecimiento disfrutando de su propio desayuno a excepción de Blushy, quien solo salió tras robarse algunos panecillos dulces de la mesa de su entrenadora.

— Parece que lo volví adicto al azúcar — Dijo Alice sorprendida, mientras la oveja rosa desaparecía por la puerta con los brazos llenos de dulces

— ¿Te parece? — Fue la sarcástica respuesta de Mila, que tomaba despreocupadamente su té — Entonces, ¿Por fin tienes el coraje para ir al gimnasio?

La expresión tranquila de la mayor desapareció cuando escuchó esa pregunta, que ella misma se había hecho desde que se despertara esa mañana. Fingió cierto desinterés prestando atención a su café, pero luego recordó algo importante, e hizo un breve comentario sobre lo difícil que podría ser encarar un reto del tipo lucha sin un Pokémon volador.

Sabiendo al instante por dónde iba ese comentario, Mila esbozó una sonrisa, para luego recalcar la insistencia de su compañera. Si bien era cierto que no había conseguido el listón Fotza, la chica reconoció que de no haber sido por el entrenamiento intensivo, Croc seguramente no habría aguantado el devastador impacto de Brillo Mágico, ni habría sabido la combinación de ataques que les ayudó a no ser derrotados antes de dar siquiera un golpe.

Al cabo era cierto que ella ya tenía a Tara, además de contar con un equipo de seis completo. Bakuzan era un ser prácticamente salvaje, cuyo entrenamiento para los concursos consumiría una cantidad aterradora de tiempo y esfuerzo.

— Sabías que al final te lo iba a dar — Comentó la menor encogiéndose de hombros — Bien, pero dame tu Seedot a cambio. . .

El Pokémon bellota, siendo tan pequeño y débil, era el precio más bajo que Mila podría haber exigido. Para ella el trato no tendría beneficios, ya que cambiaría un ser de un tipo elemental que ya poseía por otro en la misma situación, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que el intercambio era solo para no romper la costumbre de no regalar nada.

Fue un proceso más bien rápido, aunque al salir para buscar a sus criaturas, el dúo se vio sorprendido ante un par de Pokémon en específico. Por lo que parecía, el entrenamiento de los días anteriores había sido lo suficientemente intenso como para que tanto Seedot como Poochyena evolucionaran.

Aunque sus dueñas no lo hubiesen notado, aquellos dos se habían esforzado de más para quitarse el peso de ser miembros débiles en sus respectivos equipos, y al mismo tiempo parecían haber desarrollado un fuerte vínculo basado en sus condiciones similares.

En el momento en que Alice vio a su recién evolucionado Nuzleaf, se sintió bastante mal por haber estado dispuesta a sacarlo del equipo con tal facilidad. Mila sintió algo similar, siendo que planeaba hacer lo mismo con el pequeño can en un futuro próximo.

No hablaron demasiado del tema aunque las dos se disculparon con sus respectivos seres, quienes solo estaban alegres de que su perseverancia se viera al fin recompensada. Si bien al principio vaciló, la mayor debió tomar una decisión y comunicar a su protegida que no harían el intercambio, sino que irían directo al gimnasio con su equipo como estaba.

Habían comenzado a caminar ya, cuando algo volvió de golpe a la mente de la rubia.

— Ahora que me acordé, tu madre me llamó anoche. . . — Dijo, algo alterada por lo repentino de aquel pensamiento

— ¡Pues a buena hora te acordaste! — Respondió Mila sorprendida y molesta — ¿Qué quería?

— Bueno, estaba enojada porque no le llamaste después del concurso, así que yo. . .

— Le contaste todo, ¿No? — Interrumpió la menor

— Solo le dije que no ganaste, y que tú le contarías los detalles

Algo sorprendida, la adolescente bajó la mirada y suspiró, sabiendo que le debía a su madre una larga explicación. Sería doloroso contarle de su derrota ante Portia, aunque más duro aún sería evitar que Corine convirtiera aquello en una nueva guerra familiar tras tanto tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles casi vacías; aunque el día prometía mucho, era demasiado temprano como para que la gente estuviese bajando en tropel a la playa. Les tomó apenas diez minutos de lento andar para llegar hasta el pie del monte, donde comenzaba aquel largo sendero de tablones incrustados en la tierra.

Los robles que rodeaban el camino ascendente apenas dejaban que se filtrase el sol, por lo que cuando soplaba brisa se sentía bastante frío. Pequeños Pokémon voladores cantaban en las ramas de los árboles más ocultos, donde estaban sus nidos.

Llegaba un punto en que aquellas escaleras se perdían en el monte, serpenteando cada vez más, a medida que la parte empinada iba quedando atrás. Era cansador subir tantos escalones, tanto más para Mila, que apenas podía con su agitada respiración.

Tomaron varios descansos para que recuperase el aliento, y cuando Alice pensó en bromear sobre cargarla en su espalda, se le ocurrió una idea. Tres minutos de negativas después, la menor se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al pelo de la melena de Rusher, quien subía prácticamente al trote por el poco peso que representaba la la chica en comparación con su dueña.

Unos minutos después los tablones se detuvieron por fin, en una zona que parecía ser un enorme claro artificial, con tocones de robles delimitándole, e incluso un minúsculo ojo de agua donde una familia de Deerling encabezados por un Sawsbuck bebían tranquilamente.

Los venados, alertados por su líder, corrieron a la mínima señal de otro ser aún si era algo parecido a ellos. Tauros frenó su marcha cuando sintió la orden proveniente de su entrenadora que trataba de alcanzarlo casi corriendo.

En cuanto a Mila, si bien se había mantenido callada todo el corto viaje, era más por orgullo que por otra cosa ya que nunca había montado un Tauros. Aunque al principio estaba bastante insegura por lo precario de montar a pelo, todas esas aburridas lecciones de equitación casi olvidadas de su niñez sirvieron para algo, y al menos pudo mantener un buen equilibrio.

Ni bien su protectora la ayudó a bajarse, la chica se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido para nada como los pequeños y entrenados Ponyta que montaba en clase; sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndola casi caer al piso, y aquel molesto dolor en sus muslos había vuelto.

Cuando la situación se hubo estabilizado, con la menor recuperando control de sus extremidades, Rusher fue regresado a su Pokébola y el dúo se tomó un momento para apreciar por vez primera el edificio frente al cual estaban.

El gimnasio tenía solo un piso, pero a cambio ocupaba una superficie de casi una manzana. Estaba hecho de madera oscura, posiblemente sacada de los árboles que antes estaban en su lugar; el tejado a dos aguas estaba cubierto de tejas verdes, algo afectadas por la intemperie.

Todo aquel edificio lucía un estilo muy tradicional, casi como si de un templo se tratase. Por un momento Alice dudó de que aquel fuera en efecto el gimnasio, pero al acercarse un poco, una placa de bronce junto a la puerta le anunció que estaba en el lugar correcto.

La joven golpeó a la enorme puerta roja, que se veía tan sólida como la construcción en sí. Pasados varios minutos de no recibir respuesta volvió a golpear, pero ni bien sus nudillos tocaron la superficie se oyó el crujir de las bisagras, justo antes de abrirse la gran puerta.

Frente a ellas apareció un hombre joven, alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada cansada, que sin demasiado ánimo en su voz les invitó a pasar tras escuchar que estaban allí por un combate oficial. Basándose en el uniforme del extraño, las chicas dedujeron que se trataba del árbitro.

Él las guió por lo que aparentaba ser un laberinto de interminables pasillos, adornados con enormes pinturas de paisajes marítimos. El hombre se disculpó por la falta de hospitalidad, alegando que estaban cortos de personal desde hacía tiempo.

Finalmente, cuando pararon frente a una puerta doble similar a la de la entrada, puso sus manos en los pesados picaportes dorados, pero antes de abrir, decidió advertir a sus visitantes. Sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar a hablar, preguntó a la retadora si se consideraba lista para aquel reto.

— Sí, eso creo. . . — Respondió Alice, sintiendo el leve resurgimiento de su inseguridad — ¿Tifón es tan duro?

— No, ojalá fuera eso — El árbitro bajó la vista — Tifón lleva meses de viaje, el problema es su reemplazo. . .

Eso fue una completa bomba para el dúo; no solo no estaba el líder oficial, sino que además quien ocupaba el lugar parecía ser un reto serio. Para la rubia la impresión fue mayor, ya que se mezcló con la desilusión de no conocer a su ídolo en persona.

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que el hombre, quien no había soltado la puerta, reiteró la pregunta de si debían proceder con aquello. Aunque lo pensó detenidamente valorando sus opciones, la joven asintió sin mucha decisión.

Por fin la luz se filtró por el portal, y los presentes se internaron en un salón inmenso, en el que habían tres campos de batalla delimitados por líneas blancas, y rodeados por solo dos filas de gradas cada uno.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, el árbitro anunció que aparentemente la líder había salido. En esa sala sin embargo había otra persona, una chica morena de unos dieciséis años, que corría en torno a uno de los enormes rectángulos blancos.

Ella no parecía haber notado a las dos recién llegadas, y no detuvo su carrera hasta que el hombre llamó su atención de un grito. Sorprendida, caminó hacia el grupo mientras se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla que llevaba al cuello.

— Les presento a Lena, la lugarteniente de este gimnasio. . . — Dijo él señalándole con el brazo, fruto de la costumbre — Apenas lleva unos días aquí, pero sí que promete

— Por favor, me avergüenza. . . — Intervino ella, aún jadeando levemente — Debo esforzarme más o la jefa me va a poner un castigo peor que correr. . .

Aunque Lena sonreía, su compañero no parecía tomarse tan en broma las actitudes de su superior. Sin querer entrar más en el tema, completó las presentaciones y explicó que Alice era la retadora, lo que emocionó a la sublíder.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras amistosas, pero durante ese breve diálogo, lo único que podía hacer la rubia era examinar detenidamente a quien sería su primer rival allí. La chica era bastante baja, y aunque no era tan menuda como Mila, no parecía alguien particularmente involucrada con el entrenamiento físico.

Unos enormes pantalones negros muy holgados ocultaban sus piernas, pero sus pies descalzos eran totalmente visibles, envueltos en vendajes blancos como sus manos. El largo cabello oscuro y rizado de la sublíder estaba prolijamente acomodado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

No era la persona más dispuesta a conversar, y se intuía bastante seriedad de su parte, ya que de inmediato se puso manos a la obra. Pidió al árbitro que oficiara la batalla, y corrió a su lado del campo.

Sorprendida por la rápida preparación, Alice se encogió de hombros y repasó mentalmente su básica estrategia mientras Mila caminaba con lentitud hacia los asientos. Estando ambas en posición, procedieron a liberar a los Pokémon.

La primera elección de Lena fue un Pokémon pequeño, de piel celeste a excepción de sus pies y su enorme cabeza, que eran blancos. La expresión del ser era muy seria, y sus grandes ojos negros parecían atravesar a la retadora mientras le examinaba en silencio.

Un poco insegura ante la apariencia del enemigo, pero recordando la promesa hecha tanto tiempo atrás, la rubia lanzó la Pokébola de Flaafy, quien salió a la batalla dando sus acostumbrados saltitos de alegría.

Meditite miró a la oveja eléctrica con desconcierto, y él le devolvió la mirada junto con un amigable saludo. En ese momento el árbitro dio inicio a la batalla, y las dos combatientes gritaron sus órdenes al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Blushy liberaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica, el pequeño luchador se envolvía en un leve fulgor rojo, distinguible gracias al color de su piel. Impactrueno dio en el blanco fácilmente, y por un momento Alice estuvo segura de haber anulado el ataque de su rival.

Esa esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente sin embargo, ya que aunque el ataque eléctrico hizo un daño considerable a la criatura psíquica, quien ahora portaba el brillo rojo era Flaafy. Temiendo lo peor, la joven ordenó repetir el movimiento, y no se sorprendió cuando su Pokémon echó a correr hacia el enemigo ignorando la indicación.

La confusión causada por Contoneo fue tan fuerte en Blushy, que el pobre no pudo hacer nada por evadir los múltiples golpes de Poder Oculto, bajo la forma de numerosas esferas azules que no parecían dañarle demasiado, pero en conjunto le hicieron retroceder bastante. Confusión fue el remate, lanzando con fuerza a la oveja hasta donde estaba su entrenadora.

En solo unos segundos Lena le había dado una paliza al Pokémon eléctrico, que se incorporó con cierta dificultad, aunque sintiendo su cabeza más despejada. Recordando vagamente sus lecciones, Alice razonó que gracias a Contoneo, la fuerza física de su compañero debía haber aumentado también, por lo que pensó en aprovechar esa ventaja.

— ¡Derribo, ahora! — Gritó, siendo interrumpida por la voz de la sublíder

— ¡Esquívalo con Detección!

El brillo dorado que envolvió a Blushy adquirió un tono rojizo propio de la potencia adquirida, mientras comenzaba a correr velozmente hacia Meditite. Aunque se vio algo intimidado por aquel arrasador ataque, el Pokémon psíquico acató su orden, y con sus ojos destellando con un color verde agua se lanzó hacia un lado, evadiendo por completo todo daño.

Lo siguiente fue que Flaafy, siguiendo la nueva indicación de su dueña, clavó sus talones en la tierra par a dar un giro sobre sí mismo. Debido al empuje de más que llevaba, esa compleja maniobra casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Ni la criatura azul ni su entrenadora anticiparon la posibilidad de un segundo ataque encadenado, especialmente debido al daño que Derribo debía haberle causado a su propio usuario. Aunque lo intentó, Meditite no fue capaz de usar Detección nuevamente en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, y fue lanzado un par de metros hacia el lado opuesto de la arena, rodando por el suelo antes de incorporarse de un salto.

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado del ser meditador, y ni bien apoyó todo su peso sobre una rodilla, pudo sentir un molesto entumecimiento en gran parte del cuerpo, que el resto de los presentes asumieron por las minúsculas descargas eléctricas propias de la parálisis.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Se oyó una voz hasta entonces desconocida, que de un grito cortó la emoción de la pelea — ¡No recuerdo haber autorizado este encuentro!

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta roja por la que habían entrado. Una figura extremadamente alta era bañada por la abundante luz de la habitación, en contraste con el oscuro pasillo a sus espaldas.

Era una mujer enorme tanto en altura como en complexión, teniendo unos hombros muy anchos, así como extremidades largas y musculosas. Su vestimenta básicamente consistía de un top y pantaloncillos blancos, además de las numerosas vendas grises que le envolvían brazos y piernas.

Su cabello oscuro, largo hasta su cintura y muy voluminoso, apenas estaba amarrado en una cola caída, solo lo suficientemente retenido para no estorbar. Lo más resaltante sin embargo eran los pequeños ojos negros de la mujer, que en ese momento resultaban increíblemente intimidantes.

Como solía suceder, Alice no reconoció a la extraña, aunque asumió que se trataría de la líder. Mila sin embargo estaba genuinamente estupefacta.

Era imposible vivir por un tiempo en Tevia como estudiante sin aprender sobre las máximas autoridades de la región en términos de entrenamiento Pokémon: la Élite Cuatro. Si bien no era capaz de recordar los nombres de todos sus integrantes, que además tenían un miembro nuevo cada cierta cantidad de años, sus apariencias eran difíciles de olvidar.

En definitiva, la mujer gigante que les gritaba desde la puerta era nada menos que una de los cuatro mejores entrenadores en toda la región.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado, y espero llegar a actualizar este fin de semana, con un poco de suerte y esfuerzo. . .

Me reservo el comentario para el próximo capítulo, ya que falta tan poco, además que lo que quiero decir es más sobre lo que va a suceder a continuación, así que en fin, todo por ahora, nos leemos, ¡Besos!


	28. Capítulo 27

Hola y como siempre, buenas. Primero que nada quiero hacer el anuncio definitivo en lo referente a cada cuánto tiempo actualizo, siendo que no estoy cumpliendo para nada con el régimen semanal.

La cosa es que debido al simple hecho de que algunos capítulos toman mucho más tiempo que otros para quedar armados, de ahora en más seguiré un régimen de actualizar "cada tanto"; esto no quiere decir que deje la historia por un mes entre un capítulo y otro, pero seguramente cada uno me tome un par de semanas y sin un día específico.

Ahora sí, con eso saldado, empecemos:

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 27:**_

_**"Consecuencias"**_

Nadie habló por varios segundos, ni hubo movimiento alguno. Todos los presentes miraban con desconcierto y asombro a la recién llegada que no desistía en obtener algún tipo de respuesta fulminándoles con la mirada.

Por fin fue la sublíder quien intentó explicar la situación, fallando miserablemente. Por más ánimo y determinación que hubiera mostrado a la hora de luchar, Lena temblaba y tartamudeaba sin control en presencia de su jefa.

Meditite se aferró a la pierna de su entrenadora, quien con la mirada en el suelo luchaba por armar una oración coherente. Un par de segundos más tarde, la líder se hartó y observó al árbitro que mucho más calmado, aunque con cierta precaución, explicó lo que sucedía.

Aquella enorme mujer escuchó con paciencia, mientras sus oscuros ojos pasaban de una persona a otra, deteniéndose en Alice, a la vez que una de sus cejas se alzaba notoriamente. Para cuando el hombre acabó con el breve relato, ella ya estaba caminando lentamente hacia la arena.

— Yo te conozco. . . — Fue lo primero que dijo con un tono bajo, cruzándose de brazos — Vi tu pelea en Ciudad Lica

— ¿De veras? — Cuestionó la rubia, sinceramente sorprendida

— Sí, estuviste patética. . .

Si bien las duras palabras no sorprendieron a los empleados del gimnasio, tuvieron un hondo impacto en las forasteras. La mujer, que de inmediato se presentó como Tsunami y dejó muy claro su estatus de Élite Cuatro, siguió hablando por unos minutos sobre el pobre desempeño de la entrenadora en el gimnasio anterior, teniendo serios problemas para lidiar con una líder novata y joven.

Naturalmente Alice quedó más que impactada cuando la identidad de su interlocutora le fue revelada, e incluso se tomó un instante para voltear hacia Mila, cuyo rostro más pálido de lo normal mostraba una expresión de desconcierto poco usual.

Sin nadie que la interrumpiera, Tsunami continuó con ese discurso, resaltando cada fallo que la entrenadora pudiese haber tenido, pero para sorpresa de ésta, no mencionó siquiera a Hynora o su desempeño.

Una vez se hubo aburrido de repasar el combate de forma detallada, recordó por qué había llegado de imprevisto, y con un casi imperceptible gruñido posó la mirada en su lugarteniente. La morena, que había tenido unos segundos para serenarse, volvió a temblar cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y su Pokémon psíquico pudo sentir el miedo de la chica casi como si fuera el propio, estremeciéndose como ella.

— Muy bien, esta retadora está fuera de tu liga, Lena. . . — Dijo finalmente la mayor en tono serio y autoritario, para voltearse hacia Alice — Haré una excepción contigo, niña. . . tú y yo, uno a uno por la medalla, ahora mismo. . .

Todos se sorprendieron de sobremanera ante la inesperada proposición. El golpe fue muy duro para la sublíder, quien sintió como su orgullo era pisoteado por alguien que ni siquiera era su líder legítima.

En ese momento quiso intervenir, argumentar que ella estaba manejando muy bien la pelea antes de que fuera interrumpida, pero como solía sucederle, fue incapaz de formular la frase que su mente gritaba, y debió bajar la cabeza con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Alice no tenía idea de por qué luego de criticarla con tal dureza, aquella extraña mujer le ofrecía un desafío especial. Estaba completamente dividida; por un lado moría de ganas de pelear contra Tsunami, y una batalla de uno contra uno sin dudas sería más simple que contra tres, pero la joven no olvidaba ni por un momento a quién se enfrentaba.

Era la confrontación definitiva de su impulso al pelear contra su cautela de la vida diaria, y tras una fugaz mirada a Flaafy, quien reaccionó asintiendo con decisión pese al daño recibido en el combate anterior, estuvo decidido para ella.

— Muy bien, aceptamos el reto — Dijo en voz alta, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma

La líder sonrió al escuchar eso, y aunque el árbitro inmediatamente intervino para resaltar la cantidad de normas que romperían de seguir adelante, la única respuesta que recibió fue una severa mirada de parte de su superior a la vez que esta le indicaba, con cara de pocos amigos, que corriera a delatarla si sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Aquel choque solo podía resultar de una manera, y efectivamente fue él quien acabó cediendo, con los hombros bajos y una expresión que mostraba cuán mal le caía esa mujer. Lena, devastada, guardó a su Meditite tras agradecerle casi en un susurro, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se alejó del campo en dirección a donde estaba Mila.

Ambas entrenadoras se pusieron en posición, y Blushy adoptó una actitud seria que era rara en él, a no ser que de veras temiera al oponente. Mientras tomaba una Pokébola de su bolsillo, Tsunami comentó en un tono burlón lo amenazante que se veía el Pokémon eléctrico.

— En serio, esa cosa ya no se sostiene en pie — Llegó a decir en un punto — Seré buena contigo y te daré treinta segundos para repensar tu opción

— No va a ser necesario. . .

Sin prestar atención alguna a la respuesta de su retadora, que podría haber sido más segura, la líder lanzó la esfera hacia arriba con fuerza, logrando que tocara una de las vigas superiores del techo.

El ser que hizo acto de presencia era bastante grande y ancho, de brillante piel azulada y ojos amarillos. De su cabeza partía un largo cuerno que acababa en una figura redondeada, y ni bien dirigió la mirada a sus rivales, ellos pudieron sentir lo mismo que habían sentido momentos antes con los ojos negros de su dueña.

Alzando una ceja ante el ser totalmente desconocido para ella, Mila procedió a escanearlo con su Pokédex mientras Lena miraba con interés la pantalla del aparato.

— Heracross, el Pokémon Unicornio. Este insecto suele ser pacífico y amable, pero si es amenazado no dudará en defenderse con su preciado cuerno. . .

La adolescente pasó la mirada del dispositivo al campo de batalla varias veces. El espécimen que esperaba para luchar era muy diferente al que se mostraba; no solo era bastante más alta, sino que además tenía esa expresión que distaba mucho de "pacífica y amable".

Yendo contra sus deseos personales, el árbitro estaba listo con un banderín en cada mano, a punto de dar inicio al espectáculo, pero como ya había sucedido ese día, fue interrumpido sin miramientos por la maestra del tipo lucha.

Con una sonrisa que de inmediato fue copiada por su Pokémon, la líder abordó a su oponente con la misma cuestión, preguntándole directamente si no quería cambiar a su Flaafy por un ser en mejores condiciones para ese reto.

Aunque no quería ponerse a pensar de más la situación, Alice estaba casi segura de que había una razón para que esa mujer tan descortés se portase tan atenta de forma repentina. Decidió ignorar cualquier tipo de provocación que la hiciera perder su foco, y replanteó sus posibilidades.

En el caso de que quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad, el único de sus Pokémon que tenía alguna ventaja elemental era Hynora, quien estaba inhabilitado, y si bien Rusher había mostrado competencia a la hora de salvar al equipo, su frente recién había sanado por lo que no podía exponerlo a un riesgo así.

Finalmente, la entrenadora negó con la cabeza y respondió que seguiría con Flaafy. Esa no parecía ser la respuesta que Tsunami esperaba, ya que su sonrisa se esfumó de un segundo a otro, y ante el silencio absoluto, el árbitro pudo comenzar oficialmente el encuentro.

La rubia no había enfrentado a un ser del tipo lucha en algún tiempo, y no tenía ninguna estrategia fija contra ellos, pero el recuerdo de que estaba luchando contra un miembro de la élite puso un solo pensamiento en su mente; no podía dejarla respirar.

Así comenzó la pelea, con Blushy recibiendo su primera orden y liberando una impresionante descarga eléctrica. Ni la líder ni su compañera se vieron intimidadas por la magnitud del Impactrueno, y la mujer se mantuvo completamente inexpresiva mientras el movimiento daba en el blanco.

Todos los presentes se sintieron horrorizados de ver con qué entereza la Pokémon insecto recibía el golpe; no había en su rostro signo alguno de dolor, como si toda aquella energía luminosa no pudiera tocarle.

Pero sin lugar a dudas le estaba tocando. El brillante cuerpo de la escarabajo quedó marcado por quemaduras en varias partes, y algunas minúsculas columnas de humo negro salían de él. Por si eso fuera poco, nada tardó la Heracross en mostrar las pequeñas descargas que indicaban una parálisis.

Tanto Alice como Blushy se estremecieron al ver que su enemiga comenzaba a moverse, agazapándose ligeramente mientras en un instante, sus grandes y translúcidas alas eran desplegadas.

— A bocajarro. . . — Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Tsunami

Aún si la retadora hubiera sabido de qué ataque se trataba, y hubiera tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar una orden, no habría valido de nada. La enorme figura del insecto simplemente se desvaneció y reapareció sobre la oveja unos segundos después.

Tal como sus alas, los brazos de la Pokémon lucha se volvieron invisibles debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos. Decenas de fortísimos golpes fueron dados en cosa de apenas dos segundos, e incluso la tierra sobre la que la criatura eléctrica estaba parada comenzó a sufrir daños.

Para cuando Alice pudo regresar a su compañero, el estado de éste era más que lamentable. Tanto Mila como Lena estaban impactadas por lo que acababan de presenciar, aunque la primera estaba además muy molesta por el comportamiento de la líder.

La enorme mujer se acercó caminando sin prisas hasta donde su retadora, quien miraba con gran preocupación la Pokébola de su Flaafy. Por un brevísimo momento los presentes esperaron por parte de Tsunami algo de tacto y tal vez incluso una disculpa por excederse así.

— Realmente no valoras a tus Pokémon, mocosa. . . — Esas palabras les devolvieron a la cruda realidad — Te encanta que los hagan pedazos de esta manera, ¿No?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se limitó a cuestionar la rubia, perpleja

— Que no tienes noción de lo que haces, como ahora. . . No cambiaste de Pokémon porque tu Quilava sigue herido, ¿No es así?

La expresión de Alice cambió de golpe; ya no estaba sorprendida sino furiosa. Apretando la mano en la que sostenía la Pokébola, miró a su interlocutora con un insólito brillo en sus ojos azules.

— ¡Lo sabía pero igual apaleó a Blushy! — Soltó en un tono que bordeaba entre voz alta y grito

— ¡Si hubieras podido cambiar por Quilava no hubiera seguido con esto! — Tsunami no se quedaba atrás cuando de miradas y gritos se trataba — Normalmente no uso a mis Pokémon en el gimnasio, pero tú te lo ganaste. . . ahora te vas y no vuelves hasta que todo tu equipo pueda pelear. . .

Los oscuros ojos de la luchadora dejaron bastante en claro que ese era el fin de la discusión, y con los dientes fuertemente apretados, la joven evitó apenas lanzarle una lluvia de improperios antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse a paso presuroso.

Mila no podía creer lo que había sucedido; su protectora había alzado la voz contra alguien, verdaderamente encolerizada, y en ese momento dejaba el lugar sin prestar atención a nada. Sin pensárselo dos veces la menor dejó su puesto y prácticamente corrió tras ella.

Lena aún miraba la salida de las dos chicas cuando sintió la amenazante presencia de su jefa detrás. Se volteó lentamente y le miró a los ojos por un par de segundos, insegura de si debía decir o no algo.

— ¿Lo ves? — El tono en la voz de la líder era mucho más tranquilo — Te dije que estaba fuera de tu liga. . . tú estás por encima de ella. . .

Y sin esperar respuesta ella también se alejó, seguida de cerca por Heracross. Tanto la sublíder como el árbitro quedaron solos, mirándose con una mezcla de confusión y pesar; él simplemente se encogió de hombros y comentó que todo eso podía haberse resuelto de forma más amable.

Estando fuera del edificio, Alice no dijo nada y por unos minutos no fue capaz de mirar a su compañera. Comenzaron a caminar mientras la menor hacía algún que otro intento por iniciar una conversación, pero todos acababan en nada.

Por fin, cuando se hizo el silencio fue que la rubia tuvo oportunidad de calmarse por completo. Estaba próximo el mediodía, por lo que el calor formaba una agradable combinación con la suave brisa, así como con el relajante canto de los seres voladores.

La ira no solía durar mucho en ella, y en esa caminata sus pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse. Había caído en una especie de prueba tendida por Tsunami, quien de alguna manera sabía lo ocurrido a Hynora y por alguna razón parecía dispuesta a matar a Blushy para probar su punto.

Era imposible para la joven razonar sobre los motivos de esa mujer en aquel momento, ya que cada fugaz recuerdo de su rostro le traía una nueva oleada de furia. De repente recordó que aún llevaba en la mano la esfera de Flaafy y la colocó en su cinturón.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un ruido tan desagradable como familiar para ella. Era la entrecortada respiración de Mila, quien luchaba por seguir el paso por las empinadas escaleras de madera.

Naturalmente Alice no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haberlo notado, y aunque al disculparse recibió varios insultos poco comunes en su compañera, la verdad era que la adolescente estaba feliz de haber llamado la atención de la rubia con su perfeccionada actuación.

Lo que siguió fue que una vez más Rusher fue liberado para servir como transporte, pero tal y como la menor se apresuró a comentar, los Tauros eran aparentemente incapaces de bajar escaleras. Más allá de la frustración que eso causó en la entrenadora, quien se limitó a cuestionar cómo era eso posible, parecían estar en un problema.

Por suerte la solución estaba cerca; el toro fue regresado sintiéndose algo inútil por su incapacidad, y Mila fue simplemente cargada en brazos por su protectora. De inmediato la chica empezó a gritar, sabiendo que esa situación era bastante más peligrosa para su salud que simplemente caminar ella misma.

El trayecto que faltaba hasta el pie del monte era muy corto, y no hubo incidentes mientras la mayor llevaba sin problemas el poco peso de su compañera. Para esa hora las calles estaban bastante más transitadas, y si bien un par de personas se quedaron viendo aquel escenario inusual, no llamaron demasiado la atención.

El Centro Pokémon fue por supuesto la primera parada. Las heridas de Blushy eran muy serias, como lo confirmara la enfermera a cargo, que dictaminó un período de al menos tres días de observación para la oveja.

Alice no podía contener la sensación de culpa que la torturaba mientras observaba al ser eléctrico tendido en una cama con vendajes en buena parte de su cuerpo. La joven se reprochaba constantemente, maldiciendo sin darse cuenta, a la vez que recordaba cómo se había retirado sabiamente de su primer encuentro en un gimnasio.

— _"Y hoy vengo a tomar esa decisión tan idiota. . . "_— Pensó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos — _"Lo siento tanto, Blushy. . ."_

Mientras tanto, Mila aprovechaba el tiempo para hacer una videollamada a su madre. Por aquella hora Corine estaría en su rato libre, antes de sumergirse en los preparativos de algún desfile extremadamente importante o en la base de su siguiente obra maestra.

En efecto, la dama no demoró nada en tomar la llamada, y su rostro se iluminó como solía suceder cuando veía a su hija. La conversación comenzó con la chica disculpándose por no haberse comunicado antes, y eso le indicó a su madre que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? — Cuestionó Corine mirando con detenimiento la pantalla

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Mila contó la historia de lo que había sucedido en el gimnasio y en cierto momento, cuando sintió que todo iba de mal en peor de cualquier manera, mechó el tema de su propia derrota a manos de Portia en el concurso.

La diseñadora se limitó a escuchar cada palabra con atención, y su expresión iba adquiriendo más preocupación a medida que el relato avanzaba. Era para ella un golpe terrible saber tantas malas noticias de una vez, y al principio no supo qué decir para animar a su apesadumbrada hija.

— Parece que no ha sido su semana. . . — Soltó por fin, con una mirada compasiva — Pero esto solo es un bache, cariño. . . sé que ustedes van a recuperarse al final. . . confío en eso. . .

Esas palabras, por más sinceras que fueran, no llegaban a calmar la pena que la chica sentía, y aunque intentó mostrarse tranquila y optimista frente a su madre, ni bien pronunció la despedida y cortó la llamada, toda la negatividad volvió sobre ella.

Aquel fue un día tan largo como pesado. Las dos entrenadoras se quedaron allí hasta que una enfermera prácticamente tuvo que echar a Alice cuando debieron hacerle pruebas a Blushy; para entonces el atardecer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y no les quedó sino retirarse a la posada a matar el tiempo hasta la hora de dormir.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y como hace bastante no lo digo explícitamente, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, aprecio mucho eso.

**Comentario de la semana:** Este es un punto que naturalmente no es mi favorito, pero estuve esperando llegar a esta parte de la historia ya que fue uno de los primeros momentos que planifiqué, así como Tsunami fue uno de los primeros personajes que creé específicamente para esta versión del fic.

Ahora sí, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima; ¡Besos!


	29. Capítulo 28

Hola y bienvenidos una vez más. Este es el primer capítulo publicado sin fecha específica, y aunque tal vez me pasé un poco del tiempo que tenía en mente, es mucho mejor escribir así. Se trata de un capítulo algo corto en relación a lo que suelo hacer, pero confío en complementarlo pronto con el siguiente.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 28:**_

_**"El espíritu del fuego perdido"**_

Ciudad Fotza parecía atravesar una magnífica racha de días calurosos y despejados que las hordas de turistas no desaprovechaban, llenando la playa desde muy tempranas horas. Esa mañana, sin embargo, el buen tiempo era insuficiente para aliviar la pena de Alice.

Mirando hacia la nada, la joven revolvía el café de su desayuno mientras sus pensamientos le consumían. Sentía mucha rabia contra sí misma, así como un gran pesar por lo acaecido el día anterior.

Mila observaba desde el extremo de la mesa aquel desalentador escenario, ya que estaba segura de que no valía la pena tratar de entablar conversación. Los ojos de la rubia eran rodeados por oscuras ojeras, en parte debido a su leve maquillaje sin remover.

— Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? — Debió preguntar finalmente la menor, harta de ese silencio — Además de tomarte ese café frío. . .

Las palabras rompieron el ciclo mental de autocompasión en que Alice estaba sumergida. Tardó un momento en pensar su respuesta, ya que ni ella misma había podido responder esa pregunta durante la noche que había pasado en vela.

— No lo sé. . . — Dijo casi en un susurro — Supongo que ir al próximo gimnasio

— ¿No vas a dar revancha como la otra vez?

— ¿Con Qué propósito? — La mayor apoyó sus brazos en la mesa — No puedo volver a ese lugar sin mi equipo completo, y no tengo idea de qué le pasa a Hynora. . .

— Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con eso. . . — Intervino de repente una voz conocida para ambas

Caminando por el pequeño comedor, Lena llegó hasta la mesa del dúo e hizo una reverencia acompañada por un alegre saludo. Confundidas, ambas entrenadoras cuestionaron su motivo de estar allí, aunque naturalmente Alice estaba más interesada en su supuesta ayuda.

La lugarteniente fue invitada a tomar asiento junto a ellas, siendo que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Práctica como siempre, Mila se apresuró a preguntarle cómo sabía que ambas se hospedaban en la posada, pero la respuesta recibida generó más cuestiones aún.

Aparentemente, Lena les había encontrado con ayuda de sus Pokémon y sus propias habilidades psíquicas, que le permitieron rastrear la "energía emocional" como ella le llamaba, de las jóvenes. Era de esperar que esa explicación, aún siendo breve y resumida al máximo, dejase a sus interlocutoras boquiabiertas.

— ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos? — Preguntó la menor alzando una ceja, con su acostumbrado escepticismo — ¿Pero no eres una entrenadora del tipo lucha?

La morena se sorprendió de oír la última parte, y se apresuró a corregirla alegando que ella entrenaba Pokémon del tipo psíquico. Aquella conversación era un sinfín de sorpresas para el dúo, y por supuesto debieron llegar a la confusa cuestión de por qué estaba entonces en ese gimnasio.

Según ella les contó, había decidido ser aspirante a lugarteniente en un gimnasio desde que el gran Tifón se lo pidiera meses antes, luego de una dura batalla en el pueblo de origen de la chica, por el cual el líder pasó en su viaje de entrenamiento. El objetivo de esa travesía era perfeccionar el entrenamiento de seres psíquicos, al que el luchador pretendía dedicarse tras años de ser un famoso maestro tipo lucha.

Alice palideció al oír que su ídolo había tenido un cambio tan radical, y sin poder aguantar exigió saber por qué. Lena se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, terminando su historia con la parte en que dejó su hogar por ser aprendiz de aquel maestro, solo para llegar al recinto y encontrarse con que él aún no volvía.

— Y entonces conociste a Tsunami. . . — Agregó Mila — Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué relación tienen ella y el líder?

— Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura. . . pero he oído que eran amigos, y luego se distanciaron por alguna razón. . .

Era más que difícil para cualquiera de las presentes pensar en aquella mujer como la amiga de alguien, y no les costaba imaginar razones por las cuales una persona podría distanciarse de ella. Tras segundos de silencio, la rubia por fin comentó que aunque le encantaba hablar de Tifón, realmente quería saber qué clase de ayuda podría recibir.

Disculpándose por su distracción en lo referente a ese tema, Lena juntó sus manos en la mesa y miró por primera vez a los ojos de su interlocutora mientras comenzaba a hablar. Su plan, que desde un primer momento advirtió había salido de la misma Tsunami, era seguir los pasos descritos por una antigua leyenda del lugar.

Si bien frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de la líder en esa explicación, Alice la dejó continuar solo para enterarse de que la historia en cuestión trataba de cierta cueva en el monte, la cual solo podría ser conquistada por un entrenador que compartiera un verdadero vínculo con su Pokémon.

La maestra luchadora había descrito todo a su segunda al mando con lujo de detalles, incluyendo el por qué ayudaría en ese caso, ya que aparentemente el problema de Quilava era para ella una cuestión de falta de confianza en su dueña tras el estrepitoso daño recibido en el combate de gimnasio.

Era difícil de creer que aquello no fuera solo otra trampa de la mujer para probar qué tan insensata e inútil era la rubia como entrenadora, pero toda aquella explicación parecía demasiado compleja como para ser alguna prueba cruel.

Sin perder el tiempo, la entrenadora se decidió por ir a la cueva, ya que aún si no solucionara el dilema de Quilava, al menos serviría como entrenamiento. Poca fue su alegría cuando Lena aclaró que debía llevar únicamente al Pokémon aquejado, como demostración de plena confianza.

Ese nuevo dato sin duda cambiaba bastante la situación, y Alice sabía que aún si Hynora tuviese su fuego, sería muy difícil para él hacer frente a los Pokémon de tipo roca o tierra que solían abundar en ese tipo de lugares.

—¿Y Qué se supone que conquiste de todos modos? — Preguntó la joven tras un largo suspiro de frustración, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de emoción que hubiese tenido

— Bueno, Tsunami habló de algo azul, y que lo sabrías cuando lo vieras...

Segundos de silencio después, Mila le preguntó a su compañera si realmente planeaba ir en esa ridícula búsqueda de un elemento cuya naturaleza ni siquiera conocían. El plan no tenía demasiadas certezas, y la posibilidad de que el ser de fuego se beneficiara dependía completamente de una corazonada, que además venía de una fuente poco confiable.

Por largo tiempo el silencio se abrió paso, mientras la entrenadora analizaba sus opciones con la vista en la mesa. Fuera o no un plan de Tsunami contra ella, aquel desafío era simplemente descabellado, y tan solo el día anterior uno de sus Pokémon había sufrido terriblemente por una mala decisión.

Al final, Alice levantó la mirada y con la misma expresión seria que había mantenido durante la conversación, les comunicó a sus interlocutoras la decisión que había tomado. Muy en contra de lo que ellas esperaban, la joven eligió no arriesgar a su compañero yendo en lo que calificó como "una aventura sin sentido".

Si bien estaba contenta por la sensata elección de su protectora, Mila sabía que muy mal debía estar como para rechazar un desafío peligroso, siendo que ni siquiera mencionó la posibilidad de ir con sus demás criaturas como apoyo.

— Dile a tu jefa que le agradezco la preocupación... — Dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa — Pero voy a encontrar una solución por mi cuenta...

Y dicho eso se retiró por el pasillo que salía del comedor hacia la recepción, siendo seguida poco después por su protegida, quien había terminado de comer mucho tiempo antes, y apenas se tomó el tiempo para despedirse propiamente de la sublíder.

Mientras salían de la posada, Mila preguntó a su compañera cuál era su plan exactamente, encontrándose con la poco sorprendente noticia de que no existía plan alguno. Se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon a ver cómo estaba Blushy mientras pensaban en qué hacer ese día.

La oveja eléctrica se veía igual que el día anterior, inconsciente y cubierta de vendajes. Aunque sabía que probablemente no podría escucharla, Alice aprovechó unos minutos a solas con él para hablarle; le contó lo sucedido durante el desayuno y sus dudas sobre el problema de Hynora, además claro de disculparse una vez más por haber tomado la decisión que lo llevó a esa desagradable situación.

Finalmente la joven se despidió de su criatura y se dirigió hacia la salida. Llegó a la sala principal en el momento justo en que Mila terminaba una videoconferencia, con un semblante que indicaba cierto fastidio por su parte.

No era para menos sin embargo, ya que se apresuró a explicar que había charlado brevemente con la profesora Vylon, quien estaba de tan mal humor como siempre, pero se dignó a escuchar la historia del incidente con Quilava, y rápidamente argumentó que no había tal trauma existencial tras el dilema.

La mayor escuchó con atención, sin salir de su asombro por ese desinteresado gesto de parte de su protegida. Aparentemente, la profesora aseguraba que la incapacidad de utilizar ataques de fuego se debía al proceso de adaptación tras una evolución prematura.

— Bueno, eso tiene sentido, Hynora realmente no tuvo mucha experiencia en combate antes de evolucionar — Razonó Alice, encontrando una nueva razón para sentirse culpable

— Pues sí, y según Vylon todo es cuestión de entrenar hasta que se adecue a su forma actual

Sin importar lo simple de aquella recomendación, la entrenadora sentía que se le había quitado un peso de encima siendo que la solución al problema de su compañero era tan sencilla como seguir entrenando.

Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, agradeció a Mila con su típica sonrisa una vez más en el rostro. La menor, si bien estaba feliz por ese cambio, no dejó ver su alegría y en su lugar alegó que no podía tener a una guardaespaldas débil que no confiase en sí misma.

Ambas salieron al pequeño campo de batalla marcado por unas gastadas líneas blancas a un costado del Centro Pokémon, en torno al cual habían algunos chicos con sus Pokémon, ya fuera practicando ataques o teniendo batallas de práctica.

Hynora se vio alegre al ser liberado bajo el radiante sol de la mañana, y escuchó en silencio a su entrenadora mientras ella le explicaba su hipótesis sobre el problema que le aquejaba. Lo único que el ser necesitó escuchar para animarse fue la palabra "entrenamiento".

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, el ígneo ser disfrutó de una sesión de práctica que esencialmente consistió de esquivar las embestidas de Rusher y Jill, para luego contraatacar con Ataque Rápido.

Pese a la emoción que le embargaba, el fuego de la criatura no daba señales de aparecer más allá de un ocasional chispeo. Para cuando el mediodía llegó, Quilava era capaz de esquivar sin dificultades el feroz Desenrollar de Geodude, quien pese a llamar la atención de los transeúntes por su peculiar coraza cristalina, no parecía llegar a controlar aquel devastador movimiento, derribando dos pequeños árboles mientras entrenaba.

Mila observaba los avances de su compañera desde una distancia prudencial sentada en una banca a la vez que disfrutaba de su almuerzo junto con Croc. Para su sorpresa y casi de la nada apareció una vez más Lena, aparentemente también como observadora, y tomó un momento para comentar cuán descortés había sido salir casi corriendo de la posada sin ella.

Durante un momento particularmente tenso de las prácticas, cuando Hynora devolvía un fuerte Placaje a Linoone, por solo unos segundos pudo apreciarse la llama de su cabeza, así como un espontáneo brillo en los puntos rojos de su espalda baja.

Las tres chicas sintieron la emoción de ese instante en que todo el esfuerzo pareció dar frutos, y aunque el fuego se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, fue una señal positiva para seguir avanzando.

Contenta por el avance, pero viendo que su Pokémon jadeaba, Alice le concedió un breve descanso tanto a él como al resto de su equipo, durante el cual podrían tomar su almuerzo.

El armiño de fuego se echó sobre la corta hierba en espera de su comida, pero justo cuando pretendía socializar un poco con sus compañeros, algo lo distrajo. Era imposible para él explicarlo, pero simplemente sintió algo de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho.

Sin perder su tiempo volteó a ver hacia la zona de árboles cercana, por donde comenzaba el monte. No podía ver más allá de la espesura, pero sabía que había algo, sentía su presencia y era algo intimidante, lo que hubiera allí no podía ser bueno.

Intranquilo, el ser miró hacia todas direcciones; allí había muchos Pokémon, pero ninguno parecía percatarse de aquella extraña aura ardiente y aterradora, ni siquiera Rusher, Jill o Quartz. Justo cuando Quilava se levantó para alejarse pudo verle entre los oscuros robles; una criatura inmensa, de espeso pelaje amarillento y enormes ojos azul cielo.

Alejada de allí, Alice servía el alimento a sus criaturas a la vez que charlaba un poco con Lena. Hablaban sobre los altibajos de entrenar seres psíquicos, cuando Mila repentinamente llamó la atención de su protectora hacia el lugar donde hasta entonces descansaba Hynora.

Lo siguiente que las jóvenes pudieron ver fue al Pokémon de fuego corriendo velozmente hacia los árboles, sin prestar la más mínima atención a los múltiples llamados de su entrenadora. La alargada figura del cuadrúpedo se internó sin problemas en la arboleda, y antes de que desapareciera, fue parcialmente visible la enorme sombra de otro ser, que se alejaba hacia el corazón del monte.

Suponiendo lo que sucedería entonces, Rusher abandonó su recién servido plato de comida y se puso en pie, a tiempo para que su entrenadora subiera a su lomo casi de un salto. Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que Mila subiera también, con una facilidad incluso mayor que la de la rubia.

Sin cuestionar la espontánea acción de su compañera, Alice se limitó a guardar a Linoone y Geodude en sus Pokébolas, e inmediatamente después dio un grito con el cual el toro arrancó un frenético galope.

Por su parte Lena se quedó estática por unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo sucedido. No sabía qué le preocupaba más, ser sistemáticamente abandonada por el dúo de entrenadoras, o el hecho de que ella reconocía perfectamente al ser entre los árboles, aunque era esto último lo que le causaba más intranquilidad.

— _"Realmente espero que se fijen por dónde van..."_ — Pensó la morena, anticipando los problemas que vendrían.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡Besos!


	30. Capítulo 29

Hola de nuevo, y la verdad no sé cómo excusarme de esta larga y vergonzosa ausencia. Hace un mes al menos que no actualizaba, pero por fin ha llegado la noche en que me he dado a mí misma un ultimátum.

Sin aburrirlos más con la historia de mi vida, me disculpo por esta irresponsabilidad y prometo redimirme en un futuro.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 29:**_

_**"Una alianza de cuidado"**_

El corazón de Hynora parecía acelerar su ritmo con cada veloz paso que daba persiguiendo a aquel misterioso ser de etérea apariencia. Al Pokémon de fuego no le había costado darse cuenta de que aquella criatura a la que intentaba alcanzar no se molestaba en evadir los árboles que obstaculizaban su camino.

La razón de seguirlo no estaba demasiado clara incluso para él. No tenía idea de qué clase de Pokémon era ni sus intenciones, pero algo en aquellos finos ojos azules le había hecho una especie de primitiva señal: debía correr.

Y muy por detrás de ellos iba Rusher, que era quien peor lo pasaba intentando no chocarse con nada. Sobre el gran toro, Alice gritaba desesperadamente por la atención de Quilava sin éxito, mientras Mila solo luchaba por aferrarse a la ancha cintura de su protectora en aquel viaje tan movido.

Esa persecución parecía no tener fin, pero para sorpresa general acabó de forma repentina en un claro bastante grande. Para cuando el dúo arribó al lugar, solo encontraron al ser de fuego que miraba hacia todos lados con las orejas levantadas, realmente confundido.

No había rastros del otro ente, aquel que había provocado toda la situación. La entrenadora bajó de su Tauros y ayudó a su adolorida compañera a hacer lo propio, tratando de prestar atención a su entorno en todo momento.

Fue entonces que algo curioso ocurrió; Hynora se volteó velozmente tras notar una extraña sombra sobre sí mismo, y allí le vio en todo su esplendor. E una gran roca que sobresalía estaba posado el enorme cuadrúpedo dorado.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero su impresión al verlo era de completa incredulidad. La luz del sol atravesaba parcialmente el cuerpo del ser, adquiriendo una tonalidad amarillenta. Los ojos de la criatura estaban fijos en Quilava, y su mirada transmitía una extraña paz.

Sin querer hacer movimientos bruscos, y mostrando su gran habilidad con las manos, Mila sacó de su pequeño bolso la Pokédex, que sin embargo se limitó a soltar información básica sobre Hynora, ignorando por completo a la cosa frente a él.

— ¿Esa cosa es un fantasma? — Susurró la menor, incapaz de guardar su curiosidad — Creo haber visto esa forma antes. . .

Alice no quería sacar conclusiones, pero lo que le comentó su compañera la hizo pensar. La verdad era que también a ella se le hacía familiar ese cuerpo grande y corpulento, de patas anchas y aspecto de can.

— ¡Es un Arcanine! — Intentó murmurar ni bien la epifanía llegó como un destello en su cabeza, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había alertado al extraño

De un ágil salto ser se posicionó a escasos centímetros de un Quilava inmóvil por la sorpresa y el miedo, algo curioso en él. Casi por inercia la rubia arrancó a moverse con la intención de auxiliar a su compañero, pero antes de avanzar siquiera, se vio atrapada por un fuerte brazo que rodeó bruscamente su cuello.

Sin tiempo ni de gritar por aquel repentino ataque, la joven miró hacia arriba tanto como el agarre se lo permitía y se encontró con el anguloso rostro de Tsunami. Aquella mujer era verdaderamente la última persona a la que deseaba ver en ese momento, pero para su sorpresa la luchadora la soltó sin decir nada.

Ignorando las miradas de asombro e ira que Mila y Rusher le lanzaban respectivamente, la líder de gimnasio se cruzó de brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al centro del claro, donde los dos seres ígneos enfrentaban sus miradas en absoluto silencio.

— ¿Esa cosa es tuya? — Preguntó Alice molesta, arreglándose el cuello de la blusa

— Más respeto, mocosa — Fue la respuesta carente de emoción alguna — Estás viendo a un espíritu, es algo que pocos llegan a hacer. . .

La mujer no dio más explicaciones, y no daba indicios de querer hacerlo. Entre tanto, finalmente algo cambió en el claro; sin previo aviso el Arcanine tomó una posición ligeramente agazapada y sin esfuerzo bañó a Quilava con un gran torrente de llamas cuyo tono variaba entre anaranjado y azul.

Nuevamente Alice quiso socorrer a su Pokémon, y fue rápidamente inmovilizada por Tsunami, por más tiempo la segunda vez. Tauros a su vez intentó ayudar a su entrenadora, pero una inmensa fuerza lo retuvo; mirando hacia atrás, se encontró con una enorme Heracross que tiraba de sus tres colas sin dificultad, mientras reía siniestramente.

Molesta por la situación, Mila se limitó a observar esperando no tener que intervenir. Aunque cierta parte de sí misma la impulsaba a prestar ayuda, tenía algo de fe en que la maestra luchadora no se pasara con sus poco ortodoxos métodos de retención.

Por su lado, Hynora se encontraba completamente quieto cuando vio el intenso brillo de las llamas que rápidamente envolvieron su cuerpo sin causarle daño alguno, pero privándole del exterior.

En solo un momento todo a su alrededor se volvió intensa luz, y tanto lo que veía como lo que oía comenzó a volverse confuso. En un punto frente a su rostro, donde el fuego formaba curiosas espirales, le pareció ver una figura que aparecía y desaparecía siendo fácilmente visible por su color oscuro en contraste con la luz.

El Pokémon de inmediato reconoció la vaga silueta de un Flaafy, constantemente deformada por la danza del fuego a su alrededor. La oscura ilusión no se quedó quieta mucho tiempo, y con firmeza levantó su brazo derecho para efectuar un ataque.

Como si de un viaje en el tiempo se tratase, Quilava se vio a sí mismo inmóvil aún sin estar bajo efectos de Esporagodón. Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, cerró los ojos y se resignó a esperar el golpe que sin embargo no le causó dolor, sino que solo pudo sentir una extraña presión sobre su cabeza.

Al recuperar su visión, Hynora apreció que su sombrío oponente había desaparecido y sintió una gran vergüenza por no haber intentado atacar ante tan curiosa amenaza. Haciendo memoria, el ser se dio cuenta de que aquel fatídico combate había cambiado algo en él, convirtiéndolo en alguien desesperanzado y temeroso.

Fue entonces que comenzó a revivir su corto camino como guerrero, en tanto sentía que las llamas se le iban acercando no para quemarlo, sino en una especie de extraño abrazo de luz y calor. Frente a los resplandecientes ojos rojos del hurón pasaron breves imágenes de su primer encuentro con su entrenadora, las arduas horas de práctica con sus compañeros, y las pocas pero increíbles victorias que habían alcanzado juntos en tan poco tiempo.

A medida que iba razonando cuán poco había pasado desde que era un pequeño Cyndaquill inexperto, los círculos rojos de su cabeza y cola se encendían, hasta finalmente expulsar un fuego débil, pero tan brillante como ese que le envolvía.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, el misterioso Arcanine había dejado de escupir ascuas hacía tiempo, y miraba concentrado al cúmulo ígneo que no parecía apagarse. Desde una distancia prudencial, Alice procuraba no hacer movimientos bruscos para evitarse otra llave por parte de Tsunami, mientras miraba impotente la curiosa escena.

Por suerte para el dúo, Lena apareció en determinado momento, jadeante y cubierta de hojas. Sin dudarlo la joven habló por su callada maestra, relatando a las entrenadoras la existencia de seres extraordinarios que deambulaban entre la vida y la muerte: Los espíritus.

Como la sublíder explicó, dichos entes eran restos de las "esencias vitales" de distintas criaturas, que podían cambiar de forma con facilidad para llevar a cabo sus planes, usualmente relacionados con ayudar a humanos y Pokémon en problemas.

— Por aquí no hay demasiados problemas que se diga. . . — Interrumpió finalmente Tsunami, sin apartar la vista del claro — Por eso a este espíritu le gusta jugar al psicólogo cuando ve a alguien contrariado

Y el Arcanine realmente parecía saber lo que hacía, pues la calma con la que miraba el pequeño incendio que había iniciado con Quilava dentro era incluso perturbadora. Un suspiro general se oyó sin embargo cuando el colorido fuego se disipó de la nada, revelando el alargado cuerpo del ser en cuestión.

Para el inmenso alivio de Alice, Hynora no solo no parecía estar herido, sino que de inmediato se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y de un grito dejó ver sus pequeñas llamas, así como un renovado brillo en sus ojos.

Sin pensar ya en la enorme mujer a su lado, la rubia avanzó hacia su Pokémon para felicitarle como era debido por semejante avance. Mila, que permaneció en su lugar observando lo que sucedía, no pudo evitar el cuestionamiento de qué bien había hecho a la criatura pasar tanto tiempo en ese mar de fuego.

— Los espíritus no pueden dañar a los seres vivos — Se apresuró a responder Lena — Pero sus ataques tienen otros propósitos. . .

— Te guían a solucionar tus problemas — Agregó la líder de gimnasio, dándose la vuelta para retirarse aún con sus brazos firmemente cruzados

Sin demora, la sublíder siguió los pasos de su jefa y ambas fueron a su vez seguidas por Heracross. En medio del claro, Quilava recibía con gusto los halagos de su entrenadora, al menos hasta que ambos recordaron la sobrenatural presencia frente a la que estaban.

Lejos de irse, el inmenso cuadrúpedo admiraba aquella visión con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

— Gracias por. . . ayudar a Hynora. . . — Dijo Alice a la criatura, vacilando casi ante cada palabra

— No hay de qué — Respondió el espíritu sin necesidad de abrir su hocico

Ambas chicas se vieron entendiblemente sorprendidas de oír la profunda y tranquila voz de aquella cosa. Aparentemente Arcanine estaba más que un poco acostumbrado a las miradas de incredulidad, por lo que solo rió calmadamente y procedió a tratar de alivianar la situación.

Casualmente comentó que había ayudado a Quilava con sus complejos guiándolo para que despejara su mente de temores inútiles. Sus interlocutoras no hacían más que escucharlo atentamente, ya que cada palabra pronunciada por el ente sonaba tan adecuada como si él hubiera ensayado su discurso.

— Esa mujer con la que estuvieron antes — Cambió finalmente el tópico — La conocí hace años, sí que ha cambiado

— ¿Conociste a Tsunami? — Cuestionó Mila, más intrigada que sorprendida — ¿La ayudaste a ella también?

Arcanine solo asintió, pero se apresuró a remarcar que no podía decir más del tema, ya que no estaba en su naturaleza divulgar las historias de sus "trabajos". Quedó asombrado de saber que aquella mujer era líder de gimnasio en Fotza, y devolvió la cortesía de escuchar cuando Alice le contó sobre su inevitable batalla contra ella.

Levantando sus orejas ante la mención del futuro enfrentamiento, el espíritu se mostró levemente emocionado al respecto, y manteniendo la calma hizo una sorpresiva proposición.

— Para vencer a esa mujer necesitas fuerza, sí, pero principalmente deberás tener voluntad — Sentenció con los ojos cerrados — Yo puedo ayudarte a fortalecer la voluntad de tu equipo

Naturalmente la entrenadora quedó sin palabras unos segundos ante la oferta, pero ni bien reaccionó aceptó de inmediato, aún pese a los silentes gestos que Mila le hizo para que lo pensara detenidamente.

Desde su lugar tanto Quilava como Rusher observaban los hechos, Cambiando levemente sus expresiones al oír las sabias palabras de la etérea criatura. Mientras que Tauros estaba de acuerdo con la menor en que debían ser precavidos al tratar con un ser tan misterioso, Hynora parecía exhibir una confianza casi ciega en su guía.

Y así, con un simple acuerdo de palabra se selló su alianza en búsqueda de la tan ansiada victoria en el gimnasio de Fotza. Pactaron encontrarse al día siguiente en ese mismo sitio para comenzar lo que sin dudas sería un arduo entrenamiento tanto para las criaturas como para su entrenadora.

Por lo que restaba de ese día sin embargo, el dúo decidió tomarse las cosas con calma. Fueron directamente al Centro Pokémon, más que nada para llamar a la profesora Vylon y contarle lo que habían presenciado; la anciana hizo poco esfuerzo por aguantar las ganas de golpearlas con una regla ante los cuentos sobre el espíritu del bosque.

Se aburrió de expresar la poca credibilidad que ambas chicas tenían a sus ojos, e incluso llegó a insinuar que estaban consumiendo algún tipo de alucinógeno. La llamada fue bruscamente interrumpida por Alice antes de que Mila alcanzara a pronunciar una palabra que luego lamentara frente a semejante figura de autoridad.

Aunque claro ellas no pudieron verlo, el rostro de la profesora cambió bruscamente en cuanto la pantalla se apagó, pasando a portar un semblante preocupado. Por unos segundos se quedó allí mirando al aparato, y cuestionando si realmente sería cierto que justamente sus discípulas menos cualificadas hubieran tenido semejante experiencia.

Por su lado, aunque el desdén de su mentora desalentó a las entrenadoras, no permitieron que eso les desanimara. Aún si la menor estuvo unos minutos mascullando cosas sobre cómo su madre mantenía el laboratorio a flote con sus donativos, esa nube se disipó de su cabeza bastante rápido.

El resto del día pasó lenta pero agradablemente. Por fin las jóvenes pudieron visitar un par de lugares que habían pospuesto en su lista de prioridades, más que nada un par de precarios museos sobre la historia de la ciudad, una heladería artesanal y un hermoso parque.

Estaba atardeciendo ya y solo quedaban algunas personas en el parque. Una de ellas era un chico forastero de unos quince años, que estaba concentrado en la batalla que había comenzado contra una entrenadora mayor que él.

Alice por su parte se tomaba las cosas con calma para no intmidar al muchacho, que era a todas luces un novato. Había elegido a Nuzleaf para darle un reto acorde a su experiencia, mientras que él había elegido a su confiable Krabby, determinado pese a su pequeño cuerpo.

Llevaban varios minutos combatiendo y ambos habían recibido algunos golpes. El Pokémon siniestro, gracias a sus ágiles y delicados movimientos había evadido con éxito muchos ataques a distancia, pero algunas burbujas le habían dañado.

El cangrejo por su parte estaba peor, ya que su limitado caminar lateral le complicaba la tarea de frenar una lluvia de Hojas Navaja casi contínua. Finalmente el joven supo que debía emplear una estrategia riesgosa y ordenó un Rayo Burbuja.

Sin demora, el ser acuático abrió una de sus tenazas expuesta al frente, y de ella brotaron gran cantidad de burbujas coloreadas por las tonalidades del atardecer. Fue en ese momento que Mila, sentada a una distancia prudencial del encuentro, tuvo una epifanía al observar semejante belleza en un ataque tan simple.

Kono se vio en serios aprietos para mantener la vista en su enemigo a la vez que danzaba entre aquellas peligrosas esferas explosivas, que con su impacto le obligaban a moverse bruscamente hasta chocar con otra de ellas, y así sucesivamente.

Para cuando el astuto ser dio un salto por orden de su entrenadora, el rival se había movido lejos de su sitio inicial, y mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, Nuzleaf acabó por encontrarlo de forma brusca. Una pinza había sujetado la hoja de su cabeza con fuerza y lo mantenía de rehén, casi sin poder siquiera voltearse a ver a su captor.

Lo que seguía era de esperarse, pero aún así el muchacho gritó su orden final, y con una fuerza asombrosa Krabby tiró de su presa hacia sí mismo, para luego levantarla y azotarla contra el suelo. Ese proceso se repitió otra vez, con la mayor dificultad para el cangrejo, por el peso y tamaño del oponente.

Sin embargo, cuando pretendía dar un último azote a su magullada víctima, algo sucedió. La hoja de Kono, ya cubierta de marcas y cortes brilló por un breve instante, para luego liberar una onda blanca que por la cercanía causó un impactó que dañó severamente a ambos combatientes.

Para cuando los entrenadores vieron entre una fina polvareda, los dos Pokémon estaban inconscientes uno sobre el otro. No teniendo muchas más opciones, declararon un empate y ninguno tuvo que pagarle al otro.

Mientras recogía a Nuzleaf felicitándole por su progreso, Alice preguntó a Mila si había visto ese último ataque, a lo que la adolescente asintió levemente mientras levantaba la vista de su Pokédex.

— Ya lo encontré, se llama Viento Cortante — Dijo volteando el aparato para enseñar la pantalla — Pero por lo visto Kono acaba de aprenderlo, sí que avanza rápido

— Así que Viento Cortante. . . Eso me da una idea. . . Gracias por la información

Por más que insistiera, Mila no logró sacarle a su protectora más detalles sobre esa gran ocurrencia. Una nueva y fugaz visita al Centro Pokémon fue obligatoria dado el estado del Pokémon planta, y mientras estaban allí, se alegraron ante la noticia de que Blushy estaba mucho mejor y ya no necesitaría cuidados especiales, aunque debía quedarse un par de días más descansando.

Esa noche fue una nueva tortura para Alice, quien no paraba de pensar a qué tipo de entrenamiento le sometería el espíritu, ni si realmente tendrían alguna chance de vencer a Tsunami. Finalmente fue su falta previa de sueño la que le obligó a dejar sus preocupaciones y caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Espero esto cuente como un buen regreso y como siempre gracias por leer.

**Comentario del capítulo:** Siempre es complicado añadir un elemento nuevo a un universo con sus propias reglas, y por eso se debe buscar un tema que no se haya tratado tanto como para tener bases firmes. Así que decidí arriesgarme con el elemento extraño de los espíritus, que sinceramente espero no desequilibre la historia.


	31. Capítulo Treinta

Hola de nuevo, vengo a compensar todo el tiempo que estuve ausente con este capítulo algo adelantado a la fecha que me había propuesto inicialmente.

¡Viva, treinta capítulos al fin!. . . Bueno, treinta y uno si nos ponemos técnicos, pero vamos, tengo una excusa para celebrar.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 30:**_

_**"El camino más largo"**_

— ¿Exactamente a dónde vamos? — Preguntó Alice por segunda vez en diez minutos

— A uno de los sitios de entrenamiento más antiguos que existen en la región — Respondió al fin Foga, el espíritu del bosque

Ambos habían estado caminando por un estrecho sendero entre los árboles, que parecía no haber sido transitado en mucho tiempo. Se acercaba el mediodía y el calor era particularmente insoportable para la joven, quien caminaba con paso cansado intentando no dejar caer su renovado ánimo.

Por un momento envidió a Mila, que se había negado rotundamente a pasar el día en el bosque y consecuentemente se había tomado un día para sí misma en el hotel. Por más que la mayor sugirió lo bueno que sería entrenar un poco para mantener a su equipo en forma, no logró hacerle cambiar sus planes.

Sin aviso, el etéreo Arcanine apresuró el paso, llegando casi a correr en cosa de segundos con su acompañante gritándole que esperase, a la vez que se dejaba la vida siguiéndole el paso entre los árboles.

La espesura fue disminuyendo a medida que la velocidad de ambos avanzaba, y para cuando llegaron a una zona desprovista de árboles, los dos debieron hacer cierto esfuerzo por parar su carrera. Ni bien Alice recuperó el aliento, tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar el curioso paisaje.

Parecía una minúscula pradera salpicada de gigantescas rocas claras que salían del suelo como espinas. Aquella era la zona en que el monte se volvía más empinado y difícil de subir. Como si le hubiese leído la mente a la entrenadora, Foga le dijo que no se preocupara por la idea de tener que escalar.

El alivio de la chica duró poco sin embargo, ya que siguiendo al gran can pudo apreciar una parte algo baja del terreno, y al acercarse más sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo. Estaba parada prácticamente al borde rocoso de un hondo pozo natural, al fondo del cual se apreciaba el brillo del agua.

— Esta es la primera prueba — Oyó la tranquila voz del espíritu — Tienes que elegir un compañero y saltar al pozo

— ¡¿Estás loco?!. . . Ni siquiera tengo un Pokémon de agua, y si lo tuviera bien podría matarme en el intento

— Pues imagina que eres mi Pokémon, te arrojarías confiando ciegamente en mi guía

En ese momento Alice se quedó mirando fijamente a la criatura por un momento, a la vez que comenzaba a entender por dónde iba la prueba. No pudo sino darle la razón a sus palabras, aún si le seguía pareciendo una locura lo de saltar.

— Para lograr el vínculo perfecto con tus Pokémon, debes ver las cosas desde su perspectiva

— ¿Entonces tengo que saltar?

— La pregunta es, ¿Saltarían tus compañeros si se lo pidieras?

Otro argumento más que válido, y la joven se vio obligada a respirar profundo, acercarse aún más al borde y pensar en quién la acompañaría con aquella inconsciencia. Al final retrocedió unos pasos y buscó en su cinturón hasta dar con la Pokébola correcta, liberando a Jill de inmediato.

Tal y como lo había dicho Foga, la mirada de terror de Linoone se transformó en decisión ni bien supo que debía afrontar el reto de saltar con su entrenadora. Sorprendida por eso, la joven acarició la cabeza de la criatura antes de tomar un momento para quitarse las botas y dejarlas en el suelo junto con su bolsa.

Arcanine se desvaneció ni bien las vio dar el salto para poder seguirles. Abajo, en torno al lago subterráneo había una diminuta orilla de guijarros negros como las paredes de roca que se elevaban hasta la superficie terrestre.

La caída fue lo más aterrador que Alice hubiese hecho en su vida, más aún que volar a lomos de Skarmory. El impacto contra el agua no fue mucho más placentero, sino que por el contrario fue terriblemente doloroso para ambas debido a la gran altura de la que caían.

De no ser porque Linoone colocó sus garras juntas hacia abajo como si fuera a excavar, probablemente habría perdido el sentido momentáneamente como le sucedió a su dueña, quien a duras penas fue capaz de reaccionar y salir a flote.

Las dos se dejaron caer sobre las pequeñas piedras de la orilla cuando la alcanzaron, respirando agitadamente. Jill parecía tener cierto talento nato para el agua, lo que no podía decirse de su entrenadora, poco habituada a nadar además.

El espíritu guía no tardó en aparecerse frente a ellas, y esperó a que la joven se compusiera lo suficiente como para felicitarla por pasar la primera prueba. No tardó en agregar que debían apresurarse en seguir el entrenamiento si querían volver a la superficie donde estaban las pertenencias de Alice.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que revivieron a la chica. Tras un sincero agradecimiento regresó a su empapada Pokémon para que descansara, revisó que las Pokébolas siguieran en su cintura y echó a andar con el cabello mojado en la cara, la ropa escurriendo agua y clavándose cada guijarro en sus pies descalzos, lo que causó un par de inevitables improperios.

Casi invisible en la pared oscura había una cueva a la que Foga casi no podía entrar con su cabeza en alto. Hynora fue el siguiente en ser liberado para iluminar la estancia con su recién recuperada y algo débil flama.

Más allá de que el fuego no era nada comparado con su potencial real, el hurón no podía estar más feliz con eso y avanzaba orgulloso por el oscuro túnel, sintiéndose útil para su dueña. Afortunadamente los pocos Zubat que dormían en el techo no distinguían los suaves pasos de los constantes goteos que se oían allí.

El camino era fácil de seguir, sin curvas ni bifurcaciones, y hubiese sido un tramo sin contratiempos de no ser porque Alice, atenta a las criaturas del techo, no reparó en que un Dunsparce se arrastraba frente a ella y le pisó.

Aterrado, el reptil lanzó un Chirrido que heló la sangre a los visitantes, a la vez que provocaba un revuelo increíble entre los hasta entonces pacíficos murciélagos. Sabiendo que se iban a lanzar a por ellos de inmediato, la joven reaccionó y ordenó a Quilava usar Ascuas.

Con un poco de inseguridad el Pokémon ígneo acató su orden y comenzó a escupir humo salpicado de brasas brillantes. En otra situación el ataque habría sido insuficiente para lidiar con tantos enemigos, pero el fino olfato de los Zubat hizo que comenzaran a toser por la humareda, y cambiaron su dirección hacia el lago buscando escapar del viciado ambiente.

Incluso el par de seres que acosaban a Dunsparce le dejaron en paz al ser rociados de brasas y humo. El asustado Pokémon salvaje se tranquilizó ligeramente y asintió ante la disculpa de la entrenadora por pisarle, para luego abrir un agujero en la tierra con su cola en busca de refugio.

Durante todo el ataque, Foga permaneció detrás de sus acompañantes, atento a sus acciones. No podía atacar a los Pokémon de cualquier manera, por lo que prefería mantenerse al margen.

— Buen trabajo ustedes dos — Dijo tranquilamente mientras los tres volvían a caminar — La recuperación de Quilava marcha muy bien

Los ojos rojos del aludido se encendieron al escuchar el halago de su guía, y no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que su cresta de fuego crecía de forma casi imperceptible. Siguieron andando sin sobresaltos por unos diez minutos hasta que de la nada se encontraron con una gruesa puerta de madera, en lo que parecía ser el final del túnel.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí? — Cuestionó Alice sorprendida por la aparente antigüedad de la puerta — Pensé que esta era una cueva natural

— Y lo es — Arcanine se posó junto al objeto — Pero hace más de un siglo, este fue el primer gimnasio Pokémon de Fotza

La explicación era tan simple como asombrosa; de solo pensar que los retadores de ese gimnasio tuviesen que pasar por todo aquello para conseguir su medalla, la joven sintió escalofríos que supuso se debían además a que aún estaba empapada y descalza.

Naturalmente, la siguiente pregunta que el espíritu debió enfrentar era la de cómo se suponía que iban a abrir la puerta. Con cierta tristeza el ser respondió que deberían tumbarla, ya que había quedado sellada del otro lado.

Rusher parecía el Pokémon adecuado para el trabajo, pero por una sugerencia de su guía la entrenadora cambió de planes, liberando a Quartz en su lugar. El Geodude tenía sentimientos encontrados con estar en un lugar así luego de su largo encierro, e instintivamente se acercó cuanto pudo a su dueña.

Sin embargo debió obedecer las indicaciones y utilizar su poderoso Desenrollar en la puerta, particularmente en su parte derecha para sacarla de su soporte. La madera era muy buena, y las grandes piezas de acero que le sostenían no cedieron hasta el tercer golpe.

Algunas esquirlas de amatista quedaron incrustadas en la puerta, que cayó hacia atrás con un ruido ensordecedor. Orgulloso de su fuerza, el Pokémon de roca colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su entrenadora mientras ella le agradecía el esfuerzo.

La gran estancia que quedó al descubierto era tan hermosa como amplia en comparación con el túnel e incluso el lago. También había allí un ojo de agua, pero era bastante más pequeño que el de la entrada.

Lo que caracterizaba a esa sala sin embargo eran las grandes rocas cristalinas que sobresalían del agua y rodeaban la zona. En la mente de Alice se formó la idea de que aquel sería un gran lugar para descansar un poco y tal vez incluso secar del todo su ropa con ayuda de Hynora.

Esa idea duró tan poco como la paz que allí reinaba, ya que una figura que permanecía arrinconada contra una pared decidió que era su momento de atacar a quienes habían irrumpido en su hogar de forma tan violenta.

Una silueta oscura pareció salir volando en dirección a la entrenadora, quien jamás hubiese sido capaz de reaccionar tan rápido. Quartz por otro lado seguía sobre los hombros de la chica y no dudó en impulsarse contra el atacante con su cuerpo.

Aquel choque en el aire fue casi tan ruidoso como la puerta, por tratarse de dos seres de roca. Tanto Geodude como Boldore vieron pedazos de sus cristalinas corazas desprenderse por el golpe, y ambos tenían un estado de ánimo similar al respecto.

De la nada inició una nueva batalla, y bajo órdenes de Alice, Quartz usó su Rizo Defensa envolviendo el cuerpo con los brazos para aguantar un fuerte Golpe Cabeza del adversario. El siguiente movimiento del Pokémon de amatista fue golpear el suelo con sus puños para sacar una pequeña lluvia de pedruscos, a la vez que el enemigo se envolvía de piedras brillantes que sin dudar lanzó una tras otra.

El choque de Lanzarrocas y Pedrada neutralizó gran parte de ambos ataques, mientras que el resto dio en el blanco hiriendo un poco a su objetivo. Ambos seres eran muy similares y compartían varios ataques como Antiaéreo, que usaron al mismo tiempo causando una pequeña explosión.

Tanto Geodude como su entrenadora estaban cansados de aquel interminable juego, por lo que el ser de roca, sin que se le hubiese dado la orden se acercó al rival y lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos tomándolo por sorpresa a la vez que su cuerpo adquiría un intenso brillo blanco.

Aquel movimiento no era difícil de reconocer, por lo que Alice y Hynora retrocedieron bastante a la vez que Foga permanecía en su lugar. El ruido y la luz causados por Autodestrucción bastaron para que se oyera de inmediato a una horda de Pokémon salvajes huyendo en tropel por el túnel. Una porción de la pared más cercana a la zona de la batalla estaba incrustada de pequeños trozos de gemas rojas y moradas que habían salido volando como metralla por la explosión.

Preocupada por su compañero, la entrenadora se acercó al lugar de la pelea seguida de cerca por el Pokémon de fuego. El polvo que se despejaba dejó ver un minúsculo agujero en el suelo, donde se encontraban ambos Pokémon de roca.

Los dos tenían un aspecto lamentable, cubiertos de marcas de quemaduras, y con sus cristales notablemente resquebrajados. La joven estaba a punto de regresar a su criatura cuando le vio moverse levemente.

En efecto el Geodude tembló un poco antes de abrir los ojos con extrema dificultad. Aquello era imposible luego de realizado ese ataque, algo de lo que su dueña estaba al tanto; sin embargo el único motivo por el que el pequeño ser seguía consciente se reveló de inmediato.

Una luz aún más brillante volvió a cubrir su cuerpo, pero esta vez no se convirtió en una onda expansiva, sino que el Pokémon creció desmesuradamente, llegando a ser intimidante por su tamaño.

La luz se desvaneció dejando ver un ser ancho y redondo, con dos inmensos brazos saliendo de su espalda y otro par replegados contra su vientre, que no tardó en extender para hacer alarde de su nueva forma.

La capa de cristales puntiagudos ahora cubría por completo la espalda de Graveler, así como la parte de arriba en sus brazos superiores; Sobre su cabeza seguían los cuernos de amatista, bastante más pronunciados que antes.

Emocionada por la inesperada evolución, Alice buscó su Pokédex para analizar a su compañero pero al instante recordó que lo había dejado arriba. Sin más que hacer se acercó a él y le abrazó, gesto correspondido por los brazos inferiores de la criatura, que se excedió un poco con su nueva fuerza.

Como siempre, Foga miraba desde una distancia prudencial con Hynora sentado a su lado. La alegría del momento duró poco, ya que evolucionado o no, Quartz seguía al límite de su fuerza y no tardó en resentirse de su esfuerzo anterior, tras lo cual fue regresado a su Pokébola.

Dejando de lado al inerte Boldore que en palabras del espíritu "estaría bien", siguieron su viaje hasta la otra salida de la sala, que por suerte carecía de una puerta. Otro túnel les esperaba, pero era muy diferente al anterior.

La llama de Quilava iluminaba las paredes oscuras, cubiertas por vetas irregulares de Piedra Arcoíris, que parecía brillar con luz propia. La joven no temía admitir que una de las cosas que más amaba de esa región era esa piedra, y caminar por aquel empinado pasaje era todo un espectáculo de colores.

— Nos estamos acercando a la sala del líder — Habló Foga, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio de sus maravillados acompañantes — Allí está la salida al exterior, pero hay un obstáculo a superar

— Siempre lo hay, ¿No? — Respondió la entrenadora tras un suspiro

El sendero se hacía cada vez más empinado, y por fin llegaron a la abertura que marcaba el inicio de otra cámara. El tamaño de ese lugar era superior al de las dos anteriores combinadas, además de que en el centro se dejaba ver un rayo de sol que entraba por un gran hueco en el techo.

— "Este monte tiene demasiados pozos, debe de ser el lugar más peligroso de Tevia" — Pensó la joven, desconcertada

Las palabras de Foga la sacaron de sus pensamientos; el Arcanine anunció que en aquel lugar se hallaba su último desafío. Desde luego que el lugar parecía estar vacío, pero con algo de cuidado se podía apreciar un objeto blanco a la luz del sol.

Ni bien Alice se acercó para inspeccionar mejor a la extraña cosa, esta comenzó a moverse. Rápidamente el pequeño ser bajo aquella mata de pelo blanco se dejó ver, tan sorprendido como molesto por la intrusión.

Se trataba de un roedor grisáceo con una abundante melena blanca, sucia y desarreglada. Los ojos negros de la criatura mostraban un gran enojo, además de que no le tomó nada adoptar una pose de pelea.

**— **Eres un Cinccino, ¿Verdad? — Habló alegremente la entrenadora, conmovida por el pésimo aspecto de la chinchilla — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Casi no tuvo tiempo de completar la pregunta cuando vio que aquel pequeño ser abría su hocico, generando frente a él una esfera de energía dorada que en cosa de segundos se transformó en un poderoso Hiperrayo.

Era una advertencia, por lo que a Alice no le costó esquivarlo, pero el susto que se llevaron tanto ella como Hynora fue monumental. El rayo llegó a la pared junto a Arcanine, haciendo un agujero bastante profundo en ella.

— Este es tu desafío — Dijo el espíritu con severidad a la aterrada joven — Debes comunicarte con un Pokémon que odia a los humanos

— ¿Por Qué nos odiaría? — Replicó ella alejándose del Cinccino

— Pregúntale tú misma. . . Si puedes hacerlo, entenderás mejor a tus compañeros

Esa última parte resonó en la cabeza de la entrenadora, que por un segundo miró a la chinchilla con decisión en lugar de miedo. Rápidamente llevó una mano a su cinturón para tomar una Pokébola, ya que si quería tener alguna oportunidad, necesitaría ayuda.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora. . . Como siempre gracias por leer y realmente espero les haya gustado.


	32. Capítulo 31

Hola y buenas noches. No tengo demasiado que comentar, salvo que este es un capítulo especial por varios motivos, siendo obvio el más importante nada más empezar a leer, pero en fin, no les entretengo más.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 31:**_

_**"Intrusas en el cielo"**_

Los días habían transcurrido tranquilamente en Ciudad Lica, o al menos con la calma que se podía esperar en semejante metrópolis. Particularmente el gimnasio Pokémon se estaba viendo mucho más concurrido, con al menos tres nuevos retadores diariamente.

Aunque Mary no podía quejarse ya que era su deber enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos, tampoco evitaba mostrar su descontento en cuanto al poco tiempo libre que tenía. Cada vez que mencionaba eso frente a Vince, recibía un sermón de diez minutos sobre la responsabilidad de un líder de gimnasio, por lo que la niña sencillamente se reservaba los comentarios para el diario virtual que llevaba.

Esa paz se vio interrumpida de golpe un viernes por la noche, cuando la policía local requirió el apoyo de la líder en un inusual disturbio. El caso era una serie de ensordecedores estallidos y destellos provenientes de un local abandonado que en su momento fue un conocido salón de videojuegos.

En sí la situación podría haber sido controlada por la policía con sus Pokémon, pero había un agregado y era que al intentar entrar les había sorprendido una multitud de grandes enredaderas que simplemente brotaron del suelo, cubriendo del todo la entrada.

Varias horas antes de eso y sin que nadie lo notase, una gigantesca silueta oscura cruzaba silenciosa el cielo del crepúsculo. Volando bajo y sin llamar la atención, Mandibuzz logró no alertar a los ángeles de bajo rango que patrullaban las rutas de entrada a la ciudad.

Sobre el lomo del ave iban dos personas, ambas cubiertas por largas capas negras, pero con las capuchas bajas y el viento agitando sus cabellos rojos.

Gigi se sentía particularmente ansiosa por llegar al destino, jugando frenéticamente con el botón de su capa. Por su parte, Astrid disfrutaba del paseo con su despreocupada sonrisa; le gustaba mucho la idea de burlar tan fácilmente a los agentes de Caelis, pasando casi frente a ellos sin ser detectada.

— ¿Crees estar a la altura de esta misión? — Preguntó con malicia, buscando provocar a su discípula, con éxito

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Su voz había perdido parte de ese tono burlón que le definía — No pienso arruinarlo otra vez

— Más te vale, si algo sale mal no te voy a salvar el pellejo como tu hermanito

El silencio que se hizo hubiera resultado incómodo para una persona normal, pero la mayor seguía probando las reacciones de Gigi. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la mención de Tim no causó el descontrol emocional que la niña experimentaba antes de su entrenamiento especial.

Sin decir nada y sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción para luego concentrarse en el horizonte. Estaban llegando a su destino, una zona residencial de la ciudad cuyas calles no estaban demasiado transitadas a esa hora.

El gran pájaro se apuró a aterrizar entre los árboles de una pequeña plaza y fue regresado a su Pokébola mientras las dos agentes de Berserk ponían en marcha su plan. Justo en frente de la zona en la que estaban se encontraba el viejo edificio con su inmenso cartel de neón apagado y masacrado por el tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó algo confundida la menor

— Tu jefe quiere que recuperemos algo de lo que ustedes dos le hicieron perder. . .

Sin muchas más explicaciones, Astrid se acercó a las puertas dobles de cristal, cerradas con una gruesa cadena y un viejo candado. Pocos segundos duró aquel cierre, ya que con una habilidad aterradora, la pelirroja sacó de su guante derecho unas ganzúas y en cosa de nada burló el candado, que cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

Por la poca luz natural que entraba al lugar, el mismo estaba en la más inquietante penumbra, y se podían adivinar las formas de las antiguas máquinas de videojuegos, cubiertas por fundas de tela polvorienta.

Ese sitio daría escalofríos a más de uno y era de hecho el centro de muchas leyendas por esa zona, aunque la mayoría eran inventos descarados. Gigi dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, fascinada por el silencio y la paz que se respiraba allí.

Desde la puerta su maestra la miraba con atención, complacida por el nulo miedo que mostraba. Segundos después le ordenó a la niña comenzar a buscar a su objetivo mientras ella se aseguraba de que no les interrumpieran.

Algo insegura pero recordando la preparación específica para aquella misión, Gigi tomó una Pokébola y liberó de ella a una pequeña criatura de piel oscura, que de no ser por sus filosos dientes blancos y las gemas en su cuerpo se hubiera confundido con la penumbra reinante.

La entrenadora no estaba nada feliz con tener a aquel Sableye en su equipo, ya que le desagradaba enormemente y no se molestaba en disimularlo. El ser sin embargo era vital en aquella tarea y sin dudarlo cumplió las órdenes de su dueña cuando ella le ordenó iluminar el lugar.

De inmediato los cristalinos ojos del duendecillo, así como sus múltiples "incrustaciones" minerales emitieron un brillo que empezó siendo cegador, pero se convirtió en una luz agradable y efectiva, casi dando la impresión de que se trataba de las luces propias de aquel lugar.

Con luz aquella colorida estancia recuperaba algo de su original esplendor, con los muros cubiertos de fluorescentes murales que pretendían transmitir una temática espacial. Sin necesidad de una nueva orden, la niña se dispuso a explorar subiendo al segundo piso del edificio.

Sableye seguía a su dueña sin rechistar, procurando que su luz fuera lo más uniforme posible. Una vez estuvieron ambos en la segunda planta, pudieron escuchar un escalofriante ruido haciendo eco a sus pasos.

Aunque difícil de identificar al principio, el rechinido del metal arrastrándose dificultosamente por el suelo pronto reinó en el silencio inicial. Provenía de detrás de una oscura puerta que estaba marcada como exclusiva para empleados, pero curiosamente permanecía apenas abierta, dejando ver un extraño y débil resplandor verdoso dentro.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Gritó Gigi, con voz firme

— No creo que te responda. . .

La voz de su maestra casi susurrando en su oído fue lo que finalmente causó miedo a la menor, ya que ni siquiera había oído sus pasos siguiéndole o notado su presencia. Dando lo mejor de sí para contenerse, pidió a Astrid una explicación sobre qué o quién estaba en esa sala.

Sonriendo como siempre, la mujer ordenó a Sableye el uso del movimiento Profecía, indicación que la siniestra criatura respetó como si hubiera salido de su propia entrenadora. Por unos segundos la luz que bañaba el lugar por completo se tornó azulada y débil, intermitentemente aumentada por lo que parecían ser ondas lumínicas de color celeste recorriendo la zona a toda velocidad.

Gigi se quedó embobada por un momento, viendo cómo todo cambiaba radicalmente con la luz; casi le parecía ver difusas figuras moviéndose con rapidez por los rincones. Su mentora la sacó de las nubes apuntando con su largo dedo índice hacia la misma puerta, en cuya abertura podía distinguirse una enorme figura relativamente brillante.

Sabiéndose descubierto por el uso de Profecía, el Pokémon decidió encarar a las intrusas abriendo del todo la puerta con una de sus enormes manos y dejándose ver en todo su esplendor. Se trataba esencialmente de una de las tantas máquinas de videojuegos fuera de servicio, pero esa estaba recubierta por una capa de energía de color azul claro, y en su pantalla agrietada se distinguía cada tanto una boca de dientes puntiagudos con una expresión de disgusto.

Unos enormes brazos de cables rodeados de la misma energía completaban a la enorme monstruosidad, algo que Gigi no habría imaginado ver jamás. Dando un paso atrás, la niña chocó contra su maestra, y de inmediato sintió los fuertes brazos de ella sujetándola con firmeza.

— ¿De Qué tienes miedo? — Decía con toda la calma del mundo — ¿No reconoces a tu pequeño Rotom?

Impactada ante esas palabras, la menor miró con atención a esa bestia para darse cuenta de que en efecto reconocía algunas de sus características, pero en ese momento el fantasma eléctrico no parecía estarlo pasando nada bien.

Mientras la criatura se esforzaba por mover su pesado y desbaratado cuerpo, Astrid explicó entre susurros que Rotom era capaz de introducirse en distintos electrodomésticos para ganar nuevos poderes, cosa que su alumna ya sabía. Lo que sin dudas resultó una novedad para ella fue enterarse de que no todos los aparatos eran compatibles con el Pokémon, y de poseerlos tomaría una forma inestable como en efecto había sucedido.

— Esto es a lo que se le llama la "forma corrupta" de Rotom — Finalizó su discurso la mayor — Si lo debilitas debería abandonar esa cosa. . . Buena suerte

Y con eso, la gran pelirroja dio un ágil salto aterrizando en una de varias mesas cercanas, en una zona que en su momento había sido la barra de bebidas y desde allí se dedicó a observar. Para nada sorprendida con esa actitud, Gigi intentó superar el extraño desconcierto que le causaba la forma de su rival y con un veloz movimiento liberó a sus tres Pokémon: Kadabra, Haunter y Pumpkaboo.

Viéndose rodeado de criaturas extrañas, el alterado Rotom no podía pensar con claridad gracias a su particular estado y se veía reducido a sus más básicos impulsos, en ese caso el de eliminar a las amenazas. Sin más aviso que un desagradable ruido electrónico, el ser utilizó un potente Impactrueno azul, dirigido al Pokémon calabaza.

Por su reducido tamaño y agudos reflejos, el pequeño fantasma no tuvo muchos problemas en evadir la descarga, que atravesó la sala rompiendo una ventana con un gran estallido. Pumpkaboo no perdió el tiempo y ante la voz de su entrenadora giró en el aire despidiendo varias semillas doradas en la dirección de su oponente, pero solo una llegó a su cuerpo, ya que dos Impactruenos más desintegraron las otras.

Asustado, Rotom se distrajo un momento para intentar quitarse la extraña semilla de su brazo izquierdo, pero de esta no tardaron en brotar lianas que se aferraron a la gran extremidad estrangulándola y absorbiendo la energía que era rápidamente transportada al rival en la forma de brillantes partículas azuladas.

La criatura eléctrica no tuvo más opción que abandonar sus intentos de liberarse, ya que cada que lo intentaba, recibía un ataque de Tinieblas por parte de Haunter, o una descarga de filosas hojas navaja que atravesaban su piel de electricidad con una rapidez aterradora.

Pese a ser un combate de tres contra uno bien controlado, Gigi no dejaba de estar alerta de lo que su enemigo pudiera sacar. Desgraciadamente para ella eso no evitó que Rotom, cansado de los constantes golpes, diera un desgarrador grito para liberar una monstruosa cantidad de finos rayos azules en todas direcciones.

El Chispazo fue devastador, dañando varias máquinas, una pared y por supuesto, a los tres Pokémon que quedaron en el suelo con sus cuerpos cubiertos por leves quemaduras. Incluso Astrid debió dar uno de sus impresionantes saltos a la vez que la mesa sobre la que había estado tendida acababa con una profunda marca negra.

— ¡Pero qué potencial! — Dijo para sí misma, con un suspiro de emoción y una gran sonrisa

Por su parte, la niña no se lo estaba pasando tan bien. Sus Pokémon se levantaron rápidamente, en especial Pumpkaboo gracias a su resistencia natural con la electricidad; el ser de hierba no dudó en actuar como señuelo mientras sus compañeros se reponían.

Nuevamente Rotom se veía asediado por una lluvia de Hojas Navaja, y trataba inútilmente de golpear al pequeño Pokémon flotante con sus largos pero torpes brazos resplandecientes, mientras sufría de las enredaderas aún drenando la energía de uno de ellos. No tardó en recurrir al Impactrueno una vez más, fallando en tres ocasiones seguidas antes de acertar, atontando a su enemigo sin mandarlo al piso.

Pumpkaboo comenzó a flotar de forma torpe y su rostro mostraba un sufrimiento importante. No fue difícil para su entrenadora ver que había quedado paralizado por el ataque recibido, y estaba a punto de ser rematado con una última descarga.

De un grito repentino Gigi dio una orden, y justo antes de que el rayo golpeara a su objetivo, este se desvaneció siendo inmediatamente reemplazado por Kadabra, quien con un chillido recibió el golpe y cayó nuevamente.

Aunque no le gustaba sacrificar a sus propios Pokémon, ella sabía que el ser psíquico no era de gran ayuda contra un fantasma, y Cambio Banda por fin resultaba un movimiento útil en batalla. Mientras lo regresaba a su Pokébola, ordenó a Haunter atacar directamente con Puño Sombra.

Las dos manos del espectro crecieron notablemente y se volvieron negras, para luego ser fuertemente lanzadas al frente como si de proyectiles se tratase. Distrayéndose momentáneamente de un nuevo asedio con filosas hojas, Rotom pudo parar con una de sus grandes manos un golpe, mas el otro le dio de lleno en la pantalla que mostraba su rostro, causando que cayera hacia atrás con un estruendo.

Los Pokémon fantasma estaban atentos a lo que su enemigo hiciera, pero no se movió hasta unos segundos después, cuando la luz que conformaba su cuerpo simplemente se desvaneció, dejando únicamente una máquina destruida. Con cautela, Gigi tomó una esfera vacía y la arrojó hacia el aparato; el rayo rojo de la Pokébola se introdujo en el hueco donde había estado la destrozada pantalla, y tras un momento el satisfactorio sonido de una captura exitosa se hizo oír.

Astrid se acercó y sin llegar a felicitar a su discípula, se alegró de no haber tenido que intervenir para completar la misión. Antes de que la niña pudiera decir nada, se escucharon ruidos que provenían de fuera del local, más concretamente múltiples voces.

Sin perder tiempo, la mayor sacó dos de sus Pokébolas; con una liberó a Mandibuzz en el marco de la ventana rota, y con la otra lanzó un rayo rojo que aparentemente alcanzó a un ser invisible, oculto entre las sombras y le regresó. Tras regresar Gigi a sus Pokémon también, ambas montaron en el ave para escapar de inmediato.

El escape fue mucho menos elegante que la llegada, ya que nada más salir volando ambas cubiertas por sus oscuras capas, fueron divisadas por un ángel que vigilaba la zona a lomos de un Pidgeotto. Aunque el oscuro buitre era mucho más grande y veloz, la otra ave daba todo de sí para seguirle el paso.

La noche carente de luna ayudaba a camuflar las oscuras plumas del Pokémon siniestro, y en cierto momento Pidgeotto perdió el rastro de su presa, a la vez que su jinete gritaba en vano exigiendo a las fugitivas que se mostrasen. Lo único que consiguió fue verse envuelta en un feroz Remolino salido de la nada que amenazaba con hacerlos caer.

Con todas sus fuerzas el pájaro trató de estabilizar el vuelo, mientras el ángel se aferraba como podía. Sin embargo justo cuando logró ascender para liberarse de la fuerte corriente, fue alcanzado por un traicionero Castigo propinado por una enorme que resplandecía con un tono rosa; desorientado y pese a sus esfuerzos, la criatura acabó cayendo con su dueña al suelo, de cabeza a una zona boscosa

Mandibuzz se alejaba de allí velozmente pero Gigi miraba hacia atrás, preguntándose con cierta culpa si aquel ángel estaría bien. Aún si estaba resentida con Caelis, nunca había presenciado un acto de tal sangre fría como el ataque a traición que su maestra había ejecutado, aún teniendo la oportunidad de huir en la oscuridad.

— Ahora que completaste esta misión — Comentó Astrid, cortando el profundo silencio — Podemos empezar a entrenar en serio para que tengas tu revancha

La niña ya no estaba tan segura de lo que debía o quería hacer, y solo contestó afirmativamente para poder volver a su profunda reflexión.

Poco tiempo antes, Mary y Vince llegaban a las puertas del destrozado edificio; los oficiales de la policía habían retrocedido y disminuido su número minutos antes, cuando los ángeles acudieron a prestar su auxilio. Había tres de ellos en la puerta, pero uno mostraba una característica que sorprendió a la líder de gimnasio y a su compañero.

El agente de Caelis que dirigía a los demás para que rodearan el lugar era un hombre, y usaba un elegante traje blanco que parecía una mezcla de las túnicas que usaban sus subordinadas y un atuendo formal común.

Nada más ver a la adolescente y a su sublíder, el delgado y alto sujeto se presentó con una reverencia bajo el nombre de Hazel, y procedió a explicarles lo poco que ya sabían de la situación. En efecto la puerta estaba bloqueada por sendas raíces descomunales que parecían haber estado allí desde siempre, y pese a que un par de Rapidash les lanzaban fuego a mansalva, no había manera de hacerles mella.

Antes de que Mary pudiera proponer entrar por una ventana, se dio un hecho que ninguno de los presentes creería de no haberlo presenciado. Las ramificaciones sencillamente desaparecieron en el aire como por arte de magia dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Cuando entraron en tropel con el Bronzong de Hazel guiando con Destello, no vieron más que un local abandonado, pero al subir a la planta alta observaron con gran sorpresa el impresionante destrozo con paredes, muebles y máquinas cubiertas de quemaduras y una ventana totalmente rota.

— ¿Qué podría querer alguien de este lugar? — Cuestionó el ángel con la mano en su barbilla, mientras miraba la gran máquina destruida en el suelo, de la que salían múltiples cables

— No estoy segura, pero es obvio que aquí se usaron ataques eléctricos muy fuertes — Fue el comentario de Mary, que miraba fijamente una marca oscura en la pared

— ¿Está segura de eso?

— Claro que sí — Intervino Vince, que compartía la opinión de su jefa — Esto es nuestra especialidad

En eso otra agente se acercó a Hazel acompañada por un Growlithe y un Herdier, para comunicar que aunque los intrusos ya no estaban en el edificio, los Pokémon rastreadores tenían su aroma y había posibilidad de seguirles.

Asintiendo, el ángel se disculpó con la líder del gimnasio por hacerla ir hasta allí sin propósito, aunque le agradeció la valiosa información aportada y se despidió alegando que de allí en más la captura de los criminales estaría a cargo de Caelis.

Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, guardó a su Bronzong y liberó a un enorme Metang sobre el cual saltó e inmediatamente el metálico ser salió volando por la ventana. La encargada de los Pokémon sabuesos se apresuró a correr escaleras abajo seguida de cerca por los canes, buscando salir lo antes posible para guiar a su superior.

Y allí se quedaron los dos entrenadores, en la penumbra del tenebroso lugar, más desconcertados que asustados. Mientras emprendían la salida, Mary solo pudo suspirar de cansancio.

— Bueno, eso fue raro. . . — Dijo a Vince mientras bajaban cuidadosamente las escaleras — ¡Acabamos de ver a un ángel hombre!

— Pensé que te referías a las raíces de afuera. . . O al Pokémon que hizo todo esto

— Todo es raro, de cualquier manera nadie me va a creer cuando suba la historia a. . .

— Ni se te ocurra — Le cortó el sublíder — Esto es delicado, no puedes andar divulgándolo por la red

Con desgano, la líder se resignó y admitió que ese era un buen punto. Sin decir nada más salieron del edificio; había allí un par de agentes haciendo guardia que no se molestaron en mirarles siquiera mientras revisaban la entrada.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	33. Capítulo 32

Hola a todos, no tengo nada especial que decir, así que sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 32:**_

_**"El mundo contra Koff"**_

Ignorando su reducido tamaño, Cinccino resultaba tan intimidante como cualquier enemigo. Mientras se recuperaba del esfuerzo que le había supuesto el ligero Hiperrayo utilizado, vio aparecer la figura de Tauros, quien sería su rival en lugar de Hynora.

Lejos de atacar de frente a la primera oportunidad, Alice ordenó una combinación de Látigo y Cara Susto para mantenerle a raya tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Mientras tanto, la entrenadora intentaba establecer algún tipo de vínculo con el roedor, quien pese a mover sus orejas ante la voz de una humana, no daba muestras de querer hablar.

Sencillamente se limitó a retroceder tomando su tiempo para analizar al rival, y ni bien se sobrepuso al efecto de los movimientos intimidatorios, se le acercó corriendo a una velocidad aterradora. Estando ya cerca del toro, Cinccino dio un gran salto a la vez que su largo cabello se iluminaba de blanco y crecía varias veces su tamaño, moviéndose libremente como si de látigos se tratase.

El ataque era Plumerazo, y Rusher lo sintió en toda su fuerza, recibiendo tres azotes rápidamente encadenados sobre su lomo. En teoría podría haberlo esquivado, pero recibir algo de daño era vital para aprovechar su más reciente movimiento.

— ¡Usa Vendetta, ya! — Fue la oportuna orden de Alice, una vez vio que la chinchilla tocaba el suelo tras atacar

Con cierta satisfacción por poder devolver el ataque finalmente, Tauros sintió como su fuerza aumentaba, a la vez que sus ojos y la perla mayor de su frente adquirían un tono oscuro. Por más que el pequeño ser gris saltó para evadirlo, no pudo salvarse de una fortísima patada por parte de su gran enemigo, y por la diferencia de tamaño salió volando hacia una de las paredes.

Poco tiempo le costó a la peluda criatura para levantarse y volver a mirar a sus enemigos, notando por primera vez la translúcida y resaltante figura de Foga. Los negros ojos de la chinchilla se abrieron a más no poder, ya que le reconocía sin problemas pese a haberle visto hacía largo tiempo.

El Arcanine esperaba eso, y por un par de minutos cruzaron sus intensas miradas como si estuvieran hablando, a la vez que Alice y su Pokémon miraban extrañados de no estar siendo agredidos. La entrenadora dudó sobre si era conveniente tratar de atacar a Cinccino mientras estaba distraído, pero rápidamente descartó la posibilidad al recordar que debía ganarse su confianza.

Aún desde su lugar, ella pudo ver entre el blanco pelaje del oponente algo brillante que destacaba; no le costó mucho ver que era algún tipo de dije suspendido por una fina cadena plateada. Tan pronto como vio eso, empezó a manejar una teoría para explicar la ira del pequeño roedor.

— Fuiste abandonado, ¿No es así? — Dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza, ganándose la inmediata atención de Cinccino y del espíritu

Foga asintió en silencio, mientras que el Pokémon gris solo miró hacia abajo para encontrar que su collar era visible, y con sus pequeñas manos lo dio vuelta ocultando el brillante adorno. Estaba furioso de haber revelado él mismo su secreto y lo demostró abriendo del todo su boca para formar un Hiperrayo.

Se veía a la legua que aquel no era otro ataque de advertencia, sino que la chinchilla iba con todo. Bajo la rápida orden de su entrenadora, Tauros avanzó a todo galope logrando asestarle un Placaje justo antes de que lanzara el ataque.

Contra un enemigo más grande eso solo habría dejado al toro recibiendo el rayo a quemarropa, pero gracias a la diferencia de peso, Cinccino fue empujado cayendo de espaldas con su ataque dirigiéndose directo al techo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alice cuando pudo ver a través de una leve polvareda creada tras el letal ataque. Un nuevo hueco casi perfectamente circular dejaba entrar la luz solar por la bóveda de roca y tierra.

Tendido en el suelo, cubierto de polvo y herido por los múltiples pedruscos caídos del techo estaba el roedor, con Rusher cerca en condiciones similares. El pobre Cinccino respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperarse del esfuerzo requerido para semejante movimiento.

El corazón de la criatura se aceleró cuando sintió acercarse a la intrusa, pero debido a la luz del sol cegándole, no pudo verla hasta que ella estuvo arrodillada a su lado. Ese acercamiento era prácticamente suicida y Alice estaba muy al tanto de eso, pero si dejaba que la chinchilla se recuperase, no estaba segura de poder evitar el siguiente ataque.

Cautelosamente, la joven estiró su mano para tocar la cabeza del roedor, recibiendo una fuerte mordida tal y como había supuesto. Dio un grito de dolor pero con dificultad dejó su mano a merced del oponente, mientras con la otra hacía una señal a su propio Pokémon para que no se moviera a ayudarla.

— Me llamo Alice Koff. . . — Pudo decir por fin, con su voz afectada por el dolor que le producían los finos colmillos del Pokémon — Y de veras quiero ayudarte con lo que sea que te haya pasado

Casi no pudo terminar la frase, ya que habiendo recuperado sus fuerzas, Cinccino aflojó su agarre solo para usar Plumerazo inmediatamente. Los dos primeros golpes fueron recibidos de lleno por la entrenadora, que cayó de espaldas protegiendo su rostro con los brazos.

Rusher, veloz como siempre, se dispuso a auxiliar a su dueña pero ni bien estuvo cerca como para lanzar al atacante lejos de una Cornada, el escenario se veía muy distinto. Como Foga se apresuró a explicar entre suaves risas, el enemigo ya no procuraba herir a Alice, sino que utilizaba su largo y resplandeciente cabello como herramienta de limpieza.

Rápido y eficaz, le quitó todo el polvo y la tierra de la ropa, con brusquedad pero sin lastimarla demasiado. Frustrada por ese repentino cambio de prioridades, la entrenadora cuestionó sarcásticamente quién abandonaría a un Pokémon tan considerado, afortunadamente sin ser oída por el aludido en su concentración.

Ante la incertidumbre sobre cómo reaccionaría la chinchilla una vez el trabajo estuviese hecho, la joven aprovechó el momento, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y lentamente acercó su mano al pecho del pequeño ser, sintiendo su pelaje extremadamente suave y cálido. Tanteó un poco hasta que dio con la cadena y siguió la misma hasta hallar el dije; tuvo tiempo de mirarlo por solo un segundo antes de ser mordida nuevamente en la misma mano, mas la reconoció al instante.

Sintiendo menos dolor la segunda vez, Alice le preguntó a la peluda criatura si lo que tenía al cuello era la medalla de Ciudad Lica, lo que causó en él una gran sorpresa, al punto que una vez más soltó la extremidad de la chica.

Con sus manitos, Cinccino sujetó la medalla frente a su rostro y la admiró con gran tristeza. Sus esfuerzos por mantenerla limpia habían servido, pero de todos modos había perdido su brillo original con el tiempo.

— La entrenadora de este Pokémon poseía una fuerza destacable — Se oyó la voz de Foga, que se acercaba lentamente — Pero su inseguridad la llevó a perder mucho, entre otras cosas a su compañero más fiel

— ¿Inseguridad? — Repitió la entrenadora, confundida y curiosa por el pasado del ser

— Tengo la certeza de que lo descubrirás tú misma en poco tiempo — Arcanine entonces dirigió su mirada a Cinccino — En cuanto a ti, llevas demasiado tiempo sufriendo aquí, es tiempo de que te vayas y sigas con tu vida

El roedor levantó la mirada con un par de lágrimas humedeciendo su pelaje; por primera vez no parecía furioso, e incluso permitió que Alice le acariciara la cabeza sin mostrar reacción alguna. Finalmente dio una nueva mirada a la deslucida medalla amarilla, y con decisión se puso en pié, aún sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

Extendió sus lazos de cabello para limpiarse a sí mismo del polvo, y con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de molestia extendió una mano hacia ella. Aunque al principio la entrenadora se vio confundida, entendió el gesto y sonriendo estrechó la minúscula mano con la suya, específicamente la que contaba con dos marcas de mordidas.

Desde su lugar, Tauros observaba la tregua con recelo, seguro de que un Pokémon tan complicado y fuerte solo les traería problemas, aunque no podía más que bufar y sacudir sus colas en desacuerdo en ese momento.

Alice no estaba segura de qué debía hacer exactamente con su nuevo aliado, mas su primer instinto como entrenadora que era fue el de capturarlo. Poca gracia le hizo recordar que sus pertenencias seguían arriba en la superficie y debía buscarlas ni bien saliera.

En esa situación, la joven se puso de pie tras dejar a la chinchilla en el suelo y preguntó al espíritu del bosque cómo iban a salir de allí, recibiendo como respuesta una seña de cabeza en dirección a un alejado hueco en la pared, casi totalmente cubierto de lianas que apenas dejaban filtrarse un poco de luz exterior.

Mientras ella analizaba la posible salida, Cinccino cruzaba miradas de desconfianza y desagrado con Rusher. Desde el primer momento no se habían caído bien, y contra todos sus instintos, el pequeño ser evitó tratar de limpiar la polvorienta melena del que a partir de ese momento era su compañero.

Viendo la tensión que tenían ambos Pokémon, Alice devolvió a Tauros a su Pokébola antes de liberar a Nuzleaf para que eliminase las plantas con su Viento Cortante. Ansioso de ser útil para el equipo, la criatura iluminó su gran hoja y con un movimiento de cabeza lanzó una brillante onda blanca.

Desgraciadamente para Kono, estaba lejos de perfeccionar el movimiento que solo causó un ligero corte a la pared cercana a la salida. La joven animó a su Pokémon, ordenándole un nuevo intento que nuevamente falló.

Tres ataques transcurrieron igual, para frustración y aburrimiento de la chinchilla, quien harto de ese sinsentido se limitó a usar un poco potente Hiperrayo para limpiar casi toda la obstrucción. Mientras salían por el hueco que daba a una ladera no tan empinada, Alice no paraba de buscar cómo convencer a un deprimido Kono de que su esfuerzo era apreciado, a la vez que se prometía a sí misma trabajar en la poca amabilidad de Cinccino.

Bajar la ladera solo para subir nuevamente era un esfuerzo terrible para la joven que había aguantado una caída, dos batallas y numerosas explosiones de ataques, más allá de que además iba descalza. Por suerte contaba con Rusher, quien al galope bajó la cuesta con su entrenadora, subió por el otro lado y volvió a bajar aún más rápido cuando recuperaron las cosas.

Feliz de que no le hubieran robado nada, se despidió de Foga por ese día una vez llegaron al pié del monte. Con una sonrisa, el can anunció que al día siguiente podrían comenzar el entrenamiento para la revancha en el gimnasio, lo que causó en la chica una mezcla de alegría, emoción y pereza al pensar que su hazaña de esa jornada no era parte de la preparación en sí misma.

Las personas por la calle no podían evitar mirar la extraña escena de un Tauros caminando lentamente con una sucia y magullada chica en el lomo, y un Cinccino igual de maltratado sobre la cabeza.

Hicieron un merecido viaje al Centro Pokémon, donde curiosamente no le dieron importancia a su aspecto, ya que era de lo más normal que los entrenadores llegaran en pésimas condiciones. Mientras curaban a los Pokémon de Alice ella fue a ver a Blushy, quien prácticamente saltó de la cama al verla.

La enfermera que lo atendía le ordenó volver a acostarse y antes de retirarse comentó casualmente que Flaafy ya había recibido una visita ese día, a lo que la entrenadora solo pudo asumir que Mila había pasado por allí.

Pese a que la oveja aparentaba estar del todo bien, había que esperar un poco más antes de poder sacarle de allí. Sin prisas, la joven pasó unos quince minutos mimando a su Pokémon, mientras le relataba sus peripecias del día que el ser oía prestando la mayor atención.

A Alice realmente le gustaba contar historias como tiempo antes lo hacía para sus hermanos, y no dudaba en adornar su cuento con gestos y momentos de suspenso que causaban gran alegría a Blushy. Casi llegando a la parte de su última batalla en la cueva, la profunda voz de la chica se vio interrumpida por un aterrador grito proveniente de la recepción.

Con un mal presentimiento guiándola, ella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el origen del ruido, siendo seguida sin notarlo por su igualmente alarmado Flaafy. Como temía, el grito era de una enfermera que luchaba por soltar al Cinccino aferrado a su brazo con uñas y dientes.

Por más gritos que Alice le dio al Pokémon, este no respondía y finalmente el oportuno Doble Filo de un Chansey mandó al roedor volando sobre la mesa, cayendo cerca de la entrada en posición de pelea. Ni bien vio que la chinchilla abría desmesuradamente la boca, Alice notó la presencia de Blushy y ordenó el uso de Impactrueno, que interrumpió la carga de Hiperrayo.

La reprimenda y vergüenza que la joven aguantó luego de eso fue mayor que cualquier castigo impuesto por sus padres durante su vida. Por una parte la enfermera herida le reprochó lo mal entrenado que estaba Cinccino, y ni bien supo que era un Pokémon recién capturado procedió a resaltar la imprudencia de no ponerlo en una Pokébola, alegando que técnicamente seguía siendo salvaje.

Luego la doctora a cargo tuvo su turno de rezongar a la entrenadora por sacar a Flaafy de su reposo y obligarle a luchar, como ella lo interpretó. En definitiva, Alice solo pudo tomar a sus Pokémon, cargar a una sedada chinchilla en brazos y huir de allí, viendo con tristeza como amarraban la cola de Blushy a la cama en forma de prevención.

La llegada a la posada fue el primer descanso verdadero, con nuevas miradas de curiosidad por parte de los otros inquilinos con los que se cruzó. Antes de entrar a su cuarto, golpeó la puerta de Mila, considerando que no la había visto desde la mañana.

Su compañera abrió al segundo golpe con la convicción de decir algo, mas quedó sorprendida por el aspecto de la mayor.

— ¿Qué te pasó?, te ves horrible — Exclamó con un gesto de asco, mirando a su interlocutora de pies a cabeza, hasta parar en la criatura que traía en brazos — Y ¿Qué es esa cosa?

— Antes de eso, ¿Me prestarías tu baño?

Curiosamente, Mila no intentó disuadirla para que usara su propio baño y simplemente la dejó pasar. Tan agradecida como extrañada, la rubia dejó sobre la cama al pequeño Pokémon gris que cargaba y tras buscar en su bolso, sacó algo de ropa para darse un baño.

Por su parte la adolescente se quedó junto a la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados, sin apartar la vista del montón de pelo blanco y gris que yacía en la cama. Reconocía al Pokémon por ser muy común en el ámbito de la moda debido a su invaluable pelaje.

Mientras se bañaba, Alice contaba nuevamente su aventura del día a través de la puerta y otra vez era oída con atención, aunque para su protegida no usaba su infantil estilo de narración. Escuchar que el Cinccino era violento y desobediente no puso a Mila muy feliz teniendo en cuenta que estaba en su habitación, a pesar de que no parecía que fuera a despertar en largo tiempo.

Una vez la mayor salió del baño con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y sintiéndose como nueva, la coordinadora aún miraba con desconfianza al durmiente ser, mas casi sin darse cuenta se distrajo hablando sobre el extraño entrenamiento de Foga y el misterioso gimnasio abandonado.

Largo rato después, cuando la noche cubría ya todo, ambas chicas fueron a cenar dejando a Hynora como guardián del roedor en caso de que despertara. Durante la comida, Mila no perdió la oportunidad de decir lo mala idea que le parecía el conservar a Cinccino, cosa que Alice no podía estar más cansada de oír más que nada porque a ella misma no le convencía del todo ese plan.

— Mira, sé que parece peligroso — Dijo, tratando de poner toda su seguridad en las palabras — Pero cuando supere su pasado se volverá un miembro más del equipo, además es ridículamente fuerte

— Bueno, en ese caso confío en ti — Respondió Mila con una leve sonrisa, causando que su protectora casi se atragantara con su comida por la sorpresa

Mirando a la adolescente con sus ojos azules abiertos a más no poder, Alice no pudo más que preguntarle si se sentía bien, siendo que esperaba un comentario menos positivo por decir poco. Aún sonriente, ella le dijo que en efecto se sentía mejor que bien, aunque se reservó la razón del por qué.

Inconforme con la nula información, la mayor insistió aprovechando el buen humor de su compañera hasta que ella, por acabar con el interrogatorio, le contó que durante una caminata por la playa se había topado con un Krabby al que había capturado sin problemas.

Hasta ese punto la entrenadora no entendía cómo una captura podía causar tal alegría a su interlocutora, mas ella interrumpió la historia para mostrarle. Aprovechando que el comedor estaba vacío, tomó la única Pokébola que llevaba con ella precisamente para ese momento, y liberó a un ser tan alto como la mesa, de color azul oscuro, con grandes ojos negros y una enorme espiral negra en su blanco vientre.

— ¡Uzu evolucionó, eso es fantástico! — Exclamó Alice acariciando la zona entre los ojos del Poliwhirl. Al retirar la mano, le sorprendió encontrarla húmeda por la piel del ser

Mila convino con su compañera, y tras un par de halagos más, el apenado Pokémon acuático fue regresado a su esfera. Pese a que la noticia de la evolución era digna de emoción, no era el tipo de cosa que causaría tanto regocijo en alguien tan dura y fría como la adolescente, y su protectora estaba al tanto de eso.

Durante todo el camino hasta la habitación, Alice no hizo más que cuestionar si acaso no habría pasado otra cosa que no hubiera sido incluida en el relato, y con cada vez que preguntaba, la sonrisa de la menor iba convirtiéndose en su expresión habitual.

Finalmente cada quien fue a su habitación, y Cinccino fue depositado en el suelo, sobre una cama improvisada hecha con las almohadas de quien era su nueva entrenadora. Antes de poder dormir, ella recordó las palabras de Foga sobre lo que debía entender de su equipo, y tras algo de razonamiento dedujo que el espíritu pretendía evitar otro caso como el de Cinccino.

Eso la llevó a pensar en la misteriosa entrenadora del roedor, teniendo un compañero tan fuerte le había abandonado. Alice le echó una última mirada al ser que dormía en el suelo y no pudo sino preguntarse a qué se refería el Arcanine con "inseguridad", mas sin querer enfrascarse demasiado en eso, le tomó la palabra de que lo averiguaría en poco tiempo y se dedicó a tratar de dormir.

* * *

Nada más por ahora, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

¡Besos!


	34. Capítulo 33

Hola, buenas noches y aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, en este caso uno algo largo que espero les guste tanto como a mí acabó gustándome.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 32:**_

_**"La redención en las olas"**_

Cinco días de un radiante sol pasaron tranquilamente para la comunidad de Fotza, cuyo turismo parecía no poder mejorar. Sin embargo mientras buena parte de la gente, tanto locales como turistas disfrutaban del estupendo tiempo, en la tranquilidad del gimnasio Pokémon se daban las habituales prácticas.

A aquellas horas de la mañana, tanto Tsunami como Lena estaban en el suelo terminando una larga y tortuosa serie de flexiones. Claro que para la líder aquello era pan comido, pero su lugarteniente sencillamente fingía ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

Para desgracia de la joven, aquellos habían sido unos días muy lentos, sin un solo retador que cruzara la puerta con una mirada decidida en el rostro. Como si de una invocación se tratase, esa misma puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al joven árbitro, quien para variar parecía bastante animado al momento en que anunció a quienes le seguían de cerca.

— La retadora Alice Koff ha vuelto por la revancha — Dijo haciendo el inevitable gesto con el brazo

— Te tardaste — Fue el comentario de Tsunami, que ni siquiera miró a las recién llegadas mientras se levantaba — Pensé que ya te habrías ido a otra ciudad. . .

Su burlón comentario no obtuvo respuesta, lo que causó que la líder finalmente dirigiera la vista hacia la entrada a la vez que se retiraba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro. Lo que vio le hizo levantar una ceja en un gesto de interés poco común; en efecto la entrenadora estaba allí con su pequeña acompañante y su Flaafy, pero junto a ellos había algo más.

La enorme criatura que miraba a todas partes no era otro que aquel espíritu del bosque, aún bajo su forma de Arcanine. Mientras que la sublíder mostraba en su rostro la incredulidad que le producía semejante visión, Tsunami se mantuvo tan tranquila como siempre y fijó la vista en la que sería su oponente una vez más.

Aunque no pudiera notarlo a primera vista, la rubia sí que parecía distinta, con la misma calma en la mirada que tenía antes de su primera batalla en aquel gimnasio. Básicamente parecía haber superado su ira visceral contra ella.

Ese encuentro de miradas hubiera durado horas de no ser por la intervención del árbitro, quien sugirió a su jefa dejar el campo libre para que se diera el combate contra Lena, en un intento de seguir las reglas en esa ocasión.

Antes de poder proseguir sin embargo, de detrás de Foga apareció la pequeña figura de un ser gris cubierto de voluminoso pelaje blanco y con los brazos cruzados en gesto de descontento. La expresión de Cinccino cambió de repente a una de completa sorpresa cuando sus ojos le confirmaron lo que sus enormes orejas le habían llevado a creer al oír una voz conocida para él.

Contra todo pronóstico, Tsunami también cambió completamente el semblante de forma similar al ver al roedor, y con una voz apenas audible le preguntó si realmente era él. La confusión fue general excepto para Foga y Lena, el primero por conocer la historia del Pokémon normal, y la segunda por ser capaz de sentir el imponente vínculo entre la criatura y su superior.

Bajando las orejas en muestra de su desconfianza, la chinchilla rebuscó entre el pelo hasta encontrar su viejo collar con la medalla dorada que enseñó a la líder. Era extraño ver como una mujer tan fuerte se veía de pronto tan desvalida y perpleja como su rostro lo mostraba; sin perder tiempo se acercó a paso lento y constante a él, mientras se concentraba en desatar velozmente las vendas que cubrían sus enormes brazos.

Para cuando llegó junto al Pokémon y se arrodilló, su piel se apreciaba cubierta de tatuajes rojizos en patrón de rayas similar al de la piel del Arcanine. Uno de los brazos le fue extendido a Cinccino, acompañado por una tímida sonrisa tan poco usual en la luchadora, que podía considerarse todo un suceso.

Él se rehusó durante unos momentos, mirando en dirección opuesta con sus brazos cruzados, para temor de su interlocutora. Segundos después sin embargo, se rindió a sus imponentes sentimientos y saltó enérgicamente hasta el hombro de la entrenadora estirando los mechones de su melena para abrazarla con una fuerza que sería excesiva para la mayoría de la gente.

Alice como el resto de los presentes miraba la escena sin hablar; había entendido rápidamente que Tsunami era la antigua entrenadora del rebelde ser, lo que le parecía bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta la actitud de ambos. Si bien ella estaba feliz de haber propiciado ese reencuentro, no le gustaba tanto la idea de haber perdido a un aliado tan fuerte.

La maestra luchadora susurraba palabras ininteligibles a su compañero, que no soltaba el abrazo por nada. Una ruidosa aclaración de garganta por parte del árbitro la hizo volver a la situación en que estaba, y rápidamente se puso en pié tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Con todos los ojos en ella, Tsunami retornó a su usual actitud dura borrando su sonrisa casi en un instante.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — Preguntó a su retadora, no con el tono más amable — Si yo lo busqué por todos lados

— Te faltó un lugar, me temo — Foga respondió tranquilamente por la joven — Además, creo que Cinccino tampoco quería ser encontrado al principio

Ante esas palabras la líder miró hacia abajo, para cruzar su mirada con los enormes ojos negros de su criatura, que mostraban una profunda tristeza. En otro caso estaría molesta con el espíritu por no haberla guiado hasta él, pero sabía que era solo culpa suya aquella separación.

Rompiendo el sepulcral silencio, Mila comentó lo que su compañera pensaba sobre el carácter de entrenadora y Pokémon, pero antes de que sus palabras tuvieran repercusiones atinó a preguntar cuál era el motivo de haber abandonado al Cinccino.

— Realmente deberías enseñarle modales a esa mocosa. . . — Dijo Tsunami sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la menor, causando en Alice una sonrisa que logró reprimir a duras penas, sabiendo cómo afectaría eso a su protegida

Más allá de estar molesta por la interrupción, la entrenadora del Alto Mando reconoció que era adecuado compartir esa historia con quien le había llevado a su compañero de vuelta. Luego de exigir que la escucharan con atención ya que no estaba dispuesta a repetirse, comenzó con su relato.

No era una buena narradora para nada, y se centró en los puntos básicos de su historia con una sincera emoción en sus palabras, eso sí. Según contaba, en su primer viaje por Tevia había comenzado con todo al derrotar fácilmente al entonces líder de Ciudad Lica usando solo a su Minccino.

Se convirtió con esa hazaña en la novata más prometedora y fue personalmente retada por el líder de Fotza, un anciano luchador de temible reputación. Arrogante y confiada, la joven aceptó el desafío, evolucionando a su Pokémon antes de partir hacia la zona costera con ayuda de una rara piedra.

La gente escuchó del enfrentamiento, y en un día lluvioso del cruel invierno el gimnasio del monte se vio a reventar de espectadores. Todo fue como ella había planeado al principio, eliminando con gran dificultad a un Hitmontop y un Mienfoo, aunque para cuando el segundo cayó, Cinccino apenas aguantaba en pie.

El viejo líder de mirada intimidante y sabia le indicó que lo mejor era retirarse, pero la entrenadora no estaba dispuesta a ceder, ignorando la condición de su único aliado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el anciano se limitó a liberar a su Gurdurr y la pelea duró escasos minutos.

Tsunami siguió su historia resumiendo gran parte de lo sucedido tras la estrepitosa derrota; había caído en la humillación pública por su pésima decisión, y por primera vez en su vida no quería seguir entrenando. Una vez llegado el punto más bajo de su depresión, se internó en el monte y yendo contra su corazón destrozado liberó al único compañero que había querido tener, sabiendo que él podía encontrar un entrenador mejor y seguir con su vida.

— Fue lo más estúpido que hice en mi vida — Dijo con el dolor afectando su voz, a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de la criatura — Lo siento de veras, compañero. . . Espero que podamos recuperar todo este tiempo. . .

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Alice sentía empatía por esa mujer al saber que ella naturalmente había sido una imprudente novata en su tiempo. Mirando atrás, su dureza y complejas pruebas de actitud eran parcialmente justificables.

Foga no había vuelto a hablar pero observaba con atención, comprobando que aún con los años y el dolor del abandono, el roedor no había desarrollado odio por su dueña. Por cómo la abrazaba con sus patas superiores y mechones de cabello, era evidente que aún si llevaría tiempo sanar por completo sus heridas, no se había cerrado a ella.

Nuevamente fue Mila quien intervino, cuestionando cómo había superado la líder su caída para llegar a ser nada menos que una de las entrenadoras más fuertes de la región. Por un momento la mayor temió que Tsunami fuera a noquear a su compañera por su falta de tacto, pero por suerte la líder solo respiró profundamente mientras Cinccino lanzaba una mirada de ira a la adolescente.

— Esa parte de la historia no es relevante y no es asunto tuyo — Dijo al fin con los brazos cruzados — Otro comentario así y te echo de mi gimnasio a patadas, mocosa

Parecía que la aludida iba a replicar, pero fue detenida por el joven árbitro que haciendo lo que mejor sabía, controlar una pelea, sugirió que tras ese emotivo entretiempo era conveniente iniciar el combate oficial contra la sublíder.

Para sorpresa y alegría de la entrenadora psíquica, su superior solo asintió, cerró los ojos un momento y finalmente se retiró hacia las gradas siendo imitada por Mila, Arcanine y Blushy en el lado opuesto.

La oveja eléctrica se había visto libre del Centro Pokémon un par de días antes, y en esa ocasión se le veía bastante desanimado. No era para menos, se había perdido gran parte del entrenamiento especial y entre otros motivos por eso no participaría de aquel encuentro.

Como era de esperarse, la primera elección de Lena fue Meditite. El pequeño ser psíquico mostró la misma disciplina y seriedad de la vez anterior, reconociendo al instante tanto a la retadora como al Flaafy sentado en el sitio de los espectadores.

Lo que sí fue inesperado para la mayoría de los presentes fue la aparición de Rusher como primer combatiente para el pequeño luchador. Aquella curiosa elección hizo que la sublíder se pusiera alerta, suponiendo que debía haber alguna estrategia tras ella; Meditite sintió la preocupación de su compañera y afirmó su pose de batalla.

Al fin el combate inició, las órdenes fueron anunciadas y ambos Pokémon permanecieron en su sitio. Mientras la criatura azul levitaba con sus pies cruzados a escasos centímetros del piso, en una pose de meditación, el gran toro se inclinó hacia adelante bajando la cabeza y luego la elevó de golpe con un aterrador grito a la vez que sacudía frenéticamente sus tres colas.

Ese extraño ataque desconcertó bastante a Lena, quien ordenó de inmediato el uso de Demolición, esperando poder librarse de Tauros tan pronto como fuera posible. Meditite abandonó su calma pose y comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo.

Rusher, quien ahora estaba rodeado por una ligera aura roja ni siquiera intentó esquivar el golpe fortalecido por el previo uso de Meditación. El resultado fue un ataque tan fuerte y concentrado en el hocico del ser normal, que prácticamente todos pudieron sentir la desagradable impresión.

Y otro impacto igual hubiera sido encadenado de no ser por la oportuna voz de Alice, dando la señal a su Pokémon para que actuase al fin. En cosa de un segundo el aturdido toro levantó su cabeza fuera del alcance enemigo, y regresó para embestirlo con unos cuernos que de la nada se habían tornado prácticamente negros.

Por la diferencia de tamaños, Meditite salió volando hacia su entrenadora a la vez que daba un agudo chillido.

— Esa fue una estrategia patética, deberías haberlo previsto. . . — Intervino Tsunami, con su voz resonando en la enorme estancia — Ese Tauros usó Furia, Lena. . .¡evita el contacto directo!

— Sí, señora. . .

Usualmente la sublíder era buena detectando ese tipo de estrategias, pero su nivel bajaba considerablemente cuando sentía la mirada de su jefa en la espalda. Observó con atención como su Pokémon se incorporaba rápidamente, mostrando leves marcas oscuras en el cuerpo, típicas de un ataque siniestro como Vendetta.

— Esa mujer es una molestia — Comentó Mila, algo apenada por el trato que recibía la entrenadora psíquica

— Tal vez. . . — Agregó Arcanine sin separar la vista del campo — Pero siento que en el fondo sí se interesa por esa chica

La adolescente se quedó mirando al espíritu con incredulidad por unos segundos, pero volvió a prestar atención al encuentro justo a tiempo para ver cómo Meditite utilizaba la fuerza de Confusión para frenar el avance de su enemigo y poder así evadirle sin tener que atacar.

Recordando repentinamente una de sus mejores bazas, Lena sonrió y ordenó el uso de Contoneo. Por más que el toro trató de alejarse, no tardó en portar él mismo un fuerte fulgor rojo que solo segundos antes rodeaba al rival.

Alice solo pudo observar como su criatura corría de un lado a otro ignorando las órdenes, incluso tropezándose y derrapando cada tanto. Mientras estuvo confundido, el toro recibió en dos ocasiones el movimiento Demolición, ambas veces en el costado izquierdo.

Irónicamente, la errática carrera de Rusher le salvó de algunos ataques e incluso lo llevó a atropellar al Meditite sin intención. Finalmente, los duros golpes ayudaron a que Tauros volviera en sí a tiempo para esquivar una patada dirigida a su mancillado hocico; esto lo logró irguiéndose sobre sus patas traseras ante la desesperada indicación que le gritó su entrenadora.

Ese momento era perfecto y probablemente no volviera a repetirse en la pelea, ya que el Pokémon meditador estaba momentáneamente bajo el cuerpo de su enorme enemigo. Casi como si hubiera telepatía de por medio, la gran criatura bajó sus patas con todo el impulso que logró en la fracción de segundo que tenía para atacar.

Aunque no fue visible en tan breve tiempo, un color púrpura muy oscuro rápidamente tiñó las pezuñas de la bestia gracias al uso de Persecución para caer sobre su víctima. Los agudísimos reflejos de Meditite le permitieron moverse increíblemente rápido de allí, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el daño por completo, y la mitad inferior de su abdomen, así como una de sus piernas sufrieron el abrumador ataque siniestro que dejó al ser psíquico estampado en un minúsculo hueco en el suelo.

En un curioso arranque de ira causado por la siniestra energía que lo motivaba, el toro no se apartó del cuerpo inerte de su enemigo hasta que Alice se lo ordenó, aunque para entonces el Pokémon caído había recibido dos fuertes pisotones seguidos.

Con todo, el luchador era de lo más duro y ni bien su oponente se quitó de encima abrió los ojos de repente y con un rápido pero cojeante paso se alejó en dirección a su dueña. Ambos combatientes estaban heridos y respiraban con dificultad; si bien su condición de tipo lucha le protegía de los golpes siniestros hasta un punto, las múltiples marcas oscuras en el claro cuerpo del ser mostraban que era quien peor lo estaba pasando.

Lena consideró retirarlo, ya que cuando un Pokémon de lucha quedaba incapacitado para pelear físicamente solía indicar el fin de la batalla; ese no era el caso particular debido al doble tipo, y ni bien el Pokémon confirmó que podía seguir con el combate, la sublíder se replanteó su estrategia.

Desde las gradas Tsunami observaba la entereza y el aguante de Tauros, lamentándose de perder la oportunidad para probar esas cualidades ella misma. Acarició la suave cabeza de Cinccino mientras esperaba a ver cómo se las arreglaba su aprendiz sin la fuerza física de su criatura, algo en lo que era experta.

Meditite volvió a levitar frente a su entrenadora como al principio, solo que en esa ocasión comenzó a formar frente a sus brazos extendidos un montón de pequeñas esferas azuladas que no tardaron en volar hacia el enemigo. Rusher trataba de acercarse al galope evitando los disparos de Poder Oculto, que en su lugar estallaban contra el suelo y dejaban charcos de agua a su paso.

A medida que avanzaba se preparaba mentalmente para poner en práctica una novedosa estrategia especialmente diseñada durante el entrenamiento, con el fin de igualar el combate con Lena.

— ¡Usa el Gran Final, ya! — Apareció por fin la orden de Alice desconcertando a los presentes, y causando un instantáneo temor en la sublíder

Sin dejar de correr Rusher volvió a utilizar Persecución, lo que no solo dio el color violáceo a sus pezuñas, sino que le otorgó más empuje a su galope. Simultáneamente los cuernos del gran ser se tornaron negros nuevamente gracias a Vendetta.

Lena vio lo que se le venía encima y esperó hasta que el enemigo estuviera peligrosamente cerca de Meditite para ordenar el uso de Confusión, en un intento de frenarle y dejarle vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Con todas sus fuerzas el ser meditador extendió sus manos a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con un tono rosa y las protuberancias laterales de su cabeza se elevaban ligeramente. Era obvio que ese movimiento conllevaba una pasión verdadera por parte de su usuario, y en efecto la onda de energía irisada que surgió de sus manos era inmensa, pero no lo suficiente como para detener instantáneamente al rival.

En vez de eso Tauros, con sus pezuñas oscuras clavadas en el suelo, luchaba por avanzar empujando la translúcida barrera que el ataque representaba. Los cuernos potenciados por el ataque siniestro ayudaban a "perforar" la fuerza de Confusión, y la gran fuerza física de Rusher hacía el resto.

Ambos Pokémon Gruñían y apretaban los dientes mientras luchaban por mantener sus ataques; ninguno de ellos quería ceder. Los ojos resplandecientes de Meditite se encontraron con los ojos oscurecidos del toro, lo que pareció aumentar el ímpetu de ambos.

Finalmente el cansancio pudo con el Pokémon psíquico y al caer al suelo desde su levitación, perdió momentáneamente la fuerza de su ataque. Solo eso se necesitó para que Rusher, ya libre de su obstáculo avanzara velozmente y sin remilgos diera el golpe de gracia a su rival.

Una embestida del oscuro cuerno fue suficiente para mandar al ser azul al aire y dejarle caer inconsciente a los pies de su dueña, quien no tardó en agradecerle por su gran esfuerzo y lo regresó a su Pokébola para tomar otra inmediatamente.

Mila no podía creerse lo fuerte que se había vuelto Rusher en tan poco tiempo y se lo comentó a Blushy, quien pese a no estar en la pelea se había encendido nada más iniciar la misma, gritando por su entrenadora a la vez que liberaba minúsculas descargas desde su cola sin darse cuenta.

Tauros llegaba a su puesto cuando oyó a sus espaldas el sonido de una esfera al abrirse, y rápidamente volteó para encontrarse con un ser ligeramente más alto que Meditite, de piel gris con una inmensa perla rosa sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima.

¡Besos!


	35. Capítulo 34

Hola una vez más, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo bastante puntual, ya que quería escribir todo este arco de una para no perder el hilo y porque siendo honesta, me muero por sacarme esta pelea de encima lo antes posible. No es que no disfrute escribiéndola, pero tras retrasarla tanto solo quiero seguir con la historia cuanto antes.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 34:**_

_**"Amor duro"**_

Pese a todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento, Mila tenía la mala costumbre de juzgar a los enemigos por su aspecto. El pequeño cerdito gris que rebotaba sobre su cola mientras hacía agudos ruidos de alegría no parecía un gran luchador, pero la adolescente quiso saber un poco más escaneándole con su Pokédex.

— Spoink, el Pokémon Saltarín — Se oyó la voz mecánica del aparato, tan fuerte que incluso Alice prestó atención — Salta constantemente sobre su cola y utiliza la perla de su cabeza para amplificar sus poderes psíquicos

El ser en cuestión efectivamente no parecía querer dejar de brincar, aunque lo hizo al oír que su entrenadora le advertía sobre la fuerza del rival. Spoink no parecía preocupado sino emocionado por combatir y ni bien oyó las palabras de su dueña, una mirada de determinación iluminó sus ojitos negros.

Tauros estaba fatigado de la batalla anterior y bastante mareado por los feroces golpes recibidos en el rostro, pero luchaba por no dejar ver esos inconvenientes y mantenía una postura de pelea que mostraba la decisión y firmeza usual.

Se reanudó el encuentro y el toro siguió la primera orden atacando rápidamente con una simple Cornada, buscando ver de qué era capaz el rival. Al instante se dieron cuenta ya que sin dejar de botar en su lugar, el ser psíquico lanzó de sus pequeños brazos numerosas ondas de energía azulada que se expandieron por el campo a una velocidad considerable.

En ese caso Psicoonda no fue muy fuerte, pero aún sin frenar el avance de Rusher, le hirió bastante y acrecentó su mareo al punto en que el Pokémon tropezó con sus propias patas como si estuviera confundido. Todos los presentes se vieron sorprendidos por esa caída, y Lena aprovechó la torpeza del enemigo para atacar teniéndolo tan cerca.

— ¡Ahora, usa Psicorrayo! — Fueron sus palabras, pronunciadas tan rápido como le fue posible

— No le dejes, ¡Cara Susto, Rusher!

Oír su nombre en boca de la entrenadora le devolvió al gran Pokémon su ímpetu, y aunque veía borroso logró intimidar a Spoink para retrasar el ataque en lo que se ponía de pie para esquivarlo. El movimiento compuesto por un potente rayo de colores dio en el piso donde Tauros había estado escasos segundos antes y le siguió mientras corría desesperadamente por el campo.

La criatura psíquica seguía con los ojos a su objetivo mientras de la perla en su cabeza salía el potente movimiento. Psicorrayo consumía gran energía, por lo que mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo era muy desaconsejable, y eso le daba un escaso margen para atinarle a su presa.

Finalmente logró darle en un costado y hacerle caer nuevamente rodando sobre sí mismo en lo que había sido un golpe especialmente dañino. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala y cuando el ser caído no mostró reacción al ser llamado por su dueña, parecía significar el fin del combate para él.

Justo cuando el árbitro iba a anunciar la derrota de Tauros, éste dio un fuerte bufido y abrió sus ojos de golpe, nuevamente para sorpresa general. Sin demora logró ponerse en pie y comenzó a agitar sus colas con fuerza mientras un levísimo fulgor dorado le envolvía y su mirada parecía relucir en ese mismo color.

Debía ser la segunda vez que Alice presenciaba la habilidad de su compañero, ya que para activarla se necesitaba un golpe muy fuerte que despertara la bestia interna de Rusher. Tras solo unos segundos, la joven sonrió sabiendo que bajo efectos de Irascible, su criatura podía volverse un dolor de cabeza para quien tuviera que enfrentarle.

Tentando a su suerte, ella ordenó el uso de Descanso pensando que si además contaba con la salud completa del Pokémon, la batalla estaría igualada. Ni bien el toro se acostó envuelto en su aura rosa de curación, los poco amables gritos de Tsunami alertaron a Lena de que no debía darle tregua al rival.

— Los Pokémon sienten lo que sus entrenadores. . . — Comentó Foga desanimado, viendo cómo Spoink reflejaba los nervios de su dueña, demorando en soltar su Psicorrayo

— Pobre Lena, ¡esa tipa debería esperar su turno para gritar cuando Alice le parta el. . .! — Mila fue interrumpida por el chillido de un Blushy tan irritado como ella, y que básicamente completaba su frase.

Tauros despertó tras recibir una buena dosis de Psicorrayo, aunque sin mareo y con gran parte de su dolor eliminado. Lo siguiente era acercarse a Spoink, y para eso Rusher usó Vendetta buscando que sus cuernos desviaran el ataque, lo que contra todo pronóstico funcionó no evitando todo el daño sino reduciendo el impacto del fuerte movimiento.

Antes de que el cerdito pudiera cambiar de táctica, se vio golpeado con la dureza de Vendetta potenciada no solo por la fuerza del toro gracias a su habilidad, sino también por haber sido atacado antes de poder golpear.

El resultado fue que la pequeña criatura psíquica salió volando hasta estamparse en la pared tras su entrenadora y cayó al suelo casi enteramente cubierto de marcas negras. Un par de segundos después sin embargo, se levantó lentamente y logró ponerse sobre su cola sin llegar a brincar.

Se le veía en muy mal estado pero con la misma determinación del principio; sabiendo que era su última esperanza, Lena ordenó el uso de su movimiento más fuerte. Spoink no dudó al momento de encender todo su cuerpo con un fuerte fulgor celeste que tiñó su perla; acto seguido estiró los brazos al frente y el mismo brillo cubrió a un desprevenido Rusher.

Psíquico era un ataque muy poderoso además de muy versátil, aunque su variante más fácil de aprender era la de levantar al rival en el aire y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Desgraciadamente para el cerdo su rival pesaba demasiado para eso, por lo que se limitó a darle un fortísimo empujón y mandarlo rodando a través del campo, lanzándole casi de inmediato una Psicoonda que levantó una fina capa de arena a su paso.

La combinación hubiera derrotado a Tauros si este no hubiera usado Descanso antes, pero con las energías renovadas la tenaz criatura no tuvo problemas para ponerse en pie y volver al ataque. Persecución fue el ataque elegido en esa ocasión, ya que su entrenadora se moría por eliminar a Spoink antes de tener que enfrentar algún otro ataque extraño.

En efecto, la última baza de la sublíder fue ordenar Rayo Confuso, pero debido a la velocidad aumentada de Rusher por el ataque usado, para cuando el ser psíquico consiguió atacar estaba a centímetros de ser aplastado por las pezuñas moradas de su rival.

Curiosamente el movimiento de estado dio en el blanco confundiendo a su objetivo, aunque para ese momento poco servía ya que el cerdo gris yacía debilitado en el suelo. El tambaleante toro fue regresado a su Pokébola antes de que causara daños por su errático comportamiento, a la vez que el réferi anunciaba la victoria de la retadora.

— Me has derrotado con un solo Pokémon. . . — Dijo Lena acercándose a Alice con la mirada baja y su Pokémon en brazos, intentando sonreír — Creo que debo entrenar más duro en el futuro. . .

— Tal vez también te convendría. . . No dejarte llevar por Tsunami — Respondió ella, recibiendo un asentimiento cómplice por parte del árbitro — Me habrías puesto contra las cuerdas si ella no te hubiera sacado de balance

La entrenadora psíquica estaba de acuerdo con su interlocutora, pero debieron dejar el tema al ver que la líder se les acercaba de brazos cruzados con su Cinccino en el hombro portando un gesto similar. Contra todo lo que esperaban, la gran luchadora elogió la tenacidad de su discípula y la congratuló calmadamente por su buena labor.

Aún si ella misma no lo creía, oír esas palabras de su maestra causó en Lena una alegría instantánea y con una amplia sonrisa agradeció por lo bajo. El siguiente tema fue la batalla final, que como Tsunami dejó en claro se llevaría a cabo en ese momento, ya que a la retadora le quedaban cinco Pokémon en pie.

— Espero que el resto de tu equipo sea duro como ese Tauros — Mencionó tranquilamente la líder — Nada cae tan rápido como un entrenador que se fía de un solo Pokémon

— Cualquiera de ellos tiene mi plena confianza en batalla — El tono de la joven fue igualmente calmo y firme

— Veamos si eso es cierto

Y con ese intercambio de palabras procedieron a separarse para ir cada quien a su lado del campo. El corazón de Alice latía a una velocidad increíble de solo pensar en la revancha contra Tsunami, aún si se podía considerar su primera pelea propiamente dicha.

Desde las gradas, Mila y una recién llegada Lena podían apreciar como Blushy se hallaba tenso con la mirada fija en el campo y su cola rodeada de fuertes descargas azules; era obvio que la oveja revivía su doloroso encuentro con Heracross. Foga le miraba despreocupadamente, admirando lo expresivo que el ser eléctrico podía llegar a ser; como alguien encargado de lograr que los humanos y Pokémon se abrieran, ver a uno que lo hacía directamente era un agradable cambio.

Mientras tanto, un nervioso árbitro anunciaba las reglas; como siempre era un tres contra tres, teniendo la retadora el permiso de cambiar su Pokémon tantas veces como lo viera conveniente. Una vez acabadas las formalidades, ambas combatientes sacaron a sus criaturas.

Por un lado apareció Hynora, adoptando su pose de combate y enseñando su fuego recuperado en todo su esplendor. En el momento en que el hurón vio que el Arcanine lo observaba desde las gradas, el color de sus llamas se alteró ligeramente pasando a ser más amarillas y brillantes por la emoción.

Su oponente, un cánido bípedo de color azul y pecho amarillo, no parecía tan emocional sino que simplemente separó sus piernas preparándose para pelear, prestando poca atención a su entorno. Antes de que Mila pudiera analizar al ser con su Pokédex, la sublíder le comentó la información necesaria.

— Ese es un Lucario. . .Un luchador muy hábil y perceptivo, aunque es tipo acero también, así que está en desventaja

— Pues parece hábil, aunque Hynora no es ningún medio pelo — Aseguró la coordinadora, realmente confiada sobre el potencial del ser ígneo

Antes de iniciar la pelea, Tsunami se encargó de aclarar que aquel Pokémon y el resto de los que usaría para esa pelea no eran de su equipo, sino criaturas concedidas por la Liga Pokémon para mantener una dificultad normal en ese gimnasio aún con un miembro del Alto Mando haciendo de líder.

Más allá de que la luchadora lo dijera como una forma de subestimar la fuerza de su retadora, esta última estaba contenta de no encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable como en la ocasión anterior.

Sin más, el combate dio inicio y ambas entrenadoras empezaron con todo lo que tenían. Quilava se envolvió en llamas y echó a correr hacia su rival, que juntó sus manos para formar una esfera de energía azul, lanzándola rápidamente en dirección a su enemigo.

Aunque el fuego que le cubría absorbió parte del daño causado por Esfera Aural, la explosión que causó el choque de ataques hizo retroceder a Hynora, herido y aturdido por suficiente tiempo para recibir otro golpe cuando Lucario apareció de la nada frente a él, gracias a Velocidad Extrema.

El estilo de pelea de la líder se basaba en no dar tregua a sus víctimas hasta vencerlas, y hubiera seguido encadenando ataques de no ser porque el Pokémon de fuego instintivamente lanzó una bocanada de humo negro a la cara de su agresor desde el suelo.

En el tiempo que le tomó al can elevar los apéndices negros de su cabeza para reemplazar su visión por su percepción, una nube de brasas le dio de lleno al pecho, haciéndole retroceder de un gran salto. Adaptándose al método de su enemiga, Alice no perdió oportunidad y en el momento en que el luchador volvió a tocar el suelo, se vio arrollado por Rueda Fuego, y arrastrado hasta los pies de su entrenadora.

Lucario se puso en pie al instante abriendo finalmente los ojos ante los gritos de su maestra, y formó entre sus manos un largo báculo resplandeciente cuyos extremos recordaban los de un hueso. Con ese elemento se apresuró a bloquear un Ataque Rápido de Quilava y procedió a darle media decena de certeros golpes encadenados, dejándolo en el suelo con el último.

— Acábalo con Esfera Aural, ya

— ¡Pantalla Humo, Hynora!

Mientras se levantaba con dificultad, el hurón expandió una nube de humo negro por los orificios de su lomo; por su lado, el can preparó un ataque especialmente fuerte que le tomó unos vitales segundos de más y ni bien el movimiento se internó en el humo, su usuario supo que había fallado.

Alice dio sus órdenes a Hynora aún si como de costumbre no podía estar del todo segura de cómo se daban las cosas entre el humo. Hubo mucho ruido, intercambios de chillidos entre la aguda voz del tipo fuego y la del Lucario, que era grave y gutural.

El brillo de varios ataques se vio también, pero para desconcierto de la retadora fue su Pokémon el que salió rodando de la oscura nube, demacrado y casi incapaz de sostenerse en pie. La voz de Lena se alzó para despejar las dudas de la joven.

— Lucario tiene la habilidad de sentir el aura en los demás seres — Dijo, sorprendiendo a ambas forasteras — Intentar cegarlo es inútil, él puede ver en cualquier medio

— Genial. . . — Dijo la entrenadora en un suspiro de frustración, mientras miraba a su rival

A pesar de su particular don, el tipo acero no había salido indemne de su intercambio de golpes, y no tenía mejor aspecto que el Pokémon de fuego. Para ventaja de Alice además, Hynora mostraba el brillo rojo de Mar Llamas, y el inmenso fuego que liberó cuando estuvo por atacar lo confirmó.

Tsunami supo que en el estado en que estaba Lucario sería incapaz de frenar otro ataque, así lo que le quedaba era atacar también. Haciendo gala de su maestría como entrenadora, decidió exhibir por vez primera una combinación de movimientos original.

— ¡Lucario, usa Pulso Fugaz ahora! — Ordenó la líder a todo pulmón, para sorpresa de su propio Pokémon que igualmente se preparó a acatar la instrucción

— ¡Rueda Fuego ya! — Fue la igualmente enérgica contra orden de la retadora

Nuevamente Quilava se envolvió con sus flamas para correr a toda velocidad, solo que en esa ocasión el tamaño de su escudo ígneo triplicaba lo mostrado anteriormente, y era imposible distinguirlo entre tanto fuego.

Por su parte y juntando todas sus energías, el cánido abrió su hocico formando en el mismo una esfera de energía morada, para impulsarse en ese mismo momento con Velocidad Extrema. El resultado fue que la energía de Pulso Dragón en lugar de salir hacia el frente, siguió el curso del aire alrededor del Pokémon creando una cubierta de energía violeta a su paso.

La colisión fue tan impresionante como todos esperaban, y ambas entrenadoras sufrían una tensión increíble como si el tire y afloje de sus criaturas consumiera también sus energías. Los dos Pokémon daban todo de sí para superar la fuerza del otro y ninguno lo lograba, hasta que al final el choque de energías se desestabilizó y causó una tremenda explosión, levantando una densa cortina de arena.

Incluso los presentes en las gradas habían sentido la fuerte onda expansiva que afortunadamente se disipó antes de llegar a las ventanas de la sala, y no pasó mucho antes de que Mila soltase a Taillow para disipar la arena que le dificultaba respirar.

La líder del gimnasio, su retadora y el réferi estaban cubiertos de tierra y aturdidos por el impacto de la explosión, pero aún así no apartaban la vista del centro de la arena. Por fin el polvo se asentó y dejó ver lo que ambas sospechaban, tanto Quilava como Lucario estaban tendidos en un hueco creado por ellos mismos en el suelo, totalmente debilitados.

Un empate no era algo que alguien se esperase, pero las dos entrenadoras estaban en un estado de euforia tal que solo lo veían como el primer paso de su enfrentamiento; ambas querían ganar, pero lo que más les motivaba era la pelea en sí.

Los peleadores fueron devueltos a sus esferas, y en lo que las dos rivales decidían su siguiente paso, Cinccino se encargaba de usar Plumerazo sobre su dueña para limpiarle la mugre. Blushy de inmediato abandonó su lugar para intentar hacer lo propio por Alice, pero debido a su emoción y brusquedad, lo que la oveja consiguió al mínimo contacto fue que el cabello de la rubia se erizara de inmediato, cosa que ella agradeció no poder ver.

Todos los presentes encontraron eso particularmente gracioso, aunque al menos Lena y Foga disimularon mientras que Mila y Tsunami reían como pocas veces. Tratando de cambiar el tema, la entrenadora sugirió seguir con el encuentro, a lo que la maestra luchadora asintió con una burlona sonrisa.

El segundo Pokémon del gimnasio era amarillo y pequeño, con grandes ojos negros. Un ser que lucía bastante infantil e inocente, luchando por subirse una especie de pantalón perteneciente a su propia piel, que caía a cada momento.

Sintiendo bastante empatía por el adorable ser, Alice se preparó para poner en práctica una de las estrategias que menos le gustaban. Lanzó su Pokébola al aire y no esperó a que se abriera para gritar su primera orden.

En lugar de materializarse como siempre, el rayo de la esfera salió disparado hacia Scraggy, y solo luego de haberle golpeado con fuerza se vio por fin la figura de Kono. Sorpresa era un ataque traicionero para los estándares morales de la joven, pero era efectivo en aturdir al enemigo por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para encadenar otro movimiento.

Nuzleaf aterrizó con una mano en el suelo y reconoció con el tacto el lugar en el que estaba para poder usar Adaptación. Para cuando el reptil siniestro superó la impresión del primer ataque, fue incapaz de esquivar un brillante triángulo blanco que le golpeó de lleno en una tortuosa mezcla de frío, ardor y entumecimiento.

Ese Triataque tuvo el efecto de quemar al pequeño ser, además de hacerlo enojar bastante. Bastó una calmada orden de Tsunami para que Scraggy desapareciera dejando una fugaz silueta residual oscura, y reapareciera detrás de Kono golpeándolo con un feroz Golpe Cabeza que lo dejó desorientado.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, el ser de hierba sacudió la hoja de su cabeza para liberar una oleada de Hojas Navaja, pero el luchador las esquivó sin problemas y tras soltar su piel por primera vez en la batalla, iluminó sus puños de un tono rojizo, asestando un golpe de Demolición tras otro hasta mandar al enemigo al suelo.

De inmediato Nuzleaf comenzó a forcejear por ponerse en pie, pero una fuerte Patada Baja lo devolvió su lugar, completamente magullado e inconsciente. No habían pasado cinco minutos y el segundo Pokémon de Alice ya estaba fuera de combate.

* * *

Y bueno, ya solo me queda un capítulo más de esta lucha interminable que sin embargo es de mis momentos favoritos entre lo que he escrito. Probablemente demore muy poco en subir el próximo capítulo y dar un cierre a esta parte de la historia.

Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

¡Besos!


	36. Capítulo 35

Hola, un gusto de finalmente haber terminado con este capítulo y honestamente no tengo nada relevante que decir, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 35:**_

_**"Batalla de alas delicadas"**_

Sorprendida y apenada por su más reciente compañero, Alice regresó a Nuzleaf a su Pokébola y se tomó un segundo para observar a sus oponentes. Scraggy mostraba una expresión distinta a la del inicio, fría y decidida; ni de cerca se veía tan adorable como en su primera aparición.

El reptil pretendía intimidar con aquellos grandes ojos, y su mirada ciertamente causaba cierta inquietud en la joven, pero a la vez era fácil apreciar cómo el Pokémon amarillo se resentía de sus múltiples quemaduras gracias a Triataque.

Tras él, la líder del gimnasio como siempre tenía sus brazos cruzados, aunque en ese momento tenía una sonrisa en parte de orgullo por lo bien que podía entrenar a sus Pokémon de préstamo, y en parte de satisfacción por poner a su retadora contra las cuerdas.

Pero la chica tenía un plan de contingencia, su último Pokémon; con tranquilidad tomó su Pokébola y la abrió sin lanzarla siquiera. Desde sus lugares, tanto Mila como Foga observaban con atención sabiendo quién aparecería, y totalmente ansiosos por ver la pelea que tendría lugar.

Finalmente se vio la figura de un ser más alto que su rival, de piel verde y cuerpo delgado. Ni bien Scyther se vio libre, dio un agudo chillido y extendió tanto sus cuchillas como sus alas, preparándose para la batalla.

Había sucedido días antes, cuando Blushy había sido dado de alta al fin. No era que el ser eléctrico no pudiera ponerse al día con el entrenamiento que sus compañeros llevaban, pero paralelamente al hecho de que el equipo necesitaba un miembro con ventaja elemental, Alice creía firmemente que Flaafy tenía madera para los concursos y a lo mejor pudiera ayudar a su compañera, por lo que habían decidido un "intercambio provisorio".

En efecto Bakuzan había respondido muy bien al entrenamiento y se mostraba tan habilidoso como en el momento de su captura, aún si en ocasiones costaba que acatase cada orden. Era sin dudas una elección algo arriesgada, pero la entrenadora confiaba en que el letal insecto haría caso si la ocasión lo ameritase.

Ambos Pokémon en el campo tenían los ojos fijos en el enemigo y no parecían alterados por eso en ningún sentido. Ni bien la batalla se reanudó, Scraggy comenzó dando rápidos giros sobre sí mismo sin soltar su piel, y con cada vuelta su fuerte pata levantaba una oleada de arena directo hacia su rival.

El ataque falló debido a que el insecto usó Agilidad para volar directamente hacia arriba, llegando casi a chocar contra el techo por el repentino aumento en su velocidad. Desde allí Scyther tenía el control y comenzó a bombardear el campo con una sucesión de Onda Vacío terriblemente certeras, que el Pokémon siniestro no logró esquivar pasados unos segundos de ágiles volteretas.

— ¡Estás jugando sucio, Koff! — Gruñó la líder, viendo cómo su Pokémon apenas si se mantenía a salvo de los ataques

— Estoy al tanto — Fue la despreocupada respuesta — Pero sigue siendo una estrategia legal, ¿No?

El árbitro automáticamente asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada poco agradable de su jefa. Con un suspiro de frustración, y sabiendo que ese encuentro no iba a ningún lado para ella, Tsunami decidió acortar el sufrimiento de Scraggy regresándolo a su Pokébola, descalificándolo en el proceso.

El reptil no hubiera aguantado demasiado de cualquier forma; sus quemaduras le herían lentamente y su tipo siniestro hacía de Onda Vacío un ataque efectivo contra él. Simplemente fue retirado unos segundos antes de su inevitable derrota, y eso no hizo sino aumentar la emoción de la maestra luchadora, ya que era la ronda final.

En respuesta a la sucia táctica implementada por su retadora, la líder estaba decidida a ajustar cuentas cuando arrojó con fuerza su última Pokébola. El ser que apareció era conocido para todos los presentes, se trataba de un Heracross, pero a simple vista se notaba que no era el mismo ejemplar de la vez anterior.

De primeras, ese escarabajo carecía del cuerno redondeado, por lo que era seguro asumir que se trataba de un macho. Era además mucho más bajo y menos corpulento que el otro, pero además su expresión se veía mucho más relajada, amigable incluso.

Scyther había aterrizado al momento de caer Scraggy, y nuevamente las miradas de los seres se cruzaban, pero a diferencia del anterior oponente, el recién llegado no tenía intención de intimidar con sus ojos, si acaso mostraba algo de decisión en la mirada.

— No te dejes engañar por el hecho de que no sea mi Heracross — Mencionó Tsunami con una sonrisa de confianza — Conozco esta especie tan bien como para darte una paliza con un recién nacido. . .

— Le tomaría la palabra en eso. . . — Pensó Alice contrariada, mientras intentaba mantener una frágil sonrisa en respuesta

De nuevo el combate se puso en marcha; ni corto ni perezoso, Bakuzan siguió su primera orden y creó múltiples copias de sí mismo en torno a su enemigo. Por la poca experiencia de la mantis usando Doble Equipo sus copias no eran muy buenas, pero alcanzaba para despistar en el momento.

Sin embargo antes de poder lanzar un ataque cubierto por los dobles, Heracross simplemente se elevó con sus finas alas solo lo suficiente para dejar de tocar el suelo, y contrajo los brazos para estirarlos con fuerza a la vez que daba un veloz giro en el lugar.

De sus garras salió despedida una gran onda energética de un tono púrpura oscuro, borrando a las copias hasta llegar al verdadero, que con un chillido retrocedió ante el impacto de Tajo Umbrío. La marca negra en el pecho del Pokémon volador desapareció a los pocos segundos debido a su resistencia elemental, pero solo era el principio.

Haciendo gala una vez más de su estilo de ataque continuo, Tsunami ordenó encadenar una fuerte Cornada que falló por muy poco cuando Scyther una vez más alzó el vuelo a tiempo. No se salvó del segundo intento de Heracross, que también abrió sus alas y sin problemas dio un fuerte golpe a su enemigo con su reluciente cuerno, ligeramente extendido para el ataque.

Mientras la mantis aún tenía el cuerno de su enemigo contra su abdomen, pudo oír la voz de su dueña y rápidamente acató la orden de usar Onda Vacío a quemarropa. El ataque no solo alejó al escarabajo, sino que además lo estampó duramente contra el suelo.

En nada el insecto luchador se levantó de un salto, pero no logró abrir sus alas a tiempo para esquivar una nueva onda de energía blanca. Mostró su determinación manteniéndose en su lugar y tras recibir el ataque, miró hacia arriba con sus ojos oscurecidos para desaparecer en un simple movimiento.

Lo siguiente fue la repentina aparición de Heracross frente a su enemigo, quien no pudo hacer nada más que recibir un fortísimo golpe en el rostro, en esa ocasión mandándole a él al suelo. Los presentes estaban entendiblemente sorprendidos ante la efectividad de Guardia Baja para garantizar un ataque exitoso de la nada.

No queriendo ser menos que su rival, Scyther se levantó de un salto también, pero poco pudo disimular una fea torcedura en una de sus patas que lo obligaba a volar casi tocando el suelo. La líder y su criatura notaron eso al instante y no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad; de la nada el escarabajo volaba hasta el techo para tomar impulso en su siguiente ataque.

Ni lenta ni perezosa Alice ordenó el uso de Doble Equipo como contra medida, a la vez que su rival indicaba el uso de Golpe Aéreo. Con maestría y aún en un espacio poco apto para volar libremente, Heracross se lanzó en dirección a su oponente con el enorme cuerno rodeado de una brillante energía azulada que le daba la forma de unas alas de mariposa.

Las copias de la mantis estaban listas y revoloteaban sobre su lado del campo, buscando así pasar desapercibidos. En efecto, el feroz ataque volador deshizo a tres copias en un solo embate, y el atacante se preparaba para volver a por las tres restantes cuando Sintió por solo un segundo la presencia de algo a sus espaldas.

Debió detener su ataque para voltear, y no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para gritar al encontrarse con la sonriente cara de su enemigo; lo siguiente fue una nueva Onda Vacío que a diferencia de la vez anterior, no logró dejar a Heracross en el piso, sino que el insecto azul logró estabilizarse y esquivar un segundo ataque para luego aterrizar frente a su entrenadora.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Koff? — Interrogó con firmeza la líder, cruzando los brazos mientras su Pokémon chillaba demandando una respuesta también — ¿Sigues usando esos trucos tuyos?

— No sé de qué habla, la verdad. . . — Respondió la retadora con una despreocupada sonrisa, contrario al fruncido entrecejo de su fatigado compañero

Tras unos segundos volvieron a la carga y aprovechándose de la confusión anterior, Bakuzan repitió el proceso de crear múltiples dobles en movimiento errático, para luego tratar de sorprender a su enemigo por la espalda usando Agilidad. No funcionó dos veces, ya que la entonces atenta Tsunami advirtió a su criatura y la mantis acabó recibiendo un golpe directo con Guardia Baja que lo atontó por un par de segundos antes de alejarse a toda velocidad.

Los Pokémon ya no tocaban el suelo; Tajo Umbrío y Onda Vacío volaban desde ambos lados del campo constantemente, interceptándose mutuamente la mayoría de las veces. Scyther tenía la ventaja de ser más veloz que su rival gracias a movimiento anterior, lo que le permitía esquivar y responder a los ataques con mayor facilidad.

En cierto momento, y viendo que recibían más golpes de los que conectaban, la líder ordenó un nuevo Golpe Aéreo. Con gran destreza, Heracross se las arregló para evitar más daño mientras se alejaba en el aire tomando impulso y posteriormente se lanzaba con su cuerno ya brillando.

Pensando rápido, la joven entrenadora se arriesgó y optó por tratar de parar el rápido avance del rival a base de numerosas ondas de energía blanca, una tras otra. Ese plan no fue un total fracaso ya que disminuyó el empuje y fuerza del embate enemigo, pero la mantis debió recibir el golpe de todos modos; cruzando sus largas guadañas frente al cuerpo, el insecto verde trató de aguantar pero acabó por ser inevitablemente estampado contra el suelo.

Curiosamente no fue el único en caer, ya que su mismo contrincante debido a sus heridas y fatiga general cayó al campo tras el impacto de su feroz ataque aéreo. De esa forma, cuando se asentó la leve polvareda causada por la caída, ambos insectos estaban en el piso, temblando en su desesperado intento por seguir.

Mientras las dos entrenadoras daban ánimo a sus compañeros para que se levantaran antes que el contrario, un evento peculiar se dio. Los temblorosos cuerpos de ambos Pokémon comenzaron a brillar en una tenue luz verde, y desprendieron pequeñas motas luminosas del mismo color que parecían revolotear en torno a ellos.

A diferencia de Alice, Tsunami conocía perfectamente ese proceso y con cierta desilusión explicó a la brevedad que se trataba de la habilidad Enjambre de ambos seres.

— Bueno, ahora sus movimientos de tipo insecto deberían ser más fuertes. . . — Acabó por apreciar la líder, con un tono de total frustración — Pero Heracross no sabe ninguno, ¿Qué hay de ti, Koff?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, tan sorprendida por la nueva habilidad como apenada por su incapacidad de usarla. En lo que hablaban, Mila les llamó la atención con un grito para que pusieran atención en el campo nuevamente; allí, el escarabajo azul estaba a medio camino de levantarse, con sus alas extendidas como si eso le diera la fuerza para erguirse lentamente.

Scyther seguía casi postrado en el suelo, y de reojo veía el esfuerzo de su enemigo; el árbitro esperaba a que uno de los dos cayera para declarar un ganador como se estilaba en esos casos, y por cómo iban las cosas la batalla parecía decidida.

Flaafy estaba animando al Pokémon de su entrenadora, iluminando su cola involuntariamente en el proceso. Foga miraba con su acostumbrada calma inexpresiva, y Lena tenía fuertes sentimientos encontrados, ya que si bien le alegraba el hipotético triunfo de la retadora, se sentía horrible de siquiera imaginar la derrota de su jefa.

Los momentos se hacían eternos y la diferencia entre los Pokémon era notable por estar uno junto al otro. Heracross estaba prácticamente en pie mientras que Scyther había logrado arrodillarse, sin quitar nunca sus ojos del rival; en ese punto tanto Alice como su Pokémon sabían que iban a perder, pero a diferencia de la entrenadora, el guerrero insecto no tenía el fracaso como opción.

Sin previo aviso Bakuzan utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba para levantar por última vez su guadaña derecha y liberar un débil intento de Onda Vacío, apenas un casi invisible tajo blanquecino que no hubiera llegado muy lejos, pero afortunadamente para él su rival estaba a la distancia justa.

Fue un ataque a traición y casi literalmente por la espalda; el escarabajo se desplomó y la enorme sala quedó en silencio total por varios segundos. Los rostros de los presentes eran un crisol de expresiones de sorpresa; incluso el impasible espíritu del bosque estaba anonadado ante la inesperada conclusión del encuentro.

Sin saber cómo proceder, el árbitro no pudo sino mirar a su superior; la maestra luchadora tenía la mirada perdida como si pensara en algo importante, pero no se veía particularmente molesta con respecto al desenlace. Al final ella se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todos la miraban esperando una confirmación, y tras darle una última mirada seria al jadeante Pokémon insecto que le devolvía la mirada casi sin poder sostenerse solo, Tsunami solo asintió con firmeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos tranquilamente.

El Cinccino en el hombro de la gran mujer imitó su gesto con el pelaje extremadamente erizado, y en pocos segundos se oyó un grito de emoción por parte de la sublíder, quien inmediatamente se cubrió la boca avergonzada de haber exteriorizado su alegría.

Alice estaba ya agazapada en el campo, sosteniendo a un casi desmayado Scyther entre sus brazos mientras le agradecía por su esfuerzo, tratando de dejar para otro momento el deber de reprenderlo por su cuestionable última maniobra. Blushy no se callaba para desagrado de la mantis, quien no soportaba demasiado bien la aguda voz del ser eléctrico, aún cuando era para cubrirle de halagos.

La líder del gimnasio se acercó a paso ligero y miró a su retadora desde arriba, imitada siempre por su pequeño Pokémon; estaba bastante irritada por la sucia derrota que había sufrido, pero a la vez había quedado sorprendida con la actitud de Bakuzan, algo que una entrenadora como ella podía llegar a respetar.

— Lo hiciste bien, Koff. . . — Dijo, sonando por primera vez como si estuviera cómoda con sus propias palabras — Pero no te recomiendo usar ese tipo de trucos con los otros líderes; de momento solo toma esto. . .

Mientras hablaba sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño y brillante objeto, la Medalla Coral. Era bastante simple, de color rojo con gran círculo cruzado por retorcidas líneas blancas como si de una especie de mensaje escrito en símbolos se tratase. Confundida tanto por el nombre como el aspecto del premio, la joven le preguntó a Tsunami su significado, pero la mayor solo pudo sonreír apenas mientras se encogía de hombros revelando que ni ella misma había llegado a comprender el reciente diseño de las medallas por parte de Tifón.

La líder observó cómo su retadora finalmente regresaba a Scyther a su Pokébola, y aprovechó el momento para comentar un tema de gran importancia personal.

— Antes de que te vayas, Koff — Empezó a hablar casualmente — Realmente me interesa proponerte algo. . . Especial. . .

— ¿Qué exactamente? — Atinó a responder Alice, algo asustada

— Quiero. . . Que te lleves a Cinccino

Con esas palabras, tanto el pequeño Pokémon gris como la joven entrenadora mostraron expresiones de absoluta sorpresa. Naturalmente no era el deseo de Tsunami separarse de su recién encontrado compañero, pero como explicó rápidamente, muy a su pesar sentía que el roedor se merecía la oportunidad de completar la aventura que ella no le confió.

Mila, que apenas se acercaba a su protectora y no tenía idea de a dónde iba la charla, se sorprendió cuando la chinchilla saltó hacia ella desde el hombro de su entrenadora. La adolescente no se quejó demasiado, ya que el largo pelaje de la criatura era en extremo suave y se veía bien como una especie de raro accesorio en torno a su cuello.

— Pues parece que Cinccino ya decidió dónde quiere estar — Fueron las palabras de un alegre Foga que apareció de la nada tras la líder del gimnasio, causándole escalofríos

Una vez se le explicó la naturaleza de aquella situación, la menor no tuvo objeciones en aceptar a aquel nuevo integrante de su equipo. Por su parte tanto Tsunami como Alice estaban algo decepcionadas, la primera porque sentía que su Pokémon no daría todo su potencial al lado de una "mocosa inmadura", y la segunda por perder nuevamente un elemento tan imponente para su equipo.

Al menos la pena de la rubia se vio rápidamente diluida cuando recordó que finalmente tenía a Scyther y su segunda medalla, pese a todo. Más allá de eso, ver a Mila interactuando tranquilamente con el roedor le indicó que ambos se llevarían bien, siendo que compartían un carácter similarmente complicado.

Poco más tardó el dúo en dejar el gimnasio tras largas despedidas; habían pasado tanto tiempo allí que costaba irse de una vez, e incluso debieron dejar al gran Arcanine, ya que el mismo pensaba quedarse en el lugar para poder ayudar tanto a la maestra luchadora como a sus desgraciados retadores, sin dudas algo más productivo que vagar por el bosque como él mismo señaló.

El resto del día fue pacífico y alegre, con bastante comida y bebida para celebrar adecuadamente al menos en el caso de Alice, ya que su protegida era más bien de dar solo apoyo moral en esas situaciones. Por la noche durante su generosa y animada cena, se encargaron de determinar su siguiente destino.

Sería nada más ni menos que la mayor metrópolis comercial de Tevia, Ciudad Damiedro, que se encontraba varios días al norte de Fotza. Las dos chicas brindaron sintiendo que por fin podían progresar y dejar atrás su racha de mala suerte, estaban listas para partir ni bien el sol volviese a salir.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora; personalmente me gusta mucho este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado también. Estoy algo más tranquila habiéndome sacado este peso de encima.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Besos!


	37. Capítulo 36

Hola a todos y primero que nada quería agradecer profundamente el renovado apoyo que últimamente ha recibido esta historia; no lo tomen a mal, realmente aprecio que tan solo lo lean, pero como entenderán es algo halagador cuando alguien además toma tiempo para decirte que tu historia es de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 36:**_

_**"Una nueva dirección"**_

La noche era tranquila, despejada y calurosa en Fotza; faltaban varias horas para que el cielo siquiera comenzara a aclararse, y mientras en los clubes nocturnos aquellos turistas más fiesteros bebían o bailaban como si no hubiera mañana, la zona vieja de la ciudad se sentía mucho más tranquila.

Tanto Mila como Alice dormían plácidamente tras su cena de celebración por la victoria de esta última en el gimnasio local, pero algo sí que estaba fuera de lugar. En concreto el sueño de la mayor, que aunque profundo y vívido se sentía realmente extraño para ella.

Había comenzado de forma normal para lo que se esperaría de un sueño. Básicamente se mezclaban recuerdos aparentemente aleatorios de su casa en Sinnoh con la voz vaga pero inconfundible de Tsunami hablándole en la lejanía a medida que avanzaba por un largo pasillo.

Eso habría sido un sueño común y no demasiado memorable, de no ser por las llamas que salieron de la nada, los inmensos huecos sin fondo en el piso del pasillo y la inexplicable sensación de culpa asediando repentinamente a la joven, quien involuntariamente huía por el lugar a paso desesperantemente lento.

Como era de esperarse en una situación así, ella no tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedía, pero el miedo y la ansiedad eran reales, más que nada cuando su visión se ponía borrosa y el sitio por el que corría se extendía radicalmente sin aviso.

En el peor momento de la pesadilla, cuando cayó por uno de los huecos del piso y sintió el espantoso vértigo así como la insondable oscuridad que la envolvía, fue que estuvo lo suficientemente aterrada como para "romper" de alguna forma su envolvimiento en el sueño.

Tan solo en un instante, Alice pudo recordar con claridad el momento en que se acostó esa noche, y por ende se dio cuenta de que aquello era un sueño. Estar consciente en una situación así era algo que le había ocurrido algunas veces antes, pero jamás se acostumbraba por lo extraño que era tener semejante libertad.

Un repentino estruendo que aterró a la joven en el momento en que logró detener su interminable caída, quedando en medio de la nada, y cuando reaccionó pudo apreciar como la misma realidad de la zona parecía desgarrarse mostrando otro lugar que emitía una fuerte luz rosa.

La opción más lógica era simplemente aprovechar el momento para despertar y volver a dormir con la esperanza de tener un sueño más tranquilo, pero había algo en ese extraño hueco rosa que parecía atraerla; eso no era normal aún para un sueño lúcido, por lo que decidió acercarse.

Y con eso, toda la imagen a su alrededor cambió en un segundo; una pradera de pasto púrpura se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y el cielo nuboso era de un rosa tan brillante que dolía verlo. Frente a ella había un único árbol extraño, de negro tronco retorcido y extrañas hojas blanquecinas que se unían dándole apariencia de algodón.

Desde la copa de aquel curioso árbol, una enorme criatura miraba fijamente a la chica. Con sus patas cortas, gran hocico y ojos rosas, el inmenso Musharna se sostenía sobre las finas ramas como si no tuviera peso.

— Me alegra poder conocerte al fin — Se oyó una aguda y tranquila voz femenina

— Espera, ¡¿Puedes hablar?! — Cuestionó la joven asombrada, para luego sonreír al pensarlo mejor, encogiéndose de hombros — Bueno, supongo que es un sueño, eso podría pasar aquí. . .

Desde su sitio el ser psíquico inclinó su cabeza mostrando su confusión, pero se relajó cuando la verdadera dueña de aquella voz se materializó entre suaves risas.

Sobre el lomo del tapir apareció una figura alta, cubierta por una larga capa de color magenta y con la parte superior de su cara oculta tras una curiosa máscara dorada, la cual tenía entre los ojos una gran gema rosa, y por los lados acababa en pronunciados picos curvados hacia arriba.

Cada vez más extrañada y asustada por la inusual situación, Alice directamente preguntó a ese individuo qué sucedía allí. La extraña perdió inmediatamente su sonrisa y de un salto aterrizó lentamente junto a la rubia, seguida por el enorme Pokémon onírico.

Su boca, único rasgo facial apreciable, mostraba un repentino malestar y la forma en que juntó las manos detrás de la espalda indicó a la desprevenida soñadora que el tiempo de bromas y risas había acabado.

Aquella mujer de la capa se presentó diciendo lo que casi se intuía por su curiosa vestimenta; era un ángel. Pero no era alguien normal como se encargó de asegurar con más apuro que orgullo, ella era lo que se conocía como una Potestad.

Poco más explicó sin embargo, dejando a quien le escuchaba atentamente con más preguntas que respuestas. Solo se autodenominó como el "ángel de los sueños" y tras un par de segundos su actitud volvió a cambiar.

Sus manos pasaron al frente de su cuerpo, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos entrelazados a la vez que con la voz afectada trataba de articular las palabras.

— ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! — Logró decir al fin; se oía como si su garganta se hubiera secado de la nada — No vayas al norte, recuérdalo, ¡No vayas al norte!

En eso todo el lugar empezó a temblar a la vez que fuertes ruidos similares a truenos se oían en la distancia; el gigantesco Musharna dio un grito de pánico antes de desvanecerse. Por su parte el ángel luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras repetía la frase una y otra vez para terror de Alice, quien naturalmente cada vez entendía menos.

— ¡Alguien te necesita en el sur, ve allí! — Fueron sus últimas palabras audibles antes de desplomarse y desaparecer.

Aquellos violentos ruidos continuaban y la joven entrenadora se encontró totalmente sola en la pradera púrpura que parecía perder todo color rápidamente. No le tomó más de unos segundos despertarse completamente desorientada y sorprendida por el hecho de que no estaba en su cama sino en el suelo junto a la misma, enredada con las sábanas.

Los truenos que sacudían sus sueños resultaban no ser más que golpes a la puerta, bastante rápidos y fuertes como muestra de poca paciencia por parte de quien tocaba. La voz de Mila no tardó en hacerse oír, exigiendo a su compañera que le dejase entrar en su poco amable tono usual.

Alice dio un grito desganado avisando que había oído, mientras en su cabeza se revolvían las ideas. Por un lado se quedó helada al ver la hora ya que era casi mediodía y ella no solía dormir tanto; por otro lado trataba de rescatar fragmentos del sueño que había tenido, pero tan pronto como se aferraba a los vagos recuerdos, estos desaparecían sin más.

Sabía que no había sido algo normal, ya que la esencia del sueño se sentía como algo digno de recordar, pero ni el más mínimo detalle permaneció en la mente de la joven. Fue un rato largo y lento de arreglarse en el baño buscando respuestas en su reflexión del espejo, mientras su protegida le reprendía por su descuido al dormirse, aún si a ambas les había pasado.

Mientras esperaba tendida sobre la cama de su compañera con Cinccino, Mila revisó las noticias generales en su E-Tab, pero un extraño mensaje captó su atención. Era de la profesora Vylon pidiéndole a las chicas que la contactasen; era por demás extraño para ella que la anciana de hecho quisiera hablar con su dúo de discípulas menos afín, pero eso mismo fue lo que despertó la curiosidad de la menor.

Rápidamente ambas entrenadoras abandonaron el cuarto por última vez antes de dirigirse al Centro Pokémon; el cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto de nubes, por lo que había una agradable sombra protegiendo del sofocante calor. Ese día parecía haber más gente por las calles de la ciudad, en lugar de estar todos en la playa.

El Centro Pokémon estaba similarmente poblado, con entrenadores reunidos en grupos que desayunaban tardíamente o hacían sobremesa charlando con ánimo sobre sus logros y peleas más emocionantes. La verdad era que a Alice le gustaba mucho ese tipo de reuniones y sin dudas habría relatado la historia de su segunda medalla si hubiera estado sola.

En cambio se limitó a hacer la llamada pendiente a la profesora, pero en su lugar las chicas hablaron con la asistente de Vylon. Ella felicitó a ambas por sus progresos y reveló el motivo de esa charla; teniendo dos medallas en su haber, la mayor tendría acceso a una nueva función del Pokédex.

— Ya está activada, se llama "Red de ayuda" — Dijo alegremente la joven, gesticulando las comillas — Es una plataforma en que los entrenadores pueden escribir sus experiencias criando a cada Pokémon, como ayuda para otras personas

— ¿Y Por Qué yo no tengo acceso a esa cosa? — Cuestionó la menor cruzándose de brazos, realmente ofendida

— Lo siento señorita Delauge, pero para conseguir acceso a esa red, debe adquirir tres listones de concurso. . .

La joven investigadora estaba realmente apenada cuando respondió, pero su explicación no hizo sino aumentar la ira de su interlocutora, quien empezó a protestar por la diferencia de logros necesarios. Fue su protectora quien acabó con eso antes de que llegara a más, sencillamente recalcando lo inútil que era quejarse por eso y añadiendo que igualmente ambas podían compartir un Pokédex cuando lo necesitaran.

Luego de eso todo fue rutinario, ellas comunicaron a la asistente que pensaban partir hacia Damiedro, a lo que ella asintió indicando que era el mejor lugar para continuar su viaje, ya que era una ruta directa y no muy complicada de sortear con pocos obstáculos naturales de por medio.

Así, tras una brevísima visita a la tienda local para aprovisionarse de comida instantánea, baterías para las linternas y objetos curativos para los Pokémon, se dispusieron a salir de la ciudad. Para eso debían ir hasta el pie del monte y tomar un sendero que rodeaba la ladera del mismo, cubierto de piedras oscuras.

Allí les abordó Foga, materializándose de la nada entre los robles cercanos; no tenía demasiado por decir más que un último adiós tanto de su parte como de Lena y Tsunami. Deseándoles suerte las vio partir por el camino, alegre de ver que Cinccino viajaba en el hombro de su nueva dueña.

Una vez pasado el monte, la ruta volvía a ser recta y se rodeaba aún más de árboles que le daban un aspecto muy tranquilo, solitario y algo silencioso aún con los cantos de las aves sonando ocasionalmente.

Era raro que no hubiese tantos entrenadores, solo habían visto un par que curaban a sus Pokémon tras una batalla. El dúo caminó lentamente por largo tiempo, entablando conversación muy brevemente cuando algo se movía en los arbustos cerca de ellas, pero los causantes del movimiento tendían a huir con rapidez.

A las dos horas de caminata llegaron a una pendiente poco pronunciada, que sin embargo les ocultaba la visión de lo que quedaba por recorrer. Una vez alcanzaron el punto más alto, vieron con sorpresa un gran valle que se abría entre dos grandes montes.

El primer pensamiento de ambas era que un lugar tan amplio estaría lleno de Pokémon, por lo que a paso presuroso llegaron hasta allí. En efecto nada más entrar a la pradera, Mila pudo divisar primero a un pequeño ser verde que dormía en una zona de hierba baja.

Echado contra un árbol como si no tuviera preocupación alguna, un Lombre roncaba ruidosamente con los ojos cubiertos por la sombra de la hoja en su cabeza. A pesar de que Alice le recordó a su compañera que ella ya tenía un tipo hierba y un tipo agua, poco era lo que le quitaba a la menor una idea de la cabeza.

Tara fue liberado y dio un fuerte chillido que despertó al rival; nada más el anfibio se puso en pie sin embargo, las entrenadoras supieron que había algo raro con él. Estaba muy delgado y tenía marcadas ojeras, además de que sus ojos se mostraban extremadamente enrojecidos y se notaba a la legua que estaba muy molesto.

Sin siquiera esperar una provocación, el ser acuático se movió increíblemente rápido y de la nada dio un salto impresionante, dejando tras de sí briznas de hierba cortada. No le costó alcanzar con ese salto la altura a la que estaba Taillow, y con feroces Golpes Furia lo mandó al suelo en segundos, sin dejar nunca de atacar.

La tenacidad de la pequeña ave brilló cuando siguiendo las órdenes de su dueña le dio un fuerte Picotazo en el rostro a Lombre, haciéndolo retroceder por solo un instante antes de echarse de nuevo al ataque.

Tara tomó vuelo antes de ser atacado otra vez, y desde allí cargó con Ataque Ala solo para que su enemigo lo esquivara sin problema alguno un total de tres veces, rodeándose luego por un montón de burbujas verdosas. Taillow no podía acercarse sin que las pompas reventaran al mínimo contacto, por lo que comenzó a volar en círculos esperando el momento de atacar.

Mila buscaba con atención el punto débil en la defensa del ser salvaje, incrédula por la fuerza y habilidad que este demostraba. Por suerte para la coordinadora la inteligencia no parecía ser una de las virtudes del Pokémon, ya que al cargar Adaptación en la forma de una bola energética verde, accidentalmente detonó sus propias burbujas, dentro de una dolorosa reacción en cadena.

Y encima de eso, dos Ataque Ala seguidos lo terminaron de mandar al piso mientras se recomponía. Lombre quedó tendido boca abajo sobre la hierba, pero en el momento en que una Pokébola volaba hacia él, instintivamente se levantó y esquivó rodando sobre sí mismo.

Alice registró al ser de hierba con su Pokédex, pero como se imaginaba el ejemplar contra el que estaban luchando poco se parecía al de la imagen. Los colores de su piel estaban apagados y se le notaba algo inestable, sacudiendo ocasionalmente su cabeza con fuerza.

— No creo que debamos seguir con esto — Susurró la joven a su compañera — Creo que algo raro le pasa a esa cosa. . .

— Me di cuenta — Respondió la aludida con molestia, y sin desprender los ojos de su Pokémon — Pero ya lo reté, no podemos irnos así sin más

En el momento en que se daba ese diálogo, el adolorido Lombre extendió ambos brazos en el aire y para sorpresa de quienes le veían, cargó en cada mano una Energibola que con presteza disparó a su enemigo. Los agudos reflejos de Tara le permitieron volar esquivando el par de ataques, pero no contaba con que a esas esferas seguirían muchas más, una tras otra y siempre en pares.

Ambas entrenadoras estaban anonadadas y no tenían idea de cómo un Pokémon tenía tal cantidad de energía como para no perder tiempo cargando su ataque. Pero la criatura que atacaba estaba completamente fuera de sí, chillando sin control mientras seguía al ave con sus ataques, derribándola al cabo de unos segundos.

Taillow se incorporó de golpe y echó a volar de nuevo, pero una Energibola lanzada mientras estaba en tierra impactó cerca de las espectadoras, que no pudieron sino verse aterradas ante el impresionante agujero que el ataque había dejado en el suelo, no tanto por su profundidad como por su diámetro, muy superior al de la esfera misma.

Al ver eso, las ansias de dar pelea crecieron inmensamente en el ave. Quería enfrentar a ese nuevo y poderoso oponente que podía mandarlo a tierra de un ataque; ese sentimiento de emoción que lo embargaba provocó que un intenso brillo blanco cubriera su cuerpo mientras volaba en lo alto.

En cosa de segundos Tara era más grande, sus alas más largas y su voz más potente. El recién evolucionado Swellow batió las alas por vez primera, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la velocidad que poseía. Tanto Pokémon como entrenadora tenían la misma sonrisa socarrona, ya que estaban listos para devolver a su oponente el mal trago que habían pasado.

Desgraciadamente para ellos, esa batalla no sería nada convencional; pasados cinco minutos habían mandado a Lombre al suelo incontables veces, pero sencillamente el ser de agua no caía. Eso rápidamente pasó a ser aterrador y desesperante para ambas jóvenes, ya que indiferentemente de las profundas heridas en el cuerpo verdoso del Pokémon y su respiración dificultosa, cada vez había más rabia en su mirada enrojecida.

Muy lejos de allí, en una enorme isla perdida de la mano del hombre se alzaban numerosas estructuras blancas de increíble belleza y antigüedad. En una torre particularmente alta se hallaba una gran habitación cuyos enormes ventanales estaban ocultos por negras cortinas.

Y en medio de toda esa oscuridad aún a plena luz del día, la temblorosa llama de una vela alcanzaba para que las dos personas allí presentes vislumbraran sus rostros enmascarados.

— ¿Entonces le diste nuestro mensaje? — Cuestionó una monótona voz.

— Algo así — Hablaba con suavidad su interlocutora — No he tenido mucho tiempo, esperemos que lo recuerde. . .

La primera persona en hablar volvió a hacerlo para recalcar con seco disgusto lo poco probable que sería ese escenario por más esperanzas que tuvieran. Con desgano suspiró y agradeciendo a la mujer por su tiempo dio un silencioso soplido que se llevó la única luz de la estancia.

* * *

Esto fue ligeramente corto y muy raro, lo sé. En lo personal lo he dicho antes y lo voy a decir en el futuro, detesto escribir sueños con mi alma; en este caso era imprescindible sin embargo y creo haberlo hecho de forma decente, supongo que está en ustedes juzgarlo.

Como siempre espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.

¡Besos!


	38. Capítulo 37

Bueno, hola y perdón por el retraso como suelo tener que decir; habla mal de mí que me ponga las pilas para actualizar un 29 de Febrero, pero en fin. Quería comentar (ya que lo olvidé en el capítulo anterior) lo feliz que estoy de que este fic cumpliera un año el mes pasado, y tengo esperanzas de avanzar mucho más este año, así que ¡Salud!

Este es un capítulo muy corto en comparación a lo usual, pero prefiero que sea así debido a que es algo denso en lo que a información se refiere y nunca conviene estirar demasiado este tipo de capítulos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 37:**_

_**"El peor de los males"**_

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Mila sobre el momento más humillante de su vida, ella realmente habría demorado en responder no porque su vida estuviera plagada de momentos trágicos, sino porque para ella la mínima desgracia era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Con todo y eso, en esa particular situación era entendible que la joven sintiera una fuerte vergüenza. Estaba desnuda, envuelta en un toallón blanco y sentada sobre una fría mesa de acero. No hacía mucho frío, pero su mandíbula no paraba de temblar producto de los nervios y el temor en semejante escenario.

La serie de eventos que le habían llevado hasta aquella carpa blanca a unos metros de la ruta era algo difícil de haber previsto para dos incautas viajeras. La batalla contra ese Lombre había sido su primer paso errado ya que por más que el recién evolucionado Tara golpeó, arañó y picoteó hasta cansarse, el ser salvaje simplemente no caía.

Sin embargo lo que causaba más inquietud era la inestabilidad del Pokémon acuático, que con cada golpe recibido se veía más molesto y fuera de sí, llegando a un punto en que parecía haber dejado de ver con claridad y lanzaba sus Energibolas en cualquier dirección.

Incluso para una criatura violenta e impulsiva como Swellow aquello resultaba inquietante; el enfrentamiento debía de haber terminado hacía tiempo, pero aquel anfibio por más magullado y cansado que estuviera conseguía energías de alguna parte.

Ese martirio estaba a punto de terminar, aunque no de la manera que se esperaría. En un arranque de ira y fastidio, Latte el Cinccino saltó al frente desde el hombro de Mila y lanzó casi de inmediato un fuerte Hiperrayo hacia el enemigo, pero el movimiento se vio dispersado en todas direcciones al chocar contra una figura que a gran velocidad había llegado a cubrir al debilitado Pokémon.

Se trataba de un ser bípedo relativamente alto, de extremidades finas y tonos chillones en su rosada piel. La Protección de Mr. Mime no era solo contra el rayo sino contra las feroces garras de Lombre, quien sin analizar la situación se había lanzado en un pobre intento de causar daño al recién llegado.

Junto a la seria criatura psíquica llegaron varias personas, que de inmediato rodearon al dúo y a sus Pokémon. Todos esos extraños llevaban trajes blancos que les cubrían del cuello hacia abajo, haciéndolos ver algo intimidantes o ridículos según quién de las dos les viera.

Con ayuda de los poderes de Mr. Mime, ese grupo procedió a enjaular al incontrolable ser salvaje en una cúpula de cristal apenas visible por su leve resplandor rosáceo. Dentro el Lombre no se rendía arañando con desesperación los muros de su prisión hasta finalmente colapsar babeando y gruñendo de forma perturbadora.

En cosa de segundos aquellas personas de blanco se adueñaron de la situación, creando contenedores invisibles para Tara y Cinccino sin dar el mínimo aviso previo a Mila. Como era de esperarse ella no estaba feliz y tenía ya en las manos dos Pokébolas más, lista para defender a sus criaturas como también lo estaba su compañera.

Por suerte esa situación no llegó a más ya que uno de los extraños intervino ante las entrenadoras tratando de explicar lo que sucedía. Era un hombre de mediana edad muy alto y delgado, de barba gris y ojos claros.

— Señoritas, por favor. . . — Dijo levantando las manos en gesto de calma — Debemos controlar esto de inmediato, suplicamos que cooperen

— ¿Qué le hacen a mis Pokémon? — Exigió saber Mila, mientras veía cómo las cápsulas cristalinas con sus compañeros dentro se movían lentamente hacia el grupo de recién llegados.

Por su parte Alice seguía con las esferas de Tauros y Hynora a mano, manteniendo una expresión seria mientras el hombre hablaba. Él les mostró una identificación que le acreditaba como miembro del ministerio de salud de la región, pero eso no hizo sino levantar más interrogantes.

Y una sola palabra detuvo todo cuando fue mencionada por ese funcionario, una palabra que ambas chicas habían sido enseñadas a temer y ver como el peor de los presagios: Pokérus. Ambas se quedaron pálidas cuando ese término entró en la discusión, estaban en nada menos que una zona de brote para aquella repudiada enfermedad.

Todo fue de mal en peor, ya que el virus era extremadamente contagioso y muy probablemente Swellow hubiese quedado expuesto durante la batalla. Llevaron a las jóvenes a un laboratorio y base de operaciones muy provisorio en la forma de un campamento al margen de la ruta.

Allí pusieron al ave en observación mientras lo revisaban. Se aseguraron de que tanto él como Latte recibieran un tratamiento preventivo de emergencia, y se tomaron el trabajo de llevarse la ropa de las dos viajeras para desinfectarla, obligándolas a tomar un baño de desinfección también.

Así fue que la menor de las dos acabó desnuda en una mesa metálica, esperando a que la doctora de turno abandonase la carpa para poder vestirse. Las precauciones contra el Pokérus eran muy extremas, pero llegaban a ser entendibles tomando en cuenta lo grave que podía ser una epidemia en Pokémon salvajes.

Casi cada región tenía en su sistema educativo y en su pensar colectivo un terror instaurado contra la que era una amenaza constante para la estabilidad de la sociedad. El Pokérus era una enfermedad rápida y drástica, que convertía a los Pokémon infectados en seres iracundos y notablemente poderosos, indiferentes al dolor, al hambre y al miedo.

Durante siglos los infectados a propósito habían sido utilizados en conflictos bélicos por su poder, pero habían resultado ser terriblemente peligrosos por su propensión a atacarse entre sí. Con el tiempo el virus se salió de control erradicando una buena parte de la fauna en Johto, primer lugar en que se registró, hasta que la cura fuera milagrosamente hallada.

Luego de estar vestida con su atuendo informal de repuesto y medianamente arreglada, Mila se dirigió a donde estaban sus criaturas y con cara de pocos amigos exigió verles. Los doctores le cortaron el paso y comenzó una acalorada discusión que acabó con ellos permitiéndole a la chica una visita momentánea.

Mientras, Alice acababa de arreglarse en una carpa cercana cuando sintió el sonido de pisadas cerca. No tuvo tiempo de voltearse siquiera cuando recibió un rápido y no muy fuerte golpe en la nuca, dando un grito más de sorpresa que de dolor.

Y la visión de su atacante no la calmó para nada, dos círculos de cristal oscuro representaban los ojos invisibles de una máscara amarillenta en forma de corto pico, que cubría por completo el rostro de aquel individuo. Una larga túnica blanca con una capucha completaba un atuendo inquietante.

— ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! — Reclamó una voz ronca y aguda, apagada por la máscara.

La joven solo pudo quedarse ahí, mirando al extraño interlocutor con los ojos bien abiertos a la vez que balbuceaba apenas audiblemente, sobrecogida por el surreal escenario. A los pocos segundos se ganó un golpe en la frente, a lo que reaccionó por costumbre maldiciendo en voz alta y exigiendo al extraño que parara de hacer eso.

Con una mano en su cara como signo de frustración, aquel misterioso individuo suspiró pesadamente y trató de calmarse respirando con lentitud. Ya con una voz más serena y lenta volvió a hablar, presentándose como una Potestad; esa palabra rápidamente encontró respuesta muy profundo en la mente de Alice, ya la había oído antes en algún sitio y el encapuchado ángel solo pudo sacudir lentamente la cabeza.

— No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. . .

— ¿Recordar Qué? — Cuestionó la entrenadora

— No es relevante ahora, tengo una petición que hacerte

Con todo lo raro de aquella conversación, la muchacha no pudo sino sonreír fugazmente al oír que la persona que le había golpeado dos veces en cosa de minutos le pidiera algo. Esa Potestad lo sabía y a regañadientes dio una especie de disculpa, para luego recuperar el tono alterado recalcando el poco tiempo que tenía para aquel encuentro.

En eso una nueva figura entró en el recinto de forma apresurada y torpe, tropezando con una de las mesas metálicas que por suerte no tenía nada encima. Las dos presentes miraron con sorpresa a la recién llegada, pero el ángel se apresuró a tomar cartas en ese asunto.

— ¡Creí haberte dicho que no entraras hasta que te lo dijera! — Dijo empezando con un tono normal para llegar a un grito al final de la frase

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé señora!. . . Pero, es que había gente extraña afuera y me dio mucho miedo — Respondió con gran nerviosismo la chica que había irrumpido en la carpa, con sus manos juntas frente al cuerpo y la mirada baja.

Algo extrañada, Alice observó en silencio aquel intercambio, poniendo atención en la alta y regordeta muchacha de larga túnica blanca que respondía a los rugidos de su superior. Un velo de color grisáceo contorneaba el rostro de la desgraciada chica, ocultando por completo su cabello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el personal médico oyera el escándalo y pidiera a las tres mujeres que salieran de aquel lugar, por lo que su charla debió seguir en la desolada pradera donde estaba el campamento. Algo más calmada, la Potestad se tomó el tiempo para presentar a ambas jóvenes, revelando el que el nombre de la enigmática chica de blanco era Pirma.

— Ella es una Voz del cielo, miembro del coro celestial de Caelis — Explicó con cierto orgullo el ángel — Grupo que fue atacado por Berserk hace algunos días. . . Su compañera fue secuestrada y ella inconscientemente salió a perseguirles

El énfasis que puso la dama dejaba en claro que estaba molesta con aquella cantante por sus poco racionales actos. Según seguía con su discurso las cosas se complicaban, ya que esa coreuta debía de ser escoltada hasta Ciudad Resplandi para reunirse con su compañera recién rescatada del enemigo.

— La verdad nada de lo que me dices tiene sentido para mí — Interrumpió al fin Alice — ¿Qué tengo yo que ver aquí?, ni soy un ángel

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo — Respondió la Potestad con una invisible sonrisa bajo su máscara — Pero yo debo quedarme por aquí ayudando con el Pokérus, y los ángeles locales están ocupados. . . Además Ona confía en ti por algún motivo. . .

Por más que la joven insistió en recibir más información, no consiguió nada más que una elección sobre si quería cumplir aquella particular misión o no. Era imposible para ella negarse teniendo a la desamparada Pirma mirándola expectante de una respuesta que decidiría su destino a corto plazo.

Así fue que la entrenadora accedió considerando que iba a ir a esa ciudad tarde o temprano, y fue dejada a solas con la callada y nerviosa Voz a la que tendría que llevar. Durante diez minutos fue imposible establecer una conversación informal por el simple hecho de que la cantante parecía aterrada de todo cuanto le rodeaba, y se le veía incapaz de levantar la mirada.

La parte más difícil sin embargo fue darle la noticia a Mila, que volvía ya molesta por la noticia de que Tara y Latte debían quedarse hasta el día siguiente en observación. No era secreto que la adolescente no tenía gran aprecio por Caelis y no le hacía gracia alguna viajar con alguien de ese grupo, fuera o no un ángel.

Se encargó de dejar en claro su disgusto indiferentemente de la presencia de su nueva compañera, quien se limitaba a mantener un semblante de inseguridad general. Al final fue la mayor quien hizo callar a su protegida, exigiéndole algo de sensibilidad para con Pirma.

No hubo disculpa ni arrepentimiento sino un cruce de brazos y un entrecejo fruncido por parte de la menor, quien sin más se alejó de allí en dirección a una arboleda cercana. Se acercaba ya el ocaso y una vez se quedaron solas de nuevo, Alice comentó lo bonito que se veía el cielo buscando despejar la tensión sin obtener más respuesta que un asentimiento apenas visible.

Mientras entre los árboles, lo suficientemente lejos de las carpas como para que no le vieran, la coordinadora luchaba por olvidar momentáneamente la incómoda situación sentada sobre un tronco caído, a solas con su entorno. Le habían advertido de no alejarse por el peligro de los Pokémon infectados rondando la zona, pero no habían señales de criatura alguna, enferma o no.

Ese paraje desolado de robles oscuros y hierba alta adornado por el matiz rojizo del incipiente atardecer se veía ciertamente tranquilo, evocando cierto sentimiento de melancolía en Mila. Distraídamente buscó en la pequeña cartera donde llevaba las cosas esenciales hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; una pequeña libreta de espiral con una portada adornada por motivos florales.

Las hojas de color rosa estaban mayormente vacías, salvo por una casi al final cuya esquina inferior estaba doblada. En esa página había un número telefónico escrito veloz y desprolijamente con tinta negra, pero legible para alivio de la chica.

A punto estaba de marcar el número en su Videomisor cuando una voz la sacó de su soledad; era su compañera que le llamaba desde el campamento a grito pelado. Con una mueca de fastidio la menor guardó la libreta mientras gritaba en respuesta.

Pirma por su lado había encontrado algo de calma y distracción por primera vez en tiempo cuando Alice decidió intentar algo diferente, presentando a su acompañante temporal con sus Pokémon quienes estaban más que felices de ver un rostro nuevo, salvo por Bakuzan y Rusher, a quienes solo parecía interesarles la novedad. Fue reconfortante para la entrenadora ver cómo su plan daba frutos; la coreuta interactuaba con las criaturas maravillada y asombrada como solían hacerlo los niños.

Durante ese momento fue que la adolescente llegó acudiendo al llamado de su protectora y se quedó a su lado observando la curiosa escena de la chica de blanco siendo abrazada enérgicamente por Graveler una vez tuvo el valor de tocarlo.

— Tal vez exageré un poco — Comentó Mila de brazos cruzados tratando de no darle importancia — Creo que podría venir con nosotros. . .

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan fácil? — Fue la respuesta de la curiosa joven, que no apartaba la vista de sus Pokémon

— Viéndola así, me recuerda un poco a Portia. . . En el buen sentido, supongo

Esa tranquila y alegre escena duró varios minutos, hasta que el alarmado personal de sanidad irrumpió para acabar con la fiesta. Era virtualmente imposible que el Pokérus se contagiase sin fluidos de un ser infectado de por medio, pero aquel grupo de médicos no quería tomar el más mínimo riesgo.

Rato después cayó la noche estrellada y anormalmente fría; una poco apetitosa comida enlatada fue la cena para el ahora trío de jóvenes, y procedieron luego a dormir en unos catres blancos prestados por los funcionarios, dentro de una carpa pequeña aledaña a la que ocupaban los profesionales.

Al día siguiente podrían irse finalmente, pero no podrían seguir hacia el norte debido a que la zona entera estaba prevista con un gran peligro de contagio. Eso les dejaba una única opción de deshacer lo andado a Fotza, luego a Lica y finalmente al oeste hasta llegar a Resplandi.

Y así fue que ellas durmieron sabiendo la larga travesía que les deparaba el día siguiente, o al menos dos de ellas lograron conciliar el sueño. La pobre Pirma simplemente no podía descansar en medio de la confusión, miedo y emoción que sentía, pudiendo solo quedarse mirando el techo de la carpa y esperando a que el cansancio finalmente la venciera.

— Ojalá pudiéramos descansar — Susurró apenas con un hilo de voz, llevándose una mano al pecho

* * *

Todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y como siempre gracias por leer.

Antes de despedirme, quiero explicar brevemente mi posición sobre el Pokérus ya que en sí su imagen en los juegos como un boost secreto que todos buscan me resulta. . . Demasiado poco realista teniendo en cuenta lo que son las enfermedades. Lo sé, lo sé, sería estúpido que los Pokémon sufrieran en los juegos, pero eso de que solo tenga efectos positivos era algo que sí o sí debía modificar, espero mi justificación valga.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido nuevamente, ¡Besos!


	39. Capítulo 38

Hola y buenas noches. Hoy traigo un capítulo especialmente largo sin un motivo en específico más allá de contener una de esas escenas que simplemente siguen estirándose a menos que uno les ponga un alto.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 38:**_

_****"Rutas venturosas"****_

A través de la espesura, mediante un sendero estrecho pero reconocible se movía un viejo vehículo de grandes y anchos neumáticos. Si bien la máquina estaba adaptada para soportar terrenos mucho más irregulares que aquel, sus muchos años y poco cuidado causaban que el mínimo guijarro le hiciera saltar con un inquietante sonido metálico.

Viajar en semejante vejestorio era molesto no solo por los constantes saltos, sino además por el reducido espacio. Una lona blanca con secciones de plástico transparente hacía de techo y el calor dentro era insoportable.

Mila, Alice y Pirma iban apretujadas como podían en una hilera de asientos, enfrentadas con dos médicos de uniformes blancos que no habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el viaje. Aquello era una escolta disfrazada de favor; el personal médico quería a esas tres jóvenes fuera de la zona de infección y ellas querían salir de allí lo antes posible.

Luego de casi un día discutiendo, la coordinadora había accedido a dejar a Swellow en manos de los profesionales hasta que no hubiese duda de su salud; luego de eso se le había asegurado que sería enviado a la profesora Vylon. Gracias a eso ella no estaba del mejor humor posible, y aquel accidentado viaje de calor e incomodidad no la estaba ayudando.

Habían tomado un sendero paralelo a la ruta principal siendo que era supuestamente la vía más rápida a la zona de Fotza. Fuera del traqueteo propio del vehículo, aquel bosque estaba muy silencioso y eso había estado molestando a las dos entrenadoras desde su salida del campamento; aún con su poca experiencia estaban habituadas al sonido constante de los seres salvajes, siendo la ausencia del mismo un mal augurio.

— Entonces, ¿Qué clase de música cantas? — Susurró Alice mirando hacia un lado, en uno de sus múltiples intentos de establecer conversación con su nueva compañera.

El rostro de la morena cambió al oír la pregunta; se veía desconcertada bajando la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo. A los pocos segundos finalmente miró a su interlocutora a los ojos y con un tono de voz apenas audible le pidió que repitiera la pregunta.

Fue entonces que una epifanía llegó al dúo de jóvenes, quienes no habían considerado la posibilidad de que aquella enigmática mujer no comprendiera del todo bien su lenguaje. La pregunta fue reiterada por la mayor, con lentitud y énfasis en la palabra "música".

Pirma reaccionó mucho mejor en esa ocasión, con sus ojos brillando de emoción al entender cuál era el tema de la pregunta. Se notaba que por primera vez desde que se conocían ella realmente tenía la determinación de hablarles, pero antes de que lograra encontrar las palabras un fuerte ruido atrajo la atención general.

Algo había caído pesadamente sobre el techo de lona y su gran silueta se notaba en contraste con la luz solar. Un fuerte frenazo sacudió a la cosa sobre el techo, pero no logró quitarla de encima; por pocos segundos se hizo un silencio aterrador que nadie se atrevía a romper.

Todos los pasajeros respiraban agitadamente esperando a que algo sucediera, mientras las dos entrenadoras tomaban casi por reflejo sus Pokébolas. En efecto algo pasó, ya que un agudo y horripilante chillido dio paso a la aterradora imagen de largas garras brillantes rasgando con facilidad el techo.

En segundos los trozos de lona blanca llovieron sobre los presentes; Pirma dio un grito difícil de oír sobre los inhumanos chillidos y se aferró con gran fuerza al brazo de Alice, escondiendo el rostro para no ver nada de lo que ocurría.

Entre los irregulares bordes del techo destrozado se hizo visible el rostro de un Pokémon, que se asomaba para ver a los humanos con el rostro oscurecido por la luz solar que le daba en la espalda. De sucio y largo pelaje grisáceo, pequeños ojos enrojecidos y gran nariz rosada, el Mankey parecía analizar el contenido de aquel vehículo con inquietud.

El reluciente hocico del simio se notaba humedecido y sus ojos parecían extremadamente irritados también. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que diera otro chillido y saltara con gran impulso, buscando caer directamente sobre sus "oponentes".

Desgraciadamente para él, su caída se vio interrumpida por una ráfaga de filosas hojas verdes que le dieron de lleno, haciéndole caer a un lado de la máquina. Nuzleaf estaba en los brazos extendidos de su entrenadora, listo para derribar a cualquier enemigo sobre el techo; los médicos se habían apresurado a indicar que el combate directo suponía riesgo de contagio, lo que convertía la habilidad del pequeño ser en algo ideal.

En efecto el salvaje Pokémon luchador volvió a arremeter más enojado que la vez anterior; fue despachado con el mismo ataque aunque costó más esfuerzo tirarlo lejos. En eso y ante los gritos de los doctores, el conductor reanudó frenéticamente la marcha buscando despistar a la peligrosa criatura.

Así fue que el traquetear del vehículo volvió a sonar más fuerte que nunca, mezclándose con los imponentes gritos de Alice indicándole a Kono que atacara a cada enemigo que aparecía por encima. Los Mankey parecían haber salido de la nada en grupos enormes, todos y cada uno de ellos infectados con Pokérus.

Pronto Sandile debió ser liberado también, reforzando la defensa con continuos disparos de lodo de su boca; parte de la húmeda tierra caía dentro del vehículo junto con hojas rezagadas, por lo que el ambiente ya cálido acababa sintiéndose casi pantanoso. Pirma continuaba en su posición de terror, ocultando el rostro y soltando ocasionales palabras ininteligibles para el resto, en un tono casi de sollozo.

— Tú no te preocupes por nada — Dijo la mayor sin apartar la vista del hoyo en la lona, tratando como podía de consolar a la aterrada muchacha —No es nada que no podamos. . .

En ese preciso momento una criatura enorme saltó hacia el vehículo desde un árbol a la vera del sendero, casi haciéndolo volcar con su peso. Todos los presentes gritaron con un reinstaurado temor al ver el gran tamaño del peludo ser que se aferraba con fuerza a los hierros negros que habían dado forma al techo de lona.

Aquel gran Primeape se veía tan molesto y desorientado como sus congéneres, quienes parecían haberse quedado atrás y corrían buscando darles alcance. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado el ser luchador se dejó caer por el gran hueco, y habría empezado a repartir golpes a los pasajeros de no haber sido por una increíble onda de energía blanca que rápidamente lo devolvió a su precaria posición inicial, fuertemente aferrado al vehículo aún en movimiento.

Un recién liberado Scyther estaba acostado boca arriba como podía en aquel reducido espacio, con sus alas dolorosamente apretadas y sus guadañas firmes hacia el cielo, buscando atinar al enemigo un segundo golpe de Onda Vacío. La mantis guerrera se estaba reprimiendo en su deseo de salir volando a derribar al enemigo pero su entrenadora, conociéndole, se encargaba de advertirle que no lo hiciera.

— ¡Estamos por llegar a la barrera! — Se oyó gritar al conductor — ¡Hay que derribarlo antes de poder pasar!

Ninguna de las entrenadoras entendió aquellas palabras, pero mientras ellas mantenían los continuos ataques al intruso, uno de los doctores les explicó que se había puesto una barrera invisible delimitando la zona del brote. El Mr. Mime de días antes vino a la mente de ellas, pero eso poco cambiaba la obligación de librarse de aquel iracundo invasor.

Pese a su enfermedad mermando su buen juicio, Primeape no parecía tan fuera de sí como los Mankey, y con facilidad esquivaba los ataques de los tres Pokémon al mismo tiempo. Su agilidad era innegable, pero sus manos sin dedos no se comparaban en agarre a las de su preevolución, por lo que acabó teniendo un pequeño desliz al tratar de moverse de un lado del vehículo al otro.

De por sí el Pokémon pudo recuperar el equilibrio sin caer, pero justo cuando lo hizo recibió de lleno una bocanada de lodo en los ojos y una nueva ronda de Hojas Navaja con Onda Vacío como remate. No había manera de que hubiera aguantado semejante paliza en su posición, y acabó cayendo con dureza al suelo, rápidamente alcanzado por los Mankey que se arremolinaron en torno a él, empezando de la nada una feroz revuelta de todos contra todos.

Los tres Pokémon fueron devueltos a sus Pokébolas y Alice por fin sintió que podía respirar nuevamente; como todos los demás ella estaba cubierta por manchas de lodo y hojas, pero nada más grave.

Fue entonces que la joven reparó en que Pirma no había abandonado su posición retraída y casi catatónica. Con tranquilidad la mayor puso una mano sobre el hombro de su asustada compañera para sorpresa de esta, que levantó la vista de golpe encontrándose con una tranquilizadora sonrisa que ciertamente la hizo sentir algo mejor.

—¿Ya. . . Está. . .Terminó eso? — Articuló con dificultad la cantante viendo a su alrededor, era la única con el rostro limpio aunque su túnica blanca fuera otra historia

— Sí, debiste haberlo visto — Respondió despreocupadamente Mila, mirando por la ventana — Toda una guerra épica

En esos momentos el vehículo por fin se detuvo, aunque no tan abruptamente como en la anterior ocasión. Habían traspasado con éxito la barrera y llegado a un campamento mucho más pequeño que el otro, en donde varios profesionales se arremolinaban para ver el gran daño sufrido por los recién llegados.

Una vez más las chicas debieron entregar temporalmente a cada Pokémon involucrado en la pelea, esperando con ansias por la confirmación de su salud. La rutina de desinfectar la ropa y bañarse se repitió, esa vez con el extra de Pirma sufriendo una crisis al tener que desvestirse; al final se logró que lo hiciera asegurándole que no había manera de que alguien allí la viera sin su túnica.

Era mediodía cuando llegaron a ese campamento, y los Pokémon no fueron devueltos hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Eso significó pasar otra noche durmiendo en catres prestados y rodeadas de extraños, aunque en esa ocasión ninguna de ellas durmió casi nada.

Para cuando amaneció las tres viajeras estaban más que hartas de aquel ambiente y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron, volteando solo para ver la imponente barrera translúcida mantenida en pie por numerosos ejemplares de Mr. Mime. Por más que aquella energía diera una solidez asombrosa a la pared, era lógico dudar sobre lo que podría suceder si aquella manada de Mankey intentaba salir al mismo tiempo.

La caminata hasta Ciudad Fotza fue lenta y silenciosa; la mañana era fría pero despejada y en aquella zona ya se escuchaba el tranquilizador sonido de la naturaleza. Al llegar al monte fueron recibidas por una brillante luz verdosa entre los árboles, que fue tomando forma mientras se les acercaba.

— No pensé que volverían tan pronto. . . — Fueron las palabras de un sorprendido y preocupado Foga, no reparando en la presencia de una nueva persona hasta que oyó el despavorido grito de la joven de blanco, quien inmediatamente se aferró nuevamente al brazo de Alice

— Hay Pokérus en el norte. . . — Dijo Mila sin parar de caminar — Ahora tenemos que volver a. . .

Las palabras de la adolescente fueron interrumpidas por una aguda melodía, que venía del Pokénav de la mayor. Esta dejó su explicación sobre la naturaleza de los espíritus de lado para contestar la llamada.

Se trataba de la profesora Vylon, que en esa ocasión parecía especialmente serena. Según dijo, había estado tratando de contactarse con ellas para decirles que se dejaran caer por el laboratorio lo antes posible, pero la pobre recepción en las rutas desoladas se lo había impedido.

La anciana no dijo por qué era tan imperativo que fueran antes de colgar, y seguramente no pretendía hacerlo; eso puso al dúo de entrenadoras en una encrucijada. Abriendo un mapa digital en su E-Tab, Mila señaló que de volver a Cala Lunar lo tendrían algo más difícil para llegar a Resplandi, pero en sí no era una diferencia significativa.

Las dos miraron a Pirma, que a su vez estaba como hipnotizada intercambiando miradas con el etéreo Arcanine; la propuesta debió serle explicada un par de veces, pero al final entendió el cambio de planes. Con una expresión de inquietud, la chica intentó argumentar algo, pero claramente no encontraba le costaba hacerse entender.

— Yo. . . Tengo llegar a Resplandi, mi gemela está ahí — Logró articular con dificultad, confundiendo a sus compañeras

— No te preocupes, llegaremos allí en nada y podrás verla — Prometió Alice algo extrañada por la preocupación de aquella chica

Foga las acompañó por un corto tramo en lo que lo ponían al tanto de la situación con el brote de la preocupante enfermedad. El espíritu tembló ante esas anécdotas recordando con temor las pasadas epidemias; curiosamente él mismo no las había presenciado, pero sin embargo lo recordaba con una extraña vividez.

Tan pronto las tres entraron a la ciudad, el Arcanine se desvaneció con unas últimas palabras de despedida, deseándoles que esa sí fuera la definitiva. Sin demasiada prisa se adentraron en la bulliciosa ciudad, cuyas callejuelas empedradas ya se llenaban de transeúntes que viajaban en masa a la playa como cada día.

La noche anterior muy lejos de allí, en el norte de la región se daba un peculiar enfrentamiento. Sobre la cima de un alto edificio dos mujeres se miraban con decisión, mientras sus Pokémon colisionaban en feroces ataques.

Por un lado aquella alta mujer rubia de la gélida mirada y larga gabardina gris, que dirigía los veloces Golpes Aéreos de su Delibird. Por el lado contrario, estaba una figura igual de alta, con una túnica dorada y una extraña máscara del mismo color; frente a ella, una gran Vespiqueen resistía con firmeza cada golpe esperando el momento de atacar.

En cierto momento entre un feroz golpe del ave y el siguiente, una orden de la entrenadora enmascarada causó que el Pokémon insecto reaccionara al fin, extendiendo ambos brazos con una fuerte luz blanca generándose en forma de largas garras.

Así fue que dos Cuchilladas seguidas mandaron a volar al ave, que cayó detrás de su dueña levantándose con dificultad.

— Impresionante, justo lo que me esperaba de una potestad. . . — Dijo la rubia, con un tono de satisfacción en su voz pese a su semblante impasible

— Y yo debo admitirlo — Fue la respuesta de su rival, distorsionada su voz por la gran máscara que la ocultaba — No pensé que Berserk tuviera en sus filas elementos tan peligrosos. . .

Delibird volvió a alzar el vuelo de inmediato ante una orden de su entrenadora y fue perseguido por su oponente. La velocidad de Vespiqueen era ligeramente superior a la del pingüino y estaba a punto de darle otro fuerte golpe con sus garras luminosas ya extendidas, pero fue sorprendida cuando este giró ágilmente sobre sí mismo para evadir el golpe.

La abeja se vio en la situación de tener que frenar su impulso y darse la vuelta, pero al momento en que lo hizo la sorprendió una nube de pequeños proyectiles esféricos y resplandecientes. Ella se las arregló para esquivar muchos, pero cuando oyó la orden de su dueña y quiso usar A Defender, un montón de aquellas esferas la habían golpeado.

Durante su arduo entrenamiento, la ya experiente ave había aprendido un sinfín de diversos ataques con el único fin de alterar y potenciar su movimiento característico, Presente. En ese caso el cuerpo de Vespiqueen se iba cubriendo por una fina pero molesta capa de hielo, que se volvía algo más densa y fuerte con cada impacto.

Al final del ataque el Pokémon real tenía su tórax y brazo izquierdo inmovilizados, así como una de sus pequeñas alas; sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo sobre un costado, rompiéndose el gélido agarre en mil pedazos contra el cemento.

El ángel exclamó palabras imposibles de entender para su rival, logrando que su criatura se levantara lenta y trabajosamente. Para ese momento Delibird volaba justo encima de ella y sin darle descanso alguno volvió a usar su letal movimiento, dejando caer una lluvia de brillantes proyectiles.

En esa ocasión, la abeja logró acatar la orden de su dueña y estiró un brazo al cielo como si pretendiera ordenar el alto del ataque, mientras su piel se cubría con un fuerte fulgor dorado que asemejaba el diseño de un panal. Pero aún con su cuerpo reforzado por A Defender, la combinación de Presente y Poder Oculto le hizo un inmenso daño por el hecho de que las esferas de energía explotaban en llamas al llegar a su objetivo.

Sacudiendo frenéticamente sus alas, el ave roja miraba con cierta satisfacción la gran masa de fuego desde arriba; tanto él como su entrenadora asumieron que la rival ya no opondría resistencia. Para su sorpresa sin embargo, las fuertes llamas comenzaron a alterarse, formando un alto torrente como si estuvieran siendo controladas. Desde su posición aérea el pingüino vio con temor como un círculo perfecto se abría en medio del torrente, dejando ver a una chamuscada y cansada Vespiqueen que movía con ímpetu sus dañadas alas formando un poderoso Tornado de fuego.

Antes de que Delibird pudiera siquiera pensar su ruta de evasión, la gran combinación lo alcanzó y el fuerte viento lo absorbió a las llamas, atrapándolo en aquella corriente. La reina abeja lo vio y oyendo la acertada indicación de la Potestad, preparó entre sus manos una brillante figura hexagonal blanca, de la que salieron disparados múltiples objetos cristalinos relucientes.

Joya de Luz dio en el blanco y el ave salió disparada fuera de aquel vórtice ígneo, cayendo pesadamente a los pies de su entrenadora. Por su lado, Vespiqueen simplemente detuvo el Tornado con un último batir de sus alas, haciendo además un tranquilo ademán como si ordenara aquel cese.

El delgado insecto entonces cayó al piso, sosteniéndose a tiempo con sus brazos; las alas las tenía mermadas por el fuego y el hielo, aunque su cuerpo en general sufría por los efectos de ambos elementos. Fue entonces regresada a su Pokébola con calma por aquel ángel, que solo pudo mirar a su oponente mientras ocultaba tras su máscara la amargura por aquella derrota.

— ¿Vas a retirarte así nada más? — Cuestionó la rubia indignada, sin prestar atención a su Pokémon, que se levantaba apenas con fuerzas.

— La retirada es parte de la guerra. . . — Respondió la Potestad como si nada sucediera

Notablemente molesta, la mujer negó con la cabeza en silencio y procedió a mencionar lo decepcionada que estaba por aquella cobarde rendición. Acto seguido sacó algo del bolsillo de su gabardina y lo arrojó a los pies de la otra persona.

Una nube de gas oscuro brotó de aquel objeto envolviendo a la impasible figura de la túnica dorada. Pero la perpetradora de ese ataque no bajaba la guardia por un simple motivo, ella sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

Tenía razón, ya que ni bien pasaron unos segundos aquella oscura nube se vio arrasada y rápidamente disuelta por un fuerte viento salido de la nada. Para cuando la rubia pudo descubrir su rostro y arriesgarse a mirar a la contraria, observó con gran sorpresa que tras la misma se hallaba una inmensa pared conformada por furiosos Combee.

— Llamaste a los refuerzos, claro — Dijo con una mezcla de enojo y satisfacción, sonriendo ligeramente — Galo, ¡Destruye esa barrera ya!

Tan rápidamente como su herido cuerpo se lo permitía, Delibird se puso en posición de ataque y alzó el vuelo solo a un metro del suelo para sacar de su bolsa una nueva ráfaga de brillantes esferas ígneas. Ese bombardeo fue sin embargo devuelto por otro fortísimo Tornado creado con el esfuerzo de al menos una docena de aquellos insectos.

Como pudo el ave esquivó sus propios ataques, que impactaron en el piso creando grandes explosiones de llamas. Aquel fuerte vendaval no parecía dar tregua, y el pingüino tenía serios problemas solo manteniéndose en el aire.

— Ahora voy a mostrarte lo que una potestad puede hacer — Exclamó la enmascarada con su larga túnica ondeando sin parar en el viento, y acto seguido se acercó al muro de Pokémon luchando contra la corriente.

En el momento en que los dedos enguantados de la entrenadora tocaron a una de las abejas, un leve pero visible fulgor azul se expandió siguiendo las líneas de división de las criaturas. Ella parecía concentrada solo tocando a los seres, y de inmediato aquel feroz viento se intensificó enormemente.

La entrenadora de hielo luchaba por no ser arrastrada de su lugar junto con su Pokémon, pero rápidamente solucionó eso liberando a otro de su Pokébola. Frente a ella apareció un inmenso cristal de hielo flotante, que estiró sus brazos poligonales a la vez que emitía una serie de extraños sonidos en un agudo tono de voz.

Ante su primera orden, el Regice formó entre sus manos un minúsculo remolino de nieve y lo apuntó hacia los numerosos enemigos, convirtiéndolo en una imponente ráfaga helada que se mezcló rápidamente con la fuerza del Tornado, dañando en gran medida a los Combee y a sus pequeñas alas. Las abejas resistían las condiciones tan bien como podían, ignorando al casi debilitado Delibird que les flanqueaba volando lastimeramente.

— ¡Cuidado con la retaguardia! — Gritó el ángel a todo pulmón, saliendo por fin de su concentración

Sin embargo los insectos no podían romper su formación con facilidad, y fueron víctimas de desesperados Golpes Aéreos por la espalda, cayendo muchos de ellos al suelo incapaces de levantarse. El resto de aquellos pequeños seres lucharon por reorganizarse siguiendo las instrucciones de su dueña, pero sucumbieron ante un destellante Rayo Carga propinado por el coloso de hielo, quien en el proceso acabó de debilitar a su compañero volador.

El último ataque que Regice debió usar fue un Rayo Hielo a los pies de la Potestad, que quedó casi inmediatamente inmovilizada de la cintura hacia abajo. La gran rubia se acercó a su rival lentamente, casi disfrutando del momento y sin demasiados reparos arrojó a sus pies una nueva bomba de gas que no solo la dejó inconsciente, sino además a los pocos Pokémon insecto que aún se movían en el piso.

— Misión cumplida — Susurró para sí misma tras un suspiro de alivio, y procedió a arrancarle la máscara a su enemiga admirando su demacrado rostro por unos segundos — Lo siento, comandante. . .

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora; espero la última batalla haya sido tan interesante para ustedes como resultó serlo para mí, y que no haya sido en exceso confuso.

Como siempre ojalá les haya gustado, me despido hasta la próxima.

¡Besos!


	40. Capítulo 39

Saludos y bienvenidos. Este fue un capítulo algo duro de terminar y creo que quedó algo largo, pero como siempre hice lo que pude para que no fuera demasiado denso. Sin más espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 39:**_

_****"Una bestia en su entorno"****_

El regreso por la ruta uno hacia Cala de la Luna fue de lo más tranquilo y satisfactorio, ya que si bien el sendero estaba mucho más animado por la presencia de múltiples entrenadores, la mayoría eran novatos que o bien no habían visitado otras ciudades, o habían permanecido en terreno abierto con la intención de entrenar.

Aquello fue especialmente positivo para Mila, ya que no solo ganó un puñado de billetes extra por las pequeñas apuestas de cada batalla, sino que además tuvo la oportunidad de fortalecer a su equipo ante la ausencia temporal de Tara, y mayormente se enfocó en darle algo de protagonismo al abandonado Grotle.

El reptil de hierba estaba más que feliz con eso, y había mejorado considerablemente su habilidad para lanzar una masiva oleada de Hojas Navaja desde sus arbustos, lo que le servía para seguir la pista a enemigos notablemente más veloces que él como lo fue un astuto Pachirisu, que le hizo pasar grandes problemas antes de caer.

Por su lado Alice se limitó a observar por ese tramo, prestando atención a la gradual mejoría de su protegida a la hora de mantener una batalla bajo control, aún si solía olvidar la gracia y belleza mientras lo hacía. La mayor además servía de guía a Pirma, quien durante las peleas se emocionaba mucho apresurándose a hacer cada pregunta que pudiera pronunciar, sin siquiera desviar la vista de lo que sucedía.

Más allá de que su nueva compañera parecía ir perdiendo poco a poco el terror a decir una sola palabra, ambas entrenadoras habían notado y comentado entre ellas algo extraño en el aspecto de la cantante. Literalmente de la noche a la mañana se la veía algo más pálida y desmejorada, en contraste total con su ánimo alegre y bastante más abierto a ellas.

Afortunadamente la ruta era tan corta como la recordaban y para cuando entraron a la zona de la cala, empezaba a caer la noche con los últimos vestigios rojizos del sol en el horizonte marino. La gran cantidad de entrenadores que elegían quedarse hasta muy tarde o de plano acampar en la zona de la ruta causaba que el Centro Pokémon estuviese muy vacío a esa hora, por lo que pudieron fácilmente dejar a sus criaturas recuperándose y comer algo decente antes de acostarse.

Muy temprano en la mañana se levantaron para ir al laboratorio, debido a que la noche anterior habían caído dormidas ni bien se acostaron. La profesora no parecía estar al tanto de la hora, ya que cuando se le avisó que tenía visitas estaba ocupándose de un asunto importante.

En concreto, la anciana le daba un sermón serio y directo a una pequeña criatura que escuchaba sin darle demasiada importancia, sentado en una silla frente a ella. Ni bien tuvo que salir, ella puso bien en claro a su interlocutor que no quería más problemas por parte de este último; por supuesto el pequeño Pokémon asintió sin ánimo, para saltar de la silla y correr fuera de la habitación en el momento en que nadie lo supervisaba.

Solo al caminar por los pasillos la anciana sintió el cansancio de haberse levantado incluso más temprano que de costumbre debido al Pokémon rebelde; sin pensarlo demasiado se prometió a sí misma pasar por un café ni bien estuviera libre. No fue la mejor sorpresa encontrarse con el trío de jóvenes esperándole junto con su asistente en el vestíbulo, incluso si ella misma las había llamado.

Con la poca cortesía que le caracterizaba, la profesora les indicó que la siguieran hasta el patio trasero del laboratorio y ordenó a su subordinada que le llevara una caja que se encontraba en su oficina.

Ya había empezado a caminar cuando se dio la vuelta, creyendo haber visto mal; en efecto había una desconocida junto a sus discípulas y no tardó en cuestionar quién era. La revelación de que aquella extraña era una Voz del cielo no hizo sino cambiar su cansada y molesta expresión por una de completa incredulidad, difícil de ver en ella.

— ¡¿Pero Qué haces aquí, niña?! — Cuestionó en un tono involuntariamente agudo — Deberías estar con tu gemela. . .

Esas palabras causaron que las tres le miraran con asombro, especialmente la aludida que no pudo sino apresurarse a asentir con emoción. Intentando comprender la situación, Alice cuestionó si acaso Vylon ya conocía a la joven coreuta de antemano, recibiendo una mirada nuevamente molesta de la anciana.

— No tengo idea de por qué está ella con ustedes — Empezó a decir la jerarca con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos con una mirada de sincera preocupación a la vez que acomodaba sus gafas — Pero las cosas se van a complicar si no vuelve con su. . .

— ¿Cómo sabe que tiene una gemela? — Interrumpió Mila, confundida y fastidiada.

Por un momento la profesora creyó, o quiso creer al menos, que le estaban tomando el pelo aún a sabiendas de su poco sentido del humor. Una vez asumió que aquellas dos no sabían nada del asunto no pudo sino volver a suspirar con pesadez y dedicarse a explicarles sonando casi decepcionada; según dijo lentamente y sin demasiados detalles, cada Voz del Cielo debían permanecer constantemente junto a su respectiva compañera de vida, conocida como la Voz Gemela.

Fue la entrenadora quien realizó la pregunta inevitable de qué pasaría si se separasen, pero de inmediato se sintió culpable al voltear y ver la horrorizada expresión de Pirma. Ella seguía la conversación con dificultad y se adelantaba a los hechos, como había estado haciendo en sus recientes noches de silenciosa meditación.

— Sus corazones están sincronizados, laten juntos. . . — Expuso Vylon seriamente — A la larga ella se va a. . . Enfermar si no se reúnen

La voz de la mujer daba a entender lo que sus palabras ocultaban, y la morena solo pudo bajar la vista al suelo, intranquila por algo que ya sabía de antemano pero no se había atrevido a pensar fríamente. Casi sin pensárselo Alice puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera y al levantar esta la mirada, los ojos de ambas se encontraron; la cantante tenía la visión nublada por las incipientes lágrimas, apresurándose a secarse la cara con la manga de su túnica.

—Tranquila, no te vas a enfermar en tan poco tiempo — La consoló la mayor, molesta con aquella Potestad por no haberle dado semejante dato — Nos vamos a apurar en llegar a Resplandi

Incluso Mila se sumó en el apoyo, poniendo una mano en el otro hombro de la joven cantante. Así estaban conteniendo a la chica, una compañera por cada lado, tratando de evitar que entrara en pánico por esa confirmación.

Cuando Pirma pareció estar un poco mejor, el resto de las presentes hicieron cierto esfuerzo por cambiar el tema. Por suerte la asistente de la profesora volvió en ese momento con un maletín plateado entre los brazos y se sorprendió de verlas aún allí, tras lo cual finalmente empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia el exterior.

El enorme patio estaba resguardado por una simple valla metálica blanca, que delimitaba una sección de hierba seca, arena pedregosa e incluso una pequeña porción de la costa, con un círculo señalado por boyas brillantes que aparentaba ser especialmente profundo. Vylon no dio demasiadas explicaciones y en su lugar sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su bata blanca, para luego enseñárselo a las jóvenes.

— Eso es. . . Una Pokébola — Dijo al final Mila, tratando de comprender qué era lo que debían ver.

Si bien era cierto que no se veía como una esfera regular, tenía el patrón distintivo con una mitad inferior blanca, una línea verde al medio y la parte de arriba de un color celeste con círculos blancos.

— No es solo una Pokébola — Dijo la asistente con emoción, para bajar el tono ante la mirada de su jefa — Esto es una Aquabola

Una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión se dibujó en los rostros de las entrenadoras, mientras que Pirma se mantenía tras ellas en silencio, todavía metida en sus pensamientos pero también intrigada por el curioso elemento. Tratando de ahorrarse las explicaciones, Vylon optó por demostrar su punto directamente.

Presionó el botón de la esfera sin siquiera arrojarla al aire, y aunque se abrió liberando un haz de luz blanca como cualquier otro objeto similar, lo diferente fue que la luz no tomó la forma de ningún Pokémon sino que se expandió por el piso de hierba, a casi un metro de donde ellas estaban paradas. Las viajeras se vieron entendiblemente asombradas ante lo que el resplandor dejó atrás, ya que donde momentos antes había pasto amarillento, en ese instante reposaba un gran cuerpo de agua rectangular.

Era básicamente una pequeña piscina de agua verdosa y turbia salida de la nada; la joven investigadora no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la estupefacción de las visitantes ante el efecto de la Aquabola, por lo que sin el permiso de su superior les aconsejó que se acercasen al agua. Dubitativa por lo extraño de la situación, Alice dio un par de pasos al frente y aún desde una distancia prudencial inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo para observar el calmo líquido, que de pronto se agitó violentamente.

La entrenadora retrocedió por reflejo a la vez que una gran cabeza de reptil asomaba a la superficie; una máscara de roca musgosa y gastada rodeaba dos grandes ojos blanquecinos que miraban fijamente a las humanas. El Carracosta era tan grande que su cabeza solamente representaba una buena porción de la piscina, pero pese a su amenazante aspecto, no tardó en abrir su gran pico para saludar con un agudo canto.

Mientras la gran tortuga prehistórica cantaba y chapoteaba con sus enormes aletas en su sitio, disfrutando de la atención, la profesora empezó a contar la información de las novedosas Pokébolas a la vez que su asistente abría el maletín mostrando su contenido; en él habían cuatro esferas similares con diferencias en su paleta de colores, que variaba entre diversos tonos de azul.

— Estas son nuevas, no están a la venta aún — Dijo Vylon sosteniendo en alto el objeto — Fueron diseñadas para Pokémon que no pueden luchar en tierra, y se distribuyeron para ser usadas por los nuevos entrenadoras

— O sea que somos sujetos de prueba, ¿Verdad? — Respondió Mila con cierto enojo

Era muy común que la adolescente enfrentara a básicamente cualquier interlocutor en una guerra de miradas a algún punto de una conversación, pero la anciana de feroz carácter y presencia intimidante era de las pocas personas que podía ganarle, haciéndola mirar hacia otro lado en silencio luego de haber dicho algo indebido.

Hecha la explicación formal, las dos entrenadoras recibieron una Aquabola cada una, eligiendo la mayor la que se le indicó era para seres de agua salada, con un diseño en azul más claro y manchas blancas en distintos puntos, cuyo aspecto recordaba a una mancha de aerógrafo; su compañera por otro lado tomó el modelo para criaturas de pantano, adornada con colores verdosos en un patrón ligeramente espiral.

Antes de dar por terminada esa visita, la profesora pidió a Alice que la siguiera para hablar algunos detalles sobre sus futuros retos de gimnasio, lo que naturalmente a la joven le resultó muy extraño aunque accedió tras dudar un par de segundos. Mientras, Mila y Pirma se quedaron en el pintoresco patio, observando como el gran Carracosta salía de su estanque artificial y corría hacia la arena para cavar un enorme hueco con sus aletas en cosa de segundos; se quedó echado boca arriba en el pozo ignorando completamente los gritos de la ayudante para que volviera a su lugar.

Ya cerca de su oficina, recorriendo el pasillo a un ritmo sorprendente para su apariencia, Vylon finalmente reveló para la poca sorpresa de su acompañante que el tema a discutir poco tenía que ver con los gimnasios. En corto, la mujer empezó asegurando a una atenta interlocutora que no se debía subestimar el riesgo de mantener a una Voz del Cielo separada de su compañera demasiado tiempo.

—¿Cómo es que sabe usted tanto sobre las Voces? — Preguntó la joven, algo sorprendida por no haberlo pensado antes

— Soy de Ciudad Íbela, sería más raro que no lo supiera — Fue la respuesta de la anciana, que no se molestó en explicarse — Ahora escucha, sé de algo que puede ayudarla a aguantar más tiempo. . .

Mientras tanto en el patio, la tortuga prehistórica retozaba en su cuna de arena a la vez que una derrotada asistente daba una charla sobre los Pokémon revividos mediante restos fósiles. Según decía para gran interés de Pirma y Mila (aunque esta última lo disimulara con la vista perdida en el horizonte del mar), Tevia no contaba con fósiles propios ni se habían hallado siquiera en su territorio, por lo que no poseían tampoco la tecnología para el proceso de revivirlos y se conformaban con traerlos de regiones diversas para su estudio.

El Pokémon de agua escuchaba también con atención, algo complacido de que hablaran sobre él. Poco les duró ese momento de calma, ya que de la nada se oyó un fuerte rugido que hizo retumbar incluso el agua a la orilla del mar, e inmediatamente la cúpula de cristal del laboratorio se rompió en un punto del que no tardó en salir un gran torrente de energía verdosa, fuertemente disparada hacia el cielo.

Aquel furioso ataque parecía una columna de llamas verdes que se perdían en el cielo, transformándose en humo gris. Naturalmente todo el personal del laboratorio se enteró al momento de que algo no iba bien y la mayoría sabían por el rugido de qué se trataba.

Bajo aquel enorme domo de cristal estaba un gran lago artificial rodeado de arena, hierba alta y algunas palmeras, totalmente dedicado a recrear un hábitat de agua salada. Sin embargo en ese momento llovían sobre las agitadas aguas trozos de cristal, y la mayoría de los Pokémon marinos que usualmente pasaban su tiempo nadando estaban en la tierra, algunos incluso sufriendo por no poder moverse en dicho elemento.

En medio de todo aquel caos, coronando un gran remolino se encontraba una criatura inmensa, de largo cuerpo azul y gigantescas mandíbulas abiertas en su totalidad. Con sus pequeños ojos desorbitados por la conmoción, el Gyarados rugía y sacudía su larga cola como si algo le molestara mucho.

Un pobre Lapras luchaba por mantenerse en la orilla cuando recibió un fuerte coletazo en el cuello que lo dejó echado sobre un costado, indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Por suerte las puertas corredizas de cristal se abrieron dejando entrar a un grupo de científicos liderados por Vylon y Alice, esta última mirando con estupefacción a la gran bestia del lago.

Uno de los jóvenes de bata blanca cargaba con él un gran contenedor plástico lleno de pequeñas Pokébolas, que sus colegas tomaban a gran velocidad apenas fijándose en las etiquetas de cada una. Con manos temblorosas se apresuraron a regresar a cada ser acuático que veían varado en torno al cuerpo de agua, siendo capaces incluso de rescatar a un Remoraid al momento en que la cólera de la serpiente lo hacía salir volando por los aires.

Por su parte, la jerarca se adentró entre la espesa hierba sin mostrar temor, acercándose a la incontrolable criatura. Una vez aquellos ojos púrpura se enfocaron en ella, intentó calmar al Pokémon indicándole que respirase profundamente, con un tono de voz monótono y bajo.

Para sorpresa de muchos presentes allí, parecía funcionar ya que el gran ser dejó sus alaridos al verla y pareció recuperar su tranquilidad enfocando su mirada en la pequeña mujer. Al cabo de largos segundos, la cabeza del temible Gyarados estaba sobre la arena de la orilla y él jadeaba audiblemente por el esfuerzo realizado, con la profesora acariciando su nariz.

Lo siguiente era descubrir qué había pasado allí, ya que como varios investigadores afirmaron el Pokémon no había mostrado signos de agresividad reciente desde que estaba allí para tratar sus problemas de inestabilidad. Mientras todos caminaban rápidamente de un lado a otro recavando datos y evaluando daños, la entrenadora se acercó al lago con paso vacilante, admirando el cuerpo azul de aquella bestia, de escamas irisadas en su vientre y largos "bigotes" que descansaban sobre la arena.

— Pobre desgraciado — Murmuró Vylon al ver como el aludido ser dormitaba, agotado — Se asusta con facilidad pero no suele hacer este tipo de cosas. . .

— Algo debe haberlo sobresaltado mucho — Razonó Alice en voz baja, no queriendo hacer ruido

En ese momento la joven observó con más detenimiento el lomo de Gyarados mirando con interés los segmentos de su cuerpo, algunos coronados por grandes aletas blancas; pero en su observación notó algo extraño. Una especie de mota roja, minúscula en comparación con el ser en el que estaba; cuando le preguntó a la profesora de qué se trataba aquella anormalidad, ella solo miró hacia arriba al instante arreglándose las gafas, y su cara se transformó expresando una ira pocas veces apreciable.

A punto estaba la anciana de dar una feroz grito cuando otro aún mayor la interrumpió; el Pokémon marino despertó de su dormitar en cosa de segundos, chillando y retorciendo el cuerpo nuevamente para sobresalto de los científicos, que se alejaron de la zona casi tropezándose en la arena. Como la vez anterior, la jerarca trató de calmar a la iracunda criatura mas esta ya no escuchaba y su exabrupto parecía mucho más violento, amenazando incluso con derribar las palmeras más cercanas en sus alocados coletazos.

Como era de esperarse los investigadores de inmediato lucharon por alejar a su jefa del peligro, pero ella rechazó cada proposición, tratando con todas sus energías de llamar la atención del Pokémon. Alice también fue abordada para que se alejase de allí, pero ella no podía dejar de ver aquel punto rojo sobre las escamas azules, algo escondido entre un segmento y otro.

Sin pensárselo mucho, la joven tomó una de sus Pokébolas y midiendo cuidadosamente la trayectoria se dispuso a lanzarla, sabiendo que Gyarados no se iba a quedar quieto en ningún momento. Sobre el lomo de la serpiente en el punto más alto se manifestó Nuzleaf, asombrado por su propia posición pero escuchando atentamente a las órdenes de su entrenadora.

Para un ser del bosque, preparado para manejar las ramas de los árboles, moverse sobre aquella resbalosa y húmeda piel era un cambio drástico y desafortunadamente el Pokémon marino comenzó a sacudirse incluso con más violencia al sentir a un extraño sobre él. Furia Dragón no tardó en consumir parte de la flora en el invernadero así como romper otro panel del techo; naturalmente el ataque no podía alcanzar a un objetivo sobre el lomo, pero era una forma de desahogo fugaz para su usuario.

Kono por su parte solo pudo aferrarse a una aleta blanca para poder respirar un segundo y observar lo que su dueña le indicaba, aquel objeto rojo que de cerca se veía reluciente y sobresaliente de la piel, rodeado por una protuberancia azulada que si bien se confundía con el tono de Gyarados, era imposible de ignorar estando tan cerca. Mirando a Alice por una fracción de segundo, Nuzleaf respiró profundamente y en el instante en que el ser de agua detuvo sus erráticos espasmos, una oleada de Hojas Navaja volaron directo hacia la anomalía.

Con un ruido que se asemejaba más al pitido de una máquina que a un Pokémon, un pequeño cuerpo azulado se desprendió de la serpiente para caer al agua. En ese momento fue que la gran criatura pareció bajar el nivel de su ira, sintiendo que aquello que le molestaba se había ido al menos en parte.

Sin embargo seguía sobresaltado y sin escuchar las indicaciones de la profesora, ya que respiraba muy agitadamente y sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones a gran velocidad. Sin siquiera necesitar una orden, el pequeño Pokémon de hierba dio un acertado salto cayendo en la frente de Gyarados para desagrado de este, que volvió a su cólera anterior.

Desde la orilla, la entrenadora miraba a su compañero tratando de adivinar qué pretendía, sin saber si acaso debía retirarlo o dejarle hacer. Usando sus brazos, Kono se aferró con firmeza al cuerno central de la bestia dejando las manos libres para tomar la hoja de su cabeza.

Una melodía débil pero audible se abrió paso aún entre los alaridos de la serpiente, que casi detuvo lo que hacía para escuchar el suave sonido de Nuzleaf soplando una simple canción con su hoja. Si bien no tenía el efecto hipnótico de Silbato, aquella tonada transmitía una calma y seguridad que aquel Pokémon necesitaba con urgencia.

Tras unos segundos, la canción se vio reforzada por una voz que la tarareaba con la misma lentitud y armonía. Los presentes miraron hacia atrás sorprendidos al ver que Mila y Pirma estaban en la puerta, esta última con los ojos cerrados perdida en la dulce melodía que llevaba.

Poco tardó Gyarados en volver a su relajación, nuevamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estuvo mucho más cómodo una vez que el Pokémon astuto se bajó de su cabeza. Mientras el gigante dormitaba en silencio y algunos científicos alababan la voz de la avergonzada coreuta, Vylon se acercó lentamente al agua calma y cristalina, asomándose a la orilla.

— Se acabó el juego, sal de ahí — Dijo fríamente al agua — Esta vez has pasado todos los límites

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos y luego, para sorpresa de Alice que miraba con atención la escena, un fuerte chorro de agua salió disparado del lago al rostro de la profesora, empapándola de pies a cabeza. Literalmente todos los allí presentes quedaron impactados ante eso, y suponían lo que iba a suceder.

Pasaron minutos hasta que el Buizel de uno de los investigadores logró sacar a rastras del lago a un ser de piel dividida entre tonos de azul y verde, con una gema rojiza en el centro de su peculiar cuerpo. cinco puntas de estrella componían sus extremidades y una estructura plateada adornaba el núcleo de su forma, sujetando la piedra preciosa.

Ese extraño Staryu se debatía para escapar de su captor, pero este no se dejaba ganar. En eso fue regresado a una Superbola por parte de la anciana, que conteniendo su ira por la falta de respeto recibida y rechinando sus dientes con fuerza miró fijamente a su discípula, a la vez que una brillante idea llegaba a su mente.

— Toma Koff, te lo ganaste por ayudarnos con Gyarados — Extendió la mano con la esfera, mientras miraba a la interlocutora con una expresión casi neutral.

Dudando bastante, la joven tomó en su mano aquella Pokébola celeste de dinámicas marcas rojas. Jamás rechazaba a un nuevo compañero, pero tampoco podía obviar las condiciones en que lo recibía.

— ¿Qué Pokémon es este exactamente? — Preguntó inspeccionando el objeto con interés

— No te voy a mentir, es un Staryu de coral del norte de la región, son expertos en camuflaje y muy difíciles de entrenar — Explicó Vylon solemnemente, levantando el tono sin querer al final de la frase

— Suena a que te está echando el muerto — Intervino Mila, cuya presencia ninguna de las dos había notado hasta que habló — Además Alice ya tiene seis Pokémon, si se lleva a este deberá dejar a otro. . .

Como solía suceder, la coordinadora tenía razón, al menos en cuanto al límite de Pokémon. Tras pensarlo bastante teniendo en cuenta lo específico que era aquel laboratorio, Alice decidió dejar allí a Jill temporalmente, ya que la Linoone había mostrado capacidades de natación impresionantes en el pasado, y la entrenadora pensó que no había mejor lugar que ese para que lo desarrollara.

Así la criatura normal fue liberada y con cierto pesar se le comunicó la noticia. Naturalmente que ella se negó, siendo que no quería perderse una parte del viaje; pero una corta charla con su dueña al borde del tranquilo lago le hizo entender que no estaba siendo abandonada para siempre.

— No te preocupes — Aseguró la joven acariciando a su Pokémon — Tú entrena aquí y yo te llamaré ni bien pueda, eres parte del equipo; no me voy a olvidar de ti

Bajando las orejas, Linoone dio un triste gruñido y abrazó a quien le había guiado por tantos lugares y desafíos en tan poco tiempo. Desde la distancia Mila observaba aquella despedida pensando en algunos de sus Pokémon que también estaban allí; sin dudas ella y su compañera tenían tratos distintos con sus criaturas y eso ocupó sus pensamientos por ese rato.

La mañana apenas terminaba y ya habían sucedido muchas cosas; pero para las viajeras no había tiempo que perder. Salieron del laboratorio para comprar provisiones y pasado el mediodía estaban ya en marcha, abandonando la cala con rumbo oeste, siguiendo la misma ruta paralela al bosque Lunar que Alice había usado tiempo antes.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado.

Creo que antes de irme convendría explicar la libertad que me tomé con este modelo de Pokébola original. Simplemente amo a la mayoría de los Pokémon marinos y me molesta que nunca sean opciones para un equipo por su imposibilidad en tierra; sinceramente espero no haberme "excedido" con esta idea.

En todo caso gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

¡Besos!


	41. Capítulo 40

Hola y lamento la espera, problemas de inspiración legítimos por primera vez en años. En fin, nada más que decir, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 40:**_

_****"Bosque de alunados"****_

La suave luz del sol se filtraba entre el follaje del Bosque Lunar aquella tranquila tarde. Tras una hora de caminar por la ruta y sintiendo el efecto de no haber almorzado, el trío de viajeras decidió adentrarse apenas en la espesura para tomar un breve descanso.

Habían estado caminando a la vera de la carretera, temiendo perderse si iban directamente por el bosque ya que no tenían tiempo de sobra. Los camiones y autos que ocasionalmente transitaban por la calle sin embargo causaban un molesto ruido, por lo que el resguardo de un claro era agradecido.

Los Pokémon de ambas entrenadoras estaban fuera de sus esferas, disfrutando del rato libre correteando cerca del claro, pastando en el caso de Rusher y Flaafy, o tomando una corta siesta como Cinccino, quien no parecía querer relacionarse demasiado con sus compañeros de equipo.

Sandile estaba plácidamente echado en la falda de su dueña dormitando, alegre de pasar más tiempo con ella luego de tantos días. En general parecía que todos los seres allí reunidos lo estaban pasando bien en su rato libre, o casi todos al menos.

Cerca de un robusto roble, Pirma estaba sentada y cruzada de piernas, observando con cierto incertidumbre a la joven frente a ella en la misma posición. Ambas respiraban lenta y profundamente, intentando mantener una sincronía; aquello no era disfrutable para ninguna de las dos pero según les había dicho Vylon, los ejercicios de respiración podían retrasar el malestar de la cantante.

Llevaban ya casi diez minutos respirando en silencio y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, pero un fuerte ruido llamó su atención. Detrás de ellas, al otro lado del claro Scyther se había aburrido de masacrar un árbol con sus cuchillas y en su lugar había tenido la idea de provocar a Rusher disparando una leve Onda Vacío cerca de sus patas.

Lo que Alice había oído era la respuesta, una feroz Vendetta que tomó a la mantis totalmente desprevenida, haciéndole caer sobre unos arbustos cercanos con una leve marca oscura en su pecho. Pero el toro no parecía haber terminado y mientras el insecto se levantaba de un salto recibió otro fuerte golpe, esa vez una Cornada que lo dejó arrodillándose en su esfuerzo por no caer.

Y un tercer golpe habría sido encadenado de no ser por la rápida intervención de la entrenadora que apareció entre el pequeño círculo de Pokémon. Dando un fuerte silbido ella captó la atención de su compañero, quien volteó a ver por unos segundos antes de volver a fijarse en Scyther con una mirada amenazante y curiosamente serena a la vez.

Extrañada, la joven se acercó a Tauros y tocó su lomo sintiendo cómo la criatura parecía estremecerse ante el contacto, algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera. La respuesta que obtuvo fue rápida y contundente, de un solo movimiento fugaz dos de las tres colas cruzaron la cara de la chica como látigos, haciéndole soltar un alarido más de conmoción y miedo que de dolor.

Un silencio casi total se hizo allí, con todos mirando a Rusher de la misma manera que su propia dueña, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Mila había apartado la vista de su E-Tab pese a que el conflicto en sí no había atraído su atención al principio, y Pirma solo podía debatirse entre acercarse a ayudar o quedarse observando desde la distancia.

El arrepentimiento inmediato tiñó la mirada oscura del Pokémon, que giró para ver los enormes ojos azules de su compañera mientras ella se aferraba la mejilla en la que tenía un leve enrojecimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos sin embargo, él reafirmó su postura apartando la mirada y dándole la espalda nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Rusher? — Dijo la entrenadora, incrédula — ¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que ella insistió levantando la voz en subsecuentes intentos sin conseguir nada. Incómodos y apenados por la situación, los otros seres se dispersaron regresando a sus lugares anteriores para dar algo de espacio al aproblemado toro.

Sin importar cuánto ella intentara, no podía conseguir que su compañero siquiera la mirase y a los pocos segundos él comenzó a alejarse con decisión hasta desaparecer entre los árboles cercanos. Aquello iba de mal en peor y la entrenadora solo pudo quedarse vacilando unos segundos sobre si seguirlo o no; al final se quedó donde estaba confiando en que su compañero no iría muy lejos, y de inmediato sintió como un triste Blushy tomaba su mano, recostándose contra ella en un extraño abrazo.

Sin embargo, al momento algo dentro de ella reaccionó como un resorte y dio un paso sintiendo la resistencia de su sorprendido Pokémon eléctrico, que no la soltaba. Justo antes de que pudiera liberarse y emprender su camino siguiendo a Rusher, fue detenida por la aguda voz de su protegida.

— Necesita estar solo un rato — Dijo Mila con la vista nuevamente enfocada en su aparato — ¿Qué crees que le pase?

— No lo sé — Respondió la mayor mientras aún intentaba moverse pese al agarre de Flaaffy — Nunca había hecho algo así. . .

Entre los árboles avanzaba el gran Tauros, a paso lento y perdido en sus pensamientos; varios Pokémon salvajes se apartaban al oír el inconfundible sonido de los cascos sobre la tierra y lo veían pasar desde sus escondites, cautelosos con el forastero. Sin querer resbaló al llegar a una pequeña saliente y acabó en un minúsculo claro junto a una cañada bastante oculta; aquel le pareció el mejor lugar para quedarse y sin pensarlo mucho se recostó junto a una gran roca cubierta de musgo.

No habría podido dormir aunque lo intentara, y el dúo de curiosos Pidove que cuchicheaban sobre él desde una rama cercana no ayudó en nada. Se levantó con desgano y sin nada que hacer descargó el enojo que lo sofocaba corriendo hasta embestir con fuerza un árbol dos veces antes de darse cuenta, ya cubierto de ramas y hojas, de lo poco productivo que eso era.

Se quedó echado como al principio, observando su entorno sin demasiado interés; solo estaba atento a lo que se moviera, con la secreta esperanza de que ella lo fuera a buscar. Le costaba creer la escena que había armado, pero no se sentía bien y se iba a asegurar de que su compañera recibiera el mensaje.

Había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde la partida de Rusher y Scyther ya había sido puesto a buscarlo desde el aire para su desagrado, ya que su pecho aún se resentía por los golpes que él mismo se había buscado. El resto de los Pokémon habían sido regresados a sus Pokébolas y el trío de viajeras se dirigían nuevamente a la vera del camino, teniendo Alice la esperanza de poder ver desde fuera del bosque la gran silueta de su compañero.

Las sorprendió al salir una larga cola de vehículos en la carretera, cuyos conductores no daban tregua a la bocina protestando por el embotellamiento. Sin embargo era curioso ver algo así en una carretera tan larga y libre de obstáculos, por lo que sin dudarlo las jóvenes se adelantaron tratando de ver a qué se debía.

Jamás habrían esperado ver que delante del primer camión detenido, a escasos centímetros del frente metálico se hallaba un Pokémon grande y morado, de largas orejas caídas en ese momento y cuerpo cubierto de picos. Junto al Nidorino había un grupo de jóvenes, entre los que destacaba un hombre agazapado que parecía estar hablándole a la criatura.

— Ese es. . . — Mila trataba de ver más allá de su distancia inmediata cubriendo sus ojos del sol

— Sí, lo es. . . ¡Mark! — Respondió la mayor chillando al final de la oración para obtener la atención del aludido

En efecto el joven de negro alzó la vista sorprendido y sonrió apenas mientras saludaba disimuladamente con el brazo. Los conductores seguían con su coro de ruidos mientras las entrenadoras se acercaban, y al llegar fueron cálidamente recibidas con un abrazo por parte de su amigo, quien inmediatamente las alejó del Pokémon venenoso para hablar.

Dejando ver su alivio, indicó lo agradecido que estaba de que ellas hubieran llegado, y les explicó brevemente la situación. Según contó, él mismo había parado por la carretera para enfrentar a uno de los entrenadores que lo acompañaban, y al querer retomar su travesía se había encontrado con el melancólico Nidorino sentado en medio de la vía, rodeado de flores destrozadas que iba masticando con poco ánimo.

— No estará intentando. . . — Empezó a decir Alice, sin valor como para terminar su frase, pero fue rápidamente respondida por un lento asentimiento de Mark.

— Me dijeron que un entrenador capturó a su pareja hace unos días — Todos los presentes lanzaban ocasionales miradas de pena al Pokémon — Pero naturalmente está exagerando, el caso es que no lo podemos hacer salir del camino

Mila intervino sin dudas en su simple y directa sugerencia de que alguien lo capturase para ayudarlo y el chico confesó que lo había pensado, pero él mismo no quería tomar semejante responsabilidad en sus manos. Sin sutileza alguna miró a la entrenadora con ojos interrogantes, esperando una confirmación de que haría el trabajo, pero ella solo pudo evadirse mirando a un lado antes de hablar con un tono apagado y grave incluso para su voz.

— De veras me gustaría ayudarlo, pero ahora mismo no creo ser la mejor entrenadora para él. . .

Pirma se apresuró a poner una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera y decirle con suavidad que no debía decir ese tipo de cosas, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa. Mark también sonrió, listo para darle a la chica un discurso motivacional del tipo que eran su especialidad, pero un estruendo lo distrajo.

El Nidorino se había puesto en su pose de batalla a cuatro patas, pero sacudía violentamente su cabeza tratando de liberarse del enemigo que mordía con fiereza su larga oreja. Todos los niños se alejaron corriendo en dirección a los mayores, mientras la coordinadora observaba el fuerte agarre de su Sandile en acción.

Finalmente ella misma le ordenó al cocodrilo que se soltara, en el momento preciso para salir disparado casi verticalmente hacia arriba. Alejado de su anterior melancolía y pisoteando sus propias flores, el ser venenoso estaba atento a la caída del reptil con su cuerno acrecentado por la azulada energía de Picotazo.

Una orden certera de Mila sin embargo causó que Croc se enrollara sobre sí mismo ocultando el rostro y las patas a la vez que el aura negra de Buena Baza lo envolvía totalmente. El ataque siniestro golpeó a la criatura rosa como una bala de cañón, aplastándolo momentáneamente contra el suelo a la vez que el pequeño ser de tierra rebotaba ágilmente volviendo a su posición frente a su dueña.

Todos los conductores habían dejado de protestar para ver el combate y si acaso algunos incluso animaban a la niña, mientras el resto de los entrenadores miraban asombrados. Entre susurros, Mark preguntó a Alice si debían intervenir a lo que ella, quien genuinamente estaba disfrutando la pelea, solo respondió con una mueca y una rotunda negativa.

Recuperándose apenas del golpe, el Pokémon pin veneno arañó el piso con su pata delantera antes de echar a correr directo al oponente con su cuerno resplandeciente y blanco por Cornada. Para su desgracia Mila conocía bastante bien aquel ataque y esperó al último momento posible para que Sandile se moviera apenas un salto hacia la derecha, raspando con sus uñas el polvoriento pavimento para sacar una decente cantidad de arena dirigida de un movimiento a los ojos negros del rival.

Ataque Arena no hizo efecto siendo que la criatura salvaje cerró los ojos a tiempo, por lo que se lanzó en una segunda estampida dando de lleno en esa ocasión. El cocodrilo rodó hasta el otro lado de la calle y se levantó inmediatamente para recibir un fuerte Placaje.

La batalla se daba vuelta o eso creía el Nidorino, ya que mientras aprovechaba la diferencia de tamaños para incluso pisotear con furia a su atacante, no pudo evitar mirar directamente a los ojos del mismo, que de la nada se tornaron rojos como el leve fulgor que rodeaba su cuerpo. A los pocos segundos un resplandeciente y enagenado Pokémon corría por ahí dándose contra las vallas metálicas de la carretera e incluso algún árbol con una fuerza impactante, propia de Contoneo.

Viendo una oportunidad de atacar a traición, la adolescente arrojó con presteza y tino una Pokébola que dio en el blanco y se agitó de forma particularmente violenta antes de emitir el sonido de una captura. Nuevamente se oyeron las ovaciones para Mila que guardó la esfera para reverenciar dramáticamente, con Croc aferrado entre brazos; sin más los vehículos siguieron su camino pasando uno tras otro por lo que quedara de aquellas destrozadas flores.

— Vaya, ¿Y te pagan para protegerla? — Cuestionó sarcásticamente Mark, con las manos en la cadera.

Por un momento Alice rió por lo bajo ante la pregunta, y por el leve orgullo que sentía ante ese logro por parte de su protegida, pero segundos luego reaccionó congelando su expresión para miedo de Pirma, que rápidamente le preguntó si se sentía bien.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? — Fue lo único que atinó a decir mirando fijamente a su acompañante, sin vestigio alguno de su anterior sonrisa.

Él solo la miró confundido antes de responder con tranquilidad que la relación de protección no era un secreto para alguien con los recursos de investigación de Berserk. Aún si la entrenadora logró mantener una actitud calmada, como si aquello solo fuera cosa de un momento, saber eso literalmente la había hecho estremecerse.

Mientras se daba la animada batalla en la carretera, dentro del bosque Scyther seguía en su tarea de búsqueda hasta que dio por fin con aquel alejado claro del riachuelo. Tan poco amablemente como solía hacer las cosas, la mantis descendió junto a Tauros y a los gritos le comunicó que lo siguiera.

Rusher en principio no le dio importancia y apenas se levantó sacudiéndose las hojas de encima. Incluso hizo un fugaz comentario sobre la poca estima que le tenía su entrenadora como para enviar al insecto a buscarle.

Como era de esperarse, a Bakuzan no le hizo nada de gracia eso y atacó directamente con Onda Vacío dándole de lleno a su objetivo en el lomo. El Pokémon normal aguantó el golpe sobre sus patas y alzó la vista muy molesto, sabiendo que no podía dañar a un enemigo mientras volara.

Muy a pesar de su orgullo, el cuadrúpedo debió resguardarse tras los árboles circundantes al claro mientras bufaba exigiéndole a su contrincante que bajara para tener una pelea justa. Aunque Scyther no era tonto y sabía que podía perfectamente controlar la pelea desde el aire, ansiaba una lucha contra Rusher desde que lo conocía, por lo que tomó la opción honorable y se posó en el piso anunciándose además.

Entrando nuevamente al claro en un trote, Tauros no perdió el tiempo de preparar su Vendetta con los cuernos ya ennegrecidos a la vez que su rival hacía lo propio extendiendo sus alas en un fulgor particularmente amplio. Ambos arrancaron a correr hacia el otro encontrándose en medio del claro, pero en el instante antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran, un agudo y estremecedor chillido los desorientó causando que ambos recibieran el ataque del otro, quedando inmóviles en el suelo un momento.

Levantándose con dificultad los dos Pokémon se miraron expectantes, pensando que el contrario sabía de qué se trataba ese ruido, pero antes de decir nada el mismo se repitió si acaso más fuerte y agudo que la primera vez. Aún desconfiando uno del otro, se aventuraron hasta el borde de la espesura siguiendo el chillido, y caminaron lentamente entre los árboles procurando no hacer ruido.

No tardaron en asomarse a un sendero bastante ancho que parecía ser el camino principal cruzando el bosque, y a los lados se daba una impresionante imagen. Los viejos robles que rodeaban la senda eran casi imposibles de ver bajo lo que de cerca se distinguían como decenas sino cientos de Kakuna, encaramados a la corteza formando una especie de cubierta dorada.

El mismo fluido dorado que cubría y mantenía unidos a los Pokémon insecto formaba arcos entre los árboles, y los Beedrill revoloteaban en grupos de tres fijándose en cada detalle. Sin embargo fue obvio para el toro que se les había pasado algo crucial, una de sus criaturas crisálida estaba en medio del camino, temblando y produciendo aquel infernal ruido.

Con extrema precaución, Rusher dio unos pasos fuera de su escondite y llamó la atención de las enormes avispas, indicándoles que se había caído un Kakuna. Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue una fugaz mirada por parte de los aludidos a su congénere del suelo, para luego alejarse volando como habían llegado.

Scyther dio un paso al frente y casualmente explicó que cuando uno de esos Pokémon caía de su lugar era porque estaba listo para valerse por sí mismo. La mantis parecía decepcionada por el origen de aquel ruido y ya había empezado a volar a ras del suelo cuando fue detenido por su compañero.

Tal y como el insecto suponía, Tauros no quería dejar al pequeño ser dorado allí y al ver que no recibiría ayuda llevándolo, se limitó a recogerlo con su boca y ponerlo en su pecho, a donde el asustado Pokémon no tardó en aferrarse usando su Disparo demora. Así fue como el gran ser normal emprendió su veloz marcha siguiendo al irresponsable guía volador que le sacaba ya notoria ventaja, a la vez que el desdichado capullo se limitaba a mantenerse agarrado a la gran melena, pareciendo un extraño dije de collar.

Numerosos Beedrill habían detenido sus actividades para observar y discutir sobre lo que había sucedido, volviendo rápidamente a su labor poco después.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, hasta la próxima vez y muchas gracias por leer.


	42. Capítulo 41

Hola y como suele suceder me disculpo por la tardanza, en este caso muy excesiva. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un verdadero bloqueo de escritor, y eso sumado a ciertas dificultades técnicas. . . En fin, lo importante es que estamos aquí.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 41:**_

_****"El amor y sus formas"****_

La caminata a la vera del bosque era lenta y silenciosa para el grupo. Al frente iban Rusher y Alice andando a la par, sin mirarse pero con una tensión tal entre ellos que los demás presentes guardaban su distancia. Incluso el Kakuna rescatado antes se estremecía en los brazos de la entrenadora cada que el toro la miraba de reojo.

Bastante atrás iban Pirma y Mark también en silencio para desagrado de este último, que ocasionalmente trataba de entablar una conversación sin éxito; las ruedas de la moto que el joven arrastraba sobre la tierra blanda eran la única fuente de sonido en aquel lúgubre viaje.

A lo último estaba Mila caminando con la vista fija en la pantalla de su E-Tab, mientras Sandile barría como podía los guijarros de su camino evitando que tropezara, algo que ella no le había ordenado en ningún momento.

Las pequeñas pero coloridas construcciones de Pueblo Torcido se veían ya en el horizonte tras los árboles y todos apuraron un poco el paso. Por cierto tiempo de su viaje, el chico había estado mirando a su acompañante de blanco disimuladamente; sabía que la vestimenta era típica de Caelis, pero no veía a aquella persona como un ángel, ni recordaba haberla encontrado anteriormente.

— Disculpa, ¿De casualidad nos conocemos de antes? — Se atrevió a decir finalmente, sobresaltando un poco a la morena que iba algo absorta en sus pensamientos.

— Deberías reconocerla — Intervino Mila sin siquiera levantar la vista — Estaba en la mira de Berserk. . .

Bastó ese nombre para que el rostro de Pirma cambiara radicalmente, mostrando una expresión de completo terror. Involuntariamente paró de andar por unos segundos antes de reanudar su marcha mirando al piso y juntando las manos nerviosamente.

Solo entonces Mark entendió de dónde reconocía a la joven de la túnica blanca, o mejor dicho, de dónde recordaba a una persona de similar indumentaria. Una punzada de culpa inevitablemente lo invadió al recordar una de sus tantas misiones contra Caelis algunos días antes.

Nuevamente y con un ánimo renovado él intentó comunicarse con ella, logrando apenas algunas miradas y asentimientos en respuesta a sus comentarios sobre el hermoso paisaje, o cualquier otra banalidad que se le ocurriera.

Al frente de aquella comitiva y totalmente ajenos a lo que dijeran sus acompañantes, entrenadora y Pokémon andaban sin mirarse hasta que ella se rindió por fin, incapaz de seguir con tan incómodo silencio.

— ¿Vas a decirme Qué te pasa? — Dijo recibiendo en respuesta un bufido apenas audible.

El reclamo era poco sensato teniendo en cuenta que la criatura no podía articular palabra, pero la tristeza que se sentía en la voz de la joven, así como una mano que estiró para tocar el lomo de su compañero acabaron por ablandar a este último, que dejó de caminar para quedarse estático mirándola directamente.

Ambos se habían detenido ganándose las silentes y expectantes miradas del resto, pero nada parecía suceder o al menos así fue por largos segundos. Ella solo podía tratar de descifrar la extraña pero familiar mirada que su Pokémon le dedicaba.

Aquella pena y desánimo que invadía los oscuros ojos del ser normal era algo que recordaba haber visto, y volvió a su mente como un destello, una imagen momentánea de tiempo antes.

Había sido un día cualquiera casi acabando el otoño, en las amplias praderas de Sinnoh. Una joven y emocionada Alice trotaba las suaves lomas de hierba alta a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la cima de una colina especialmente empinada.

Una vez allí se arrojó al piso sin cuidado respirando agitadamente, en un intento de recuperar el aliento. Pero antes de lograrlo estaba ya revolviendo su pequeña bolsa para sacar su más preciado tesoro. La pequeña esfera que sostenía entre sus manos creció instantáneamente al ser activada por su botón central y se abrió para la incontenible emoción de su dueña.

Ante ella estaba una pequeña criatura, sentada en la hierba y bufando suavemente mientras se incorporaba con cierta dificultad. De patas anchas, densa melena oscura y enormes ojos negros, el pequeño toro estaba tan confundido como asustado, y al instante miró a la niña frente a él con aquella enigmática mezcla de emociones en sus ojos.

— Hola, soy Alice y quiero que seas mi primer Pokémon — Se presentó la chica conteniendo su emoción — ¿Te parece eso?

Ni bien oyó hablar a esa humana, el joven Pokémon ladeó su cabeza un poco para escucharla y al entender sus palabras la miró nuevamente, aunque con una expresión distinta que casi equivalía a alzar una ceja en incredulidad.

El curioso gesto causó que la novata entrenadora se riera por lo bajo, para luego estirar una mano lentamente en dirección al hocico del toro. Este olfateó la mano que se le ofrecía, fallando en entender la intención y se vio naturalmente asombrado cuando recibió una suave caricia en el rostro.

Al principio retrocedió asustado, pero ante la ausencia de una amenaza acabó por relajar su tensa postura, y tomando impulso se lanzó de cabeza contra la niña que hasta entonces lo miraba expectante. Habiendo crecido en una granja llena de seres domésticos, ella había oído que algunas especies tenían por costumbre embestirse suavemente como muestra de afecto, pero lo que para un bebé Tauros era suave, para una niña humana resultó en un feo moretón en medio de la frente.

Y tanto tiempo luego de ese poco ideal primer encuentro, ambos lo recordaban a la perfección siendo que incluso esa imagen volvió a sus mentes al mismo tiempo. Así fue que sin decir más palabra, y ante la incrédula mirada de sus acompañantes, Alice se lanzó con cierto impulso hacia abajo, directo a la cabeza de su Pokémon quien de inmediato correspondió el golpe habiendo tomado impulso también.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — Exclamó Mila, que finalmente prestaba toda su atención a la escena frente a ella, en lugar de a la pequeña pantalla de su dispositivo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Fue la intervención de Mark, luego de ver que ninguno de los dos se movía tras un par de segundos.

Pero ellos solo se miraban aún con sus cabezas juntas; aunque por la protección de sus perlas Rusher no había sentido dolor alguno, era perfectamente consciente de la intensidad del impacto. Cuando el ser levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules de su dueña, que hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír a pesar del inmenso dolor que le había producido ese espontáneo acto.

— No tengo idea de qué es lo que te pasa — Susurró — Pero no puedo averiguarlo si no me ayudas, después de todo somos un equipo. . .

Los ojos del toro se abrieron notablemente al oír esas palabras, y asintió a la vez que la joven se separaba de él, incorporándose con dificultad. El desgraciado Kakuna seguía sostenido por uno de los brazos de ella, temblando incontrolablemente por el imprevisto movimiento.

Al mirar hacia atrás la entrenadora sonrió a sus compañeros, quienes simplemente le mencionaron que tenía una fea marca morada en la frente. Pocos minutos luego, el grupo estaba de nuevo en camino, pero para entonces el atardecer les caía encima oscureciendo el panorama del tranquilo bosque junto a ellos.

Afortunadamente estaban ya a la entrada del pueblo, donde un maltrecho arco de madera daba la bienvenida a los peatones con letras despintadas y casi ininteligibles. Rodeando el portal había un grupo de individuos distinguibles por sus vestimentas oscuras, además del escándalo que estaban armando por comunicarse a los gritos.

En concreto uno de ellos, un hombre robusto de largos rizos marrones y gafas oscuras se burlaba a las carcajadas de su interlocutora; una chica de piel trigueña y ojos dorados, que vestía un uniforme azul.

— Creo que no me has entendido bien, querida — Decía él, de brazos cruzados y recostado contra el arco de entrada al pueblo — No nos vamos a ir, trae todos los refuerzos que quieras. . .

La joven solo lo miraba desafiante a la vez que le hablaba tratando de evitar que se quebrara su voz. Trató de repetirles a aquellas personas el discurso que ya se sabía de memoria, que básicamente consistía en amenazarlos para evitar tener que proceder con el arresto, pero era inútil siendo que la más asustada era ella.

— ¡Y no tienen derecho de andar amenazando a los civiles! — Exclamó a todo pulmón poniendo fin a su largo monólogo, pero solo se ganó una nueva lluvia de carcajadas por parte de los infractores.

— Creo que quiere que le den una otra lección. . . — Fue el malicioso comentario de otra miembro del grupo, una sonriente morena de largas rastas negras — ¿Ya se recuperaron tus cachorros de la golpiza que les metió el jefe?

La falsa dulzura con la que aquella mujer habló hizo que la sangre de la amedrentada joven hirviera por la ira y la frustración. Al final apretó los puños sin decir nada más y bajó la mirada antes de darse la vuelta, encontrándose para su sorpresa con un grupo de forasteros que se acercaba.

El pánico la invadió a la vez que trataba de detenerlos haciendo gestos con sus manos, pero como se esperaba que sucediera, los individuos de negro también vieron a los visitantes y se apresuraron a ir a su encuentro. Aquel gran hombre de oscuro abrigo y mirada aún oculta tras sus gafas sonrió cordialmente al llegar a donde los viajeros, acompañado por una comitiva de dos seguidores igual de alegres.

— ¡Vaya, finalmente llegan algunos entrenadores! — Anunció feliz al ver al Tauros que caminaba junto al grupo, así como al Kakuna y Sandile que iban en los brazos de sus dueñas.

— Hacía tiempo que no me recibían así. . . — Respondió Mila antes de que nadie más pudiese hablar, con un tono de pésimamente fingida alegría — ¿Están aquí para llevar nuestras cosas hasta el Centro Pokémon o se van a mover de una vez?

A los individuos no les gustó nada oír esa réplica, y de inmediato se borraron sus sonrisas siendo reemplazadas por rostros de seriedad, o de fastidio llano y directo en distintos casos. Nuevamente fue su líder el que habló, con voz calmada pero sin un ápice de su anterior jovialidad; se presentó así solo dando el apodo de "Tul", y procedió a retroceder unos pasos mientras sus subordinados avanzaban a paso firme, hasta quedar a pocos metros del otro grupo.

— Les diré cómo manejamos esto. . . Tendrán la oportunidad de pelear por el derecho de entrar al pueblo — Dijo recuperando parcialmente su animada actitud anterior — Pero si pierden, será el adiós a todo lo que lleven encima, y sí, eso incluye Pokémon. . .

En el momento en que el hombre acabó de explicarse, la chica con la que había estado discutiendo, aún detrás de él montó en cólera y empezó a protestar pero fue rápidamente retenida por dos de aquellos hombres de negro. Por el otro lado, Alice oía las palabras del tipo sin poder creerse que siguiera habiendo grupos criminales pequeños haciendo ese tipo de chantajes por ahí. Con todo y eso, miró de reojo a Mark viendo aliviada cómo el entrenador tenía ya una mano a distancia prudencial de su cinturón.

Mila y Pirma retrocedieron al momento de ver por dónde iba la situación; la primera por dejarle aquella tarea a su protectora, y la segunda por puro terror. Fue la tarea de la cantante recibir en sus brazos al aterrado Kakuna que la rubia le pasó en un momento, tratando de evitar darle la espalda al enemigo por demasiado tiempo.

Sandile había saltado del agarre de su dueña, y sin alejarse mucho de ella gruñía manteniéndose atento al frente. Rusher tenía sus patas extendidas a los lados y ocasionalmente movía con fuerza una de sus colas, sin despegar la vista de sus oponentes.

El aire estaba tenso y el silencio era insoportable, con el cielo cada vez más oscuro mientras las dos parejas de entrenadores se miraban desafiantes. Junto a la morena estaba un hombre alto y delgado, de barba y cabello negros; iba ataviado con una larga gabardina gris y tenía ya una Pokébola en su mano izquierda.

a Tauros se sumaron tres Pokémon más en el campo. Por parte de Mark, una criatura bípeda y delgada, de blanco cuerpo semejante a un vestido y dos grandes protuberancias anaranjadas en su cabeza azul.

El delicado ser bailarín apareció entre una nube de destellos azulados y burbujas del mismo color, para posarse sobre la punta de sus pies y aún a pesar a la situación, hacer una reverencia a su público.

— ¡Este es el debut de Tsuki, el protagonista de este baile! — Exclamó el entrenador, asustando a sus compañeras por lo repentino de su anuncio.

— Un Kirlia brillante. . . — Susurró Mila, mirando la pantalla de su Pokédex — Este tipo sí que sorprende

Con mucha menos gracia entraron al campo los enemigos: la mujer de negro soltó a un enorme roedor amarillo de vientre blanco y una larga cola acabada en un rayo redondeado. El hombre del abrigo por su parte liberó a un pequeño ser verde con minúsculos ojos negros, una falda de hojas y dos grandes flores rojas en su cabeza.

Un aterrador grito por parte de Tul dio el inicio definitivo a la contienda, y los cuatro entrenadores empezaron a gritar órdenes casi al mismo tiempo.

El Pokémon psíquico dio un ágil salto y en medio del mismo desapareció haciendo uso de Teletransporte, perdiéndose de vista. Tauros por su parte arrancó a correr con sus cuernos ennegrecidos de energía siniestra en dirección a Bellossom, pero veloz y grácil el ser floral inclinó su cabeza para disparar por una de sus flores un chorro de líquido violáceo y viscoso.

Ácido era el movimiento y aunque Rusher cerró los ojos a tiempo, el dolor de recibir dicha sustancia en el rostro le hizo perder la concentración en su ataque y seguir de largo errando a su objetivo por algunos centímetros. Sin embargo como distracción funcionó, ya que Kirlia apareció junto a la criatura de hierba acercándose y besándole en la mejilla, lo que le hizo daño inmediato además de causarle un extraño resplandor rosa en todo el cuerpo.

El bailarín no tuvo demasiado tiempo para drenar la energía de su rival, ya que una feroz descarga eléctrica lo sacudió y segundos después, la gran Raichu se hizo presente con un fuerte Ataque Rápido por orden de su dueña. Aunque el ser psíquico cayó al suelo, inmediatamente se levantó flotando apenas sin tocar el piso, y desapareció nuevamente.

Ambos Pokémon buscaban a su enemigo sin éxito, olvidando al Tauros que para ese momento salía de entre los árboles a toda carrera, bufando con sus ojos completamente rojos por el efecto de Furia. Atropelló sin problemas a Bellossom, pero la ratona eléctrica se apartó fácilmente de su camino en un gran salto, para juntar sus patas delanteras en el aire y generar entre estas una esfera dorada de energía eléctrica casi tan grande como ella misma.

Kirlia una vez más se apareció, esta vez detrás de Raichu en medio del aire, y con un movimiento de manos liberó una oleada de relucientes hojas verdes y curvadas, que no solo cortaron a la Pokémon eléctrica haciéndole un gran daño sino que además desviaron su ataque de Bola Voltio, causando que la esfera amarilla saliera disparada hacia un lado y destrozara un par de árboles.

Para acabar su feroz ofensiva, la criatura psíquica empujó a la ratona con la fuerza de Confusión tratando de estamparla contra el piso, pero ella previó eso y volteándose por solo un segundo enredó al enemigo con su cola, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Mientras tanto, un apenas recuperado Pokémon flor seguía frenéticamente a su enemigo normal con la vista, luchando por enfocar su ataque de Megaagotar en la forma de un rayo verde que salía de sus flores. Sin embargo la errática carrera del furioso toro no le dejaba acertar, y aunque saltaba para evadir las ocasionales embestidas, ya había sido arrollado tres veces.

Raichu se levantó antes que su oponente y atacó liberando de sus mejillas una ligera descarga eléctrica en forma de ondas brillantes que dieron a Kirlia de lleno, paralizándole y haciéndole caer sobre una rodilla con un gesto de dolor.

La roedora puso una sonrisa maliciosa, lista para compensar el daño recibido atacando libremente a su inmóvil enemigo, pero fue disuadida por una feroz Cornada por la espalda, que la mandó lejos hasta chocar contra un árbol. Rusher, sintiendo los efectos del Megaagotar que estaba recibiendo, se inclinó brevemente junto al ser psíquico, que entendió el mensaje y moviéndose tan rápido como su condición se lo permitía se trepó al lomo del toro.

Tanto Alice como Mark estaban compenetrados en esa pelea, y pese a que hasta ese punto no habían tenido más unión que ayudarse cuando el Pokémon del otro estaba en problemas, sentían una extraña conexión al gritar sus órdenes. Los enemigos estaban al tanto de esa espontánea unión y se les veía notablemente nerviosos por el rumbo que tomaba el combate.

Desde encima de Tauros, Tsuki tomó aliento y siguiendo la indicación de su entrenador, liberó su energía en la forma de un fuerte pero hermoso cántico con su voz aguda. Las ondas de sonido eran visibles, tomando forma ligeramente similar a corazones rosas que avanzaron hasta golpear a Bellossom interrumpiendo su drenaje de energía y mandándole al suelo.

Ante los desesperados gritos de sus dueños, ambos Pokémon se levantaron lenta y tortuosamente mostrando miradas aún desafiantes, pese a su deplorable condición. Las nuevas órdenes fueron dictadas y tanto Raichu como su compañero atacaron a distancia, tratando de mantener al enemigo a raya mediante Impactrueno y disparos de Ácido que si bien acertaban, no hacían mella en el toro que nuevamente estaba en carrera directa, mas en esa ocasión tenía los ojos y cuernos ensombrecidos por el uso de Vendetta.

Hubiera sido muy fácil para ambos seres esquivar la arremetida de Rusher, pero su jinete no tardó en invocar otra oleada de brillantes hojas cortantes que giraban a toda velocidad, formando un círculo entorno a las criaturas. Recibían daño de las hojas sin poder huir, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, fueron alcanzados por un afilado cuerno siniestro en el caso de la ratona, y un fuerte empujón psíquico para Bellossom.

Una nueva caída marcó la derrota del dúo, y fueron rápidamente regresados a sus Pokébolas mientras sus entrenadores retrocedían con la vista baja, sin querer mirar a su jefe luego de haber fracasado.

Todos los individuos del grupo estaban atónitos, y aquella chica del uniforme azul aprovechó el momento para escapar de sus captores, corriendo frenéticamente hasta el otro lado del campo sin que nadie intentase siquiera detenerla.

— Bueno amigo, ya pasamos tu prueba — Dijo Mark tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos — Fue divertido, pueden irse. . .

— ¡No va a respetar las reglas! — Intervino la recién llegada, con una mezcla de rabia y miedo en su voz — No son los primeros que vencen a esos dos. . .

El temor en el rostro de la oficial era totalmente sincero y todas las miradas se clavaron de inmediato en el líder de aquel grupo, que era iluminado dramáticamente por detrás gracias a las luces del pueblo, dejando su expresión en una aterradora penumbra.

* * *

Bueno, sí es un final del tipo que menos me gusta, pero creo que es el más acertado. Espero les haya gustado, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer.


	43. Capítulo 42

Bueno, como siempre hola y buenas noches. Ya casi van cincuenta capítulos y aunque lentamente, sí puedo decir que la historia avanza como lo planeé... Sin embargo hubo una complicación imprevista (perdí medio capítulo por un archivo corrupto y la frustración fue grande). Pero en fin, estoy de vuelta y con algo de suerte esta vez sí empiece una racha de publicaciones en tiempo y forma.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 42:**_

_****"La caída de una estrella"****_

Los segundos eran tensos y silenciosos para el grupo reunido a las afueras del pueblo. A lo lejos se veía a un par de curiosos que asomaban a ver qué acontecía, incitados por el ruido de la previa pelea. En ese momento todos los presentes estaban al pendiente de la reacción de aquel gran hombre de negro, quien se mantenía en su firme posición de brazos cruzados.

Sin perder su compostura reveló de entre las penumbras una amplia sonrisa a la vez que hacía una breve seña con la cabeza, tan sutil como para pasar desapercibida en un instante, pero igualmente causó que la oficial elevara la vista al cielo con un sonoro suspiro de temor.

Los entrenadores la imitaron confundidos, y rápidamente vieron que para su sorpresa, una oscura silueta aparecía de un salto en el cielo estrellado. La criatura que aterrizó entre ambos grupos con un grácil movimiento era alta y extremadamente esbelta; sus enormes orejas se elevaron un poco cuando hizo una reverencia dejándose ver por completo.

De pelaje marrón con grandes secciones de abultado pelo amarillento en sus manos, pies y orejas, aquel enorme Lopunny miraba a sus cansados y cautelosos adversarios, registrando cada detalle de ellos con sus grandes ojos rojos. De sus caderas colgaba inclinado un cinturón de cadena dorado con una piedra circular en el centro, y en su cuello se enroscaba una boa de plumas magenta.

— ¡Este es Lucio, campeón de concursos y la verdadera estrella de este baile! — Anunció orgulloso Tul, mientras su criatura guiñaba el ojo al oírlo.

Alejada de la exhibición, Mila pudo usar aquellos segundos para sacar su Pokédex y apuntar con ella al peludo ser, asegurándose de haber bajado antes el volumen del usualmente indiscreto aparato. No sabía si le inquietaba más el hecho de jamás haber visto un ejemplar así en persona, o que aquel molesto criminal que les bloqueaba el paso pudiera ser un colega coordinador.

— Cuídense de las orejas y las patadas de esa cosa — Dijo a sus compañeros con la luz de la pantalla en el rostro, aún leyendo cualquier dato útil.

Tanto Tauros como Kirlia estaban bastante agotados por la anterior pelea, pero lograron ponerse en una amenazante pose de pelea rápidamente, aún en su posición de combate conjunto. No se demoraron y bajo las órdenes de sus entrenadores arrancaron con la ofensiva.

Los cuernos del toro una vez más estaban negros por el poder de Vendetta, mientras el ser psíquico todavía sobre su lomo conjuraba con sus manos juntas una oleada de brillantes hojas a su alrededor, para lanzarlas hábilmente al contrincante. Ni siquiera hizo falta una indicación directa para que el conejo se agazapara momentáneamente y luego diera un imponente salto vertical, dejando a sus pies una leve onda expansiva azulada.

Una nueva ronda de Hoja Mágica fue lanzada al instante para formar un remolino en torno al enemigo ascendente, perdiendo fuerza justo cuando este llegaba al punto más alto de su Bote y procedía a aprovechar su caída con ambas patas extendidas, rodeándolas la misma aura azul.

Aunque naturalmente era imposible admitirlo en aquel contexto, Mila estaba maravillada por lo que veía; aquel ágil y relajado Pokémon que con su ataque arremolinaba entorno a él las relucientes hojas rezagadas del movimiento contrario a la vez que caía con todo su impulso. Estaba utilizando a sus enemigos para su beneficio estético de tal forma que a la adolescente no le quedó duda alguna sobre las habilidades de ese misterioso coordinador.

Lopunny finalmente aterrizó a escasos centímetros de Rusher, que corría erráticamente buscando ser un blanco difícil de alcanzar. Un considerable hueco quedó marcado en la tierra suave cuando el bípedo ser normal retiró sus patas y volvió a la vorágine del combate en tierra.

Rápidamente fue arrollado por Tauros levantándose de inmediato con una voltereta, pero al momento en que iba a saltar sintió una fuerte presión que unía sus patas al suelo impidiéndole moverse. Ese era un titánico empeño por parte de Tsuki para inmovilizar al rival usando su Confusión, mas su propia parálisis le jugó en contra y acabó cayendo del lomo de su compañero en un afán por mantener su ataque.

Una vez más el conejo no pudo evadir el fuerte embiste de su enemigo, esta vez con sus pezuñas ennegrecidas gracias al poder de Persecución. Y justo como la vez anterior Lucio no se permitió caer al suelo salvándose con un nuevo giro, cubierto de marcas oscuras en esa ocasión, y con parte de su boa destrozada.

De un salto volvió a donde su entrenador, quien no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo y había dado pocas órdenes en lo que iba del combate, comparado con sus adversarios. Por su parte el pequeño séquito de criminales había comenzado a alejarse de su líder, y la mayoría de ellos observaban desde su posición inicial a la entrada del pueblo.

Fuera de la inquietante calma de Tul, Alice se sentía bastante optimista siendo que llevaban el control de la batalla pese al cansancio de los Pokémon. Mientras Tauros aprovechaba el respiro para recoger a un casi inmovilizado Kirlia, su entrenadora echó una mirada general a su grupo.

Mark se veía especialmente tenso y pálido, aunque era algo de esperarse dada la compleja e inusual situación. Mila estaba absorta en cada movimiento del oponente, aunque se tomó un momento para responder a la mirada de su protectora con la suya, interrogante y molesta.

Pirma se veía curiosamente tranquila, un paso detrás de la coordinadora, aferrando con fuerza al indefenso Kakuna que aún temblaba en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados. La oficial estaba demasiado concentrada en el enemigo, con puños y dientes apretados por los nervios sin desviar su mirada del frente.

Finalmente Lopunny, que sostenía entre sus pequeños dedos la parte deshecha de su prenda rosa, giró apenas la cabeza hacia un lado y profirió un suave sonido interrogante al que su entrenador solo respondió con un gruñido antes de proceder. De un gesto dramático el intimidante matón extendió su brazo a la vez que gritaba, por vez primera en el encuentro, con real convicción.

— ¡Es hora de empezar a jugar en serio! — El conejo sonrió de inmediato, agazapándose — ¡Patada en vuelo!

Nuevamente el ser normal se preparó por unos pocos segundos y saltó a gran velocidad con su energía azul en el suelo. Sin embargo al llegar a su punto más alto dio un giro y extendió una sola pata que se vio envuelta en un aura rojiza y brillante.

Empezó a caer a toda velocidad mientras en tierra sus oponentes una vez más trataban de evadirle moviéndose incansablemente. Sin embargo cuando parecía que escaparían del golpe, Lucio giró sobre sí mismo varias veces en el aire, alterando su caída justo lo suficiente para aterrizar en los cuartos traseros de Rusher, arrojando a Kirlia por los aires en el proceso.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el Pokémon psíquico se estabilizó flotando en el aire por unos segundos para luego llegar suavemente al piso, ya rodeado de Hojas Mágicas para lanzar. Una orden de Tul hizo que Mark entrase en pánico e intentara cancelar el ataque, pero las brillantes hojas estaban ya en camino y sin problemas cortaron a un inmóvil Lopunny, que extendía los brazos casi feliz de recibir el ataque.

De la nada el esbelto conejo se iluminó por completo con una reluciente película translúcida de energía, y aunque Tsuki acató la nueva orden de su entrenador usando Teletransporte, sus propias hojas se separaron del rival y se elevaron del suelo a su alrededor para luego lanzarse en torbellino con un gesto del mismo.

Kirlia se materializó tan lejos como pudo, pero solo llegó a ver que su propio ataque le había seguido sin problemas, cayéndole encima aquella tormenta de místicas hojas filosas. Tauros yacía bajo los delicados pies de su enemigo, mientras que la pequeña criatura psíquica temblaba arrodillada, esforzándose por no sucumbir también.

Ambos entrenadores estaban casi sin aliento, no se miraban pero casi podían sentir el temor del otro ante aquella horrenda situación. Tratando de permanecer tan calmado como pudiera y recordando su entrenamiento como agente de Berserk, Mark suspiró relajando sus hombros y procedió a dar su orden.

— Pulso Cura en Tauros, ya.

Tsuki asintió con firmeza y levantándose con dificultad juntó sus manos generando entre sus dedos una esfera rosa y brillante que procedió a arrojar contra el suelo. Una onda del mismo color sacudió la hierba a su paso hasta llegar al objetivo, quien se contagió de aquel resplandor y de inmediato comenzó a sacudirse bufando aún bajo la fuerte pisada de su rival.

Lopunny solo rió por lo bajo y ni siquiera esperó una orden de su dueño antes de tomar impulso para dar una simple patada al recién recuperado Rusher. Sin embargo su traicionero ataque fue interrumpido por un proyectil lanzado directamente a su rostro; era una bola de lodo que se embarró en su suave pelaje además de obligarle a refregarse los ojos con las muñecas por varios segundos.

Un triunfante y alegre Sandile estaba a los pies de los jóvenes entrenadores, quienes de inmediato voltearon a ver a Mila como preguntándole por aquello. Ella solo alternó entre ambas miradas antes de hablar tras un corto suspiro de frustración.

— ¡¿Quién dijo que tenemos que seguir las reglas?! ¡Son criminales! — La coordinadora se dirigió a Mark — Se supone que tú eres uno también, ¡Empieza a jugar sucio!

— ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?! — Intervino la oficial prácticamente en un chillido, prestando por fin atención a los otros miembros del grupo.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora! — Fue Alice quién cortó la charla haciendo una seña al frente con la cabeza — Mila tiene razón, ellos rompieron las reglas cuando empezaron a perder, así que ahora...

De un rápido movimiento la entrenadora tomó entre ambas manos cuatro de sus Pokébolas del cinturón, cosa que jamás había pensado en hacer dentro de una batalla, y las arrojó al aire con fuerza. Para cuando el conejo acabó de limpiarse los ojos del lodo, no solo Tauros estaba de vuelta en pie, sino que lo rodeaban Quilava, Scyther, Graveler y Nuzleaf.

Monferno y Vulpix fueron liberados también, aunque a regañadientes por el contrariado Mark, quien detestaba la idea. Por si fuera poco, los Pokémon de Mila también se unieron resultando en poco más de una decena de Pokémon contra el ser normal.

— Ahora te damos una última oportunidad de retirarte y acabar con esto... — Acabó la entrenadora su oración, tratando de sonar tan firme y amenazante como pudiera.

A lo lejos se veía cómo los seguidores de Tul reaccionaban con terror a la horda de enemigos y un par se acercaban corriendo a auxiliar a su líder, mas este levantó un brazo sin siquiera voltear, haciéndoles detenerse en el lugar sin replicar en absoluto.

Por su parte, el hombre solo echó una mirada a sus numerosos rivales antes de tomar con un despreocupado gesto sus gafas oscuras y sostenerlas a la altura de su pecho.

— Tienen un grupo muy hermoso ahí, lo reconozco — Dijo con voz tranquila y amena mientras veía cómo cada ser en ese escuadrón se preparaba para un ataque — Pero no deberían pensar que ya no tengo nada más que pueda sorprenderlos.

Sin decir más cerró los ojos y aunque los entrenadores asumieron que sacaría más Pokémon para nivelar el terreno, él solo se limitó a girar sus gafas mostrándolas a sus adversarios. Al verlas de lado se podía apreciar que una de las patillas tenía en su base una curiosa piedrita decorativa esférica de tonos irisados.

De la nada aquella piedra comenzó a titilar con luz blanca hasta encenderse por completo, a la vez que la gran gema en el cinturón de Lopunny hacía lo propio. Todos los presentes miraban con asombro mientras entre ambas piedras comenzaban a formarse lazos de energía blanca que envolvían rápidamente el cuerpo del ser normal.

Tul seguía con sus ojos cerrados, una mano en el pecho y la otra sosteniendo las gafas, con sus facciones dramáticamente acentuadas por la fuerte luz de las piedras. Finalmente el conejo empezó a levitar convertido en una silueta blanca que cambió su forma en un proceso visualmente similar a la evolución.

Cuando el brillo cesó y el Pokémon volvió al suelo se veía notablemente distinto. No solo parte de sus heridas habían desaparecido o sanado parcialmente, sino que sus largas orejas estaban juntas y elevadas. Sus anchas piernas eran parcialmente negras y las matas de pelo amarillo se veían bastante más compactas.

El silencio solo era roto por los agudos sonidos del mega evolucionado Lucio, que se estiraba exageradamente a la vez que sonreía mostrando su buen estado. Por su parte los jóvenes entrenadores se hallaban incluso más sorprendidos que antes; los tres habían estudiado mucho sobre el proceso de megaevolución y su naturaleza no les era ajena, pero ver una demostración en una clase o por televisión no se comparaba a verlo en una batalla, del lado del enemigo además.

— No te preocupes... — Susurró Mark con una fingida sonrisa de calma — Será más fuerte pero sigue cansado y somos más.

Alice solo asintió intentando parecer confiada también, y procedió a dar la orden definitiva que daría inicio a aquella batalla masiva. A un solo grito de ataque aquella masa de Pokémon se lanzó a atacar a la vez que el astuto conejo ya preparaba el Bote.

Saltar tan alto le salvó de la mayoría de los enemigos, mas Scyther solo le siguió volando con sus alas ya relucientes de energía. Lopunny se las arregló para evitar el Ataque Ala y darle una fuerte patada a la mantis en el proceso, pero al caer prácticamente sin control no pudo evitar un feroz Hiperrayo del pequeño Cinccino, que dejó a los otros Pokémon a su alrededor aterrados.

Y una vez tocó el suelo las cosas no mejoraron para Lucio. Recibió de lleno una combinación de Ascuas, Hoja Afilada y Pistola Agua que devolvió con Manto Espejo manipulando los ataques juntos para dejar a Grotle y Vulpix gravemente heridos. Entonces se metió en un combate físico con la ágil Monferno, mientras ambos esquivaban como podían los ataques del resto.

En un momento sin embargo, la simio solo rió con malicia antes de dar un salto hacia atrás dejando pasar a Tauros, que embestía con todas sus fuerzas llevándose al enemigo por delante.

Aún con tanto castigo encima, el conejo apenas se dejó caer al suelo antes de ponerse en pie de un salto, moviéndose en el lugar y lista para más. Ante una nueva orden de su despreocupado maestro, extendió un brazo a cada lado y en cada mano creó esferas de energía azul que comenzaron a rotar rápidamente adquiriendo una forma de discos aplanados.

Ambas Ondas Certeras fueron lanzadas al grupo cambiando erráticamente su trayectoria en medio del vuelo, pero ambas golpearon a sus objetivos, Vulpix y Graveler que quedaron inmediatamente fuera de combate además de salir despedidos hacia atrás varios metros.

A esos dos ataques les siguieron muchos más, ya que el Pokémon normal parecía tener una fuente inagotable de energía lanzando una onda tras otra con un objetivo en mente, Rusher. Sabiéndose perseguido, el toro corría como todos sus compañeros buscando un espacio para atacar.

Scyther había recibido tres ataques directos por ignorar las órdenes de su entrenadora y lanzarse en ataque aéreo por su cuenta, quedando al borde de la exhaustión sobre el lomo de Grotle que corría tratando de proteger a ambos. No importaba qué ataque le lanzaran, Lopunny solo lo evadía de un grácil salto sin siquiera perder su concentración e incluso había llegado a generar una Onda Certera con una de sus patas.

Los reflejos del conejo eran magistrales en aquella forma aún más fuerte que antes, y sacó de combate a Sandile, Flaaffy y Nidorino antes de que Alice por fin pensara en un plan para detener aquel desgaste inevitable. Hizo una seña a Mark para que se le acercase y sin despegar la vista de la acción ambos discutieron los pormenores del plan casi en susurros.

Acordado todo, la entrenadora apretó los puños y recitó una indicación que no recordaba haber dado en años.

— ¡Rusher, usa Fisura ahora!

El aludido Pokémon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír eso, y detuvo su errática marcha recibiendo una fuerte Onda Certera en el costado. Como pudo se mantuvo en pie y respirando agitadamente elevó sus patas delanteras mientras sus pezuñas adquirían un fuerte tono dorado.

El resto de las criaturas se alejaron tanto como pudieron del enemigo, que no paró de cargar sus discos de energía lanzándolos uno tras otro al toro en esperanza de detener el ataque. Los dolorosos golpes del tipo lucha hicieron efecto, mas no detuvieron el imponente pisotón que causó un inmediato temblor de tierra.

A los pies del gran ser normal el suelo comenzó a abrirse en un violento micro sismo, y una grieta dorada se abrió paso ramificándose lentamente por el campo de batalla. El ataque no llegó ni siquiera cerca de Lucio, y su entrenador no pudo sino sonreír aliviado ante la usual inutilidad del llamado ataque definitivo.

Sin embargo él no sospechaba que aquel era solo el primer paso. Mientras los temblores pasaban y Lopunny recuperaba su equilibrio, se vio sorprendido por dos seres que saltaban desde los lados; tanto Monferno como Hynora eran invisibles en sus Rueda Fuego pasando por encima de las grietas hasta dar con el enemigo, al que golpearon al mismo tiempo en un torbellino ígneo.

El conejo solo pudo dar un fuerte chillido ante las llamas que lo ahogaban, ya que antes de poder responder con propiedad, vio por segundos tan solo una figura que se abría paso entre el mar de fuego. Un par de alas enormes que resplandecían con fuerza se lo llevaron por delante sacándolo del fuego pero arrojándolo lejos.

Scyther cayó al suelo tras su ataque triunfal, más herido por las llamas de sus compañeros que por los ataques del enemigo. Las aberturas del suelo se cerraban lentamente mientras todos estaban expectantes observando al caído Pokémon lucha.

La mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Tul fue la primera seña de esperanza para los entrenadores, y efectivamente Lucio solo se retorció un poco en el piso antes de volver a su forma normal en un destello, totalmente debilitado. Fue entonces que la oficial finalmente vio su oportunidad y ni bien Tul regresó a su Pokémon, dos pequeñas criaturas lo sorprendieron materializándose junto a él.

Los dos Weepinbell, prestos al deber asintieron al grito de su dueña y usaron Látigo Cepa simultáneamente, inmovilizando al criminal de pies y brazos. Nerviosa y alterada, la joven se le acercó y reemplazó las cepas de las manos por esposas a la vez que casi a los gritos le informaba de las condiciones de su arresto solo por obligación, para luego quitarle la única Pokébola que le encontró y confiscarle las gafas ante sus molestas quejas.

El resto de los entrenadores solo recogieron a sus numerosos Pokémon, la mayoría agotados o debilitados directamente. Alice dejó a Tauros para el final, tomándose un momento para acariciar su hocico y darle suaves palmadas mientras lo felicitaba entre susurros, tan feliz como aliviada.

Mientras, Mark revisaba a su inconsciente Vulpix cuando se encontró con la mirada de Mila, quien solo esperaba a poder irse de allí.

— Eres una estratega poco ortodoxa... — Fue el comentario del joven — Caelis debería cuidarse de ti.

Se arrepintió de esas palabras cuando vio la repentina reacción de Pirma, que disimuló su nerviosismo abrazando con fuerza a Kakuna y mirando a otro lado. La coordinadora solo contestó refiriéndose a lo moralista que podía ser él para ser un criminal.

Emprendieron su lenta marcha hacia el pueblo siguiendo a la policía y a su prisionero. El resto del grupo de negro se había disipado en el momento en que las cosas se habían volteado en contra de Lopunny.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con los otros? — Preguntó el joven entrenador a la oficial mientras cruzaban el portal del pueblo.

— Una cosa a la vez... Llevo tiempo tras Tul, además dudo que den problemas solos.

Pese a estar ahí mismo y ser perfectamente capaz de hablar, el gran hombre se limitó a sonreír negando lentamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar al paso rápido que le marcaba su captora.

* * *

En fin, todo por ahora, solo unas cuestiones menores: aunque yo reconozco que "mega evolución" queda mucho mejor, aparentemente el término en español es "megaevolución", a diferencia del inglés y japonés que sí dejan el espacio. Por ende contradiciendo mis propios deseos, voy con la forma en español, solo un detalle.

La combinación "Patada en vuelo" es mezcla de Bote y Patada Salto, solo para que no queden dudas ya que no lo aclaré.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, hasta pronto.


	44. Capítulo 43

Bueno, esto es incómodo... Sé que he tomado un tiempo ridículamente largo para actualizar esta vez, pero en lugar de empezar con las usuales disculpas, prefiero comentar algunos de mis motivos.

\- Estuve colaborando en un proyecto de hack rom de Pokémon en calidad de escritora y diseñadora en Amino App, proyecto en el que continúo.

\- Planeo no cancelar este fic, pero sí posponer bastante las futuras actualizaciones en pos de tener tiempo para otros proyectos, incluyendo (en un futuro notablemente lejano) un cómic de esta misma historia.

\- Un millón de cambios y problemas personales en los que no profundizaré.

Así que en eso he estado, por lo que (algunos habrán notado) estuve totalmente ausente también como crítica (ahora mismo solo doy reviews a quien me lo pida explícitamente). Sin más que decir de momento, espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, que es algo enredado pero confío en que al menos se entienda.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 43:**_

_****"Un día de infarto"****_

La mañana nublada y fría pasaba lentamente, con los habitantes de Pueblo Torcido notablemente más atareados de lo normal. Ruido de gente hablando a los gritos y usando maquinaria de construcción era lo único que se oía desde la ventana del Centro Pokémon, donde Mila daba vueltas en su poco agradable cama, sosteniendo la almohada en torno a su cabeza mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

La cama bajo la suya estaba vacía aunque desecha, ya que Alice había salido temprano como de costumbre. Al otro lado de la angosta habitación estaba Pirma, sentada sobre su cama sin pronunciar palabra, con la vista perdida.

En la otra punta del pueblo estaba el pequeño edificio blanco que hacía las veces de comisaría; se veía recientemente arreglado y no contaba ni tan siquiera con un letrero. El pasillo trasero del local estaba dedicado a un largo bloque de celdas, tan grande como excesivo para tan solo cinco reclusos.

Recostado tranquilamente contra la pared estaba Tul, con las manos esposadas sobre su regazo y la mirada fija en las rejas que lo separaban de su compañera cautiva. En el rostro del criminal una sonrisa tan amplia como genuina, contrastando con el fastidio de ella.

— No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar tan pronto... — Dijo entre risas, para la diversión del resto de sus compañeros — Supongo que ninguno de los dos pudo burlar a la justicia, ¿Eh?

— Ya cállate — Fue la seca respuesta de la rubia, apoyada con la cara contra los barrotes de la celda.

Los tres presos, todos seguidores de Tul, no paraban de sonreír como él ni de susurrar por lo bajo acerca de la irónica situación. Alice por su parte solo miraba al frente, sin disimular la frustración que sentía; recordaba una y otra vez el comienzo de su mañana mas nada parecía haber tenido sentido.

Ante la hora a la que habían llegado finalmente al pueblo, no habían tenido más opción que quedarse en el Centro Pokémon en lugar de buscar hospedaje alternativo como de costumbre. Casi todas sus criaturas debían reponerse de la dura batalla, y ellos no estaban mucho menos exhaustos.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, cuando la joven entrenadora salió de su habitación en puntas de pié para no despertar a sus compañeras, se sorprendió al encontrarse con un gran Pokémon que le impedía bajar al primer piso. De oscuro pelaje largo e intimidantes ojos, el Mightyena gruñía en su lugar empezando eventualmente a ladrar con fuerza pese a los susurros de ella para hacerle callar.

Pocos segundos después apareció en el pasillo la oficial del día anterior y el can automáticamente guardó silencio al verla. Se le notaba bastante más seria que antes, acercándose a paso firme a su interlocutora para pedirle que la acompañara a su oficina.

Desde ese punto las cosas ya estaban bastante raras para Alice, y no ver la motocicleta de Mark fuera del edificio fue otra mala señal. Como se esperaba, una vez en la minúscula oficina de la policía, no solo le fue pedido que escribiera un breve resumen de lo acontecido sino que al final le fue comunicado que ella también estaría retenida hasta que se investigara más el caso.

Consternada, la entrenadora solo pudo preguntar a qué se debía semejante contradicción, pero poco pudo alegar cuando se le dijo que había participado en lo que técnicamente era una pelea apostando Pokémon, peligrosamente cerca de una zona residencial con muchos más peleadores que su oponente.

— ¿O sea que me estás arrestando por defenderme? — Preguntó incrédula y cada vez más enojada.

— La ley es igual para todos... — Se limitó a responder la agente, ya sacando las esposas de su cinturón — Pero tiene razón, el hecho de ser defensa propia atenuará su pena.

Mientras sus manos eran inmovilizadas y se le confiscaban las dos Pokébolas que aún llevaba encima, ella preguntó qué pasaría con Mila y Mark. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando fue informada de que estaba pagando por el comportamiento de su protegida también, siendo ella la mayor a cargo; pero la noticia de que el entrenador se había dado a la fuga poco antes del amanecer la desanimó bastante, más por estar sola que por el castigo que él pudiera recibir una vez atrapado.

— _"Bueno, él ya es un agente de Berserk"_ — Pensó mientras la guiaban hacia el pasillo de las celdas — _"Está en problemas haga lo que haga."_

Horas después, al mediodía fue que Mila por fin se dignó a dejar de pretender estar dormida y se levantó, sorprendida de que su compañera no hubiese vuelto de lo que asumía era una caminata matutina. Ni ella ni Pirma tenían idea de dónde podía estar, pero al final la menor decidió simplemente empezar su día esperando que apareciera eventualmente.

El Centro Pokémon no era nada como un hotel o posada, y el comedor era la mejor prueba de ello. A aquella hora especialmente, muchos entrenadores de los aspectos, edades y estilos más diversos colmaban las mesas comiendo y charlando ruidosamente, reunidos en numerosos grupos cuyos miembros llegaban incluso a comer sentados en el piso en torno a las abarrotadas mesas.

Al principio la coordinadora estaba sorprendida, ya que no había ni un cuarto de esa gente la noche anterior al llegar ellos, y parecía que el lugar se había llenado de la nada. Ante la escena de tanta gente amontonada y el insoportable estruendo incesante, la adolescente solo pudo respirar profundamente, dar media vuelta y alejarse seguida a paso rápido por Pirma.

Salieron a comer a un bar local que no estaba precisamente vacío tampoco, pero al menos tenían mesas disponibles. El lugar parecía un viejo restaurante revivido con esfuerzo, pintado de rosa y ampliado con dos pisos. Se escuchaba música animada y el olor de la comida frita no se iba del aire.

Como le comentó a su acompañante, Mila estaba sinceramente sorprendida de que un lugar con tan mala fama como Pueblo Torcido consiguiera tanta gente de la noche a la mañana. Mientras comían, pudo escuchar una conversación entre un par de chicas que comían cerca.

— No puedo creer que no trajeras ningún vestido para esta noche...— Comentaba divertida una de ellas.

— ¡Por favor, linda! —Reía la otra entre sorbos de un colorido trago —Es un festival de pueblucho, no el desfile Corazón. 

La coordinadora había oído alguna vez sobre el festival de verano en ese pueblo, pero jamás había imaginado que fuera tan popular; sin embargo al siguiente instante pudo recordar con claridad a alguien hablándole de ese evento más recientemente, y no pudo sino abrir desmesuradamente los ojos dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato.

Pirma, que hasta ese momento estaba más concentrada en alimentar al Kakuna sin éxito, vio el rostro de su compañera más pálido que de costumbre, y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Naturalmente preguntó qué sucedía algo alarmada, pero para su sorpresa la menor se limitó a carraspear un poco cerrando los ojos antes de afirmar que estaba bien y correr al baño, dejando a la joven de blanco desconcertada.

Por aquellas horas los presos de la comisaría también estaban comiendo, mas en su caso era un simple plato de arroz cubierto de salsa con un trozo de pan a un lado. La misma oficial les pasó los platos por una ranura horizontal entre los barrotes, y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden.

Fue interceptada por Alice al entregar la comida, y la entrenadora solo pudo pedirle que al menos le regresara temporalmente el Pokénav para poner a sus compañeras al tanto de la situación. Al principio la agente se mostró dudosa, pero acabó reconociendo el derecho de la cautiva y le prometió dejarle hacer la llamada ni bien tuviera tiempo.

Nada más quedar solos, la joven miró hacia la puerta de salida y suspiró antes de mirar a sus compañeros de celda, quienes a excepción de Tul disfrutaban la comida con una voracidad sorprendente. Su líder por otro lado, había cedido su plato a los demás sin decir una palabra, y se le notaba mucho más serio que en el rato anterior.

— Realmente no te gusta el arroz, ¿No? — Bromeó la entrenadora mirándolo de reojo.

— Bueno, no puedo andar comiendo cualquier cosa... — Respondió él con una sonrisa — Un artista como yo debe cuidar su cuerpo, más cuando se acerca algo tan importante...

Las últimas palabras del maleante fueron acompañadas por una expresión especialmente alegre, y antes de que su curiosa interlocutora pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, un fuerte ruido se dejó oír desde el frente del edificio. Alice rápidamente asumió que se trataba de la puerta principal siendo abierta de un gran golpe, ya que a continuación se dio un corto intercambio de gritos apagados por la distancia, seguido de simple silencio.

Hacía minutos que Pirma había acabado de comer y se encontraba moviendo los restos con el tenedor, la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la mirada perdida. Estar sola en medio de tanta gente la ponía terriblemente incómoda, tanto más cuando notaba las entendibles miradas de los curiosos que no solían ver a alguien de túnica blanca tan seguido.

Ella trató de calmarse, incapaz de dejar sus manos quietas y bajando la vista con la esperanza de escapar a aquella atención. De pronto pudo sentir una fuerte y molesta punzada en su pecho, que le hizo tirarse hacia atrás en su asiento; se cubrió con una mano la zona del acelerado corazón, y respiró con dificultad mientras se fijaba en que nadie notase su pánico.

Sentada sobre la mesada de mármol del baño, con su reflexión dándole la espalda en el espejo tras de ella, Mila estaba atenta a la pantalla de la E-Tab, que de pronto mostró un brillante ícono amarillo; su tan esperado mensaje había llegado al fin. Tan seria como de costumbre juntó sus cosas, echó el aparato en su bolso y emprendió su marcha saliendo del baño hacia el atestado vestíbulo del bar.

La gente llenaba ese lugar casi tanto como el Centro Pokémon, y los empleados hacían grandes esferzos por caminar entre el gentío balanceando a la vez bandejas llenas de platos y vasos. El griterío era mucho más de lo que quería soportar pero lo ignoraba como podía mientras se paraba en puntillas, estirando el cuello para ver por sobre el grupo.

Pasaron varios molestos segundos hasta que por fin encontró a quién buscaba, y su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento antes de acelerarse de golpe. Una figura alta y delgada atravesaba la puerta de entrada, quitándose una boina roja para dejar ver su cabello negro amarrado en dos trenzas, que caían hasta sus hombros.

La chica se movía por el atestado local con sorprendente facilidad y aunque inmediatamente vio a Mila, regalándole una alegre sonrisa y un saludo, tardó en llegar a su lado por la sorprendente cantidad de comensales que parecían reconocerla y hablarle animadamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la recién llegada solo se lanzó a abrazar a la coordinadora mientras la saludaba con un efusivo grito.

Al principio el gesto fue pobremente recibido, pero no pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que lo correspondiera sin disimular su incomodidad. Sin embargo el abrazo acabó abruptamente con un quejido de Mila, que retiró su brazo envolviendo con su otra mano una pequeña rasgadura en su manga.

Sobre el hombro de la chica de las trenzas se posó una pequeña criatura, autora del ataque. Se trataba de un ser cuadrúpedo y marrón, que se había escapado de su Pokébola en la mochila de su dueña.

— Perdónala por favor— Dijo la joven tomando a la Eevee en sus brazos con una sonrisa — Es algo brusca con los desconocidos—

— No hay problema, en serio...— Fue la respuesta de su también sonriente interlocutora, aunque en su caso era notablemente forzada, siendo que su intensa mirada estaba fija en el pequeño zorro, que descaradamente mantenía una mueca burlona fuera de la vista de su entrenadora.

Fue la recién llegada quien se encargó de empezar la conversación, con ánimo en su aguda voz mientras comentaba a su compañera las peripecias de su viaje.

— ... Y de camino a aquí me encontré con Wooper de lo más lindo... — Relataba fascinada a una atenta Mila, que no perdía pista del enrevesado cuento más que para mantener al pequeño Pokémon normal vigilado.

Naturalmente empezaron a caminar al sentir que estorbaban en medio de tan repleta estancia, con alguna que otra mirada curiosa aún clavada en ellas. La chica de las trenzas hablaba casi sin tomar pausa, encontrando un tema nuevo cada que el anterior se esfumaba, cosa que no parecía molestar en absoluto a la coordinadora.

Estaban ya al pie de la escalera cuando su charla se vio interrumpida de golpe; fueron rápidamente apartadas del camino por una alta figura blanca que corría a todo dar entre la gente, directo hacia la salida. En tal estado de distracción estaba la adolescente, que tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su acompañante si se encontraba bien antes de razonar por completo lo que acababa de pasarles.

Tras minutos largos de silencioso sufrimiento, el malestar de Pirma por fin había empezado a trastocar su pensar. El pánico se había apoderado de ella mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando la visión salvadora de Mila volviendo a la mesa con ella.

El desvalido Kakuna no podía sino mirarla desde entre sus brazos, emitiendo ocasionales sonidos y sacudiéndose sin éxito en llamar su atención. Los comensales a su alrededor miraban disimuladamente, más de uno debatiéndose por dentro sobre si era prudente acercarse o no.

Cuando ella no pudo soportarlo más, con las manos temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada, comenzó a oír un sonido tan imponente y familiar que por sí solo atravesó la algarabía general mitigando ligeramente su dolor. Hubiera identificado el dulce sonar de esa inmensa campana en cualquier lado, y fue casi instintivo pararse y echar a correr en su búsqueda.

Atropelló en su carrera a todo el que se le metió en frente, incluyendo a su misma compañera sin saberlo siquiera. Una vez fuera del local, miró en todas direcciones de forma frenética con el temor de que el tañir cesara antes de encontrar la fuente.

Siguió corriendo por las precarias callejuelas guiada únicamente por su oído, y afortunadamente pudo ver lo que buscaba justo cuando sus piernas empezaban a flaquear. Cayó de rodillas a la entrada de un pequeño edificio blanco, indistinguible de una casa cualquiera de no haber sido por una hilera de símbolos azules distribuídos en las paredes.

Golpeó la puerta con toda su fuerza, viendo de reojo a un par de transeúntes que se le acercaban dubitativos. Su respiración cada vez sonaba más y rendía menos, mientras su visión se ennublecía y apagaba hasta quedar inconsciente, escuchando vagamente los gritos de las personas alrededor, y de Kakuna.

Una alteradísima policía entró de golpe al pasillo de celdas, gritando y exigiendo explicaciones tan rápido que sus propias palabras se perdían unas sobre otras. Un par de feroces Migthyena se abrieron paso junto a ella, gruñiendo y preparándose para lo peor, mas lo que vieron fue tan inesperado como atemorizante.

Por su lado, una tranquila Alice los miraba con indiferencia apoyada en los barrotes de su sección, aparentemente nada sorprendida por el gigantezco agujero en el muro de la celda contigua, por el cual se filtraba la luz del día en la lúgubre estancia.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! — Preguntó la desconcertada agente agarrándose la cabeza, respaldada por ladridos de sus Pokémon.

— Se fueron, eso pasó...— Fue la seca respuesta de la entrenadora — Ese Tul sí que está lleno de sorpresas.

La expresión de la chica no tenía equivalente; de un silbido puso a los sinestros canes en alerta, les dio una seña de su mano y ellos echaron a correr veloces por la puerta que habían cruzado antes. Ella estaba a punto de correr tras sus criaturas, pero fue detenida por un grito de la reclusa.

— No creo que puedas agarrarlos a todos tú sola — Dijo, con un dejo de legítima preocupación — Déjame ayudarte...

— Negativo, está detenida y no puedo permitir algo así...

— Por favor, tómalo como servicio comunitario o algo.

Por segundos ella dudó, sabiendo que por más peso que le hiciera, efectivamente no era capaz de enfrentar una tarea así careciendo de refuerzos. Sus ojos dorados iban del hoyo en el muro a la mirada azul de su interlocutora una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente asintió con pesar, tanteando su cintura en busca de las llaves.

Tiempo antes de eso, Mila y su compañera recorrían las calles del pequeño pueblo guiadas por vagas indicaciones de los lugareños que decían haber visto a Pirma corriendo antes. Entre tanto la coordinadora trataba de explicar con dificultad la poco usual situación a la otra joven.

— ¡¿Entonces estás luchando contra una organización malvada?! — Cuestionó la entrenadora de la boina, incrédula y fascinada — ¡Eso es impresionante!

La adolescente solo se quedó callada mientras sonreía de forma incómoda e involuntaria, antes de volver en sí y acariciar su propio cabello negando que fuera la gran cosa. Desde el hombro de su dueña, Eevee giraba los ojos fastidiada.

Un par de calles más siguieron buscando con la sensación de estar llegando a algo, mientras Mila luchaba por usar su Videomisor y caminar al mismo tiempo. Cuatro veces había intentado contactar a Alice en el camino, pero la mayor estaba simplemente desaparecida.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo fue que la coordinadora dejó de lado el aparato, pero ni bien abrió la boca para comentar algo, oyó un sonido usual. Para incredulidad de ambas chicas, por la intersección a la que acababan de llegar pasaron tres enormes manchas oscuras que eran los Migthyena yendo a todo trote, seguidos de cerca por Tauros que llevaba en su lomo a quien solo se podía distinguir como una mancha amarilla en la velocidad del grupo.

* * *

Y bueno, todo por ahora. Sé que es un tipo de capítulo algo enredado, pero creo que quedó decente esta vez.

Como siempre gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo y solo para dejar constancia, feliz cumpleaños a mí.


	45. Capítulo 44

Hola de nuevo, bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo del fic; tardó un poco, pero al final llegó. Este capítulo y los dos anteriores forman parte de una especie de mini arco, de cinco capítulos aproximadamente, pero eso es irrelevante para la trama y solo lo digo como dato al margen.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta obra.

* * *

_**Capítulo 44:**_

_****"De sonidos y ruidos"****_

Pirma recuperó la consciencia de golpe, sin siquiera abrir los ojos al principio; sus recuerdos eran confusos y lo único que parecía existir ante ella era el tañir de dos suaves campanas, lento pero constante. Aún el sonido de su propia respiración le era ajeno y lejano en comparación.

Con cada tocar de los instrumentos, su corazón parecía enlentecer el ritmo y el dolor en su pecho disminuía levemente. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado al momento de finalmente ver su entorno, de completa penumbra salvo por la inestable luz de unas velas.

Estaba tendida boca arriba en una cama, y con sumo esfuerzo estiró el cuello para confirmar lo que su mente le decía. En cada muñeca tenía enroscada a una criatura de suave piel azulada manchada de rojo, con una pequeña campana sobre su cabeza, que relucía apenas cada que las mismas sonaban.

— Por fin despiertas, Voz del cielo — Susurró una voz aguda y ronca, con notable alivio — Por un momento temí lo peor...—

Ante la visión de la joven se apareció otra figura también de blanco, acercándose lentamente a ella. La anciana vestía un hábito claro muy similar al de Pirma, pero incluso más grande y largo, cubriendo por completo sus manos y pies.

Rápidamente la mujer procedió a convencer a su paciente de que no intentara hablar y se relajara, viendo cómo se removía y mostraba una expresión de completa incredulidad. Sin embargo lo que más inquietaba a la chica no era la situación o la persona que le hablaba, sino el hecho de que se dirigiera a ella en su lengua materna.

Tras unos segundos en que nada más que las campanas llenó el silencio de la habitación, los dos Chimeco finalmente abrieron los ojos a la vez que se desenroscaban de las muñecas de la cantante, quien solo entonces pudo hacer un vano intento de incorporarse, cayendo nuevamente en la cama.

— Todavía no estás en condiciones de salir, casi te mueres... — La luz de las velas daba un aspecto aún más fuerte a la severa expresión de la anciana, mientras los pequeños Pokémon flotaban tranquilamente tras sus hombros.

Sin energías para protestar y viendo que apenas un quejido ahogado salía de su garganta reseca, Pirma solo pudo removerse en su lecho cerrando los ojos, en un intento por ordenar su atontada mente. Cuando volvió a ver, pudo apreciar más allá del suave resplandor ígneo una grieta en la oscuridad, una delgada línea por la cual se filtraba luz exterior.

La gente del pueblo no podía sino mirar incrédula ante el paso del veloz Tauros y los Mightyena que le precedían, galopando por las calles asfaltadas hasta salir de la zona más poblada en dirección al bosque. Sobre el lomo de la gran criatura iban Alice y la oficial, fuertemente aferrada a la entrenadora y luchando por no caer a cada violento movimiento.

Estaba claro que los canes siniestros sabían a dónde ir, guiados por su fino olfato; pero las preocupaciones de su dueña crecieron considerablemente cuando una gota de agua cayó entre sus ojos.

— ¡Detente ahora! — Gritó con firmeza, asustando tanto a la entrenadora como a su Pokémon, que clavó las pezuñas en la tierra tratando de no caer.

— ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! —

Por más que la rubia increpó no obtuvo respuesta, sino que solo vio cómo su acompañante se bajaba del lomo del toro y se alejaba unos pasos, con la vista perdida en la distancia. Los perros se acercaron a ella, expectantes y silenciosos.

A Alice le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de la particularidad en aquel lugar; el cielo parecía estar dividido, y delante de ellas pasaba de ser gris a un tono de nubarrones casi negros, además de que entre más extendía su vista por el sendero, la imagen se volvía borrosa por la intensidad de la lluvia.

— Estamos en el límite con Senda Lluviosa... — Comentó la oficial, con una mano en el mentón — Creo que tengo una idea —

Y así fue que emprendieron una marcha notablemente más lenta, saliéndose del amplio camino para internarse entre los árboles. El terreno se iba volviendo más fangoso e inestable allí donde no había hierba, pero con solo unos metros lograron llegar a una pequeña y escondida senda abandonada.

La agente guiaba sin dudar, con sus Pokémon a los lados y su compañera detrás, prestando especial atención a cómo la flora se iba haciendo cada vez más pobre y demacrada a medida que avanzaban, dando al lugar cierto aire tétrico. Por su lado la lluvia también aumentaba, cayendo libremente por entre las ramas sin hojas y empapando a las viajeras.

Cada vez era menos lo que podían ver y más la incomodidad del agua que las cubría por completo, pero seguían apurando más el paso con cada minuto que pasaba. Por más que intentaron mantener el silencio, sus pies salpicando en los charcos del camino así como los de sus criaturas, les delataban aún entre el ruido del diluvio.

El espeso bosque se abría en un pequeño pero amplio claro, sin hierba y lleno de rocas. Una vieja y triste cabaña soportaba la constante lluvia en el límite del llano. Sus pocas ventanas estaban mal tapiadas y una fina columna de humo negro salía por la chimenea.

Sin embargo lo más llamativo de la escena eran las dos grandes criaturas que aguardaban sentadas a la puerta de la casa. Indiferentes al agua que caía sobre ellos, ambos estaban cruzados de brazos con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa burlona. Se trataba de Pokémon corpulentos de piel morada, gruesos labios amarillentos y pequeños ojos negros.

Las entrenadoras se detuvieron en seco al verlos, y se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir para luego dar órdenes a sus criaturas sin siquiera cruzar palabra antes.

Ambos Loudred saltaron por la emoción para extender a toda la capacidad sus orejas al tiempo que liberaban insoportables gritos. Uno de ellos de voz gutural que hacía temblar el piso, el otro de tono agudo al punto de ser difícil de oír por momentos.

Tauros y el Migthyena que se había lanzado a luchar a su lado se vieron amedrentados por el escalofriante efecto del Chirrido, mientras que los Pokémon gritones eran momentáneamente cubiertos por la translúcida energía rojiza de su Aullido.

Sin más miramientos, el Loudred de la voz profunda dio un gran salto y aprovechando la lentitud de sus enemigos, cayó con un feroz Pisotón sobre el can siniestro que solo pudo rodar sobre sí mismo con un lastimero ladrido tras recibir el impacto.

El toro contraatacó con una acertada Cornada que mandó a su rival contra un árbol cercano, pero había descuidado a su otra amenaza y sufrió el golpe directo de una onda de choque azulada, acompañada de un doloroso estruendo que si bien no lo tiró al piso, le causó un fuerte estado de mareo en que no oía nada más que un agudo tintineo en su cabeza, perdiendo la capacidad de escuchar a su dueña, cuyos gritos de advertencia se perdían como ecos de fondo en el caos.

Los dos Mightyena restantes se lanzaron a la carga respaldando a su camarada que se levantaba tembloroso, y a Rusher que luchaba por evadir el Mordisco de un enemigo y las ondas sonoras de Alboroto del otro. De un grito la oficial les ordenó a sus Pokémon que se retirasen y ellos, aunque reticentes se resignaron a dar un paso atrás.

El Loudred que trataba de morder a Tauros recibió su propio ataque a traición de parte del magullado pero orgulloso perro oscuro, que se prendió con fuerza a su antebrazo y tironeó hacia atrás, reduciendo la movilidad del enemigo justo a tiempo para que recibiera una nueva Cornada directa.

Desde la entrada de la cabaña, el segundo ser normal tomaba una ridícula cantidad de aire para continuar con sus gritos, pero se detuvo torpemente exhalando en un incómodo suspiro, mientras abría los ojos en forma desmesurada para sonreír maliciosamente un segundo después.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — Gritó con furia un hombre desde detrás de las concentradas entrenadoras, sacándoles un alarido de terror.

La oficial sin embargo pareció calmarse ligeramente cuando vio de quién se trataba, aunque no fue tan fácil para Alice siendo que el extraño lucía extremadamente familiar. De gran estatura y largos rizos oscuros así como una densa barba, ese sujeto las miraba con clara molestia cruzado de brazos, mientras un tercer Loudred se mantenía junto a él sosteniendo un paraguas que protegía a ambos.

Confundida, la rubia solo podía mirar expectante a su compañera, casi suplicando una explicación que tardó lo suyo en llegar.

— Este es Satén... — Reveló con poca emoción la policía, señalando con la cabeza al individuo — Creo que él puede ayudarnos...**—**

Desde su suave lecho, una adormecida Pirma no podía sino tratar de seguir mentalmente los rezos que oía a la distancia, aquellos que conocía tan bien como las que los recitaban. Eran plegarias poco comunes, ruegos de piedad y paz, por lo que solo escucharlos causaba un nudo en el estómago de la joven cantante.

Las velas seguían siendo lo único que le permitía ver cuando entreabría los ojos, y hubiese sucumbido a su sueño otra vez de no haber sido por el estruendo que la sacó de su tranquilidad. Feroces golpes contra una superficie de madera se hicieron escuchar, seguidos de alaridos por parte de las aterradas creyentes.

— Vienen a buscarte, Voz del cielo... — Sentenció nerviosa aquella anciana, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su paciente — Dos afuerinas tratan de entrar, no podremos hacerles frente —

Naturalmente la coreuta sufrió un sobresalto ejemplar cuando oyó esas palabras, tanto más por la expresión de su asustada interlocutora, que a duras penas mantenía su voz sin quebrar en desesperación.

Los golpes seguían, y tras unos segundos un grupo de tres chicas también ataviadas en hábitos blancos irrumpieron en el cuarto, entre gritos y llanto de temor, abrazándose a la veterana con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó una firme orden para que se levantaran y azotaran la puerta de la habitación cubriéndola luego con todo lo que encontraron, esencialmente varias cajas y un par de pequeños muebles.

Una última arremetida se escuchó por todo el recinto, y el estruendo de algo pesado que caía le siguió. Las mujeres estaban agazapadas en la penumbra, esperando lo peor e incluso volviendo a sus rezos en susurros apenas audibles. Pasos apresurados fueron lo siguiente, acompañados de voces agudas que Pirma no tardó demasiado en reconocer, incrédula de su propio oído.

El familiar ciclo de golpes a la puerta comenzó de nuevo, solo que esa vez estaban ya por entrar en la habitación, haciendo temblar la torpe barrera de objetos con cada embestida. Todas las allí presentes suspiraban de puro terror casi constantemente mientras la anciana solo miraba hacia la entrada, expectante y nerviosa.

— ¡Apúrate Toto, más rápido! — Se oyó el alarido de la voz del otro lado de la puerta — Rusher lo habría hecho de una vez...

— Vamos Mila, ¿No ves que se está esforzando? — Intervino la otra persona, con un tono notablemente más calmado.

— Supongo que... **—**

Nada más pudieron decir, ya que se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta cediendo finalmente, apagando en el proceso casi todas las velas. Los chillidos de aquellas chicas de blanco en la oscuridad fueron suficiente para colmar los nervios de la coordinadora, que a duras penas mantenía la compostura frente a su compañera en aquella terrorífica penumbra.

Pero entonces fue que con una rápida orden se hizo la luz. Desde el hombro de la chica de la boina, un Pichu comenzó a emitir un dorado fulgor de sus orejas, que al principio cegó a todos allí para luego disminuir levemente. Al pequeño ratón se le veía orgulloso de su habilidad, con una sonrisa burlona que no le pasó desapercibida a Grotle, quien era completamente ignorado por las asombradas mujeres.

— Bueno, ahora sí... — Dijo al fin la coordinadora con firmeza — Vengo por ella—

Con un dedo señaló a Pirma, que para entonces sentía el mayor alivio en su vida al saber que el terrible intruso era su compañera, aún si ese no era el mejor escenario posible o el menos aterrador. Sin embargo el resto de las presentes no tardaron nada en interponerse acercándose a la cantante, en un gesto de protección a la vez que sus miradas cambiaban de reflejar puro temor a mostrar cierto enojo y determinación.

— Estás loca si crees que vamos a dejarte hacer como si nada — Exclamó la anciana dando un paso al frente, con ambos Chimeco aún flotando sobre sus hombros — El hecho de que tengas Pokémon de tu lado no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te dé la gana a los inocentes...—

Ante aquellas palabras, Mila no pudo sino hacer una mueca de confusión, poco habituada a sermones moralistas de esa índole al menos. Intentó responder pero fue en vano, ya que a las tres palabras fue interrumpida por su interlocutora que ya daba órdenes a los pequeños seres psíquicos.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, ambos Pokémon se lanzaron al ataque contra la tortuga de hierba, mas el escenario era patético. Los dos usaban Constricción con todas sus fuerzas en el hocico y una pata del reptil, pero por más que apretaban este no parecía sentir nada e incluso miró a su entrenadora desconcertado.

— Realmente no es necesario llegar a esto — Dijo la adolescente llevándose una mano a la nuca, invadida por la inevitable pena ajena tanto más al ser observada por su compañera de rojo, quien miraba igualmente contrariada aquella situación.

Sin embargo la peculiar batalla se vio interrumpida por la débil y reseca voz de Pirma, quien dio un pobre alarido pronunciando palabras que las coordinadoras no podían entender. De ahí en más ellas fueron espectadoras de una conversación que parecía tensarse más y más con cada dificultosa palabra de la cantante.

Incrédula, la anciana replicaba a la chica casi sin dejarla contestar, entre sonoras reacciones por parte de las otras jóvenes de blanco, que no paraban de sorprenderse ante la osadía de aquella Voz del cielo.

— ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo, niña! — La maestra casi gritaba, al borde de la cólera agitando los brazos junto a sus palabras — ¡No se puede confiar en las afuerinas!

— ¡Pues la Potestad de los sueños confía en ellas! — La habitación quedó en absoluto silencio, con todas las presentes salvo por las dos entrenadoras con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Todas se habían quedado sin palabras, y haciendo un notable esfuerzo la coreuta se levantó de su cama respirando con dificultad. Aquellas mujeres solo se hicieron a un lado, dejándole pasar una vez logró ponerse en pié con ayuda de una de ellas.

Si bien no habían entendido una sola palabra de todo el intercambio, tanto Mila como su acompañante captaban el mensaje básico de que no sería necesario enfrentarse a las extrañas. Grotle agradeció que el inofensivo pero molesto agarre de los Chimeco por fin aflojase cuando ellos volvieron a flotar en torno a su dueña, quien fue al encuentro de las forasteras en el portal de la habitación.

— Ve con cuidado, Voz del cielo... — Su tono era tranquilo y lúgubre, totalmente distinto al usado minutos antes — Nosotras nos iremos pronto, confío en que estás al tanto de por qué hemos de partir —

La aludida solo se volteó momentáneamente para asentir mirando a la mujer a los ojos, con una mirada triste y seria. Acto seguido dedicó una leve sonrisa a su compañera de viaje indicándole que estaba lista para partir.

Debieron ayudarla a caminar hasta la salida del lugar, donde una de las chicas les alcanzó para entregarles a un dormido Kakuna, envuelto en una fina tela blanca como si de un bebé se tratase. Por un momento Pirma se sintió realmente mal de haberle olvidado, pero se resignó a agradecer el detalle antes de irse.

En medio del denso bosque, antes del comienzo de la Senda Lluviosa se encontraba Chueca, una especie de apéndice del Pueblo Torcido, incluso más pequeño y decadente que el mismo. Las casitas de colores brillantes formaban una espiral con una pequeña plaza adoquinada en su centro.

Próximo estaba el atardecer, y las nubes que cubrían el cielo se teñían apenas de anaranjado. No había nadie en las minúsculas callejuelas, pero varias ventanas se cerraron de golpe ante el intenso ruido de las pezuñas contra el piso de tierra. Rusher seguía el ritmo de la espiral hasta llegar a la plazoleta de fuente seca donde alguna vez se había apoyado una estatua.

En la acera de enfrente estaba el único lugar que daba impresión de estar muy animado, una cantina pintada de verde cuyo letrero pendía de una vieja cuerda junto a la puerta, apenas visible. Desde lomos de su Pokémon Alice podía escuchar la fuerte música y gritos que salían del lugar, por lo que no tardó en bajarse ayudando luego a su acompañante a hacer lo propio.

De un hábil movimiento aquel gran hombre liberó a un Loudred de su Pokébola, ordenándole el uso de Alboroto. Las ondas expansivas azules que salieron de las orejas del ser normal junto con su gran estruendo, destrozaron las ventanas de la cantina y mandaron el letrero al piso.

Dando un paso al frente, el individuo cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y tomó aire antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Tul, sé que estás ahí miserable! — Su expresión severa se tornó en una sonrisa de lado — ¡Da la cara, hermano! —

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera parecía que alguien hubiera recibido el feroz ataque. La entrenadora, que de por sí no estaba totalmente convencida de los métodos de aquel hombre, se ponía algo más nerviosa con ese profundo silencio.

— ¿Crees que realmente esté aquí? — Preguntó desconcertada, sin atraer ni tan siquiera la mirada del tipo.

Un momento después, las ventanas huecas del local dejaron ver un rápido y cegador destello irisado. Satén solo pudo sonreír más mientras veía complacido cómo una figura borrosa atravesaba el precario tejado de la cantina y de una voltereta caía golpeando con su pata a Loudred.

El ser normal no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar aquel veloz ataque, y cayó inconsciente en el leve hueco que la Patada Salto Alta dejó en el piso de adoquines.

— Lucio... — Susurró Alice, con una mueca de disgusto ante la aparición del Lopunny en su forma mega evolucionada, quien le dedicaba un alegre guiño a ambos.

— Diría que funcionó — Fue la tranquila respuesta del entrenador, que ya tenía en su mano una esfera negra con varias líneas horizontales doradas adornándola.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y les deseo buenas noches.


End file.
